


WWE High: The Next Generation

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: WWE High Series [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Future, Gen, Hospitals, Memories, Multi, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 168,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the lives of the next generation of Misfits as the struggle to find where they belong as the original misfits their parents try and help them discover the path to their own happiness. What happens when the original band of misfits are reunited after so long at WWE's Wrestlemania Axcess? Will there be answers to questions, tears of a reunion the WWE Universe were hoping for? </p><p>Lots of wrestlers mentioned, and OC characters included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on uncle Zack, we are going to be late, we are going to be late” said a hyperactive teenage girl with black hair, that turned blue three quarters of the way down, she was jumping around everywhere excited for what the night had in store in terms of events. She had been so excited about it, even when she did have to go dress shopping to find the prefect dress for the formal evening. Her twin brother stood at her side with a huge smile plastered on his lips, just as excited about the nights events, he got the opportunity to meet all of his favourite superstars both male and female, not to mention he got to watch as his mother was finally inducted into the hall of fame. 

“All right kiddo, calm down. Your mum will kill me if she finds out I let you two stay up most of the night watching old wrestling matches, and I didn’t get you to do your homework. Come to think of it your dad wont be to pleased about it either” replied Zack to his young teenage niece and nephew, the pair of them were more like their parents that they realised, although he was starting to doubt whether that was a good or a bad thing. The pair were quiet mischievous in school, even singing on top of the school building with some of the their friends. “You two got everything you need entertainment wise, you know it’s an eight hour journey and the bus your parents sent wont have games consoles on it” added Zack, he thought himself lucky that he didn’t have to drive them there, instead he was going to be the responsible adult for them, he smiled as he watched the bus pull up, and the way his niece and nephew reacted at seeing it. He was aware of a surprise that waited for them on it. 

“Uncle Zack, how come you haven’t packed anything for the trip?” suddenly asked his teenage nephew, he would have come back with an answer for it, but in truth he didn’t think either of them would notice, after all they were excited about attending their first Wrestlemania Axcess, and Hall of Fame Ceremony, then they got to attend Wrestlemania afterwards. It was every teenage wrestling fans dream, and these two got the special VIP treatment. Zack smiled at the twins, he knew they had stopped looking out of the window and were now wondering what his answer would be. It was then that the door bell rang, as Zack walked away from the pair he sighed in relief that he didn’t have to answer their question. Boy he was going to feel sorry for the school when those pair got there. 

“Tyler, S-J, come look who’s here” said Zack when he opened the door, he smiled at the man the other side who patiently waited for the teenage twins to appear. He knew they weren’t expecting him to be there, hence why he was there. He loved the twins and knew that his wife missed them as much as he did when they were on the road so much, but they always made it up to them with surprises here and there and always being there for the important things, plus they had what no one else did, they were on personal terms with some of the legends of wrestling. It was then that the pair heard footsteps coming running from the living room, there was a flash a black hair, then a lot of laughter. 

“Daddy!” shouted S-J upon seeing him on the doorstep, her first reaction was to run and jump on him to get a hug, she was met with open arms and a father with a huge smile on his lips that he was able to see her and Tyler before the time they had originally arranged. Both of them ended up on the ground when S-J threw her weight on to her dad, laughing as they both went down. It wasn’t long before Tyler too joined in the group hug that was on the floor. He like his sister missed their parents and wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. 

“Hey, where’s my hugs?” asked Paige when she stepped off the bus, seeing her husband and two children on the floor in laughter. Tyler and S-J looked up when they heard her voice, their smile getting brighter. They thought when they were told their parents were sending a bus, their uncle Zack would be taking them there, or at least being the responsible adult, yet here they were after the bus arrive, on the grass hugging their father and their mother just making herself known to them. It wasn’t long before the twins launch themselves at her, Tyler beating S-J by mere seconds. Paige struggled to keep her balance, when they both hit her with long bone crushing hugs, but smile widely at being reunited with them none the less. She missed them when she was on the road, but looked forward to the days when she would be with them again so that they could once again be a family. The video calls didn’t really settle the feeling that both herself and Seth felt when they were away from their twins, the video calls only allowed them to see and talk to the pair but not to hug them as they were doing now. 

“Mum, we’ve missed you and dad so much, and have lots to tell you” said Tyler the excitement showing through in his voice, Seth thanked Zack for looking after the pair, he knew all to well how much of a handful they could be when they were excitable like they were now. He knew Zack had given up the chance to see his own children to look after them, since his former wife didn’t like her children being around their cousins since she thought they were dangerous, as they were wrestling crazy and wanted to be just like both of their parents when they were older. Plus she didn’t want them to be around wrestling point blank as she thought it was a violent sport. “We’ve got all our stuff and Uncle Zack took us shopping for the formal wear we would need for tonight” added Tyler, he was excited about what was coming, so much so he quickly ran back to the house, hugging his dad as he did and Uncle Zack and came back out with his suitcase. To which both Paige and Seth looked at each other and chuckled, it was then that both S-J and Tyler heard more chuckles from on the bus. 

“Uncle Dean and Aunt Summer are on there, we’re going to get their two kids as well” informed Seth seeing both Tyler and S-J dart onto the bus, to see the pair they had come to call aunt and uncle. Seth put the suitcases onto the bus where as Paige went and said goodbye to her brother, as well as gave him a bag of goodies. Before joining her own mini family on the bus. When she got back on there, she was met with the sight of Dean being hugged to death by S-J and Summer laughing with Tyler about something. Seth and Paige smiled at the scene before them, wondering is Danielle and Jon are going to be the same or if it is just their own who are hyperactive 24/7. 

“It’s a good thing we asked Stephanie and Hunter to warn everyone” remarked Paige, as she stood next to Seth, smiling at what was going on before her. She felt Seth wrap his arm around her waist, she knew he loved everything he had before him, to him it was what he always wanted. Paige knew that if her parents could see her now, they would be proud of her, not only was she going to be in the hall of fame, but she was a married woman with two amazing children that made her proud, she also wondered if this was how they felt when they seen Roy, Zack and herself grow up. She could admit that she was a proud mother of two. 

“No arguments there, you know they remind me of what we were like when we were in school, you know just before the time that we met” replied Seth, remembering when he watched the video’s of Paige when she lived in England. He knew Tyler was a younger version of him like S-J was of Paige. “Funny you know, I always thought that Lacey was my soul mate, the one I would always find my way back to. But I was wrong big time. You were the one I always found my way back to, my soul mate. The one who has given me everything” added Seth before lightly kissing Paige on the lips, hearing two voices go eww in the background and two other begin to chuckle to themselves. It was then the bus began to move, Paige almost falling backwards and taking Seth with her, again they could hear the chuckles. 

“That reminds me of when your dad fell off his seat backwards when we were in high school, he took your mum down with him” said Dean, seeing the way that Paige and Summer looked at each other before laughing at the memory. There had been so many challenges for the original group of misfits, yet here they were together as friends, even when they had gotten married and had their own families. Dean was aware that S-J and Tyler were interested in anything to do with the parents especially when they were in school, they had hopes of transferring to the school that both their parents and the others they called family went to. It had only been in recent months that the pair had really shown an interest in wrestling. Much like their parents before them they either wanted to do something else or they didn’t know what they wanted to do. 

“Wow WWE High, we would be like the second generation to go there. It would be so cool” announced Tyler at the thought of being able to go to the school his parents went to and where they started dating. He had heard the stories about the original misfits and how famous they are from others who had visited the school, even mentioning that the school was the top at what it taught and helped students achieve their dream jobs. “Mum, dad, can we go there please? We both know what we want to do in the future, plus we have loads of talent. You have been teaching us the basics for months now” added Tyler, trying to convince his parents to let him and S-J attended the school, he wanted to have the best start in life, and in wrestling, hell he was a third generation after all. 

It wasn’t long before the bus stopped again, this time outside of a small apartment block, Jon and Danielle had been staying with Summer’s aunt and uncle. When she got off the bus, she smiled, especially when she seen her own to children looking over the balcony to see who the bus belonged to, they were getting the same treatment as S-J and Tyler, like Seth and Paige’s children they were also twins, so the four were incredible close to each other. They considered each other as family to the point that they called each other cousins, even know there was no relation between any of them. This would be the first time in years that all of the misfits were going to be reunited again. Before anyone knew it there was four excited teenagers on the bus, each of them looking forward to what they get to spend the day doing and also the other events that they get to attend. Danielle and S-J soon went quiet with talking about make up and what they were going to be wearing for the hall of fame cermony. Jon and Tyler were challenging each other to different games, where as Paige was asleep on the sofa, she was leaning against Seth who had wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm, Summer had also fallen asleep, with her head in Dean’s lap as he stroked his hand through her hair. He smiled at what they had all achieved and where they were today. 

“You know if someone had told me 20 years ago, that I would get married to the same person who broke my heart and have twins with her. I would have said they were insane, but in truth, this is the happiest I have been. Summer has always been the one for me, Paige there helped me to see it. Now look at the pair of us, happily married with twins, who are completely mad about wrestling, and still in contact with most of the people I went to school with and called family as well as friends” quietly said Dean looking up at Seth, who kissed the top of Paige’s head, he smiled at the pair. Never once had he wondered what it would have been like if it had been himself to marry Paige instead of Seth, same with Seth, never once had he wondered whether he would have married or been happy with anyone else other than the woman that was asleep on his shoulder. 

“Same here, except it was me who broken her heart. I’ve never been happier, even through the sleepless nights and temper tantrums, even through Paige’s mood swings, I knew the only place I wanted to be, was at her side. That she was the only one, I wanted to be with. Without Paige I would be lost, I wouldn’t change a thing about her or our hyperactive twins” replied Seth, he didn’t care if someone thought they weren’t a good pair, he didn’t care what the fans of Paige or his own fans thought of them together, because he knew the only person he wanted to wake up next to was Paige, just like he knew the only person Dean wanted to be with was Summer. “Should be fun with the reunion of our old group, none of us have spoke to Roman since he moved away, Emma went quiet after getting married, AJ and Punk have been looking forward to this whole thing with seeing these guys again, Adrian has been seen by any of us since Bayley and Sami’s wedding and Finn has been all over the place” added Seth wondering what they were all like now, since it had been so long since they had been together all at once. 

“Not to mention Becky and Sheamus are married now, after what two kids together, living together since Becky broke into WWE, and being a couple for like 20 odd years” added Dean, remembering when they announced they were going to get married, most of them had responded with “It’s about time” he smiled at the memory, as well as wondering what each of them looked like now, especially those that were no longer in WWE. He had to admit, Dean was still kind of hurt that Roman had moved away without telling any of them and lost contact with each of them, one by one over a few years period. The only time they had seen him was when they were at the arena’s, even then he didn’t say much and he travelled alone. Dean knew Seth was hurt like he was, since they had formed their stable when they were in school, and gone to WWE as the Shield, yet that seemed it didn’t matter to Roman he wasn’t in story lines with them, he hardly spoke to them any more, they were aware it hurt Paige and Summer just as much as themselves. 

“Wonder if Roman will actually speak to us this time, or if he will ignore that any of us exist like he normally does?” spoke Seth after a few minutes, and watching as Paige changed positions so that she was lying across his lap, he smiled at how adorable he thought that she was being. He looked up when he seen S-J and Danielle appear, the looked at the two pairs and smiled, S-J went to her parents sitting the other side of her mum and leaning over like she was going to hug her, Danielle did the same thing, but with her dad, it was clear to both Seth and Dean that their fifteen year old daughter’s were tired and more than likely bored from the already prolonged bus ride. “Go to sleep Saraya-Jade, if you’re still asleep when we get there then someone will wake you up” added Seth kissing his daughter on the head, watching as she soon drop off to sleep. He smiled to himself at seeing the pair and hearing Jon and Tyler near the back of the bus still playing the games they were before. 

“Well he has two choices. He can either join in with the reunion and meet this bunch of hyperactive fifteen year olds or he can ignore us as he normally does and wonder who they are, he knows of Jon and Danielle, I posted a picture of me and Summer with them an hour or so after they were born to Summer’s twitter account. Like you posted pictures of your two with you and Paige just two months later, when they were born. He doesn’t even know what their names are” spoke Dean, kind of angry at Roman, he was their best friend, they formed one of the most dominate stables in wrestling history together, yet he didn’t even know the names of the four teenagers, or if any of them were still married. Hell he wasn’t even at Sami and Bayley’s wedding, or Becky and Sheamus’s one. It was like he was trying to cut all ties with the man that he once was or he was trying to forget being part of the misfits. 

“Saraya-Jade knows about him, she found the year book and named everyone there, except for Roman as she never seen him before, she only asked who he was and why uncle Finn, Bayley and Becky were in the picture” explained Seth finding it kind of sad, that neither Tyler or Saraya-Jade knew who one of his best friends were. The thing that annoyed the pair the most was Galina had stayed in touch with them, so she knew of their children an often asked about them, she even informed them about the birth of her own daughter Jo-Jo, yet she could never explain why Roman hadn’t been in contact or even why he had lost contact with all of them in the first place. It was like Kaitlyn all over again, who they knew they would also see again today, as she had been invited to the event since it was someone in her school year that was being inducted into the hall of fame. 

“Well it’s his miss and we have something to celebrate. Paige is the first member of our little group to be inducted into the hall of fame” responded Dean, remembering what Paige’s reaction was like when she was told by Stephanie that she was going to be inducted in this year. She was more surprised as she was still wrestling, although not as often or spectacularly as she once had. She was now like Maryse was to Miz, someone there to support Seth and occassionally wrestling, if she wasn’t in the ring then she was running their wrestling school the pair owned and ran. “She’s done a lot for wrestling and for the women’s division, so here’s to Paige and everything she has achieved including being married to you and the mother of a pair of hyperactive twins” added Dean laughing slight, when he heard Jon and Tyler in the back, one saying Yes Yes Yes and the other say No No No. Seth too smiled at the pair, he knew Tyler was a gamer like he was and just a determined not lose when it came to playing them. 

It wasn’t long before Seth and Dean fell asleep as well, ready for the day they had when they got off the bus, not only were they going to be reunited with their friends from the misfits but they would also be doing the signings and picture taking with the fans there for Wrestlemania. Then they had the hall of fame, then Wrestlemania itself. Both of them woke up just minutes before they arrived at their destination to find Tyler and Jon had joined them, Jon was leaning on Summer, he had her arm around him, where as Tyler had appeared next to Seth, he had fallen asleep on his soldier while playing on his phone it would seem. They both smiled before, each of them got to work on waking them up. 

Seth gently shook Paige, catching her before she jumped so she didn’t catch Saraya-Jade or S-J as she liked to be called. He then pointed to each of their children and smiled when Paige nodded at him, Paige gently woke up S-J, seeing her smile and look at her in a sleepy way, where as Seth woke Tyler up getting the same response. The four of them looked over to Dean and Summer, noticing that both of Danielle and Jon were being stubborn that they didn’t want to open their eyes even know they were awake. 

“Danielle, S-J, Jon, Tyler we’re just pulling in now” said Paige, recognising the building from years before, she could also see the members of the WWE Universe jumping and moving around excited about who was on the bus, since they had tinted windows. Jon and Tyler ran to the window to look out, seeing all the fans that were waiting there, waiting to get a look as to who was on the bus, as well as holding up signs, different ones for each wrestler that was supposed to be at the event, whether they were supposed to be on the pre-show or on the main show. The two were soon joined by S-J and Danielle who were mesmerized by the site before them. 

“Mum, dad some of them are holding up signs for you guys, like they are for aunt Summer and uncle Dean” said S-J upon reaching the window and looking out, it was then that the four teenagers turned around to look at their parents, they knew they would have to stay close to them at all times, until they could go around each of the stalls and meet each wrestler at the axcess and get their picture taken with them. Tyler went over to Seth standing next to him and smiling, as did Jon with Dean, each of the girls stood next to their mothers. Summer and Dean pulled the short straw of stepping of the bus first, Dean walked off first holding out his hand for Jon to come to him, Summer stepped off next, walking over to Dean with Danielle, smiling knowing this was the first time any of them had seen their twins since the picture that Dean posted of the four of them together on her twitter account just after they were born. As they began to walk off, Seth stepped off the bus, holding hands to Paige who waved the twins over when they started to walk away, both of the twins were slightly over whelmed by the reactions they got from the sea of fans. The two stayed close with their parents knowing they were safer with them. The four started to make their way over to where Dean and Summer were waiting with their own two children, with Corey Graves. 

“I’m here at the arrival station for the WWE Superstars, where Dean Ambrose, Summer Rae, Seth Rollins and Paige have just arrived, with four very special teenagers” said Corey into a microphone, he took his role as interviewer very seriously but was gentle when he knew he needed to be, like right now, he knew this was the first time for the teenagers, and they hadn’t expected to be in the spotlight how they were. “Paige, Summer, who exactly are the two beautiful ladies and good looking lads you have with you?” asked Corey, complimenting them, like everyone else in the locker room he was aware that they two couples had children but never actually met them. 

“Well Corey, these two are mine and Seth’s twins Tyler and Saraya-Jade, where as the two with Summer and Dean are Jon and Danielle, also twins, except they belong to Summer and Dean” responded Paige smiling, noticing how S-J was enjoying the spotlight and attention, where as Tyler was okay with it but not overly fond of being the centre of attention. Both Jon and Danielle appeared to be enjoying the attention they were receiving from the WWE Universe members, almost thriving on it.

“Seth, Dean, are theses four going to be future WWE Superstars, or are they staying away from the wrestling scene?” asked Corey, that was his last question before letting them go and get ready since the axcess hadn’t began yet due to not every wrestler being there, some of them like the four stood with him had to pick up their own children as they has Stephanie and Hunter’s permission to be there with them if they were over a certain age. Seth looked to Paige unsure how he was going to answer that question, as he didn’t want to speak for the twins or say something that could give the wrong idea to the people listening. 

“Well Danielle and Jon have dreams to become wrestlers in the future, I’m not sure about the lovely S-J and Tyler over there though” replied Dean looking over to Paige and Seth along with their twin children, it was now the memory of Seth and Paige asking him and Summer to be their god parents popped to mind, he smiled when they asked and agreed to it, not only was he going to be a father, he was also going to be a god parent as well. Seth looked at Paige kissing her on the cheek and whispering something to her, something to which she nodded in reply, agreeing now would be the best time to let their twins know what their decision about the question they had been asking a lot recently is. 

“You can guarantee that Tyler and Saraya-Jade are going to be in a WWE ring someday, and they will be showing off their own talents whether it be teaming with Jon and Danielle or being bitter rivals with them, these four right here are going to be showing off their talents and showing why they are the best in the world” added Seth seeing his two go into slight shock and then bounce around that they had finally got their wish of being able to follow in their parents footsteps even if that meant, bumps and bruises along the way along with a lot of pain and hard work. They knew if their parents could do it then they could too, they just had to gain the skills to be the best that they could be. 

“Thank you to the four of you, and for bringing the four future WWE Superstars with you. I’m going to let you get on now since you have a busy day ahead of you” said Corey letting the two families go, he knew that Roman had already arrived although didn’t bring his wife or daughter with him, instead he had opted to let them stay at home where he had deemed it to be safer for them since there was a lot of people at the Wrestlemania Axcess, both employees of the place where they were, of WWE and of the WWE Universe wanting to get this once in a life time opportunity to meet their favourite WWE Superstars and have their picture taken with them. “Ladies and Gentle, look out for the original WWE High misfits, in cording to Stephanie McMahon they will all be reunited here tonight for the Hall of Fame ceremony” added Corey, hearing the crowd cheering, as most of the best superstars both part time and the greats, even if they were retired were members of that group when they were in school. It was going to be a weekend to remember.


	2. Anger and Hurt

It had been a couple of hours since the arrival of Paige, Seth, Dean and Summer with the two sets of twins. Wrestlemania Axcess was now open to the public and the twins had been let loose. The other members of the all famed misfits had arrived either before it was opened or just after. Since most of them were still pretty big names in the company and were thrust still wanted by the fans. Hunter was there going around each stall making sure all the wrestlers were okay, and had even come up with the bright idea of putting small tracking devices on the kids to make sure they didn’t get lost or something worse didn’t happen. He knew there were a fair few children within the group of misfits alone. Including two sets of twins. 

“Uncle Hunter” suddenly came the excited voices of several teenagers, Hunter smiled when he heard them, and had gotten used to being called uncle Hunter, he had met Paige and Seth’s twins a while ago at a hotel after a party, the duo couldn’t find a babysitter so had to take them with them. He was surprised when he found out besides the misfits he and Stephanie were the first ones outside of them to meet the pair. Ever since then he and Stephanie had offered to look after the pair when the couple needed some alone time or when they were arranging something. It brought a smile to his lips when he looked back on how he and the twins parents were in high school compared to now. They were close friends now, you would never have guessed them were once bitter enemies. 

“Hey, how my favourite set of twins?” asked Hunter holding his arms out for a hug, something the pair happily obliged to. Stephanie also got one when she appeared. Like Hunter she smiled at seeing them. She was also the bearer of good news when it come to the pair but she would tell their parents first. Paige and Seth had asked her something a while go and she had finally managed to help with their request, she like their idea, and knew from being with the twins so much over the years that they were going to love what they were going to get. “You two look more and more like your parents every time I see you” complimented Hunter, Tyler had Seth’s dark hair and eyes, but had Paige’s skin tone, where as Saraya-Jade had Paige’s hair and eyes, then she had Seth’s skin tone. Both of them sounded like their father in terms of accents but sound like Paige when they were angry, their accent turned from American to English. 

“You two been meeting all the current superstars and legends?” asked Stephanie, seeing the bag of goodies each one of them held, she had also been keeping an eye on the picture board, she had set one up for the children of the misfits, knowing one day most of them would be in the company. Jon and Danielle were already students at WWE High, like she was aware of both Jack Lee and his older brother Philip Lee being students at the school. Stephanie smiled when she seen them smile and nod in reply to question, “How’s your little brother doing? Are those goodies for him when he gets here tonight?” asked Stephanie, she knew not many people knew of little Colby, he was still pretty young and the pair didn’t want to put him in the spotlight until he was ready, if ever. But they knew he was a big wrestling fanatic. Again the twins nodded. They loved their little brother to the point they wouldn’t let anyone near him most of the time. 

It wasn’t long before the misfits were released from their duties to spend time with the children, Paige had gone to make a phone call to her brother who had agreed to bring Colby, although he was hyperactive like his older siblings he wasn’t as bad and was more easily handled. Plus if you spoke about wrestling or put on some old matches, he would be occupied for hours. Hence why they wanted him to come to this years Wrestlemania, he would be with his uncles both Zack and Roy, and with his older siblings. “Hey baby, hows the road trip going?” said Paige when she heard the voice of her youngest son, it brought a smile to her lips about being able to hear him. “Uncle’s Zack and Roy letting you watch the wrestling? They haven’t told you about your surprise have they?” asked Paige, she knew her brothers couldn’t hide secrets from him for very long since he did the puppy eyed look and they would do whatever he wanted. “Good, me and daddy will be waiting for you at the hotel, then we all go together. You will be in the audience with daddy or maybe with me, that’s your choice but tomorrow you’re going to love” replied Paige hearing how excited he was about being able to choice who he went with, and about this secret surprise, he knew that both Tyler and Saraya-Jade were aware of it, they had been to wrestling events before but never Wrestlemania, were as this would be Colby’s first ever live event, or at least one he attends. “All right, baby, I’ve got to go now. Tyler and S-J have got lots of goodies for you” added Paige, smiling when she heard how excitable he was becoming. “Love you too, bye” finally said Paige, feeling a little sad to be away from her youngest, but knew she would see him later on in the night. 

 

“How’s our little guy doing?” asked Seth when Paige rejoined, him, Summer and Dean. He could still remember when Paige told him she was once again pregnant. To say that he was stock was the understatement, it still made him the happiest man in the world though. Summer and Dean smiled at remembering that, the pair were aware that Colby was Paige and Seth’s little miracle, especially after everything the nine year old had been through. Both of them were also at the hospital the day that he was born, they seen Seth go through every emotion that day. 

“He’s doing good, sending Zack and Roy around the twist with wrestling facts and trying to find out what the surprise is all about. He also misses us. To the point he said he is going to give us and Uncle Dean and Aunt Summer a huge hug when he sees us tonight” replied Paige, smiling at what her youngest had said. She knew he loved them, most of the wrestling matches he watched were around the four of them Punk, Sami and AJ, they occasionally included Dolph, Bayley and Adrian as well. “You know he is going to be impossible to keep still tomorrow and tonight right?” asked Paige seeing the way that Seth nodded at her. Dean and Summer laughed at the pair, they had three wrestling crazy kids, each of them wanting to follow their parents footsteps of being superstars and changing the face of wrestling. 

“Come on lets go find the others of our high school group, before tonight” said Dean, wanting to get the awkwardness that was bound to be there ironed out, so they seemed like they were still in contact with each other to the rest of the world. They knew Roman was going to be their biggest challenge, after all it appeared he had been making it his personal mission to cut all ties with them. As they walked, they were met by Sami and Bayley, who hugged them, joining them on their walk to their destination. They knew Stephanie wanted it to be perfect when they were all reunited again. Since she planned on showing them to the world as group, and proving you can be enemies in the ring but good friends outside of the ropes. 

When they got to their destination, they were happy to see some of the others there, including Adrian, Sheamus and Becky, even Layla and Justin had come. They all greeted each other, wondering if they would all be able to reconnect with one and another again like they had in school. It had been so long since they had spent time together, that this really was a true happy time. It was their time to catch up with each other on everything that had happened since they were last together as a group. Randy soon joined them along with Renee, Adam to appeared after several minutes, Dolph was practically dragged there by Stephanie, which brought a smile to the lips of everyone who had seen it, they all knew they weren’t going to let him live it down, or forget it. 

“Has anyone seen, Roman or Emma yet?” asked Renee, standing next to her husband with a smile on her features about getting to see all of them again. She had been looking forward to seeing each of them again and meeting the new generation of misfits, she had phoned each of them up and asked how many children each of them had, so she could work out how many new misfits there was, the only one she hadn’t gotten hold was Roman. She had worked out there was at least 21 new misfits, as well as Celeste and Roman’s children providing he actually remembered they existed. She had also worked out there was seven girls out of all the next generation the rest were boys. 

“Well I’m right here, and Roman has signed in, here was here before any of us this morning. Shane mentioned he didn’t bring his wife or kids with him” replied Emma, receiving the hugs as a welcome, she laughed at the reaction she got and smiled at being with them all again. If she was honest, she had missed hanging out with them, just talking about random things and how their own children were getting on, she had kept in contact with Layla the most, so knew that little Oliver was grown up now and was working his way up through the indie circuit to get to WWE. Just like his father had done when he left WWE. “You know I can’t wait to meet all the other guys and girls, Matt and Tenille have been more excited about meeting the others than coming here for Wrestlemania” added Emma, seeing the smiles she got in reply and how Seth and Paige looked at each other before chuckling. 

“Only two of ours are here at the moment, the other will be here for tonight. The twins are collecting goodies for our youngest” said Seth, revealing that only two of the three were there, as the other one was too young to be in the spotlight, especially of the WWE Universe, they could be intense most of the time. “Don’t worry he will be here in time for the big meeting” added Seth seeing the worried looks he got from the others who were there, it was then that Paige noticed Roman in the background nervously walking around near the entrance, to which she walked over to where he was, after kissing Seth on the cheek. When she got to Roman, he appeared to be nervous about being around them again. After all he hadn’t spoke to or seen any of them in years. 

“Hello Roman” said Paige making herself known to him, when he looked around she could tell just how nervous he was. “There’s nothing to be worried about, it just a small reunion before the hall of fame later on, you know when we have the kids with us” added Paige, she knew Roman had missed out on a lot with them and probably going to get his ass kicked by Bayley and Becky for missing their wedding days and asked like a million questions by the others but it wasn’t too much to worry about. “You might get your butt kicked by Bayley and Becky since you missed their wedding days, and Seth and Dean will probably asked you questions but other than that nothing to worry about, just getting to know each other again” continued Paige before leading him over to where the others were, she noticed how Summer, Dean and Seth went quiet, where as Bayley walked up to him, looking at him then to Sami and finally back at Roman. 

“You missed my wedding day, and Becky’s. Please tell me there was a good reason, like you know being in hospital, someone close to you was on their death bed or you know something important was happening” said Bayley, she wanted to know the real reason why he wasn’t there other than the ones that the others had told her to make her and Becky feel better. She just wanted to know the truth. Roman looked at her for a couple of minutes, trying to think of something to tell her, how was he suppose to say that he had gave them the wrong address when he moved, so he never received the invitations. He looked to the others knowing that Seth and Dean would have been hurt the most by his actions, and that he would have a harder time explaining his reasons to them, than the rest of them. Mainly because he broke the promise they made to each other in school. 

“The invites must have gotten lost in the mail. Sorry about not attending. How about you girls tell me all about the special days” said Roman hoping that she would at least be okay with it for the time being. “I think I should straighten things out with Seth and Dean first. I hurt them the most, Galina has made me sit up and take notice of what my actions have coursed” added Roman being honest, both of them looked at each other, Seth had his arms wrapped around Paige, holding her close to him, where as Dean was stood behind Summer his head resting on her shoulder, while he was holding her hands in his. The others nodded before going somewhere else, leaving the group of five in privacy. Roman smiled at the four of them awkwardly, he remembered the time when he promised to always stay in contact with both boys before him, how they broke in the business together even how took over that business. He knew now he was the reason why it all ended. 

“Are you going to explain or are going to to keep trying to come up with something to make it all better?” asked Dean slowly losing his patients, he was angry that one of his best friends lost contact, that he just up and moved away one day and never said anything or got in contact again. Hell the four of them stood before Roman had to find out he got married and was a father of a little girl through Galina his wife. “You were supposed to be our friend, we were supposed to be there when we needed each other, like we were for you. Yet when the time came you just abandoned us. There have been so many times when the four of us have needed you, but you weren’t there. So are you going to tell us the reason or just stand there?” added Dean hating the silence that was between them, he knew it was unlikely they would hear the truth, but then again he wasn’t expecting it. 

“I’m sorry okay, I didn’t mean to lose contact, with everything going on, I just kind of lost track of everything. I should have been more sociable when we passed each other in the halls, but by then I didn’t know how to talk to you guys. You guys had stayed together, moved on with your lives. Like I had, I thought you would have forgotten about the promise” responded Roman, seeing the way that Seth and Dean looked at each other, he knew they weren’t buying his reason. “Look I lost your numbers, my old phone broke and I had other things to deal with” added Roman, still not liking the way that the boys and now Paige and Summer were looking at each other and at him. 

“Yeah we know you got married to Galina and have a daughter with her. She told us when she calls. You know she never went to school with and yet she still remembers what our phone numbers are, she even knows more about what we have done in the last 20 odd years than you do. As for forgetting the promise Roman, that’s as likely to happen as me forgetting mine to Paige or Dean forgetting his to Summer, we were brothers, or at least I thought we were, but I guess you didn’t see us in the same light” replied Seth revealing that they were aware he was married and had a daughter and that they were all to aware that he had just told them a bunch of lies. “Why didn’t you just say you couldn’t be bothered to stay in contact or that you didn’t want anything to do with us any more, be the guy that you always say you are?” asked Seth, he didn’t care at this point. He just wanted to have Paige with him and their three children. After all they were his top priority now. 

“I’m sorry. I never meant to lose contact with you. I had Galina and Joelle to think about. I didn’t have time to hang out with you guys any more. It was them or you guys. I chose them. I will always chose them. And I did want to stay in contact I just didn’t know how to talk to you guys any more, I didn’t know how to say to Bayley and Becky that I didn’t have time to attend their weddings, that I didn’t have time for you guys” replied Roman almost shouting. Paige got up from her seat and walked off. Seth was going to follow when Summer said she would go after Paige and let the three of them talk. Roman just looked to where the girls went, wondering what had caused Paige to suddenly walk off like she had. The last time she did that, she almost punched the person she was talking to at the time. 

“I called you once or at least tried to” suddenly said Seth, he knew the reason why Paige walked off, and he could understand it, she didn’t know Roman any more, and quite frankly neither did Seth. “Nine years ago, Paige found out she was pregnant with our third child, yet there was complications when she went into labour, they had to do emergency surgery. I almost lost her and our son, yet when I needed you and Dean, only Dean was there. In your place was Summer. She reassured me that Paige would get through it, and that our little boy would be okay too. If it wasn’t for her and Dean I would have given up hope” explained Seth, revealing why he was so angry at Roman for, Dean looked at him, he remembered that day pretty well. Roman looked at Seth, unaware of what had happened and how things could have been much different if Paige hadn’t made it. 

“Even I tried calling, Summer wanted you when Danielle was involved in a hit and run. She refused to speak to me, since I was supposed to be watching my little girl when it happened. Yet I was trying to get hold of you. She wanted to know why you never answered the phone. Lucky for me Seth was there with Paige to convince Summer to talk to me again. Even when she did hate me for what happened” spoke Dean. It was now that Roman realised why they were so angry at him. He never answered or he wasn’t there when they needed him the most. Instead he had just left them, or in the case of when Seth had originally called he had ignored it. It was now he wished he didn’t as it would have prevented the anger that was being directed towards him now. “You did us a favour in a way Roman, you showed us who are true friends are. So I hope you found whatever you were looking for. The only time I plan on part your life is when we have to work together that’s it” added Dean, looking at Seth who did nothing but walk off to Paige. 

“Wait, you can’t do this. Walk away from our friendship. We were a team, you are just going to throw that away” spoke Roman, regretting it almost instantly when he seen how much anger was burning in Dean’s eyes. Just to be on the safe side Roman took a few steps back. He knew how unpredictable Dean could be. He didn’t really want to be on the receiving end of the pent up anger that Dean had, or the one that Seth was holding back. It was now he was starting to regret his decision to walk away from them, he should have listened to his wife when she told him, he would learn everything he missed out on, and also miss out on his chance to make it up to them. It would seem now that he really had lost them and his chance a redemption. 

“You walked away from us then Roman, you never looked back until now when you had no other choice but to talk to us again. you’re right were a team, but that stopped when you made that choice. We know you chose to walk away from us Roman. Galina told us since you never had the guts to. So here is us respecting that decision” added Seth before dragging Dean away before the older man did something he regretted. Roman looked around to see the others there, he knew he would have better luck with them than the other four. 

“We’re not turning our back on you Roman, or on them. They are just angry. They needed you and you decided you didn’t want to be one of us. It hurt them. And us but we’re not abandoning you” said Justin, smiling slightly. Roman looked at him and smiled. Wondering just how much he had missed out on, since Seth said third child of his and Paige’s. He also wondered if he could make it up to them or if they would forgive him for not being there. “Paige will come round eventually, you know if she does then so will Seth, same with Summer and Dean” added Justin, he knew all to well that they were angry but mainly hurt. 

“I will talk to them, see if I can get them to be civil about it” suddenly said Finn, he had become close with Paige since they were put in a story line together. Stephanie had ran with the idea of a stable where all the members had a dark appearance. So there was Kane, Undertaker, Sting, Konnor, Viktor, Finn and Paige. Together they made up the Dark Family. Finn and Paige were on Raw with Sting as their guider, where as Konnor and Viktor were on SmackDown with the Undertaker. Kane was backstage working behind the scenes and making sure they had what they needed. “You know Paige is more than likely to listen to me, well normally” added Finn, walking off to find where the four had gotten to, Roman looked a little confused about that but knew someone would fill him in eventually. 

“It appears that Galina was right, I have missed out on a lot” suddenly said Roman when he faced what remained of his once friends, he was unsure of how they were feeling towards him, or if he could even call any of them friends any more, if what Justin said was true then he still had them. “Becky, Bayley, Sheamus, Sami. I’m sorry for not coming to your wedding. I am being honest, I never got your invites, if I had I would have been there” added Roman being sincere this time, especially after he realised just how much he was needed, and it was not being there that had caused the anger and hurt in the people he never wanted to argue with. 

“Apology accepted this time” replied Bayley trying her best to do her angry or frustrated look. To which Sami just burst into laughter. He never could keep it together when Bayley tried to act like she was angry at someone, he receive a punch in the arm in reply to which he pretended like it hurt. Roman looked at them, thinking it was just like old times with the ones before him, and that he really did have some making up to do to Seth and Dean. “We know you want to make it up to Seth and Dean, the best way to do that at the moment is give them time and hope Summer doesn’t come at you with a vengeance like she planned to do a couple of years back” added Bayley revealing she could read what he was thinking like a book. Oh and Paige walked off because she doesn’t recognise or know you any more” continued Bayley, seeing the hurt to appear in his eyes. 

With Dean, Summer, Seth and Paige. They were in the cafeteria just a couple of rooms down from where they were. Finn had spoken to them and understood all they needed was time to think over and whether they could forgive Roman for tonight only, then either walk away or try and sort things out. At this moment Seth was talking to Colby on the phone, where as Paige was trying to work out where her twins had gotten to, Summer and Dean were going over some memories that they had, once where they thought Roman should have been there or he was there. Like their wedding and Paige and Seth’s wedding. He wasn’t at the hospital the day either of the twins were born or when Colby was. 

“He should have been there you know, when Jon and Danielle were born. Even when Paige and Seth’s three were born, yet he wasn’t, it’s like he was expecting to come back to us and nothing to be wrong, like we would forget that he walked away from us and our friendship” said Dean, feeling Summer wrapped his hands in hers, well as best she could. He smiled at her, he knew she felt the same way, as did Seth and Paige. When he looked to the other pair, he noticed Seth trying to hold back laughter at something his young son had said to him and Paige was watching her mischievous twins through the camera’s, she smiled at seeing them running to each of the superstars, getting signed things and other goodies for their younger brother. 

“I know, but that was his choice. You know if I could I would go and kick his ass all over this arena but I can’t. You need me more plus Stephanie wouldn’t be too amused by it, even if the rest of us would be” replied Summer, seeing the familiar cheeky smile of Dean’s appear on his lips. It was something that both of her children had inherited of him. He carefully pulled her in for a hug afterwards, wondering how much things would have been different if Roman was there, when each of them needed him. Yet he knew that was a question that was going to be left unanswered. He knew that the times from breaking in to WWE and from WWE High were over, they just had to accept what is and move on. But whether that be with Roman in their ranks still or without him, was the question that remained.


	3. Hall of Fame

Time was drawing on, each of the former and original misfits had arrived at their hotel and were getting ready for the nights events. Zack and Roy had arrived two hours before hand with little Colby who literally launched himself at his parents and older siblings, when he seen them again. He smiled at them and accepted the two goody bags that he was given from Tyler and Saraya-Jade. At this moment in time each of the misfits were with their own family including Roman who had called Galina and asked her to come to the Hall of Fame ceremony as it was for one of his close friends, who he was trying to make things up with. 

“Come on guys, it’s time to get ready” said Seth walking out the bathroom of the hotel room, he knew how much of a handle full the trio could be when they didn’t want to do something. “Colby, Tyler come on with me, let Saraya-Jade get changed in peace, and with your mum” added Seth, taking both boys into the bathroom, so that he could get them into their formal wear for the evening. Colby had made his decision of being with his siblings and father during the nights events, he was just as determined to stay out of the WWE Universe spotlight as his parents were to keep him out. Saraya-Jade did as she was told and with her mothers help she got into her dress. It wasn’t long before her brothers returned, both of them running up to the mother so she could help them put their ties on. She happily complied with their silent requests. She went over to help Seth with his own tie, after she seen him struggling, he smiled in thanks at her, before he kissed her on the lips gently. 

There was a few bangs on the door after that, the couple knew it was the person that Stephanie and Hunter said they were sending to take them to arena, it was now that their children were really starting to get excited, Paige put on her shoes and smiled as she put a rather special necklace on Saraya-Jade, Seth also had two chains for each of the boys, they were also at some value to both parents. Paige smiled as they all walked together towards the limo that was waiting for them in the lobby, Paige didn’t know how to feel about the events, it was as nerve racking as her debut on the main roster but not as bad as she was when her and Seth made their first appearance on WWE television as an actual couple, and her wedding day. 

“Thinking about our wedding day again” spoke Seth, now they were comfortably in the limo and the twins along with Colby were occupied with games that Stephanie and Hunter had generously put in there. Paige nodded to his question. He smiled also remembering that day. “Besides when you agreed to go out with me in high school, both time you accepted my marriage proposal and when we had our three hyperactive kids over there, that is one of my happiest memories” added Seth, hearing Paige chuckle from next to him, he was really glad that he had met her and that she turned out to be the girl next door, all those years ago. 

*~FLASHBACK~*  
To Paige and Seth wedding day.

The day had finally arrived, Seth had been worrying all night that Paige wouldn’t come, or that she would get half way down the isle and then turn around running away. Dean had assured him that wouldn’t happen, as had Roman, Sami and pretty much all the guys. At this moment he was waiting at the end of the isle, for the wedding music to start signalling that Paige was on her way to him. He was starting to get nervous again, to the point that he was fiddling with something on his suit jacket, it didn’t help their wedding was being filmed so that it could be shown to the WWE Universe later on in the night. 

“Seth, if you don’t stop figiting, I’m going to hand cuff your hands behind your back until, you have to put the ring on Paige’s finger” suddenly whispered Dean, seeing the slight nervous smile that appeared on his brother’s lips. He had to admit it was funny to watch, not only was Seth nervous like Punk had been on his wedding day but Seth was also completely terrified that Paige wouldn’t come or something would happen where they don’t end up as Mr and Mrs Rollins. 

“It’s kind of hard not to when you have camera’s recording the whole thing for the company we work for, worrying about Paige and if she is going to actually walk down the isle. Not to mention we don’t know who is walking her down the said isle. You will understand one day when you get married” replied Seth to his best man. He had ultimately asked Dean to be the man who stood at his side, Sami, Roman, Sheamus and Punk were his grooms men. Paige had four bridesmaids and a maid of honour. It was then that the music started signalling that the bride was ready to walk down the isle, Seth took a deep breath trying not to show his nerves although he was fairly sure he was failing. 

In black floor length sleeveless dress, came the bridesmaids starting with Becky, who was followed by Layla, Bayley followed her, along with AJ, then the maid of honour Summer came walking down the isle, she smiled brightly, knowing everyone was expecting Paige to wear her signature colour, she could see the surprise of the faces of those who attended the wedding. The bridesmaids and maid of honour were the ones in black. Everyone in attendance were waiting in anticipation to see Paige, especially the ones who were waiting at the end of the isle. It was then that Paige appeared at the end of the isle, dresses in a white fluffy wedding gown, with a black ribbon around her midsection, her uncle Johnny walking her down the isle. Once they were at the end, Johnny gave Paige’s hand to Seth who helped her up on to the alter, a smile to light up the room. He noticed how her make up was neutral, and her black hair was done up in a curly way, it was like a pony tale with a few curly stands framing her pale features. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two professional wrestlers. They came together when everything seemed dark, they found their way back to each other when they went their separate ways and now they stand here today, to start a new journey together and a new chapter in their lives. May we wish them happiness together, as they become one with each other” said the priest, he had done a lot of weddings in his time but hadn’t actually come across two who got themselves in to fights for a living, not to mention who had been through what they had still found their way back to each other and stayed together. “I am given to understand that the lovely bride and groom have written their own vows” added the priest, allowing one of them to say what they had written. 

“Seth, you were the first person I met here in Florida, that was the same age as me. If I knew then that you were the person who I would always find my way back to, I wouldn’t have questioned where I was supposed to be. You were my prom king, even the man who stayed by my side through the tough times. But more importantly you are my soul mate. My mum always used to say, don’t marry the person you think you can live with, marry the one you can’t live without. Which is exactly what I am doing now. I can safely say I love you” said Paige, seeing the smile that Seth sent her way, she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with him, like she was sure he was feeling the same way about her. 

“Paige, when I first met you, I was going through a bad time. But you appeared like a dark angel helping me to find my way again. We did a lot together, including being prom king and queen, breaking in to WWE, being the first champions in NXT. I have waited my whole life, for someone as perfect as you, and now I found you no measure of time with you will be long enough, but lets start with forever” said Seth smiling at the woman in front of him, he regretted what he did, and was surprised when he and Paige drifted together again after everything. He was surprised when Paige went to him rather than Dean when she needed someone to talk to after her parents tragically past away. 

“Well I would normally do the vows here but since you did your own. I will ask the pair of you to place the rings on the finger of the significant other” he watched as Paige and Seth did just that, a smile placed firmly on their lips. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride” add the priest, before he watched as Seth carefully lifted Paige’s vale and leant over to her, softly kissing her on the lips. They both smiled at each other when he pulled away. Everyone in attendance clapped for the now married couple. Both of them had smiles on their features that could literally light up the entire building that they were in. 

*~END OF FLASHBACK~*

Seth smiled to himself, he always loved to think about their wedding, it was the start of a whole new chapter for them and it also had a few surprises in there too. Like Summer catching the boquet, Paige threw and then Summer asking Dean to marry her. Paige’s Uncle Johhny’s funny but serious speech, he could remember his own speech as well as Dean’s as his best man. He knew all to well that was the turning point in his life, when everything started to get better for him, as he got all he could ask for that day. He got Paige as his wife. 

“I can still remember the song you walked down the isle to, and the one for our first dance” spoke Seth, gently taking hold of Paige’s hand in his, he once again smiled at her when she looked over at him, neither noticing that their three children were no longer playing with the entertainment provided for them, but listening to the happiest memory or one of them that their parents had together, besides wrestling stories the memories were their favourite thing to hear about. “You walked down the isle to Canon in D, where our first dance was to Beautiful in White” added Seth, finally looking around to see what Paige was chuckling at. When he did, he was met by three interested kids, in Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby, he had to admit he found the funny side of it there. 

“Dad?” suddenly said Saraya-Jade, smiling innocently although she didn’t look it, she had been imagining her perfect wedding since she played with her barbie dolls. “How did you propose to mum?” she added, seeing the way that her parents looked at each other, she had never asked that before, although she had seen the wedding video god knows how many times, and the episode of Raw that it was aired on. Paige smiled at the memory of the first one, and remembered just how surprised she was at the second one, it was out of the blue and in front of thousands of people, not to mention he later posted a video of his proposal to her on twitter. 

“Well the first time, was when she was in hospital. After we were both attacked, your mum had just woken up and I didn’t want to lose her again, so I asked her then” replied Seth he could remember that day, he felt as lost as he did when she was in the coma from the car accident when they were in high school. He swore he would never be made to feel like that again. Although unfortunately for him fate decided otherwise, especially when it come to the complicated birth of Colby. “The second time was eighteen months later, after a live Raw show, I went out to the ring, called your mum out. Then I went over to Michael Cole to get the engagement ring from him, he had been keeping it safe for me. I got back in the ring and in front of the thousands of people in the arena, I got down on one knee and asked your mum to marry me. I later posted the video Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Hunter took on twitter, for the world see” added Seth remembering that time fondly, after all he was the one who got to say to the world that Paige said yes to marrying him. 

Before any of them knew it they were pulling up to the arena, where Wrestlemania would be held the following day. But tonight it was hosting the formal evening of the Hall of Fame ceremony. Paige was actually one of the surprise entrants, and oddly to be inducted twice in the same night. Everyone knew she was going to be inducted in as part of the Dark Family, as it was announced on SmackDown live, by none other than Stephanie. The other ones for tonight were Heath Slater, The Wyatt Family, John Cena, Enzo Amore and Jeff Hardy, as for the celebrity inductee that was MGK, where as the Warriors Award was to be awarded to Danielle Ambrose. Every wrestler currently on the roster whether they were in NXT or on the main line up, they were in attendance as were some lucky members of the WWE Universe. Some musicians had turned out to see their fellow friend in MGK take his place in the celebrity section of the Hall of Fame. 

It was now that the small family of five went their separate ways, Paige went to the back, where as Seth, Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby took their seats in the front row of the audience. The rest of the misfits appeared not long after, each with huge smiles on their faces, Roman was curious where Paige was as no one had told him about her induction, and he hadn’t really been listening or paying attention when they were announced. He always thought that he himself would be the first of their high school group to be inducted into the hall of fame, as he had been given the biggest push out of all of them, he was aware he hadn’t achieved as much as some of them did, especially Dean who had become one of the greatest heels in the history of WWE, he brought about the return of the attitude era and some of the missed matches, not to mention Seth had become to be regarded as one of the best high flyers of all time. 

It wasn’t long before everyone was there, sitting proudly in there seats as they listened to the music change from one of the WWE theme songs to the Hall of Fame song, signalling that the ceremony was about to begin. Stephanie and Hunter stood at the podium, smiling to everyone in attendance whether they were employees, friends or family of those employees, other hall of famers of even the WWE Universe, tonight they were all there to witness two groups, a celebrity and five individuals be inducted into the hall of fame and also witness a teenager receiving the Warriors Award. 

“Welcome everyone, to the hall of fame 2040, we have seen a lot of individuals, tag teams, groups and celebrities been inducted into the hall of fame, as we have seen the recipients of The Warriors Award come up and accept their place. Now in honour of all those who have been inducted, WWE is pleased to announce that WWE Hall of Fame museum will be open to the public next week. In Greenwich, Connecticut” said Stephanie, revealing there was finally going to be an actually hall of fame for the inductee to be immortalised. “Now would you all join me in celebrating the inductees Class of 2040” added Stephanie, clapping as Corey Graves come and stood at the podium, he had done this so many times in the past, yet this year he felt more nervous than ever. 

“Every year the WWE Hall of Fame gets bigger and bigger, but the inductee that have been chosen this year, certainly knew how to make a difference to the company. Especially these first inductees. As single competitors, they thought against each other, occasionally teamed together and rewrote the rules on how to stick in the minds of the WWE Universe. As a group, one of their most notable feuds was against The Shield. So here is WWE’s class of 2040’s first group inductees, The Wyatt Family” said Corey, watching with everyone else as the name of the family came up on the screen. A video of their best moments played from their debut, to the feud against John Cena, even their war with the Shield. The debut of Braun Strowman and the reveal of sister Abigail. “Now here to induct them are The New Day” added Corey, as the New Day came out, they were happy to be there. 

As to be expected they said a little something about the family and how creepy they had been but had made a huge impact on the wrestling world. The Wyatt’s came out shortly after accepting their places with in the hall of fame, and saying how surprised they were to be inducted, especially when they were announced as the first inductees. They also thanked the WWE Universe and locker room for all that they had done before taking their seats to the side. Corey again came back, saying another speech this time for Heath Slater, who was inducted into the Hall of Fame by Drew McIntyre and Tamina. John Cena was inducted after by none other than Charlotte Flair. 

“Now it’s time for our next inductees, these guys made a huge impact when they first appeared on TV, mostly because the existence of the group was thought to be a myth. But now they have become so legendary that other companies around the world have tried to replicate them, and younger generations have been inspired from them. They were known as one of the more unusual appearance, and their unique in ring skills. This group had it all from, the in ring skills, to mic skills even the legendary presents. They knew how to get what they want and the weren’t afraid of those who stood before them. So lets see who they are” said Corey, smiling when they video come on with the title Dark Family appearing across it, it showed a picture of all six members together, then it had a subtitle of Raw before showing Sting, Finn and Paige, then it said SmackDown with Undertaker, Konnor and Viktor. As it had done for all those before, it showed there best moments, everything that had earnt the group a place in the Hall of Fame. “Here to induct the Dark Family into the hall of fame, he is the Big Red Monster, Kane” said Corey, after the video had finished, he smiled when Kane came out, a smile on his features about being able to induct them. 

“The Dark Family, when Undertaker first came up of an idea to form a backstage group, he said he wanted them to be the unique kind, the ones you didn’t see very often, the ones who stood out for their appearance. It stayed hidden from the WWE Universe for years, they suspected it’s existence but didn’t know anything for sure. That was until Paige suffered and knee injury in 2024, Finn came to her aid, unintentionally revealing it’s actually existence to the WWE Universe, it was from that point they went from backstage, to one of the most know heel stables in wrestling history. They looked out for each other and quietly took over the WWE, and wrestling world like know one had done before. So without any further delay, here is the Dark Family” said Kane smiling as their theme music started, to this day it still sent shivers down the spines of those in attendance, just hearing the music the people in the ring male or female knew trouble was coming. Each of the six came out one by one to cheers, Sting and Undertaker standing in the middle, Finn and Paige next to Sting where as Konnor and Viktor were next to Undertaker. 

“If someone told me, when I first formed my small dark family that together we would become one of the most feared stables of all time, I would have told you to come back to reality. The ones I chose were dark in appearance but were only a group backstage. Konnor and Viktor here were a tag team at the time, where as Finn was in NXT and Paige was causing havoc in the women’s division. My views all changed when Sting joined us, he made me see that they could coexistence as a team, all I had to do was guide them, give them a goal, as they already had the tools to achieve anything” spoke the Undertaker, he and Sting had been chosen by the four remaining ones to say something as they were after all the leaders who guided them to what they had achieved. 

“When I joined them, I listen to Undertaker tell me how talented they were, and how proud he was of each of them, because they weren’t afraid to step inside the ring with the unique appearances. He said if he could turn his backstage dark family into a stable on screen he would, but they weren’t a team, they were two great individuals and a brilliant tag team. It wasn’t until Paige’s injury did either of us realised that all they needed was someone to unite them, to give them a course and give them something to fight for. That course was to take over the WWE, with Paige’s return came the reveal of the Dark Family on screen. Every time that music hit, shivers were sent down the spines of everyone in the arena, and those in the ring knew hell was heading there way, whether it was Brock Lesner standing in the ring, or Charlotte. All of them knew their fate when they heard that music. Thank you WWE Universe for supporting us whether it was cheers or boos, for you guys it was worth it” added Sting, walking with the Undertaker, Viktor and Konnor to the seats provided where as Paige and Finn disappeared when the lights of the arena went out. 

When the lights came back on the Undertaker and Sting had smiles on their lips, where as Corey was in his spot at the podium, waiting to induct the Celebrity inductee, who had been revealed weeks before to be MGK, since he had preformed live many times, had been put through tables, as well as preformed in matches on several occasions. Like with all the other inductees there was a video showing his best moments with in the company and why he was being inducted into the hall of fame. He was inducted into the hall of fame, by Jericho. 

“Our next inductee, is now for a lot of different things and by a lot of different names. She has made history so many times that she has actually helped in changing not only the face of WWE but what it meant to be a female wrestler. Once again here to night she is making history, as this is the second time to night she is being inducted” said Corey hearing the gasps as they realised who the female inductee was. On the screen appeared Paige’s name, in the style it was with her entrance video. Then the actually video started. On My Own by Ashes Remain played in the background as clips of her career played. From her debut in WWE, in the development territory, her many feuds when she was down there, winning the championship, her main roster debut, everything WWE thought were her best moments. “Now here to induct Paige into the hall of fame, the Queen of Mind Games. AJ Lee” added Corey hearing AJ’s music, he smiled and clapped as she come out. Like other in formal wear. She stepped up to the microphone a smile on her lips. 

“You know I swear Paige only asked me to induct her, so that I would say something nice” said AJ earning a few laughs. “Okay now on to the serious things. When I first met Paige way back in high school, she said she wanted to change the way people looked at female wrestlers. She had so much passion for business and still does. So Paige my friend and former tag team partner, mission accomplished, thanks to you and your dark ways. Women in the wrestling business are now taken seriously and treated with respected. You deserve you place in here. Lets hope you can finally realise that you’re not just one of the greats of this business, your one of the legends of this business. So without any further delay, here is Paige” added AJ being honest and hearing Paige music begin. The girls hugged each other when Paige got to the podium. 

“Er, I have no idea what to say” said Paige being honest, she could see everyone looking at her wondering what to say. “I wanted to thank everyone of you here, because if it wasn’t for you then I probably wouldn’t have been standing here. You guys all gave me support, whether I came to WWE with you from high school or you supported me as a member of the WWE Universe. There were several times I almost gave up, but I didn’t because it didn’t only bring a smile to me, doing this job also brought a smile to members of the WWE Universe and to my loved ones. They say that I changed the face of women’s wrestling, but the truth is, I couldn’t have done that without you, any of you, without the great co-workers, incredible backstage staff and the ever changing WWE Universe, I wouldn’t have been given the opportunity that I was” added Paige, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered what she was going to say next. She had come to this decision with Seth months ago, but didn’t know when to tell the WWE Universe. “Hey WWE Universe, can I ask one more thing of you, can you make this Wrestlemania the best one for me please. As this will be my last one as a professional wrestler. It time to be a full time mum to my three amazing kids. I have had many adventures in my time, from joining WWE, attending WWE High, getting married to Seth Rollins, but my greatest achievement will always be, being the mother of Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby” added Paige, about to finish of her speech as she heard the WWE Universe chant No! No! No! No! To her retirement. It only made more tears come to her eyes. “I came to all of you in 2022, as Paige Knight, or for those who knew me in the indie circuit, Britini Knight, and I will be leaving you at the end of 2040 as Paige Rollins, WWE Hall of Famer and thanks to all of you here, Wrestling Legend” finally finished Paige. 

She was surprised when her nine year old son Colby came running up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging. Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Seth soon joined her. It was a little family reunion on stage, everyone in attendance clapped for them, even if some were crying to find out that Paige was indeed retiring from wrestling to be with her and Seth children. Stephanie directed the small family over to where the others waited. They all knew there was only the warriors award to go and the final inductee. Once again Corey took his place, wiping tears from his eyes, before saying his speech on the final high flying inductee, how he had come to fame through the ladder matches and TLC matches, not to mention he had some epic feuds as part of a tag team with his brother and in his singles career against CM Punk. Although he had left WWE for their rival company of several occasions, he was thankful for being able to come back for one last run before retiring. Jeff hardy was the final inductee. Soon Daniel Bryan stood at the podium, smiling as he took over on the warrior award a couple of years ago. 

“Now it’s time to present the Warriors Award, this goes to someone outside of wrestling that has done something extraordinary. In the pass it has gone to brave children like Connor the Crusher, and politicians who have stood up for something. But it has never gone to a teenager who has gone out of her way to make people aware of the dangers of doing our profession to others her age” said Daniel with the warrior award next to him, he knew this particular teenager wasn’t excepting such an award and she was unaware that the wrestling world especially Shane had been keeping an eye on her work. “This young teenager hasn’t only made it her personal mission to make sure people know the risks wrestlers take every time they step in the ring, that they don’t get hurt trying to recreate what we do without the proper training. She has even created a charity to help support professional wrestlers when they retire to find other jobs where they can be happy, even if that means giving them new skills to find another career. So this years warriors award goes to the founder of Wrestlers For Careers. Danielle Ambrose” added Daniel, seeing the shock appear on the young girls features when her name was said. It was clearly the last thing she had expected even when he described what she had done over for wrestlers. Make It Shine by Victoria Justice began to play, as a small video showing Danielle raise awareness appeared, as well as her many fund-raising activities. 

“Er Wow, I never thought in a million years I would be in WWE Hall of Fame, or at least here in front of all of you guys at the age of fifteen accepting an award created in memory of one of my all time favourite legends The Ultimate Warrior. The only think I hope, is that one day people wont think that being a professional wrestler is an easy job, that they would understand the risks they take. I have seen the injuries and devastation that being a professional can course. So I wanted to do something for them, that shows someone is there to thank them, and help them when they think they have lost everything. So the aim of the charity is to give something back to those who risks everything to entertain us inside the squared circle. Thank you” said Danielle. Surprised when Finn came from backstage offering her his hand and leading her to where the inductees were sitting. Even know it was the end of the night, one last video played showing every inductee when they first broken into the business to now, when they were inducted into the Hall of Fame. There was even a picture of Danielle from earlier in the day, to when she entered the building for the ceremony.


	4. Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just got one question for you concerning the future of the story. Do you think I should bring Star Skye from the first story back, for this one? Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews so far. Happy Reading. 
> 
> Oh and In case you aren’t aware. I will be doing a few one shots to do with the WWE High Universe. If you have any requests let me know. Thanks again.

The WWE Universe were shocked to hear about Paige’s retirement, especially when she said at the end of 2040 she would no longer be a professional wrestler. The Raw following Wrestlemania, was mainly quiet with the WWE Universe chanting random things during the matches, that was until Paige stood in the middle of the ring. She held a microphone and listened to the chants that were directed towards her. It was revealed yesterday at Wrestlemania that her retirement day was actually tonight’s Raw. When she looked around the WWE Universe, she seen some of them with tears in their eyes. She too had tears making her eyes sparkle, especially since this was her farewell, she knew they had been expecting it all night. Paige stood in the middle of the ring with her black ring gear on, and her original Think Again t-shirt on. She knew by the end of this, both she and the WWE would be in tears. 

“You know I was 13 when I first started wrestling, by the age of 24 you guys already knew who I was. I was coming into your home on your TV or in some way every week. Not being able to do that is going to be a little hard to get used to” said Paige, trying so hard to hold back her tears. “Now I don’t want any of you to be upset, that I will never wrestle again. I want you guys to remember that you helped to bring a childhood dream true. I want to thank you, all of you from the guys in the back to you guys in the WWE Universe. All of you together turned me from another woman in this industry to a legend. I have achieved so much in my years in service to this company, and that is all thanks to everyone who is part of the WWE family” added Paige, smiling a watery smile. “I came to you as Paige Knight, the Anti-Diva of WWE, I leave you now after twenty odd years as Paige Rollins, legend of wrestling. To Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby, you always say that mummy and daddy fall down a lot, but I always got back up for you and everyone here. I’m coming home my pumpkins” continued Paige, failing completely to hold back her tears, especially when she took of her t-shirt, lying it down in the centre of the ring. With the Woman’s Championship. “When the time is right, some time in the future. you’ll see me again. Yours truly Paige Rollins, farewell to this life” finally finished Paige, walking from the ring and returning backstage, the WWE Universe were in tears at hearing her say goodbye to them. 

Seth was waiting for Paige behind the curtain, pulling her into a hug when she got back there. He had tears in his own eyes at hearing her farewell speech and just listening to her, forced him to remember everything he did in the business. He had done with Paige there somewhere, hence during the speech he had requested something from Stephanie to which she had granted. Summer was also backstage, having retired from the business several years before she knew how hard it was, especially to say goodbye to something that had been part of your life for so long, Dean had some time off to help her adjust to life without travelling from city to city or living from a suitcase as she had gotten so used to. He returned to the wrestling world months later and video called her every night, telling her how it wasn’t the same without her with him. 

“That was so heartbreaking” commented Paige, her make up was ruined from where she had been balling her eyes out. She swore she would never cry over something to do with wrestling, yet here she was a blubbering mess, over her close friends retirement. She knew their friends that were watching from home would also be a complete mess of tears over what Paige had said, and what she had done at the end. “The WWE Universe are going to hate you for this you know? But they are also going to have an even harder time adjusting to life here without you, everyone here is. You are the one who changed everything when it come to women’s wrestling. Your what this company needed, what the industry needed” added Summer, hugging Paige and crying into her shoulder. Paige knew her three children would be in tears back at home, especially since they were mentioned, and she was one of them they loved to watch on TV. It wasn’t long before Dean appeared, wrapping Paige in a bone crushing hug, he loved her like a sister, as they had always been there for each other, plus he always said he owed Paige everything, not only was she there when he needed someone, but she never left even when he was in a bad mood, she fixed him when he was broken. Gave him strength and courage to carry on when he thought he couldn’t. 

Later that night, when Paige was in the locker room with the others. The WWE Universe were still chanting Paige Please Don’t Go. Thank you Paige. Anti-Diva. Paige again had tears come to her eyes when she heard them, they didn’t know if she had left the arena or not, but they still showed how much they loved her by chanting her name or something to do with her throughout the night. It was then that Summer tapped Paige, then pointed to the screen in the locker room, both women were surprised to see Seth on his way down to the ring. 

“Twenty-six years ago, after Raw went of air. I stood in this ring and asked Paige to come down and join me. When she did, I surprised the world when I asked her to marry me. Several months later our wedding was aired to you on a special addition of Raw. Now after twenty-six years of being married to Paige, and being here with her with me, whether we were against each other or paired together. I will be alone in this company” said Seth hearing as the WWE Universe fell into silence. He knew what he was about to say would shock them and also show just how much he loved his wife and mother of his three children. “I’ve been thinking a lot while backstage tonight, how things will be with Paige here, and how I will feel without her travelling with me, or there when I return backstage after a match. And I don’t like how it would be. So I have made the decision” added Seth knowing that the WWE Universe were going to hate him for this, but knew his children and wife were the ones he had to think about, plus he had something to look forward to one day. “I have come to the decision to retire here tonight. Like Paige, when the time is right you will see the pair of us again. And one day you will see the next generation of our family line. There will always be a Rollins on this show” continued Seth, he was about to continue when he seen Paige coming down the ramp, she looked upset and surprised about his sudden decision. When she got in the ring, he just pulled her towards him, wrapping her in a hug. “I’ll be back someday, we’ll both be back here someday. Together like we always have been. Goodbye” finally added Seth, holding the ropes open for Paige, then going through himself, he kissed her when they got to the top of the ramp and waved goodbye to the WWE Universe. 

Once they were backstage, they were met with a shock Hunter, he knew of Paige’s retirement but was not expecting Seth to also say goodbye to them. Actually that was the last thing he had been expecting. Stephanie soon joined them, smiling sadly at them, and made them promise that they would stay in touch. She had green lighted Seth’s idea when he asked to join Paige and retire, explaining it was like living without her, something he knew he couldn’t. Both Hunter and Stephanie hugged the pair before letting them leave the arena. They knew all to well that the pair would be seen again in the company, or if not them directly then someone the pair trained in the wrestling school they opened together. 

“So what do we do now, that we are both official retired from wrestling?” asked Paige pulling along her suitcase, wondering what the future would hold for the pair of them. They could still hear the WWE Universe chanting Thank You Saige. Seth looked at Paige, putting his arm around her shoulders. Smiling at her, he had a few ideas of what they could do now they were no longer active professional wrestlers. It was now he was beginning to think, he had always had Paige with him, and because she wasn’t going to be with him in the wrestling world he decided to retire, maybe they could really make their wrestling school something to be proud off, or they could bring their own children’s dreams a reality. After all they already had something to tell the three when they got back home. 

“We train our own hyperactive kids to wrestler, so that they can bring their dreams true like we did. You bring your coffee brand to reality and we both run Black Knight Wrestling together, training future generations of wrestlers and giving something to pass down to our own children when the times comes” replied Seth, seeing the way that Paige looked at him. He knew there was one thing they would have to do. “And we move back home, so that our trio can attend the same high school we went to and get and even better start into the business than we did” added Seth, seeing the look that Paige had given him. The pair moved from Tampa, Florida not long after they had gotten back together and moved into their own home in Davenport, Iowa. Although they kept the house Paige’s parents once owned, she hadn’t been back to the city since they moved away. It brought back her memories of her parents. “You’ll be fine, I will be right next to you, where I have been all this time. Just like Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby will be here for you. It’s time we return home, back to where it all started” continued Seth, seeing her fear of going back there turn into a smile that she wouldn’t be alone. He could understand why she refused to go there all this time. 

“Hmm Dark Gipsy Coffee, I guess I could name them after the bunch of you who agreed to being Guinea pigs for it a few years back” replied Paige, a smile on her features of what the future may hold for the pair of them now they were professional wrestlers or at least active ones. They knew they were going to help their kids in whatever way they could, to help them achieve their dreams, and they also knew they were going to hold a wrestling place, in Tampa so they could help others who weren’t lucky enough to get into WWE High to get into wrestling. It wasn’t long before the pair arrived at their own RV bus, waiting to taken them to their destination. In this case home. The pair had been thinking about what they would do after they retire for a while, and finally settled and running a wrestling school, Paige having her own coffee brand and helping their children together to do what they wanted to. As soon as they were on the bus and on their way home, they video called home, which at this moment had Roy looking after the trio. 

“Hey Roy” said Paige when she seen the screen go from the calling one to her brothers face. He smiled at her and asked what how she was doing since he sat with his two nephews and niece and watched the Raw show. “How is the packing that end coming? Are they still asking questions?” asked Paige, she knew how much the would ask questions if they didn’t know about something, Colby was actually the worst for that, he would litterally follow you around asking questions until you finally gave in and answered. “Well both of us will be there at some point tonight and we will tell them what is going on. Any word on how Zack is doing trying to get through to Angela, with letting be a father?” asked Paige knowing that was why her other brother returned how, because he wanted to sort things out and be a father to his four children, that he had hardly seen since he and their mother was divorced. “Alright, see you when we get there” added Paige, smiling when Seth appeared behind her waving. He kissed her on the cheek after, then sitting next to her on the sofa. 

“This is it” said Seth, smiling at Paige when she turned her body around to face him, confusion painted on her features. Seth smiled at her knowing she hadn’t caught on to what he was saying. “We are starting a new chapter in our lives together” added Seth remembering the last time and every time they started a new life together. The first being when they broke into wrestling together, then their time apart and with other partners, being a proper engaged couple, where everyone knew about them, getting married, having their children together and being well know wrestlers and a couple within the wrestling company. Paige smiled when she finally caught on to what he was saying. He wrapped his arms around her waist not long after. Both deciding that they were going to try and get some sleep, since they were in for some serious questioning by their children when they got back. 

Back at the arena Roman was in shock at what had happened during the nights events, he didn’t understand what had happened or how Seth had come to the decision he had. Dean had understood as he himself was tempted to do the same thing when Summer retired but she convinced him otherwise due to knowing that he loved wrestling and he felt as if he owed it as it brought him to the people he considered close friends and to the woman who would be come his wife and mother of his twins. Dean knew the others would understand as they had their own families now. Becky and Sheamus had Stephan and Britini to think about, where as Bayley and Sami had their own kids to worry about Davina and Rami. 

“They will be missed around here, by all of us. Just like Summer was and still is” said Finn, he had been given his own son what he wanted more than anything. Since his ex-wife had gotten remarried, Prince didn’t like his step father so, he had agreed to let him live with him. The two had been doing well at reconnecting again. Especially since they were separated for so long. Yet when they were finally reunited again after almost eight years, they found they had the common interest in wrestling, unknown to Prince his father was friends with most of his favourite wrestlers, and was one of them. 

“Yeah, we all know that. But I don’t understand why Seth retired” commented Roman, not understand it. He suppose he should have seen it coming, not being told what Seth was up to, after all he had made the decision to try and cut ties with each of them years before, avoided them, yet here he was years later regretting that decision, although he still had trust in them, in wasn’t returned how it once was. And he was kind of jealous of Paige and Finn, as both of them ended up in the hall of fame before he did, dashing his hopes of one day being the first of the group to be there. When he looked around at the group that he was friends with during high school, he seen the way that they were looking back at them. He knew what they were probably thinking yet, he wished they would just tell him the reason why Seth would suddenly retire like he had. 

“Do you remember when we returned to WWE High after five years?” asked Dean, seeing the way that Roman looked at him and nodded. “Seth was heartbroken when Paige refused to talk to him, after what happened. He walked around like a zombie, he didn’t even wrestle to his full potential” added Dean, seeing that Roman was starting to remember something. “He said if Paige ever forgave his sorry ass for what happened, he wouldn’t be without her again. Well this is Seth’s way of making sure he is never apart from Paige again. He loves her that much” continued Dean explaining why Seth had ultimately decided to walk away from WWE, promise one day when the time was right that he and Paige would return. “I was thinking of doing the same thing, when Summer told me she was retiring, but she convinced me other wise. I spoke to her before I made any decisions. She convince me to stay here, until I was ready to join her and our twins at home. Instead I took a few months off, helped her move back to Tampa, so that our twins could follow their own dreams” finished Dean explaining how he would have done the same thing. He had also caught on to Paige’s reaction before she went out to him. She had no idea he was going to retire. 

“That’s a really sweet love story if you think about it” suddenly said Finn, he smiled at Bayley who stood next to him. She too knew what he was on about. The amount of times that she had said to Sami that she thought if there was a meaning of soul mates then it would either be Summer and Dean or Seth and Paige. Since you knew if Dean was on the phone it was normally to Summer, checking in and making sure Danielle and Jon were okay. She had never really seen Paige without Seth and knew wherever one was the other wouldn’t be far behind. “Like Deano and Summer. Prefect love story” added Finn before walking off, he had to go and get his son from the young lady who had agreed to watch him for the night. Prince was the same age as Colby, so he hoped they would get on with each other if they ever met. 

“Plus they are moving back to Tampa, so that Tyler, Saraya-Jade can attend WWE High, and Colby when he is old enough” spoke Dean, remembering what Seth had told him a while go, that was actually part of their surprise for them. The three were convinced their parents weren’t going to let them following them into wrestling, considering they had hardly spoke a word about it since they said they wanted to be just like them and be great forces with in the wrestling world. Dean smiled at what the pair of them were doing, they had left WWE behind now to concentrate on giving their own children the best start they could in something they wanted to do, and to help those who didn’t get into WWE High, learn to wrestle between their normal school schedules. 

It wasn’t long before the pair got to their family home in Davenport, Iowa. They were met by Roy who had noticed the RV pull up, he smiled at them before bidding them good night and good luck with the three kids in there, since they were more occupied on working out why they father had retired from wrestling, rather than why they were packing their belongs into boxes with labels on. As soon as they walked through the door, they were met with Colby sat on the stairs, staring at them, they knew he was tired as he was trying to keep his eyes open, and he was already in his nightwear. Seth went over to him, picking the 9 year old up and carrying him in the living room, putting in on the sofa between himself and Paige. 

“Tyler, S-J. Come to the living room please” shouted Paige, knowing she had got their attention when she heard the thunderous and quick paced foot steps that followed. Both of them knew where the twins were just by following the sound of the stampede that was their first born twins. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. When the pair arrived into the living room. Paige patted the area next to her like Seth did. Inviting them to sit up on the sofa, so that they could talk as the family that they were. “Soo, what do the three of you want to know first, why dad suddenly retired or why you are packing boxes that have labels?” asked Paige now that they were altogether, she knew what the answer was going to be but just had to ask to make sure. “You want dad to explain?” asked Paige again seeing the three of them nod in unison. There was something about how they did that, that made the act humorous to her. 

“Well I made a promise, years ago that if your mum ever took me back after I broke her heart years ago. That I would never be without her again. I was like a living zombie. When I’m with your mum, I’m at my best. With your mum retiring to be with you guys and do the other things she wanted to do, I knew that would mean us being separated, and me going like I was before. So I retired to be with your mum like we have always been and together be parents to you and do all the family things we planned out years ago and never got round to doing” explained Seth, kissing Paige on the cheek, he knew that she was the one he would always want to be with. 

“As for the packing boxes bit. We are moving to Tampa in a couple of days as a family, so that the three of you can follow your dreams of being professional wrestlers, starting by attending WWE High” added Paige, seeing the excited looks that appeared, she knew that was the last thing they were expecting, hell she remembers when she was told by her parents that they were moving to the city in Florida, she was kind of confused about it, but she would never change it, as that sudden change was what brought her where she was right now, along with giving Seth that second chance and agreeing to marrying him both times. Paige smiled at her three children, especially when the twins ran upstairs saying they were going to get a good nights sleep, as well as asking to be tucked into bed. Seth picked up Colby, taking him upstairs following Paige. She opened Colby’s bedroom door, allowing Seth through. The nine year old was already asleep, by the time he was tucked into bed. 

“It’s going to be busy day tomorrow” said Seth as they left Colby’s room, turning out the light as they went. They went to the room where Saraya-Jade was, tucking her in with a good night kiss from both parents, then going to Tyler who was a little too excited to go to sleep. They managed to tire him out a little bit by telling him they were going to need his strength to move from one county to other one in just a few days time. After they had done that, the unpacked their own belongings from their suitcases and putting what needed to be washed in the machine so that it was ready to be done the next day. Seth then decided now was a good time to once again show his ever lasting affection for Paige, he gently pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms and hugging her while also kissing her on the lips, smiling into the kiss. 

“I love you” whispered Seth, hearing Paige mumble the same thing in reply. She smiled when he released the hug, to which she game him a cheeky grin in reply, knowing that he was up to something. He leant down and hooked his arm under her legs and sweeping her into his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. He smiled when she giggled, knowing that it was unexpected, he carried her up the stairs to their own room. Smiling when he got there, seeing the smile that Paige sent his way, it kind of reminded him of their honeymoon. They had gone to Hawii for three weeks, it was there he realised just how much he loved her, considering one of their adventures went wrong, and she ended up unconscious and in a hospital for a couple of days, until it was okay for her to travel to come home again. “You know, before I met you I did know what I wanted out of life, but after we met, I knew my life was never going to be the same again. I was attracted to you from the moment I saw. But the odd thing is, I have never wanted anything more in my life, like I wanted you. And I am completely happy spending the rest of it with you, and our three children. As they show how much we love each other, how much I love you” suddenly spoke Seth, sitting next to Paige on the bed, now watching some random program on the television in there. 

“Always and Forever” replied Paige, scooting over to him, so that she could rest her head on his chest. She smiled when she heard him chuckle a slight bit, knowing that her breath was tickling him. It wasn’t long before she started to drift off, remembering the day he had made the promise to her. Back when they were seventeen, they were in the living room of her parents house, with her parents, brothers, Punk and AJ, as well as Dean and Summer. They were watching You’ve Been Framed at the time and Dean had proposed to Summer, the four of their friends looked to them, but both shook their heads no to the Seth proposing to her. After all they had only been dating months at that stage, instead Seth made the promise of sticking with her always and forever. He had made it as a counter promise to the ones she had made him during the tournaments second round against ROH College. I’m not perfect but I’ll keep trying for you. 

“Always and Forever” whispered Seth knowing that she was falling asleep, he wrapped his arms securely around her, softly placing his head over hers, falling asleep not long after, a small smile on his features that he had gotten the girl of his dreams and the family he loved and had saw himself having years before.


	5. Misfits Reconnecting

It was moving day for the Rollins family. The family had planned it all out. They had rented two trucks one to put the boxes in and the other for furniture that they couldn’t put it flat pack form. Roy and Zack had helped out a lot by repainting the house ready for their arrival. They had decided to use Paige’s family home as their own one and also decided who got which room. Summer had also volunteered to help out as had AJ. Both had agreed to drive the kids from Davenport to Tampa. Paige and Seth would take one of the vans each and they would all meet up at the house to get everything ready and set up. 

Paige had woken up early that morning, making breakfast for the family so that they could last a little longer. She also got to work on making little packs for Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby, knowing how picky the three could be. She made Pancakes for breakfast, like her mother did for her when she had a big day ahead, it brought a soft smile to her features at remembering some of the things that she does that her mother did before her. It was almost like a family tradition. It wasn’t long before Seth joined her, smiling to himself when he noticed what Paige was doing and deciding to help by setting the breakfast bar up, and putting things for the lunch in the boxes ready for the day ahead, as normal he also kissed Paige on the cheek while wrapping his arms around her waist once again. He knew that the day was going to be a busy one but he also knew like Paige did that it would be worth it just to see Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby faces when they seen the place where they would call home and the school they would be attending. 

“Busy day ahead, I thought I would do what mum used to do” said Paige, hearing the door bell ring not long after, she kissed Seth on the cheek before going to answer it, leaving Seth in charge of finishing off the pancakes that she had been making. Paige smiled when she opened the door to see both Summer and AJ stood there. She stepped aside letting them in and directing them to the kitchen, informing them that there was pancakes for breakfast. She went upstairs after that to wake up the two teenagers and her youngest son. Seth had now began to take the final things down, such as family photo’s and the things they wouldn’t be needing until they got to their new family home. It wasn’t long before three children were running down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. Each of them hugged Seth and said hello to Summer and AJ, before getting their breakfast. 

“The three of you ready for the day?” asked Seth, placing the pancakes in front of them, seeing them smile in thanks, it was then that he got two bowls and filled them with cereal, he knew Paige liked to have cereal in the mornings. He smiled when he seen each of the kids smile and nod at him before going back to what they were doing before, he handed Paige a bowl when she returned to the kitchen as well as allowed AJ and Summer to get what they needed. “Well this is going to be a fun day, remember you three are with Aunts Summer and AJ, they are taking you there, and you guys get to stay with grandma and papa until everything is set up” spoke Seth after a few minutes, he knew it had been a while since his parents had seen either of them, the last time they had seen Tyler and Saraya-Jade was when they were 11 and Colby when he was 6. 

It wasn’t long before the small family were on their way, Paige had given each of the three their small pack lunch and also gave AJ and Summer something as well. The pair of them together had packed the rest of the things into the vans ready for the 17 hour long journey, they had made arrangements to stop off in certain places along the way and in a motel room during the night. It wasn’t long before they too would be leaving the home for the last time. Once they had everything into the two vans both of them stood on the front lawn. 

“Time to start the new chapter?” asked Paige, standing next to Seth looking at the house that would no longer be their family home, she smiled sadly when she remembered all the memories they had in the house. That was the first home they brought together, and also the home they brought each of their children to when they brought them from the hospital. Seth placed his arm around her shoulders, smiling as he knew she was remembering each of the memories they had made in the house. They had planned their entire wedding in the house that was before them. He rubbed her arm slightly, smiling when she looked up at him, he knew it was going to be hard for her returning to Tampa again, especially to the house they were going to be living in was the same one that her parents had once owned. 

“It’s going to be okay Paige. It’s time we went back to the place where we first met and make some more good memories there. Just remember we are doing this for our own trio, so they can find what they want to do. Just like we did” replied Seth knowing she was okay with moving it was just the house they were going to call home, he was aware that their trio weren’t expecting to move into their maternal grandparents former house. It was then the pair of them left the house for the last time. Getting into separate vans and stating the long 17 almost 18 hour journey to Florida. They were aware that Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby would get there before them, as they were going by plane rather than by road. 

A couple of hours seen Summer and AJ arriving at Seth’s parents house, the three children of Paige and Seth in tow. They knew the three were excited about seeing the grandparents again, especially since it had been so long since they had seen them. Both women were wondering what each of the three were going to make to living in the house their mother called home during the teenage years, and what they were going to be like living next door to their father’s childhood home. It wasn’t long before they were walking up to the front door of the small three bedroom apartment that their grandparents called home. Summer knocked on the door, smiling when she seen Seth’s mother answer, the elderly woman looked ecstatic to see her grandchildren again, she could recall many time where Seth had said that his mother had phone up to see how her grandchildren and daughter-in-law were doing. 

“Could it be my favourite three grand kids?” asked Sarah holding out her arms for them to hug her, it wasn’t long before her husband joined motioning the trio to come in, while Sarah thanked AJ and Summer for bringing them, she offered them something to drink and eat before they went on their way, something both ladies accepted. They knew their parents would be along the following morning or afternoon depending on how long it takes the group of them to set everything up, and turn the house into somewhere ready to be lived it. It wasn’t long before the two girls left returning to their own homes, AJ had some how convinced Punk to look after Summer and Dean’s twins as well as their own two in Jack and Philip. Both AJ and Summer knew that there was a possibility that Punk would be screaming insanity. 

“Grandma, did you see Wrestlemania weekend or raw the following Monday?” asked Colby, he knew his grandparents had a soft spot for him, he smiled when he seen his grandma nod to his question. She had phoned her son the next day to see if what she had seen on the Raw was true and both her daughter-in-law and son had retired from being professional wrestlers, she had also watched the Hall of Fame ceremony with her husband, clapping and celebrating when Paige was inducted into the hall of fame. She felt proud to see what a member of her family had achieved, even when she didn’t like their career choice, she knew they were good at it. 

“Of course I seen the Hall of Fame, you think I would miss seeing your mother being inducted. It’s an important event and I can guarantee that your father will be in there next to her soon. As for the Raw, I phoned up your parents for confirmation that what I had seen was true” replied Sarah, giving them something to eat and getting them settled into their bedrooms, she and Colby Senior had decided that both boys should share a bedroom and then Saraya-Jade have the other to herself, they were aware of where their knew family home was, and of the surprise of which school each of them would be attending when they go back. 

“You were practically celebrating when we seen Paige was the female inductee, and in tears like I was when both Paige and our boy retired” commented Colby Senior, smiling when his wife looked over to him. “Not to mentioned you almost woke the entire street up when you shouted That’s my daughter in law” added Colby Senior, remembering when they had some of the neighbours coming to bang on the door when they heard Sarah’s celebration screams, they thought something had happened, some of them were also about to phone the police or an ambulance when they heard her screams. He also remembered some of the neighbours calling to check in and make sure everything was all right. 

Stephanie had given the remainder of the misfits time off, she knew they had to reconnect and had pushed back the date when she would reveal them all the WWE Universe as a group. She smiled at the thought of showing the world that although enemies in the ring, this particular group had known each other since school and had stuck together, although she had to convince Roman more than any of them to reunite with them at the Wrestlemania Axcess. She knew they had fallen apart when she seen how Roman would pretty much ignore the people he was once friends with and how Dolph went his own way for a while, yet he returned to them a few years later and buried the hatchet with each of them. 

“So you guys know I married Galina and have a daughter with her but I don’t know if you guys are married or have kids of your own” spoke Roman, making the first real effort to once again get to know them and build the trust back up. He knew it was going to take a lot to get it back to how it was but at least they were giving him the chance to make it right again. He smiled when the other looked at each other. He knew that Celeste would be in her thirties now and Oliver would be in his late twenties, he was also aware that Summer and Dean had twins like he was aware that Seth and Paige were the proud parents of three children but that was as far as it went. Dean didn’t know if he wanted to reply but he knew if things were to get better then they had to. 

“I have a nine year old son, with my ex-faïence, three weeks before our wedding. I found out she cheated on me, she took our two year old son with her when she walked out. He came to live with me about three months ago. Prince is his name” replied Finn, revealing he was going to get married once but it ended badly and he had spent the last seven years trying to find his son and also concentrating on his career. He also knew he had the support of those around him when he needed it, each of them had given hope that he would eventually see his son again. “Randy and Renee they have two girls together, Nicole and Morgan” added Finn revealing that the relationship between Renee and Randy had lasted all this time, it was clear Roman had expected them to have gone there separate ways. 

“I have two kids with Bayley. One of each girl named Davina who is 13 and a boy called Rami who is 11” spoke Sami, he always said if he had a daughter he would spoil her, like he would with her mother and if he had a son then he would take him to sports games, teach him the morals that he himself had grown up on and be there at every game when he was playing a sport. He smiled that he was blessed with both, he loved both of them and Bayley more than anything, after all they were his family. And it was family that meant everything to him, like he knew family meant a great deal to the rest of them as well. “Adrian has a son with his current partner, his name is Ben. Where as Punk and AJ have two sons together, Philip and Jack” added Sami he knew that Roman would want to know as much about them as possible, but considering Seth and Paige were moving house, AJ and Summer were with them and Punk was looking after a pair of twins plus his own two sons there was a small chance that either of them would be there. 

“Well you already know about Oliver he is 29 and we also had James as well who is four years younger” said Justin, he noticed how it was only the boys there, he was aware of where Renee was Randy was with her, like he was aware like most of them were that Paige was in the midst of moving, Summer and AJ had agreed to help out, Layla was looking after their grand-daughter for the night as Oliver was trying to find the best way to convince his partner not to take his little girl away from him. Bayley had taken Davina and Rami to the cinema for the night out where as Emma was with her partner, just enjoying family time together before they had to go back on the road. “Anyone else notice how it’s just us guys here, I know the girls are doing other things and two of them didn’t have the best reaction to Rome but it kinda reminds me of the old times” added Justin remembering when it was just them, talking about their lives and what they wanted for the future as well as how much they wanted to spoil they girlfriends at the time. 

“So let me get this straight Randy and Renee are married and have two girls together named Nicole and Morgan, Finn has a nine year old son named Prince, Bayley and Sami have one of each called Davina and Rami, Adrian has a son called Ben, AJ and Punk have two boys named Philip and Jack. And Justin your oldest Oliver is now in his late twenties and you have another one called James in the mid twenties” spoke Roman just making sure he had all the information right so far, he smiled at everything they had, once again he was regretting not staying in contact with them, since he could see he missed out on so much. “What about you Dolph, any more kids other than Celeste?” asked Roman proving that he remembered Celeste just as well as a remembering little Oliver. 

“Actually I do, I have a son. From a one night stand, his mother got in contact with me and said she will have the baby but didn’t want to raise him. I stayed with her through the pregnancy and then raised him on my own ever since. He is 21 now, and called Nicolas. Celeste was so excited about having a younger sibling” replied Dolph, he smiled at remembering Celeste’s reaction when she found out she was going to have a little brother, she was so excited. He could also remember when he had won the custody battle for Celeste, he was kind to Kaitlyn and allowed her to see her daughter a few times a week, and one week end every month Celeste would go and stay with her. “Emma married Zack Ryder by the way, she has one of each with him Tenille who is 16 and Matthew a year younger at 15” added Dolph, he knew Zack didn’t want to be part of it, due to not being a misfit or even attending WWE High, instead he made his intentions of supporting Emma clear. 

“I only have one son called Michael. I didn’t even know about him until last year, when he came and found me. He said his mother is Danielle, my prom date from when we were at school. She never told me she was expecting when we broke up” spoke Adam remembering when a young man turned up at his door, he gave him a picture of Danielle and Adam together when they were at the Senior prom and told him that Danielle was his mother and that he was his father. He had spent the last year or so trying to get to know his son, and come up with a way of telling him that he was unaware that his mother was even pregnant when they broke up. It was then that Adam looked over to Sheamus, who just smiled. He knew that Roman was aware he married Becky, however he was unaware of when they actually got married and that they had two children together before hand. 

“Well as you know me and Becky got married five years ago. What you didn’t know is that we have a 12 year old daughter and a 10 year old son together. Britini and Stephan. Everyone always said we were like a married couple but then we realised we were like one, and had kids together but we weren’t actually married, so we tied the knot five years ago. Most of these guys said Finally when we announced it” explained Sheamus, he could still remember how each of them were excited for them but had said they had been expecting it for litterally years. He smiled at all those around him and Roman’s expression, he knew the last one to answer was Dean, he had also said he would inform Roman of the three that belonged to Paige and Seth. 

“Well you know I married Summer. With her I have twins. Girl named Danielle and Jon who is nine minutes older. They are a few months older than Paige and Seth’s twins” spoke Dean, informing Roman that he had twins with Summer and that the other member of the Shield was also a proud father of twins. “Seth and Paige have two sons and a daughter. Tyler and Saraya-Jade are the twins, Tyler is older by twelve minutes. Like my own twins they are 14 years old. Then they had a 9 year old called Colby, both Paige and Seth call him their little miracle” added Dean revealing that both sets of twins were the same age and the name of Paige and Seth’s youngest son. Roman always wondered what had happened that day when Seth said he almost lost both Paige and the son he was now aware was called Colby, but he knew it was unlikely he was to find out. 

“I know this is going to sound like a daft question but where is everyone else?” asked Roman he was at least thankful that they had given him information on where they were in terms of their own families, he also knew that Justin and Layla were still married, as were Dean and Summer, Paige and Seth, Sami and Bayley, Sheamus and Becky as well as to his surprise Randy and Renee. He knew there was a lot more that he had yet to find out about, but also knew that would all come with time. He was at least thankful that some of them had come, just like he was thankful they had been willing to give him another chance, even if it would be hard to earn the forgiveness of Dean and Seth since he had hurt them the most. 

“Er Bayley planned a night out with Rami and Davina, she took them to the cinema to see the film they have been asking to see, Renee and Randy are in St Louis with their girls, Layla is looking after Katherine, Becky is in Orlando for the weekend, today is Family night for Emma and her family. I believe Punk has been screaming insanity from looking after his own boys and mine and Summer’s twins, AJ is now trying give him at least a shred of his sanity back. Summer took Jon to his wrestling tournament training and Danielle to her friends party. Where as Seth and Paige are in the midst of moving from Davenport to here Tampa” replied Dean, smiling when he heard what had happened to Punk, he knew that Jon probably had a big part of Punk screaming insanity. He could safely say he was the proud father of twins. He knew Seth was also a proud father, they all were. 

“Are Seth and Paige still planning to send the twins and Colby to WWE High?” asked Sami remembering when he was told what the pair were planning and smiling about it, he knew they were determined to do whatever it took to give their three kids what they needed in order to bring their dreams a reality. Dean nodded in reply to what Sami had asked, most of them that had met Colby, Saraya-Jade and Tyler were all to aware that they were wrestling mad, pretty much everything they did revolved around the sport. Although that wasn’t the best when it come to homework. 

“Yeah, Colby will be going to the middle school just down from WWE High, his introduction is next week. Where as Saraya-Jade is trying to find ring gear that she likes and Tyler is trying to determined what style he wants to use. Although neither are actually aware that’s the reason why Paige and Seth are moving back here. I’m going over there tomorrow with Summer and the twins to help them add the finishes touches before they bring them to their new home” replied Dean, remembering the times he and Summer had looked after the twins, they were watching them the day Colby was born although they ended up at the hospital none the less. He knew all to well that Roman would eventually ask what had happened that day but knew like they all did that the only people who could tell him were Seth and Paige. “I better get moving, I promised Danielle if her mum took her to the party I would pick her up” suddenly spoke Dean, bidding the others fair well for the time being and going to get Danielle, before she ended up phoning her mother to ask where either of them were. 

“Stephanie is planning the on screen reunion for a couple of months time, I think she is either aiming for Summerslam or Survivor Series this year or Royal Rumble next year” spoke Dolph, informing Roman of when the reunion was likely to be, he knew it would give the bigger man the hope that he needed. “Seth and Dean will come around eventually, you just have to tell them truth like you did with each of us. Then let them decide what they want to do. Like you they have their own families to care for” added Dolph knowing that Roman was likely to lose hope quickly of being able to go back to how his friendship with either of the pair once was. They all knew it was going to take honesty and a lot of hard work to get it back to how it once was. 

“Summer and the twins mean everything to Dean, he will always put them first. Like Seth, Paige and their trio mean everything to him, he almost lost Paige and Colby. He said then that he never wanted that fear to come true” spoke Finn remembering the days after it, when Paige was released from the hospital but they weren’t allowed to take baby Colby home, both of them were like zombies, although they still made sure their own set of twins had what they wanted and needed. “Oh there is a house warming party of such tomorrow at Paige’s, same place as when you guys were in high school” added Finn before leaving to pick up Prince from his friends house, he had gotten a call about it minutes prior that his son had changed his mind out a sleep over. 

“Maybe eventually they will forgive me for my mistake” spoke Roman to himself before walking back to the parking lot where is own car was located, so that he could return to his own family in Pensacola, he smiled that he was once again being able to make amends with the people who he was friends with in school. He knew there was a lot of things that was going to have to be solved before they could move on with their friendship or decide whether they were going to continue on with their friendship at all. He knew that Seth and Dean were going to be the hardest ones to convince to move forward with their friendship rather than walking away from it, he knew if he convinced Paige and Summer then Dean and Seth would be easier to sway over.


	6. Home Sweet Home

As on schedule Paige and Seth arrived at the house they would call home. Both of them parked outside. They both smiled when Dean appeared with them. He smiled at the coincidence that was there, he and Summer had brought and moved in to Seth’s childhood home when his parents had sold it on to move in to the bungalow that they now had. He hugged them and walked them over to the house directing them up to the bedroom they would be using until they got their own home up to standard ready for their own three children to move in. Both men watched as Paige was dragged up the stairs by Summer. It brought a smile to their features. 

“How she doing? You know since you guys are moving into her parents house” asked Dean, he knew how much she was reluctant to go back to the house. He was aware from the time they had spent together, it still hurt her, that her parents never got to see her marry her high school sweetheart, or live to become proud grandparents or even see her go from another woman in the wrestling business to a legend and hall of famer of the WWE and industry. Seth looked to Dean as they both quietly made their way up the stairs, he knew what he was about to say was something the other man already knew but hadn’t really thought of it before. 

“She doing as well as expected. Being strong for Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby, as well as trying to hide her emotions again like before when she doesn’t want anyone to see her when she’s weak” replied Seth, remembering the times after Colby was born but they couldn’t take him home, Paige was so heartbroken yet she refused to show her true feelings about the situation and was basically in Auto-pilot mode until they were given the good news of being allowed to take their baby boy home. “It still hurts her you know, that they died and missed out on so much, that she inherited the house. She still some how feels guilty that she was the only one not be in the car the night of the accident. I think coming back to the house is something she has been dreading because it will force her to remember all the memories both good and bad as well as the emotions she has tried to bury over the years” added Seth, seeing Dean nod in reply. He remembered what Summer was like when they both went back to her parents while she was pregnant with the twins. 

“Like Summer, when we stayed with her parents and sister for a couple of days. She was expecting our twins at the time and told them straight up that we had married a couple of years prior and she was now expecting, although we only though we were having one then” responded Dean stopping with Seth when they reached the top of the stairs, he knew the room held so many memories for Seth. As did his new family home. “When we returned from her parents, she made it clear she didn’t want to go there again and she didn’t want them to have anything to do with our kids due to the way they reacted, when she told them she was pregnant. She cut all ties with them and Autumn after what they said to her” continued Dean not realising that Summer and Paige were both behind him, both of the girls were waiting for the boys so they could go up together. 

“They said I should have an abortion to save the child I was carrying the pain and suffering we would put it through. They also said we wouldn’t last and that if I did have the child I was carrying it would be better off in the system so it would have a better home than the one either of us could give it” revealed Summer, Dean wasn’t aware of what they had said to her that day, just that what they had told her had hurt her to the point she pretty much disowned them. Her aunt and uncle were there at her wedding and her uncle gave her away, they even helped with the preparation for the arrival of their twins. “At least your parents and my Aunt and Uncle were happy for us and offered help. They gave us support and encouragement like our friends did” added Summer. Pointing up the stairs to Seth’s old room. To which Seth smiled in reply before walking over to his wife, he smiled at how much each of them had accomplished over the years. 

“They should have never said that to you Summer. You and Dean are great parents. Danielle and Jon have turned out fine, both of them are following their dreams and know their mum and dad love them, no matter what city or country they are in. They knew when you two were on the road that you would come back to them as soon as you were able to return home. Come on Summer, you gave up you dream job as a professional wrestler so that you could spend more time with them, because you missed them that much. If that doesn’t show how much you love them and that you are a brilliant mother then I don’t know what does” spoke Paige, keeping her voice down as she was aware both Jon and Danielle were sleeping. Summer smiled in response and hugged Paige before wishing the pair good night. Paige and Seth went up to the guest bedroom that was formerly Seth’s room from when he was born right up until he moved out when he was a young adult. He smiled when he re-entered it again after so long. 

“So who gets what room?” asked Seth deciding since Paige was the one who once lived in the house they were now going to be calling home, she may as well choose who gets which room. He smiled when she opened the balcony doors, as it brought back the memories of when the pair of them were in their senior year. Every school night they would talk to each other before going to sleep. He smiled at what he had gained over the years and remembered what he had said to himself one of the nights after she had bid him good night. One day I’m going to marry her. “You know seeing you stood there brings back the memories of what we were like in high school and what I said to myself before I went to bed once” spoke Seth standing next to Paige, if he could tell the sixteen year old version of himself that everything would be okay, after Lacey broke his heart and that he would meet his true match just six months later, then he would. “I remember standing right here after Lacey broke my heart praying that Lacey would come back or I would meet someone else. Fate decided six months later I would meet you, the day you moved in there. I told myself one night after you had said good night to me. That I was going to marry you one day and you would be my beautiful wife” added Seth, seeing Paige smile at what he had told her and how right he was. 

“Looks like the kinda dorky seventeen year old you was right. Here we are twenty-five years later, happily married with a set of hyperactive twins and our wrestling mad baby boy, about to move in to the house I sent the last year at school in and the place where I first met you” replied Paige, smiling when Seth gave her a fake hurt look when she called him a dorky seventeen year old. It wasn’t long before she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him lightly on the lips. “I say let Colby have my old room, since he likes to be in high places for some reason, plus it gives him his own space from Tyler and S-J. Tyler gets Roy’s old room and then S-J gets Zack’s. Me and you get the master suite. There is an on-suite bathrooms so no one argues over who gets the bathroom when, and Tyler doesn’t complain that S-J has been in the shower too long” spoke Paige after a few minutes of speaking. He smiled at her and nodded, remembering the arguments that S-J and Tyler had when it come to the bathroom, he had also remembered Colby saying they were acting more childish than he does. 

The next day come around quickly, after breakfast at the Ambrose residents, Dean and Summer sent their twins Jon and Danielle off to their day at the amusement park with their friends, telling them to bring back lots of pictures, mainly so Dean could show them off when he returned to work. He remembered the time when they went to the park the day after their senior prom, some of the things that happened that day, who knew that the couples that was there that day would still be intact, or most of them. After that they went round the old Knight residents soon to be the Rollins residents, to put the furniture and boxes in there so it was ready for when the hyperactive and wrestling mad trio come home. Since they two were going on the trip. Finn had offered to take all of the children so Prince knew some of them when he went to WWE High. 

“Okay Summer, Paige you guys do Saraya-Jade’s room. Me and Dean will do the living room. Sami and Adrian you guys get Tyler’s room. AJ Punk, you get the dinning room. Dolph, you and Sheamus get the hall and entrance way, as well as the landing. Becky and Bayley, you two are charged with Colby’s room. Adam and Justin, you two get the garden, so that means Layla and Renee you to have the kitchen” spoke Seth thankful that their friends had offered to help them with this. Dolph had informed them that Roman would be over later on in the day to help if there was anything that needed to be done. He was also thankful to Finn for taking the kids that still needed to be watched over to the amusement park for the day. 

“Colby’s room is my old room, and Tyler’s is the top of the hall and is the second door on the left” added Paige so they all knew where they were going when it come to the bedrooms. Each of them had been informed all the furniture and boxes had been labelled so they knew which room they would go to and what belonged to who. Both Paige and Seth had decided that they would do the master bedroom on their own, unaware what their friends had already done for them. Emma and her husband Zack had worked for a couple of hours with Finn to complete the master bedroom, all three of which were now at the amusement park with the young teenagers and those who were still in junior or middle school. Roman had actually been tasked with getting food and drinks for the mini house warming party. He, Galina and Jo-Jo were currently shopping for the things they needed, knowing full well they would have to cater for young teenagers too. 

“Are you looking forward to tonight? You get to see all of them again and meet the next generation. Jo-Jo gets to meet some new friends as well” asked Galina, she smiled when she looked over at her husband, she was aware that he was kind of dreading the party but knew if he didn’t show then he would be letting them all down again and would lose his chance at making things right with Dean and Seth, as well as all the work he had put in so far being for nothing. He knew that some of them were starting to trust him again. He couldn’t just let that go again. He couldn’t make the same mistake as he did before, when he decided it was better for all of them if he walked away for them. 

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to meeting everyone and see them again. I’ve heard so much about the next generation, I know there is at least two sets of twins. I also know that Layla and Justin along with Dolph are grandparents. I have been informed about Paige and Seth’s youngest, there was birth complications. And I know that most of them stayed in touch although Dolph has mentioned that he went his own way for a while, Adrian and Emma have both said they haven’t been as active in the group since they got married and settled down” replied Roman trying to hide the fact he knew this was where he was going to have to tell Seth and Dean the truth on why he walked away, he had told the others expect the pair of them, Paige and Summer. 

“I know Jo-Jo is looking forward to it, she has been asking questions about them since you allowed her to look through the senior yearbook. She has also been picking out the dress she wants to wear tonight, saying she wants to make a good impression with the others there” responded Galina, remembering when she went up to her daughters room to check she and her friends were okay, only to find the dresses she had in her wardrobe out, displayed across her bed. With each of the girls saying their opinion on which would be best for the occasion. “She knows they mean or meant something to you Roman. You can’t tell her that they never meant anything to you like you did when she first asked. She is bright for a twelve year old” added Galina, remembering the first time Jo-Jo had found her father’s senior yearbook amongst other books, she had asked him who they were. And how he told her that they were once acquaintances of his. She knew then that he no longer had feelings towards them, they were just co-workers now. 

“I have to tell Seth, Dean, Paige and Summer the truth. I told the rest when we were first reunited at Wrestlemania Axcess. Paige walked out after she said she didn’t know me any more, Summer went after her. Dean and Seth told me about the times they tried to get in contact with me because they needed me as a friend and brother but I never answered. They also knew I still had their contact information as you spoke to them on many occasions. They went to find Paige and Summer after that. I know it will take time for them to forgive me, but I don’t want to lose them again. I regret the decision I made every day since being reunited with them. I thought they would have all gone their separate ways, yet when I do get to see them again, I learn that Emma and Adrian although don’t do as much with them any more still stayed in contact. Dolph went for a while, during the period he was married to Kaitlyn but came back for the sake of his little girl and for his son. I was the only one who decided to leave and I didn’t go back to them. I missed out on so much” spoke Roman, informing Galina of what he found out when he returned to them at Wrestlemania Axcess. 

“You are trying to make things right now. Just be truthful with them Roman, you know like I do. If you are truthful with them then they will be honest with you in return. You have to tell Dean that you changed your number when he needed you and tell Seth the truth when it come to the time he needed you. Yes they will be angry but at least they will know. You were honest with Bayley and Becky when you told them why you missed their special days. They have forgiven you. Now its time to tell the two who were not only your best friends but brothers” replied Galina as they walked through the supermarket to get everything for the party. She had kept what Roman had done a secret when they asked but she knew if he had any chance of making it right with them, then he had to tell them the truth, even if it did end up hurting them. 

Back at the Rollins residents, things were going well. The living room was now complete as was two of the three bedrooms. The dinning room had been completed first, the kitchen was set up and ready to be used as was each of the bathrooms. Even the hall looked welcoming. Justin and Adam were just finishing up with the front garden, since they had started in the back. Summer and Paige were just putting up Saraya-Jade’s bed then they would be done. Each of the ones who had finished had gone home to great ready for the party later on, knowing that Paige and Seth had yet to notice the things for the master bedroom was missing from the truck, they all knew they would go to the bedroom to see where they can put everything only to find it’s already done for them. It wasn’t long before it was just Paige and Seth in the house. 

“Shall we go see what we have to work with in our room?” asked Paige, seeing Seth nod. He stood up from his place on the sofa, remembering when Dean had asked Summer to marry him when they were in high school. He smiled before pulling Paige up too. “This place holds a lot of memories” said Paige as she looked around the living room. “After party from the prom, you, Dean and Roman, moved Dolph so he was in Adam’s arms since both of them had passed out. They had a hissy fit the next morning. Dean proposing to Summer for the first and second time” added Paige a small smile on her features of some of the things that happened when she lived there as a teenager. Seth too smiled as he lead her up the stairs. 

“Also we first met here, when my parents come to introduce themselves. I met your parents then both brothers, then you when you came down from you room. It was also in this house I made you the promise of sticking together as one always and forever” replied Seth remembering the promise so clearly and the promise that Paige had made him just a few months prior to him make her that one. “I remember I made it in counter to the one you made me” smiled Seth as he reminded her of the promises they made to each other when they were in their final year at WWE High. It actually did bring a true smile to his features to think the family he had dreamed of one day having was exactly what he got, right down to the beautiful wife at his side and the dream job. 

“I’m not perfect but I will keep trying” replied Paige, she knew what promise he was referring to. It was the one she had made him before they faced ROH College in the wrestling tournament. She smiled as they entered their room, but that soon turned to shock and surprise when they seen that the room had already done for them. There was a little note on the bed which Paige carefully picked up while Seth sent a text to the ones who had signed the bottom of the letter. He wrapped his arms around Paige before kissing her cheek. It wasn’t long before the pair of them were heading over to Seth’s parents so they could pick up the happy trio who were probably more than excited to see their new home, and what room they get. 

It wasn’t long before the pair were walking up the front path to Seth’s parents bungalow. They could hear Colby saying Mum and Dad are here. To which they looked at each other and smiled, Paige pressed the door bell soon after, bracing herself as Seth did for when the three launched themselves out the door. The pair of them were wondering what the twins were going to be like when they started school next week. Especially since Stephanie had sent their schedules over and a list of things they would be needing. Sarah opened the door to them, hugging both Seth and Paige, as well as giving Paige a kiss on the cheek. 

“There’s my boy, how have the two of you been?” asked Sarah inviting them and seeing how Colby wrapped both of them in a hug as soon as he seen them. Anyone who saw him could tell that he loved his parents dearly. “And Paige still as beautiful as ever” complimented Sarah, she could still remember the day that Seth announced the date of his and Paige’s wedding. She was a proud mother that day, as she seen her baby boy grow in the man he was today. It wasn’t long before Tyler and Saraya-Jade made their appearance known, each hugging one of their parents then swapping and hugging the other one. Sarah smiled at her grandchildren, she knew they meant everything to her son as did his wife in Paige. She knew that Seth wanted to be a better father than his own was to him. 

“We’ve been fine, stayed with Dean and Summer last night, then this morning we got to work on the house, while these three went to the amusement park with Finn, Emma and Zack, to get them out and about and also so they were distracted for a while” responded Seth, smiling slightly as Saraya-Jade passed him to put her things in the car, Paige opened the car for her so she could do it, where as Colby had a bunch of picture of what the three of them had been up to for the day. He knew his parents would want to know everything they had been doing and had met, the pair were well aware the only one they hadn’t meant was Roman and Galina’s daughter Jo-Jo. “Paige, why don’t you make sure the kids are in the car ready to go” spoke Seth, she nodded and walked with Tyler and Colby to the car making sure they had everything. She helped them to get their suitcases in the back of the car, as well as the other bags they had from their day out. She also made sure they were strapped into the car as well. Tyler one side, then Colby in the middle with Saraya-Jade at the end. They never did understand why their mother never stayed long if the grandpa was there. 

“Can you try and make Paige feel welcome here. She hasn’t done anything to you, other than make your son happy” spoke Sarah, her tone kind of angry at her husband. She knew that he didn’t like Paige for some reason, the only one who knew the reason besides Paige was Seth, yet he refused to tell anyone. She knew whatever happened made Seth become more distant than he already was from his father. It was clear that Seth was becoming more angry about the situation. He hated the fact that if Paige was dropping the trio off, then it would be a quick visit if his dad was there. He also hated the reason behind it was the fact his father just didn’t want to accept that Paige was the one he wanted to be with rather than Lacey

“I know you don’t like Paige, dad. But what’s worse is she knows you don’t like her. Could you just be happy that I found someone I actually want to settle down with, that I got married and had a family of my own. Mum, here has tried to know Paige and had succeeded. You just give her the cold shoulder because you don’t think she is the right person for me” almost shouted Seth, he wanted his family to be happy for him, for his father to be proud of him, yet he had hated every girlfriend he had since he and Lacey broke up. “I get it, you wanted me to make things up with Lacey and she be the one that I marry and have kids with, but guess what dad, that’s my decision, I chose to marry Paige. She is the one I found my way back to. The one I couldn’t live without” added Seth revealing that he didn’t understand why his father was so towards him marry Lacey rather than Paige. 

“I like Lacey, she treated you well, had respect for people and always made sure that she kept in contact with you when she left for another school. There is nothing that girl wouldn’t do to help someone. She tried to make things work with you long distance when she left but when the Knight’s moved in next door, it was like you suddenly forgot about the girl. When you said you were dating Paige, I was a little confused as it meant that you were cheating on Lacey with her…..” said Colby senior being cut off by his son, who let out a quiet growl at what his father had told him. He knew there was some stupid reason behind his hated for Paige. When he looked over to Seth he could see his hands balled into fists and the anger burning rather vibrantly in his eyes. 

“Lacey broke my heart and moved away. She cheated on me for six months. How is that love? The worse about all this is. I did the same to Paige, I cheated on her with Emma. Every day I think myself lucky that she gave me another chance after I made her feel the same pain I felt with Lacey. Paige gave me another chance to prove how much she meant to me, and I’m thankful for that every day. If she hadn’t then I probably would have chased after Lacey, just to end up with my heart broken again” angrily replied Seth, revealing to his father yet again that Lacey broke his heart before she left then it was revealed she was cheating on him with his childhood best friend. “Dad if you can’t accept that Paige is the one I love and married, that she is the mother of my three kids, then I will walk out that door and you wont see Paige, me or our three kids again” added Seth, not being able to take the anger that his father was always directing towards Paige for no reason. 

“She ruined your relationship with Lacey. Seth she made you believe all this time that she loved you and has probably been with Dean behind your back. Those kids probably aren’t yours. She’s a little witch, nothing good will come of any of this” replied Colby senior, much to his wife’s dispair. Seth lowered his head, shaking it before walking out of the bungalow, he was angry but was determined to calm down, before he got to his wife and three amazing kids. He was more thankful that Paige was driving, he could also see that she had been crying slightly. When he got to her, he kissed her cheek, as well as pulling her into his arms, he knew how much his father’s words hurt Paige when she has to hear them, considering he pretty much shouted what he thought, there was no doubt that she heard what he said. 

“Ignore him. If he can’t accept that I am happy then there is no place for him in my life or in the lives of our children. They deserve better and so do you” whispered Seth, letting her cry into his chest. He had sent a text to Dean just before he left, who arrived just a few minutes after, probably breaking every speeding record there was. Dean could see whatever was said had effected Paige more than either of them thought. She tried to smile but ended up a blubbering mess again. “My dad again, can you take the kids back home. I will see if I can Paige here to open up to me, we will be back in a couple of minutes” spoke Seth when Dean walked up to them, he could see the state that Paige was in and knew how much Seth and Paige were determined not to let their three children see them like his. He quickly hugged Paige before she handed him the keys, he also gave Seth the ones to his own car so they could drive if they needed to. 

“Hey, hows my favourite niece and two favourite nephews?” asked Dean when he got into the drivers seat, they looked a little confused. “Your grandpa said some hurtful things about your mum, she a little upset and doesn’t want you guys to see her like it. Your dad is making sure she is okay then both will be along to get you guys settled in and ready for the party” added Dean explaining what was going on. He could see they didn’t know how to feel about the situation, and they were worried for their mother. Although she looked tough, she gained a sensitive side after she had become a mother, all of the girls did. Seth took Paige to the park they used to go to, back when they lived in the city years before. He smiled at the though of returning there, and knew if Paige was going to open up to him anywhere it would be here. 

“Okay my beautiful raven haired wife. I know you are hurt by what my dad said. And that’s understandable. And I also know you wont talk about how you are feeling in front of the kids” said Seth as they began to walk through the park, he smiled when he seen Paige looking at certain spots in the park, he knew the memories of when they were just friends after everything happened were coming back as were the ones when they were dating in high school, he could still remember it was in that particular park that he first told Paige he loved her. “I know you remember everything that happened here. Please Paige just talk to me” added Seth, begging her to talk to him by the end, he hated seeing her like this. 

“I don’t know how to feel. I tried so hard to get along with your dad. But it seems like everything I do, just makes him hate me more. It’s like he is constantly blaming me for something, yet I don’t know what that is. It is getting to the point where I don’t want to go there because I dread what he is going to say next. But I know I have to go because Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby love their grandma and grandpa. I can’t take their grandparents away from them” replied Paige, answering his pleas to her with how she was feeling. She was being honest when she said she didn’t know how to feel. Her parents had brought her up to respect others around her but she was having trouble doing that at the moment. Especially with someone that had something against her, yet she couldn’t even get him to tell her what she had done to him for him to hate her so much. 

“My mum likes you, she has always liked you Paige and to be fair my dad has no reason to hate you. The only reason he doesn’t like you is because you’re not Lacey. He thinks that she is the perfect girl for me, even after everything that happened. He always says if you can give me a second chance then I could give her another one. I also said to him, If he can’t accept that you are the one I love and married, as well as the mother of my three amazing children, then he wont see, me, you or our three kids again” spoke Seth, holding her hand as they walked around the park. “I love you Paige, I will always love you. You have given me everything just by staying with me and giving me that second chance, I said to you then that I would never do anything to hurt you again. This is me keeping to that promise” added Seth reaching for her other hand and smiling when she looked up at him. He smiled at her once again. 

“This park holds so many memories. The hill over there is the one where Dean lost his footing while carrying me on his shoulder, resulting in both of us rolling down the hill. The little castle climbing frame is where you first told me you loved me when we were seventeen. The dirt path over there leads to the woods where are tree house was located not sure if it still there or not” spoke Paige placing her head against Seth’s shoulder as they stood there. It wasn’t long before he let her hands go and placed a hand on her arm rubbing it slightly. He smiled at the two memories she had mentioned, the hill incident had lead to her staying at his house for the first time, although she could barely remember anything after rolling down the said hill. As evident the next morning when she was still a little dazed and wasn’t quite with it.

“It was also this park we first brought you to after you were released from hospital after the car accident. This was the place where you remembered Dean, Summer and me. The rest you remembered at the tree house” spoke Seth, he could still remember how down he was when Paige didn’t remember moving to the country let alone dating him. Yet when she said his name and that he was her boyfriend right after she remembered Dean and Summer, he couldn’t help but smile, she had unknowingly mended his heart. The couple spoke for a few more minutes, going down memory lane and getting their feelings towards what had happened out in the open. Before heading back to their home and getting the trio ready for the party. Something that was easier said than done. Especially when they were to excitable as they were right now. 

A couple of hours later everyone of the original misfits had arrived along with their partners and children. Prince and Colby were getting along rather well. The pair acted the like had known each other for years rather than hours. Finn stood next to Paige as he watched his only child interact with Paige’s youngest. A smile on his features at how well they had bounded over the couple of hours they had known each other. 

“They were like this at the amusement park as well. Prince was thrilled to learn there was another one the same age as him” spoke Finn watching as the two played the latest WWE 2K game. He was aware that all three of Paige’s loved video games and enjoyed going through the collection of video games the pair had collected over the years. “Good to see them getting on so well. And Prince has finally found a friend here. He said when we returned from the amusement park that he wasn’t missing home so much now because he had found some the same age as him who also had the same interest and knew what it was like being the son of a wrestler” added Finn smiling when he remembered his son telling him that. He knew how much he missed living in Chicago with his mum but mainly because he missed his friends. Paige smiled once again when she realised that Sheamus and Becky’s missing ten year old Stephan was also with the pair. 

“Seems to be going well. Celeste is here and is mingling with the adults and reconnecting with James and Oliver. Dolph’s son Nicholas seems to be getting on well with Michael and Ben. Philip, Tenille and Morgan have hit it off. Matthew and Jack are winding each other up like they do when they’re at school. Britini and Nicole seems to be getting on with Joelle, she is introducing her to the others. Where as the twins are being their normal selves and following Roman around and asking questions to see if he will answer them. Summer has filmed them at some point and Dean and Seth are kinda punishing Roman for leaving us through it” said Paige in response, smilling at how they got along like they had known each other for years rather than just hours or just met each other. Even Joelle was fitting in with them. “Davina is helping the twins out by using the walkie talkie she has to tell them where Roman is if he gets away from them and Rami is over there with Stephan, Prince and Colby” added Paige smiling at how the twins were working with Bayley and Sami’s oldest to catch Roman. 

“He will be screaming for help in no time” spoke Becky, smiling when she seen Jon run past her, giving her a high five as he went. “You know he will. Not only had he got Jon and Danielle following him about but has Davina giving them the location if he gets away, at which point Tyler and Saraya-Jade take over. Plus he doesn’t even know who they are or who they belong to” added Becky chuckling when Roman walked past with the duo of Jon and Tyler on each leg. Galina was also giggling to herself at the sight even taking a picture. Paige looked to Bayley who had appeared smiling at what her oldest and Dean and Summer’s oldest had thought of doing to stop Roman getting away. 

“You know I would have thought it would have been Prince and Colby to do that. Yet there are minding their own business playing video games with Stephan and Rami” spoke Bayley, she had to admit with two sets of mischeivous twins running around there wasn’t a boring moment. “Are you going to save him or let him suffer a little longer?” asked Bayley looking to Paige and Summer, the blond woman having appeared a few minutes prior. Both woman looked at each other then to Bayley, Becky and Finn with devious smiles on their lips. “That’s evil. But I can’t say anything since it’s my oldest giving them Roman’s location” continued Bayley, giggling slightly when the seen Roman with a white napkin waving it around to say he surrenders. 

“Shouldn’t have done that Roman” spoke Sheamus now standing with Becky, he placed his around her shoulders and smiled when Roman looked at him in confusion since he had basically surrendered to them. “Neither Jon or Tyler will let you go that easily, plus the white has just given Saraya-Jade and Danielle they needed” added Sheamus watching as the girls lunched themselves at the poor man. He had just managed to stay standing. The others smiled where as Sheamus gently kissed Becky, moving his arms down to her waist. That was until they heard a rather familiar voice say something and at least three others go eww. 

“Please get a room, before I end up more traumatised from see my parents exchange saliva” sarcastically spoke Stephan, Prince just looked up from the paused game and chuckled where as Colby didn’t seem to be that bothered he knew it was Becky and Sheamus showing their affection and love for each other, after all he was used to it, his own parents kissed often enough as did uncle Dean and aunt Summer. Both Sheamus and Becky looked at each other before going over to their ten year old, standing each side of him and then signalling to each other before kissing him on the cheek at the same time. Both smiled at his reaction. “Oh my god I’ve been slimed” said Stephan as he tried to wipe away the kisses from his parents. 

An hour or so later, Roman had asked to speak with Seth, Dean, Paige and Summer, so he could finally tell them the truth and hopefully begin to mend things with them. He wanted the friendship between them to be real when Stephanie presented them to the entire WWE Universe not just a show how it would be at the moment. He smiled when he followed them to the back garden. He knew the truth was going to hurt Seth more than it would hurt Dean but he knew if he didn’t tell them the truth now then he wouldn’t thrust he would never be able to regain the relationship he had lost with them. He missed them more than he thought he would and had figured he missed out on so much with each other them, the time he spent with them yesterday gave that away. Especially when he learnt Celeste was now married and had two kids of her own, making Dolph a grandfather as well as a father. And Layla and Justin were also grandparents through James their oldest who had a daughter named Katherine. 

“I know you guys what to know the truth on why I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. And out of respect for you I will tell you. But it will hurt, I made a stupid decision then and because of it I missed out on everyone in there. My daughter missed out on everyone of them as well. With all the next generation running around it appears she has finally found what she was looking for” said Roman not looking forward to when he did answer the questions on why he wasn’t there and why he never answered the phone to them when they needed him most. He also knew that his answer was going to hurt Seth and Paige more than Dean and Summer. 

“Why weren’t you there Roman? Seth needed you when Paige had complications during labour. And I needed you when Danielle was hit by a car. We get it you have your own family just like we do. And you made the decision to walk away from us, but that doesn’t explain why you couldn’t come back for those times. Dolph came back to help when Danielle was hurt, he was married to Kaitlyn at the time. Emma was there as was Adrian but you weren’t. The one person who both of us needed and promised would be there wasn’t. Tell us why” asked Dean he wanted to know the truth, he got it, Roman wanted to leave all of them in the past, hence why he didn’t talk to them in the halls or in catering of the arena and kept his distance from them but that didn’t explain why he had broken his promise to them. 

“I wasn’t there because I didn’t know how to come back to you guys. Come on I had made a point of ignoring you in the hall of arena, sitting with others in catering and avoiding you guys wherever I could. I didn’t think you would forgive me and I thought you guys would have gone your separate ways, you just spoke to each other because you all worked for the same company and knew each other. I’m sorry for hurting you. If I could go back and change it then I would, I wouldn’t have made the choice to walk away” replied Roman knowing what question was coming next, it was the one he was dreading most, mainly because of the reaction he would receive from it. 

“Why did you answer the phone when I rang? Or when Dean rang you?” asked Seth asking the question that Roman was dreading, it made it even worse when he knew the answer would hurt Seth the most. He smiled at seeing how protective Seth was of Paige even after all this time, and at how close both Dean and Seth were to each other, he could tell they were still like brothers and meant a great deal to each other. He knew if anyone was going to flip at his answer then it was like to be one of the two ladies in front of him. He knew Summer had a temper on her when she wanted to and Paige she was the more stubborn one out of them, she could give someone the silent treatment for weeks even months if she had to plus she had one hell of a temper to match it. 

“Dean, when you and Summer needed me I had changed my number, so I never got your calls, voice mails or texts that you sent to me. That is the truth. Seth I got your calls, but if I knew they were because you needed me, I would have picked up instead of ignoring them. I thought you were calling to see why I was ignoring all you guys or to see if I wanted to hang out like old times. I know I shouldn’t have assumed anything like I did and I wish now more than anything that I had just answered the phone.” responded Roman being completely honest with them. He could see at least Summer and Dean were content with the answer they were given but Paige and Seth looked like someone had just ripped their hearts out. It was then that Seth unwrapped himself from Paige, where as Dean gently pulled her towards him and Summer. Almost like they were trying to protect her from the hurt she was now feeling. 

“You ignore my calls. I got the picture Roman, you didn’t want anything to do with us. But I thought the one time I needed you more than anything you would have seen sense and picked up the god damn phone” spoke Seth as calmly as he could muster. He didn’t know what to think about what he had just heard. “I could have lost my wife and son. My twins could have lost their mother and their younger brother. Could you imagine how different things would have been right now. What if Dean and Summer’s daughter didn’t survive that accident? What would you have done Roman?” shouted Seth, no longer attempting to control his anger, he hated everything that had happened but couldn’t do anything to change either event, just like Roman couldn’t change his decision. 

“I’m sorry, I really am. Paige if I knew you were going through that I would have been there for Seth. Like I would have been there for Summer and Dean when they needed me. And as for you question, no I can’t imagine what it would have been like. Other than Summer and Dean being distant and you being a single father” replied Roman, as calmly as he could, it was then he felt a rather strong pain in his jaw area and fell to the grass, Seth standing over him with a pulled fist anger burning brightly in his eyes. Paige had come over to him, now attempting the smaller man to calm down since their were young children in the house. She knew it wasn’t very often Seth lost his temper especially with someone he once considered a friend and brother. 

“You’re not sorry Roman. If you were then you would have thought of the rest of us not just yourself” calmly spoke Seth in reply, now having his temper back under control. “You wanted to walk away from us then, so consider me one less you have to worry. I will act like there is still friendship between us for the WWE Universe but that is as far as it goes between us” added Seth, wrapping Paige in his arms once again. Roman looked surprised at what Seth had said, he was about to answer back when he spotted the last thing he thought would happen. Seth had started to cry. 

“Just go back to the party Roman. I get the reason why you didn’t get my calls but that doesn’t explain why you purposely ignored Seth’s calls, especially since it was at time when he needed the both of us. You made your decision now you are the one who is going to have to live with” said Dean, he hadn’t seen Seth break down like he had since that day at the hospital, he knew it was bringing all the memories of what happened to Seth, Paige and Summer, as it was for him. Especially since he and Paige had become even closer when it was revealed that he and Paige would be the Psycho Siblings rather than Ambraige in 2020. He watched as Seth unwrapped himself from Paige and hugged Summer, as he did the same with Paige. Roman picked himself up from the ground. Slowly making his way back inside, he knew he couldn’t tell Galina that he had failed to convince them to forgive him for the mistake he had made. Just like he couldn’t tell her that the pair of them had chosen to walk away, just like he had done to them. 

“Come on Seth, I am still here with you, you will never lose me you know that. If a car accident in high school couldn’t keep us apart even when I had no memory of moving to the country, then I’m sure as well nothing will. We will always find our way back to each other. Just like Summer and Dean will, like AJ and Punk, Sami and Bayley, Sheamus and Becky, Layla and Justin even Randy and Renee. We will because we love each other. Together each of pairs make up two sides to the same coin” spoke Paige trying to get him to smile again, which was easier said than done at this point. Summer stood at her side while Dean try his best to get Seth to see the light side of what happened. 

“Seth look around you” spoke Dean his hands on either of Seth’s shoulders. “Paige didn’t go anywhere that day, she stayed strong and got through it because she knew you, Saraya-Jade and Tyler needed her, like she knew all of us and the WWE Universe would be lost. You have a beautiful raven haired lady for a wife, the same one you dated in high school, with her you have three hyperactive and wrestling mad kids. Each of them love you. Your a legend of wrestling and proud father, with friends that would do anything to help you” continued Dean smiling when he pointed out what Seth had gained over the years rather than what he had lost. “Yes it could have gone either way that day, but through that event you found who your true friends were, like I did when Danielle was in the accident. It was his choice and now he has to live with it, we didn’t lose him Seth, he lost us, now he has to live with the decisions he made and what he has done” added Dean, just saying how he thought it was. He knew no matter what he and Seth had stuck together and was there like the rest of their friends were when they needed someone, yet Roman had lost that. He had chosen then to walk away, it was only now had he realised what he had walked away from and realised what he had lost.


	7. Events Revealed

Today was the day. Tyler and Saraya-Jade first day at WWE High, and Colby’s first day at Jefferson High School, Seth had decided to make the breakfast for the trio and their lunches. Both he and Paige had decided to take them to their school. Paige would take Saraya-Jade and Colby to WWE High where as he would drop Colby off at his school. He knew it was going to be a hectic day for the small family, especially since both he and Paige would also be busy. As Seth was making the breakfast and lunches, he remembered different things that he was proud of and all the things he had gained and lost over the years. He and Dean had arranged to meet up with Roman without the girls so that they could try and work things out, although he was aware that Dean didn’t have much hope for that happening. 

“Colby and Saraya-Jade are awake and getting ready, where as Tyler is just packing his bag and said he needs to do his hair in a cool way to attract the girls” spoke Paige bringing Seth back to reality, he smiled at her and chuckled at what their oldest was doing, he knew that Jon and Danielle would be travelling with Paige today, as Summer would be bringing her business ambitions to life. “Honestly Tyler takes after you more than either of you would care to admit” add Paige smiling when he reached him, kissing him on the cheek. It was then that Colby appeared, a smile on his cheeks at what his future was likely to hold, especially since he was going to a new school and he was aware of which school his twin siblings were going to. Although he had promised his parents he wouldn’t tell them, he had also been informed when he reacted twelve he too would be attending the legendary school. 

“Morning mum, morning dad” said Colby as he sat at the breakfast bar, a smile on his features, he knew that it was going to be a busy day, especially since he knew that his mother was going to be doing things to do with the wrestling school she had dreamed of owning, and his dad was going to try and talk things out with his old friend Roman. “Who is taking me to school today?” asked Colby just being curious and smiling when his breakfast was placed in front of him. He also accepted his school schedule from his mum when she handed it over to him. 

“I will be taking you to school today, and we are picking Prince up on the way, since you are attending the same school he does. Your mum will be dropping off Tyler, Saraya-Jade, Danielle and Jon off at their school before coming back here to start arranging everything for the wrestling business we want to run. Where as I will be meeting up with Uncle Dean so we can try and work things out with our school friend” responded Seth, he bid Saraya-Jade good morning when she finally came downstairs, she was shortly followed by Tyler. Seth looked at him only hearing Saraya-Jade laugh from behind him, he knew she found how her brother appeared to be amusing. 

“Wow, you’re really going to get the girls attention, and everyone else in the school. You’re wearing more hair product than both me and mum put together” commented Saraya-Jade before sitting next to Colby at the breakfast bar, Tyler merely remarked Ha Ha very funny. Before stilling the other side of Colby, happily munching on the breakfast that was plated up waiting for him, he had yet to receive his schedule so had no idea what school he was going to. “What school are we going to in any way’s. You know since Colby is going to Jefferson High with Prince and has all of his things ready?” asked Saraya-Jade, she knew there was something odd about it as she was aware that Colby knew what school they would be attending. 

“Well, you two have been wanting to become professional wrestlers since you found out that was what we both did for a living” spoke Seth, looking over to Paige, noticing she was getting their schedules out and knowing that they were going to be happy with the school they were being sent to. “So before we moved here, we made arrangements with the school we are going to send both of you to and Colby to when he is old enough. Your mum did most of the arranging, and aunt Stephanie did a lot of paper work for it” added Seth seeing the intrigue in the eyes of his twins grow as he went on, he looked over to Paige, gesturing to her to tell them the school they were going to. 

“The pair of you have been accepted as students at the same school where me and your dad went to” added Paige, watching as the intrigue turn in to surprise that they were actually going to the legendary school, and where their parents and others they considered family went before them. “You were accepted at WWE High and will be in year nine with both Jon and Danielle” continued Paige watching as they both smiled at where they were going to school. Twenty minutes later and each other them were leaving the house and making their way to the car. Paige smile when she seen both Jon and Danielle waiting outside and leaning against her SUV. Colby bid goodbye to his mother, both siblings and the two he considered cousins before departing with Seth to head to school. 

“Alright, three of you in the back and the other in the front, decide quickly. You guys don’t want to be late” spoke Paige as she walked over to the black SUV, she smiled when she watched her own twins run over to Summer and Dean’s so they could come to an agreement on who was sitting where. It wasn’t long before she unlocked the car allowing them to get in. It ended with Jon in the front with her then Tyler between the two girls in the back. “You guys got everything you need?” asked Paige once again, she didn’t want to get to the school then one of the four had forgotten something that they were in need of. She received a nod from each of them, to which she nodded in reply, starting up the car and heading to the school she herself had once attended. 

“You know that means the next generation of misfits is almost complete. Just need Roman’s daughter and Colby now” spoke Jon from next to Paige, he always loved being told the stories of the original misfits. His favourite one is Uncle Seth and Aunt Paige falling of the seats of the stand backwards. “Mum and dad told us stories of when you guys were in school. How you and uncle Seth fell off the seat backwards, the prom, even what happened with Star and what reunited the misfits with the Popular Girls and Jocks” added Jon smiling when Paige quickly glanced at him, a small smile appearing on her lips that Dean and Summer had told him and Danielle about that. 

“Did they happen to tell you about the time when your dad missed his chair completely, or when he tried to act like he knew what was happening around him when Randy asked a question?” asked Paige, seeing the intrigue appear in Jon’s eyes, she knew then that both he and Danielle were unaware of the hill incident or how both she and Dean were the following day, how Dean had looked at Dolph instead of Randy when Randy asked a question or when he had missed his chair. “You should ask your dad about that, if he doesn’t tell you then I will. That was quite an interesting day” added Paige smiling when she seen the gates of the school drawing nearer. It wasn’t long before she pulled up to the school and parked the car allowing the four to get out, she was surprised when Tyler hugged her tightly, she knew he was nervous, as she could see Saraya-Jade was. 

“You guys will be fine, you have all of us to watch out for you, plus we have all met each other before and got along together, Davina helped us with catching Roman at the house warming party” pointed out Danielle as she walked around the side of the car, giving Paige a hug like both Tyler and Saraya-Jade had done. Jon had done the same thing before the four of them walked off, she spotted they were walking to where the sports stands were, and knew then they were bringing back the old ways of the misfits instead of obeying by the rules that had changed over the time. It was then that Paige’s phone began to ring, she looked down at the number recognising it at Stephanie. 

“Hello” spoke Paige when she picked up, she listened to Stephanie’s voice and smiled at what the other woman was going on about. “Ah so finally turning Suplex city into an attraction like you did with Viperville?” asked Paige, she knew there had been talks of bringing the WWE2k17 video game city to life, with the superstars having their own little businesses within the city. She smiled at seeing the video game city for the first time. “Yeah I would be up for that, and yes I can do next week” added Paige smiling at imagining what it would be like to be in Suplex city, the real place rather than the video game place. She could still remember what it was like when Viperville was brought to life. Every Christmas and Thanksgiving they hold an event where the wrestlers themselves are there, at the places they were in the video game. Those two occasions every year are the peak times for the small city. Viperville is also the theme park, so the Wyatt’s lake house is the haunted house. “So you’re planning on doing the Misfit’s reunion there. Okay see you next week” spoke Paige before saying goodbye and hanging up, she knew they would only have a matter of time before they were revealed and that they others would have been informed as well. 

With Dean and Seth, they were waiting in the park they used to go to when they were in school, both of them were awaiting the arrival of Roman, and had received the phone call about the reunion happening at Suplex City opening in just a few weeks time, they also knew that meant the place was likely to be nearly finished and there would be pictures and other things being made for the city being advertisement. It was then that Dean smiled, he remembered what his character was in the city. 

“This should be fun, you were the eyes in the shadow. Summer was the one running a tanning salon, Paige owned a tattoo and piercing pallor, Finn owned the house of horrors, Sheamus has Brogue Kick Saloon, Bayley had Hug me Bowling Alley, AJ and Punk owned Best in the World Comics, Becky was the Lass Kicker Coffee, Emma owned the dance place, Randy ran the local Amusement Park Viper Valley. I think it was Adam that had his own night club, where as Dolph had his own theatre, Roman along with Adrian were police officers, where as the others were employees at a random place” spoke Dean remembering what each of them had when there, he also found it funny of what some of the names were. 

“And you were the resident Back Alley Brawler who was in constant war with the Wyatt’s who were the gang that ran the crime of the city” added Seth remembering how his characters was always seen on the roof top to Paige tattoo and piercing pallor. Like Dean’s could always been found by Summer’s tanning salon, it brought a smile to his features that WWE recognised the couples within the company, even if they only recognised a few of them on screen. It was then that both of them seen Roman on the phone, he appeared to be distressed about something although it was unclear what it was. When he finally reached them he smiled and said goodbye to the person he was on the phone to. 

“Have you guys been told about the reunion happening at the grand opening of Suplex City?” asked Roman seeing the pair of them nod, he knew this was going to take a while, and he also knew this may well be his last chance of getting the two he had called brothers back. He had succeeded with the rest of his friends except for Dean and Seth along with Paige and Summer. “So where do you want to start with getting things straightened out?” asked Roman, not expecting what happened. Roman on the ground holding his jaw, Dean standing over him with his fist balled, a satisfied smile now placed firmly on his features, where as Seth just stood there watching what happened. 

“I don’t think there is anything left to talk about, your actions over the years, your explanation last week and the fact your wife kept in contact rather than you said it all for you” spoke Dean, he knew his stubbornness would come in handy one day and he was also taking a leaf out of Paige’s book. “We are merely obeying by what you wanted Roman, you should be happy about that” added Dean walking to sit next to Seth on one of the benches. He knew there was a good chance Roman would ask what happened with those two events that had caused the pair of them to turn on him, they also informed the girls they would tell him. Summer had told Dean that she had forgiven Roman for why he wasn’t there but refused to forgive him for turning his back on all of them, especially when he could have just told them he didn’t want anything to do with them any more. 

“Okay please tell me what happened in those events, that have caused you two to despise me for all intents and purposes?” asked Roman wanting to know what happened. He knew that Danielle was hit by a car and Paige was almost killed but that was it. He had no idea what actually happened that day. He was also aware that Becky wasn’t in the best of moods with him since she and Sheamus had found out through Stephanie that Roman had received the wedding invite and chosen not to go, Sami was also angry at him for the same reason, neither Bayley or Sheamus were getting into it. Figuring he already had enough on his plate without them adding to it. 

“So now you want to know what happened? Nine and five years after they took place. It’s not like you can change anything now or make anything better. They happened. There is nothing you can do that will make what happened go away” shouted Dean, revealing when they took place and letting his anger out. Roman stood before the pair of them, and knew that Dean was letting his anger out and that he was going to have a hard time convincing them to give him another chance. He knew what Galina had said to him was right. Roman only nodded to his question, to which both Seth and Dean looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation between them. 

“When Paige revealed to Stephanie and Hunter she was pregnant with our third child, they immediately changed the storyline we were in so that we were together again instead of against each other. During the course of the storyline the guy I was against he started to show signs of true hatred towards me, and started to following Paige, he became obsessed with her. He went off script during one of our matches and grabbed hold of her, when she was seven months pregnant. Dean came down to help since they kept the Psycho Siblings thing going, he attempted to convince the guy to let Paige go. Instead he pushed her towards the steel steps then attacked Dean. I wasn’t quick enough to catch her before she hit the steps” said Seth pausing for a few moments, although it was just a memory now it still hurt like it actually happened a few hours before. “Stephanie stopped the match straight away, she sent Paige to the hospital and Hunter practically threw me in the ambulance with her. She had gone into labour just after he got hold of her. She was doing good until she got to the fifth hour of labour, I was sent out of the room, Summer and Dean had gotten our twins and their own and brought them to the hospital. When I was sent away from her side, I tried phoning you. About three hours later I was told I had to make a decision and potentially choose between my wife and my son. They gave the choice of allowing them to preforming an emergency c-section that would save my sons life and Paige’s but may result in some later difficulties with him or allow Paige to continue on in which case would result in our sons survival but Paige’s death” explained Seth. He hated to remember what had happened and the choice he was given. And how he had to choose either his wife in Paige or his son in Colby. 

“You chose to save Paige and do the surgery” spoke Roman knowing what he had decided since Paige was still at his side. It was now that Roman was understanding why there was so much hurt there, and why neither Seth or Paige were willing to forgive him so easily. He could also understand why Seth had tried to call him. It was now he felt guilty more than ever for not picking up the phone. It was now that Roman seen just how much the events of that day had hurt Seth and could understand the grudge the other man held against him. He wasn’t there like he promised he would be. Roman looked over to Dean now curious as to what happened with Danielle the years before. 

“Summer went to take Jon and Tyler to their club and I said I would watch Saraya-Jade and Danielle. Since Seth was bringing a wish true with Make A Wish, and Paige was finalising things for her Dark Gypsy coffee brand. I answered the phone while the girls were playing in the front garden. I turned away for a second when I heard a loud crash. When I went back I seen a car had crashed through the front fence, the driver of the car was knocked out but alive, Saraya-Jade was hurt she had a head and leg injuries but had dragged herself over to Danielle, she was on the grass to the left of the car, when I got over to where the girls, I noticed there was fuel leaking from the car, I moved the girls then went back for the driver. Danielle was already unconscious at that point, she was out when she hit the ground. Saraya-Jade was hit by debris. I called the police and ambulance as well as Summer, Seth and Paige to tell them what happened. Paige must have broken speeding records as she got there two three minutes after the girls did. Summer arrived not long after and then Seth. Summer brought the boys along. When Summer seen me she whacked me pretty hard for what happened. She was angry that it happened. We were told that Saraya-Jade had minor injuries, the car had ran over her foot, and she had been hit in the head by the wing mirror, resulting in a concussion but other than that she was fine” spoke Dean revealing that it was both girls that were involved in the accident, it was just Danielle got the worst of it, he smiled sadly at what the accident had resulted in. “Danielle got the worst of it, she was hit nearly head on, both legs were broken, she had internal bleeding and she had minor neck injuries. The stress of the incident caused Summer to miscarry, which added to more tension between us. I called you several times the day of the accident and the days after as Summer wanted to talk to you, but when it became obvious you weren’t coming she confided in Paige instead” added Dean remembering that day. Like Seth he hated the feels that it brought back. He had lost one daughter when Summer had miscarried and was close to losing the other due to the accident. 

“The driver survived with minor head injuries thanks to Dean. She was arrested for driving while using her phone. Paige some how convinced Summer that Dean didn’t have any control over what happened and that it was thanks to him that their daughter survived as he moved her away from the explosion. Summer turned her anger to you for not being there when she come to terms with what happened” added Seth remembering that Paige had convinced Summer to forgive Dean and had pointed out he never had any control over the events that day, he had turned away for a second to answer the phone. 

At the school, Davina had been telling the others about the girl she was having trouble with, she had also welcomed Tyler and S-J to the group their parents were part of before them, and was smiling that the group was almost complete although she knew it would never be truly complete. She had told them about the girl in the same classes as her, she acted like she ruled the school and that she was above everyone. And also how this unknown girl would bully her when she had done nothing but mind her own business. At this moment they were all on the stands, where the original misfits used to go during their break and lunch times. 

“Okay Davina, tell us what happened” asked Philip he was one of the oldest and like Morgan and Tenille was in his senior year, he was protective of the group especially as he saw most of them as family, their parents were friends and through that he saw each of them as cousins. He had been walking around the back of the school near the catering class when he heard crying, when he went to investigate he had discovered Davina sat in the corner bawling her eyes out. He had comforted her and took her to be with their friends, he felt for her as she was the only one in her year so she couldn’t turn to any of them for help and support when she needed it during class. 

“It was Sophie again, she keeps taking the mick out of me because I know the answer to the questions asked. Gunner he stuck up for me but she just continued on like she didn’t even hear him” responded Davina wiping away her tears and remembering her close friend Gunner had stood up for her, they had gone through junior school together and had stuck together even when they went to high school, at the high school she had introduced him to her friends and they had welcomed him as a misfit if he wanted to be one. On the odd occasion he joins them, but that’s mainly when he isn’t in detention. It was then that Davina had fear spread across her features, she had looked down to the field and seen the same girl who had been causing her problems. 

“Well if it isn’t baby Davina. Not found your dummy or bottle yet” shouted the girl with dark eyes, she had failed to realised that not all of the normal group were there and there were two new ones, unlucky for her was about to find out. Morgan Orton walked up behind the girl and just stood there waiting for her to turn around, she had been told by Stephanie when she asked about the younger girl that her mother is Star Skye. Who had been expelled from the school years before, and had also been arrested in connection to the car accident that Paige, Summer, AJ and Emma were involved in during their senior year at the school. 

“You know your mother was like you when she attended this school, that resulted in her being expelled” spoke Tenille walking over to the stands and not giving the young teenager any hint that Morgan was stood beside her. She knew the young teenager was stuck up and had a rather annoying attitude on her. There had been many times where she had to hold Davina back so she didn’t do anything that would result in her being excluded from the school or Sophie another reason to target her. It was then that Sophie’s older brother Ryan appeared he tried to sneak up on Morgan and catch her off guard but was caught himself by Jack, Philip’s younger brother. Morgan smiled in thanks. 

“Well my mum didn’t do anything, your stupid parents made it all up so she wouldn’t be in the school and be a threat to them. And even if she did do something it wasn’t worth be expelled over. They were unfair to her and she got revenge. Plus Davina is just a nerdy bitch, everything she does shouts tease her” replied Sophie without really thinking what she was saying. Morgan was going to say something but was caught of guard when Saraya-Jade launch herself at the younger girl. Morgan was surprised at first but that soon went away as she tried to pull the fourteen year old away from the other younger teenager. Viktor and Konnor who were on the school rounds today to make sure students didn’t do anything they weren’t supposed to seen the commotion and each took hold a fighting girl. Viktor had recognised Saraya-Jade instantly from when she was at Wrestlemania Axcess. Both of them took the girls to Stephanie’s office as the rules said to do. 

“Well that’s a good start for Saraya. Not even the end of the day and she has already got into a fight and been sent to Stephanie’s office” spoke Jon, finding it amusing in away, the one he had grew up with and viewed as a cousin had already gotten into trouble, yet it was only mid day. “Safe to say she takes after Aunt Paige when it comes to the temper span” added Jon remembering the last time he had seen her lose her temper, and how Tyler had been through the same thing and stayed calm. He figured it out then that Tyler was more like his father Seth where as Saraya-Jade was more like her mother in Paige. It also made him and the others wonder what Colby was going to be like in two years time when he was old enough to go to WWE High along with Prince. Both Stephan and Rami would be joining them next year as they were in their last year of junior school. 

“Yeah she’s like you. Gets in to a fight on her first day defending someone she looks to as a friend and family” replied Nicole, smiling when Jon looked around at her, she always remembered Danielle and Jon’s first day at the school. One of the other kids insulted Danielle and upset her, so in response Jon punched the other boy after he had calmed his slightly younger sister down. It was that act alone that had gotten him a one way ticket to see Stephanie, and grounded for a week. Although Dean had said well done to him as had Hunter. The other kid was walking around with a swollen lip for a couple of days after that. “But it’s nice to see Jon wont be the only one we can go to when we need help” added Nicole, she always went to Jon when she needed help with someone, he come across as being a bad boy so most people stayed well clear of him. Nicole was in her first year at the school along with Britini, so she was close with Sheamus and Becky’s oldest and with Bayley and Sami’s oldest since Davina was in the year above her. 

“Wow mum and dad are either going to find this really amused or be pissed beyond measure” suddenly said Tyler, finding amusing how his sister had taken more after their mother than their father as he had done. He also knew this would like interest Colby as he always wanted to know what his older siblings got up to when they were at school. He knew his nine year old brother would be even more interested now since both he and Saraya-Jade attended the same school as their parents did before them. It wasn’t long after that the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. Ryan had stayed at the bottom of the stands with his group of friends, they had been named the meanies due to the sour attitude towards other students. There had been many times that they had picked on the younger students. And on the misfits that were in their year. 

“See you in class Morgan, Jack and Tenille” said Ryan a sadistic smile on his features, it was clear he had forgotten they weren’t in class during the afternoons. The three just looked at each other and smiled before walking down in front of the younger members of their group, they were looking forward to the afternoon as it was wrestling practice, all three of them had made the team although they were unsure if they were on the Alpha or Beta team. With Stephanie in her office she had both Sophie and Saraya-Jade sat in the chairs in front of her, she was well aware Sophie liked to wind people up to see how far she could push them until they snapped and it appeared this time she had found her match. Saraya-Jade she knew all to well and knew she took after her mother more than her father. 

“Alright Sophie, Viktor told me you have been bullying Davina again. This is the last warning before I start disciplinary actions against you. I also have Davina’s account on what happened during your Science class and Philip’s on what happened outside. For what you have done I have called your mother, she will be along in a couple of minutes time. As for you Saraya I have called your father, he is also on his way, and bringing your uncle Dean with him” spoke Stephanie informing both students that she had called at least one of the parents. She knew all to well that this would eventually happen. However she was expecting Davina to stand up for herself instead she got Saraya-Jade showing that she didn’t stand for people bullying her friends or those she considered family. 

A couple of minutes later Seth arrived going to the headmistresses office, there he seen his daughter sat there, she was read a book that she had with her, not paying attention to the other girl sat across from her, it actually appeared she was making a task out of ignoring the other girl completely. Seth went into Stephanie’s office when she motioned him to, where as Dean went over to Saraya-Jade, tapping her shoulder and smiling when she peaked over the top of the book. He leant down before her to give her a hug. Roman stood just behind and waved at the fourteen year old recognising her from one of them that had been after him most of the party. He had to admit he was relieved to find out she was the daughter of Seth and Paige, now he looked at her, he could see it. He black hair and build were after Paige but her skin tone and eye colour resembled Seth. 

“Hey kiddo” said Dean when she finally put the book down, it wasn’t long before Star appeared looking to her daughter and wondering why her ex-boyfriend was there and one of the people she didn’t exactly get along with. She smiled none the less trying to be civil with them, she knew Dean was still angry with her for what happened five years prior. When she looked through the glass pane in the door to the head mistresses office she seen Seth in there. She didn’t know what happened as Stephanie had only said her daughter was going to receive disciplinary actions if they didn’t get this sorted out. She still didn’t like being in the school but since Hunter, the father of her son Ryan. He had insisted on sending Ryan to the school she sent Sophie there too. She had yet to tell one of the men in front of her that he was the father of the thirteen year old in front of them. 

“Miss Skye, care to join me and Mr Rollins as this concerns both of you” spoke Stephanie when she poked her head through the door. She knew this wasn’t going to go well. Hence when they had to deal with Ryan behaviour she got Hunter and Star together, she knew Hunter would set his son on the right track. When Star entered the room she took the seat her daughter had previously occupied. “Okay Miss Skye, I called you here to discuss your daughter’s behaviour, she thinks it is okay to bully other students because they show they are able to answer questions in class, she also continuously victimises Davina Zayn despite the warnings she is given, it is getting to the point that Davina doesn’t even want to attend school. So it even you talk to you daughter and get her attitude sorted out or I will be left with no other option but to start disciplinary action against her” explained Stephanie, informing Star of some of the things her daughter had done to another student. She could tell by the way that Star was looking at her that she wasn’t going to do anything. It was then that Star looked over to where Seth was sat, curious on why he was the other in the room rather than Bayley or Sami. 

“Why is Mr Rollins even in here, from what you said my daughter has been playing around with Davina Zayn. So shouldn’t be either Bayley or Sami sat where he is?” asked Star, she didn’t bother hiding her annoyance that she had been called to the school about her daughter’s actions, although she did find something good about it as it meant she got to see Roman again, the man she never stopped loving and the one she was determined to have at her side once again. There had been many times she had caught herself watching Roman with his wife Galina in the shopping centre and how she had imagined it to be herself and her own daughter rather than how it was. She had also caught herself scheming on how to get just that. 

“Mr Rollins is here, because your daughter met her match. After Sophie continued to bully Davina, to the point she was on the edge of tears again. Saraya-Jade got fed up with it and did what has been long due to your daughter” replied Stephanie, revealing why Seth was there. “I will not be carrying out any actions against Saraya-Jade, due to it being her first day at the school and she was merely looking out for her friend. Sophie has been walking around this school like she owns it and clearly hasn’t been taught about respect of others or that other people have feelings. So if you don’t teach your daughter the necessary things then I will forced to do it as part of her school lessons and likely hold back on putting her name forward for the wrestling classes” added Stephanie. She put her signature on something before handing it over to Seth to read and sign. She did the same with something else and passed it over to Star to read and sign. 

She smiled when Seth signed the paper and gave it back to her, she nodded towards him after that watching as he left and how he interacted with his daughter. It was then she spotted something, when she seen Roman and Sophie in the same room. It was something she had never really took notice of until them, it was then she turned around to face Star, noticing she had a smirk place firmly on her lips at what Stephanie had seemly figured out. When she pointed Star only smiled and nodded at what she was silently asking. 

“You almost destroyed my marriage sixteen years ago when you turned up on my door step with your son Ryan and told me that his father was Hunter. Now you want to destroy Roman’s marriage by telling him the same thing” said Stephanie, she knew Roman’s situation would be different, he had a wife and a daughter, where as the time she told Hunter he was the father of her son, Stephanie and Hunter were married but didn’t have any children together. “He has a wife and daughter Star, you can’t just go around and break up relationships just because you can’t have it your own way, you have two kids of your own to think about” added Stephanie, she knew it was useless but she had to do something, he was going through a hard enough time as it was, without Star adding to it and playing her twisted games again.


	8. Sophie and Jo-Jo

It had been a few days since Stephanie had worked out that Roman was the father of Star’s youngest child and only daughter Sophie. She had debated many times whether she should tell him and let him come to terms with the entire thing. She had also argued with herself on whether what Star said was true, her heart was telling her it was but her mind was saying it wasn’t. She knew if it was indeed true then it meant that Roman had cheated on his now wife with his ex, the same woman he had said he loathed on so many occasions, it would also mean that his mistake could possible cost him his wife and young daughter. Hunter had figured out what was troubling her and knew that Roman was all Star ever wanted, she didn’t care about anything else except her two children, but even that was debatable at times. 

“I will ring him and tell him. Give him time to work things out. At least that way he gets the head start that we didn’t” spoke Hunter from besides Stephanie, he knew she cared for him and also knew that Seth and Dean had yet to forgive Roman for turning his back on them, especially Seth who Roman had ignored. He was all to aware that once the younger man had made up his mind then it was set, he had got that from Paige over the years. He smiled when Stephanie turned around to face him, knowing that she was worried, if it went badly then Roman could lose his wife in Galina and also his daughter in Jo-Jo, that would also leave him vulnerable to Star and her games which the pair of them were sure she was planning or already had in motion. It wasn’t long before Hunter left the room going to his study and phoning Roman. 

“Hey Roman, It’s Hunter” spoke Hunter when Roman picked up and said Hello in curious voice, it was clear he had not recognised the number. “Yeah everything is okay, Stephanie wanted me to phone you, she said Star confirmed something at the school the day that you went with Seth to the school over Saraya-Jade fighting with Sophie Skye” answered Hunter to Roman question and continuing on with what he had to say before he got second thought about it. He knew Roman was either curious on what it was or concerned about it. “Star confirmed that Sophie is your daughter, we don’t know how much truth is behind it but if it is true then please tell Galina before she finds out from someone else, prepare for the worst” continued Hunter finally getting it out and feeling a little relieved now that the task was done. He could tell from Roman’s sudden quietness that the man had gone into shock. It wasn’t long before there was a small thank you and goodbye before the phone went dead.

With Roman, he had the mobile on loudspeaker when he was told that Star’s daughter could protentially be his. He was with Dean and Seth, both of them looked at each other and then at Roman a questionable look in their eyes, like they were silently asking if what they had just heard Hunter say was true and that young 13 year old girl was his own. Roman looked at them, seeing the identical looks he was receiving from them and knew he would have to explain everything that happened to them. It was then that Dean put two and two together remembering about the night out the three of them had 14 years prior, just after the pair of twins were born, Summer and Paige insisted that the boys go out and spend time together. 

“She is the one you had that one night stand with isn’t she? When you were going through a rough patch with Galina” spoke Dean he was hoping it wasn’t true as it meant he had given his twisted ex-girlfriend who was bordering on stalker all the ammo that she needed. It wasn’t long before Roman nodded in reply to what Dean had asked. Once again both Seth and Dean looked at each other, they both knew he had to tell Galina the truth as Hunter had said to do. As it would only get worse or end even worse than it was already heading. 

“What am I going to do?” whispered Roman weighing up his options although he knew he only had two. They weren’t exactly the best ones he could think off or hoped for, as both could result in what he feared more than anything and would prove just how much of an idiot he was in the past. “Either way she is likely to leave me for what I have done” spoke Roman not sure what he was going to do now, he wanted Seth and Dean to tell him to keep it a secret but he knew they would suggested telling Galina the truth, he knew deep down it was the only way. He had to hurt her to save her the rest of the pain. It was then that he got out his phone and rang the house phone, just hoping that it was Galina rather than Jo-Jo that answered the phone he knew he would be reduced to tears if he heard the voice of his little princess. 

“Hey Honey” spoke Roman when he heard the familiar voice of his wife on the other end of the phone, he could hear the smile practically appear on her features, although he could also hear the frustration in her voice when she said “Hello”. “Is everything all right? You seem agitated about something” asked Roman doing all in his power to ignore the looks he was receiving from Seth and Dean while also trying to avoid the subject of telling Galina he was the father of his ex-girlfriends 13 year old daughter. It was then that Roman held the phone away from his ear, almost like he was regretting asking if she was okay, as she had responded by shouting down the phone at him, revealing she already knew about Sophie being his daughter although it confused him as to how. “Galina listen to me please, it was a mistake, a drunken one night stand, besides we both know how twisted Star can be, she would make up things like this to get what she wanted” responded Roman, not liking the way this was going and motioning for Seth and Dean to leave him alone while he tried to work this out. “A DNA test, what if it comes back with the answer you don’t want to see, or she fakes the results to get what she wants?” asked Roman receiving the one reply he never wanted to hear and almost dreaded. It was then that Galina told him that Star was indeed there and told him to stay somewhere else until everything settles down. She soon hung up the phone. 

Seth and Dean returned to their own homes, Dean reflecting over the last couple of years and everything that had happened, how the choices he made gave him the family he thought he would never have and with his high school sweetheart. He also smiled when he thought of how he was able to see Paige and Seth grow closer and how much they loved their own children as well as his set of twins. Even how Paige was in denial about her parents death that she litterally moved from the city she had moved to with them. Yet never lost contact with anyone. He smiled at everything that had happened and how he was the God Father of all three of Seth and Paige’s children. As soon as he walked through the front door he smiled when Jon and Danielle almost tackled him to the wooden floor with hugs. A smile placed on each of their features. Summer soon making her self known as she too joined in with the hugs. 

“I love you” suddenly spoke Dean, smiling when Summer replied by kissing him on the lips and responding with the four word sentence that went with the three worded one Dean had spoken, she knew it was the one that always brought a smile on to his lips. “So what have you two been up to while I was out?” asked Dean getting up off the floor but wrapping his arms around Summer’s waist not wanting to let her go, he knew she was still angry at Roman, as to her he had abandoned them when they needed him the most. 

“We’ve been bugging mum to tell us how you two met and got in engaged. Kind of like Colby, S-J and Tyler” replied Danielle, she knew that all five of them wanted to know how their parents met and how they got engaged. Although she was aware that Tyler, S-J and Colby knew how their father asked their mother to marry him both times. “We know that Aunt Paige and Uncle Seth were engage before but broke it off, the second time was the charm for them. But we want to know about you two, our parents” continued Danielle with an innocent smile on her lips, Jon deciding that he would help and put a matching smile on his own lips. They both knew it was working, when they heard their mother chuckle at their antics. 

“Alright” spoke Dean before walking into the living room, followed by his own set of twins. Summer to joined them. Smiling when Danielle and Jon chose to sit either side of her, where as Dean sat in the chair to the side of them. He took a small breath before remembering the times that the twins were wanting to know about. “Okay so I first met your mum in the second year of high school, she had transferred to WWE High from a school in Carolina. We bumped into each other in the hall way of the school, and by that time she was already friends with the popular girls. Now bearing in mind this was before the formation of the Misfits, so I was alone and a complete jerk to some people, especially anyone who was in the Jocks or Popular girls as well as the cheerleaders in higher years. We both ended up on the floor, I dropped my bag and ripped the bottom of my jeans, where as your mum dropped the books she was carrying and messed her hair up” remembered Dean, kind of smiling at the memory. 

“If my memory serves me correctly you also smacked your head of the lockers and insulted me. Through the insult I ended up punching you rather than doing what the other popular girls would have done” spoke Summer. She could remember that day quite clearly, as it was her punching him rather than slapping him that had caught his attention and in a way attracted him to her, as she wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself or break the rules set by her group. “It was that incident that drew you fathers attraction and proved I wasn’t afraid of breaking stereotype in school” added Summer smiling at how they had first met, it was a little unorthodox but it was then. It was fun when she though about it. Paige and Seth met in a kind of clique moment where as herself and Dean’s was more unusual. 

“I believe I asked your mum to marry me twice in one day. We were at Paige’s house next door. Just her parents brothers, AJ, Punk, Seth and Paige then the pair of us. At the time we were watching You’ve Been Framed and just enjoying each others company. When the wedding part came on I whispered in her ear, asking her to marry me since she was sitting on my lap. She turned to look at me to make sure I wasn’t pranking her. When she didn’t answer, I got up from my seat and got down on one knee in front of her and showed her the engagement ring I had. Then asked her again if she would marry me” smiled Dean as he remembered how he proposed to the woman he loved back then when they were still teenagers. He didn’t know much then, just that his family was his friends, he wanted to be a professional wrestler and marry the woman in front of him. 

“Then the third time was the charm for us. And it was me who asked your dad to marry me. Right after I caught the flowers of the bride at aunt Paige and uncle Seth’s wedding. In the middle of the dance floor.” spoke Summer, she could always remember how she broke tradition and asked Dean to marry her rather than him asking her again. It still brought a smile to her aged features at remembering how she had broken the normal tradition boundaries to ask the man she loved and knew was her perfect man to marry her. 

~FLASHBACK~

Paige and Seth’s wedding reception. The duo had just entered the room to the claps and cheers of those who had attended. Everyone took their seats, with the bride and groom at the centre of the main table. Dean was in between Seth and Punk where as Summer was sat between Paige and her uncle Johnny. It would soon be time for the speeches and Summer had hers already planned out. Just like she knew Dean had been working for days to perfect his own best man speech. It wasn’t long before Seth stood from his seat next to his beautiful bride and one of his best friends. 

“Today was one of the best day of my life and also one of the most terrifying. It was terrifying to me because I would be starting a new chapter of my life but it was also the best day for the exact same reason. I get to spend the rest of my life, with the woman of my dreams. The one person that I know I can never live without. So thank you everyone here for attending. This is for you my Mysterious Raven Haired Lady” spoke Seth raising his glass at the end and smiling, seeing Paige’s cheek turn a few shades lighter than her blusher. He knew she was slightly embarrassed but smiled none the less, after all she had expected it. It wasn’t long after that Summer stood up. 

“When I first met Paige way back in high school. I knew she would be different. On her first day at the school she threw a water bomb at the popular girls, and kicked Hunter rather hard in the groin before punching him” spoke Summer pausing after that hearing few chuckles from those who had attended and from those she was there to talk about. “I also knew that Seth was meant to be with Paige. If I didn’t know any better, when they reached the six month mark. I would have said they had been dating for years rather than months. They knew everything about each other, had the same interests and both wanted the same thing for a career. If they is ever a definition of perfect then there should be a picture of you two next it. I love the pair of you guys” added Summer before once again taking her place. She knew she had done a good job when she heard those clapping for everyone there, including the bride and groom. It was then that Paige whispered something to her. It was also at that point that Seth nudged Dean to stand up and say his speech. 

“Seth and Paige, or as the WWE Universe likes to call them Saige. The pair have so many nicknames together and separately you can virtually write a book. They are prefect each other, soul mates. When they went their separate ways, somehow they always managed to find there way back to each other” said Dean smiling at what he was about to say next. “I remember when we were younger, and Seth, Roman and myself used to tell each other what we wanted in our prefect partners, although we knew the likely hood was slim. Seth said he wanted someone who was beautiful, never afraid to stand up for what she believes in or the people she loves, has a passion for wrestling and never afraid to be who she really is. Yet in the last year of high school, Seth’s perfect girl moved in next door to him. He was an idiot at times. But Paige always found it in her heart to forgive him. So my brother. Your the first of us three known as the Shield to marry your soul mate. And the third overall for our little group. Good luck in married life and I’m sure Paige is gonna be at your side through everything like she has been for everyone else” continued Dean smiling at what he was able to be apart of and the cheers he received in reply. In the sea of those who had attended he could see the woman he was currently dating. Laura. 

Summer took the whispered advice that Paige had given her to heart, revealing to the now Mrs Rollins that she had a ring with her but didn’t know when to use it. She knew what she wanted out of life, as she had seen AJ, Layla and now Paige get theirs she now wanted to join them. She also knew Sami had recently proposed to Bayley where as Dolph was concentrating on his little princess. It kind of made her smile that she could also get what she wanted on September 21st 2021. It wasn’t long before Punk stood up. He knew what he was going to say would be amusing to most. Especially to those who knew what Paige and AJ were like many years before. 

“The Psychos. That was the name of the tag team made up of Miss Hell In Boots and the Queen of Mind Games. Together they took over the woman’s division and changed what it meant to be a tag team for both divisions. They didn’t care for any rules, or about the stereotypes. They put aside their difference and found a common enemy, which at that time happened to be Nikki and Brie Bella. They proved so much, but like all good team eventually went their separate ways. Paige went on to participate in the first women’s Tables, Ladders and Chairs match where as AJ became a mother. The Shield were similar to them in so many ways. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns formed the Shield in High School. They ran with the idea all the way through school, even through the Wrestling School Tournament. When the group did finally go their separate ways in shocked the world. As it meant one of the most iconic teams were no longer there. The three had trouble adjusting to it. Just like we misfits had trouble not seeing them together and two of best friends fight against each other. Eventually both teams will drift back together again. Just like Paige and Seth have done every time they went their own ways. To the bride and groom. It’s not just the teams you were apart of that is iconic, the team you to make together is not that but legendary. Just like the pair of you will one day become in our own world” spoke Punk, comparing the pair of them together to the teams the pair of them were part of. He smiled at what they had achieved since they had broken into the company many years before. Like the others before him, he sat down. He knew Seth was still slightly angry and upset that his own father never even bothered to attend his wedding but his mother had, she was happy for her only son to be moving on with his life and settling down. 

“You know if someone said to me, several years ago, that my seventeen year old niece would find her perfect man and settle down with him all while having a successful career in the WWE, I would have told you were completely mad. My only niece didn’t date and most guys who she knew were just her friends, the others she just had a habit of punching as they always did something to hurt her. Yet in 2015 when my brother moved with his wife and three children and he told me that Paige had changed for the better, I honestly thought he was joking, especially when he said she had a boyfriend and was the only one of the three to be dating. Yet when I seen her again, the night of her school prom, I could see everything her father Ricky told me was true. She had grown up so much, and she had got what she wanted, someone to love her for who she is, and to be there for her. I was even more surprised to learn my quiet niece was one of the prom queens of her class that year and also the one representing the entire class of 2015 at the graduation ceremony” spoke Johnny remembering how she had gone from the anti-social teenager to the one who had become prom queen and class presenter. And was now getting married. “I know Seth will be a good husband. Saraya and Ricky believed he was the boy for her, especially when the two announced they were dating. They loved him like he was one of their sons. And I know that both Saraya and Ricky would be proud of not only their beautiful daughter but of everyone of the misfits. All of you did what no one believed was possible. You stuck together as you broke into the business. So here is to the beautiful bride, the talented husband and everyone of the misfits new and old” added Johnny, he knew that Paige’s parents would be proud of her, all they ever wanted for all three of their children was to see them happy. 

About an hour later, Paige stood on the stage before the DJ, Seth at her side and both of them smiling to each other and at the crowd. Paige had the microphone in one hand and her bouquet of flowers in the other. She knew the ladies at her wedding must have known what time it was as they started to move towards the dance floor. Summer wasn’t paying much attention and was instead looking at the piece of jewellery that she had with her, then over to Dean and Laura. She could see that they were once again quietly arguing between themselves with Dean trying to get her to calm down explaining that this was the wedding of two of his close friends not their shared apartment. 

“Okay girls it’s time for the lovely bride to throw her bouquet. Lets see who joins Bayley and Emma this time” spoke Seth when Paige gave him the microphone and turned around so she could throw the flowers over her head. Summer and Laura both joined the sea of woman wanting to catch the flowers, AJ and Layla were also amongst them as was Stephanie and Nikki. “One, Two, Three” continued Seth, watching as Paige threw the flowers over her head at the same time he said three. He also watched as AJ caught them and quickly passed them to Summer. At that moment Seth turned Paige around so she could see Summer holding her bouquet of different colour roses. AJ with an innocent smile on her features knowing she had given them to Summer since she was already married. And Summer having no clue it was all part of a plan. It was then that Summer walked up on the stage, standing beside the now Mr and Mrs Rollins, and thanked Seth as she gave her the microphone, asking them both to stay with her. 

“Er hi. I know this is kinda weird for a wedding, but I have wanted to ask something to a certain someone for a few months but never found the right time to do. The bride here and her groom have been trying to encourage me all night and they have finally succeeded” said Summer, smiling nervously at what she was going to do. Especially since it was out of the ordinary and likely to be unexpected to everyone there expect the people who had been helping her with it. “Everyone knows what they want in life. And most likely had it planned out. I did, but all those plans went out the window so many years ago, when I met and fell for him. He was there whenever I needed him and proved to me, what I imagined for a perfect man wasn’t what I was going to get. He was right as always. For the last year or so I have been thinking about what I want for the future and seeing Paige and Seth so happy here tonight and being able to be part of their happiness, has made me realise that is what I want as well. To be happy and loved, and to be able to have my happy ending like they have found. As well as to settle down and enjoy what I do” continued Summer knowing that she had caught the attention of everyone in attendance, including the person she was hoping for. “I didn’t catch the bouquet tonight, that would be AJ, but since she was already married she gave them to me. So this is me, about to make the biggest scene of my life and take a leaf out of the book that belongs to the person this is aimed at” added Summer stepping down from the stage with the help of Punk and Sheamus and walking through the crowd of people until she stood before a group of boys. 

“Dean Jonathan Ambrose, I’m sorry for everything that I did to hurt you and for breaking your heart. I have regretted it every day since it happened and was ecstatic when you forgave me for my childish actions. So I ask you this question and hope you will be the eccentric lunatic fringe that I have never stopped loving and turned my world upside down in high school. So Dean Jonathan Ambrose will you marry me?” spoke Summer, hearing the surprised gasps and a few wolf whistles most likely from their friends come from behind her. She could also see the shock on Dean’s face as well as the disgust on Laura’s features. Summer had gotten down on one knee after her speech and showed him the engagement ring she had been carrying with her the entire time. It was then that Dean smiled at Summer and looked to his friends. 

“Summer Danielle Rae. How in the world would you expect me to say no to you. When you have done something you would never normally do. I know you never meant to hurt me or break my heart in the past. And you will always be my first love and high school sweetheart. I know that my happiness and future lies with you. So yes I will marry you” replied Dean pulling Summer to her feet and hugging her. He never thought in his wildest dreams that Summer, his Summer would make a scene like this just to say how sorry she was and ask him to marry her. He knew he could never refuse Summer, nor could he forget this love they once shared or how how much she truly meant to him even after everything that happened between the pair of them. It was then that it registered to him that everyone but Laura was either clapping, cheering or whistling for the now engaged couple. Maybe the third time for the pair of them would be the charm. 

“What!” almost shouted Laura, making her way over to where they were, she knew Dean wasn’t happy but she thought they could work through their problems and move on. Yet here she was at the wedding of two of his friends and one of the many witnesses to the accepted proposal Summer Rae had made to her man. She didn’t know how to feel about it and was sure she had every right to be angry. “You have just said yes to marrying your ex when you are still dating me. You are my man, and from where I am standing this cow doesn’t deserve to be happy. Kaitlyn told me all about her and how she ripped out your heart like it was a game” shouted Laura, determined she was going to get her point across. She watched as Dean moved to stand in front of his now faïence. 

“You broke off our relationship half an hour ago. Thrust I was a single man. Now I am engaged to the one person my heart has always belonged to. No matter if she broke it. She put it back together when she apologised and explained. You said Kaitlyn told you about Summer, then why don’t you asked her about the incident last year. You will see who you real friends are. Just leave, I know you are going to try and ruin the relationship and the wedding of Paige and Seth” replied Dean revealing that she had broke with him before Summer had proposed to him. Thrust he was single at the time and happily accepted due to her holding his heart like she had always done since he had given it to her in high school. It was then that Laura stomped away knowing she didn’t have a leg to stand on in the argument she attempted to start. 

“Congratulations” said all of the Misfits together. Paige and Seth standing together near by since they had gotten off the stage. AJ and Punk one side of them. Layla and Justin with baby Oliver with them. Even Dolph with the now three year old Celeste was there. As was Kaitlyn but she knew she had to be civil due to Celeste living with her father. It was soon time for the wedding photo’s to be taken, Stephanie and Hunter had volunteered to take them. There were a few funny ones of the bride and groom together, then one with just the girls, the same with just the boys. The couples so Paige and Seth, Dean and Summer, Becky and Sheamus, Sami and Bayley, Layla and Justin, AJ and Punk, Randy and Renee, as well as Galina and Roman. The bride and groom asked for Stephanie and Hunter to join them on that one. The final picture was of every misfit together. Paige, Seth, Dean, Summer, Roman, Punk, AJ, Emma, Justin, Layla, Randy, Adam, Renee, Finn, Becky, Sheamus, Sami, Bayley and Dolph all together with both Celeste and Oliver as well. Since Celeste had be the flower girl and Oliver had the special task of looking after the rings. 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

“So mum proposed to you at aunt Paige and uncle Seth’s wedding?” asked Danielle, looking towards her dad who smiled and nodded at her, she smiled back at both of her parents, it was now she was beginning to see some familiarities with one of her favourite bedtime stories when she was growing up. She always wondered what it was based on. “So my favourite bedtime story The Princess and the Lunatic is actually about the two of you?” again asked Danielle smiling when both of her parents nodded at her this time, both of them with smiles on their features. This new bit of information actually made her smile more as it meant that her parents had told her about their lives before she was even aware of it. 

“So does that mean the story uncle Finn told us, Darkness Realm is about all of you together, finding your own happiness? and the journey’s you went on to find it, together as friends” asked Jon like Danielle sitting in front of his parents and putting the pieces together. It also made him wonder if the story Saraya-Jade told them she, Colby and Tyler grew up on were also of their parents. Once again Summer and Dean nodded at their twin children, whilst also smiling at them and what they were working out. It really did impress them how fast they were putting things together. 

“When your mum here told me she was pregnant, we were expecting one, so we both agreed if it was a girl then we would name her Danielle, after your mum’s middle name and if it was a boy we would name him Jon after my middle name. So when we were told we were going to be having twins and one of each, we couldn’t wait to tell everyone the news as it would mean we both got the names we wanted” spoke Dean explaining where their first names come from. And also what it meant to them to have twins, as well as both a son and a daughter. 

“Your middle names also symbolise a fair bit as well. Jon Blane Ambrose, you are named after your dad and my uncle. Where as Danielle Paige Ambrose, you are named after me and aunt Paige. Since she was there through everything and it was thanks to aunt Paige the misfits still stand today” added Summer revealing where their middle names come from, they were proud to name their children after the people they did. The pair of them could also see that their own children were proud to be named after the four they were, even if their parents were two of them. 

Back with Seth, he and Paige were going through the old photo albums with Colby, so he could do a project he had a been given from his Wider Key Skills teacher. He had to do a mini presentation on all those that meant something to him, so when he got home he asked his mum to help him. Saraya-Jade was currently at Becky and Sheamus’s residence as the pair were allowing Britini to hold a girly sleep over. So they had Saraya-Jade, Davina, Tenille, Nicole, Morgan around with them and would later be joined by Danielle. They had decided to watch different films that they all like and talked about the normal girly things since most of them were in the same school. WWE High. 

Tyler at this moment was on his games console and had connected to each of the others in Jack, Philip, Stephan, Rami, Michael, Ben, Prince and Matthew, he had even connected to James and Oliver since he knew they were gamers and enjoyed playing with or against them when they found the time. At this moment he was waiting for Jon to join with the group so they could once again play the Suplex City game, for some reason they all like to play the game set and play each character, enjoying the back story that each character had been given by the WWE team had created for them. Each of them had said many times over that they wanted to visit the attraction when it opened just like they wanted to visit the small village that had been named Viperville. 

Roman had phoned up Dean and Seth asking if he could stay with one of them. Summer had offered the spare bedroom for him to stay in due to the pair of them having a four bedroom house and only using three of them. Where as she was aware that Paige and Seth used every bedroom in their residents due to having their own three children. It was at that point that both Dean and Seth explained to Paige and Summer that Roman was the father of Star’s thirteen year old daughter. Sophie. Neither of the woman were particularly happy about it as it appeared he was hell bent on destroying his own happiness. He had everything he could have wanted, he had friends in those who he had gone to school with and also a loving wife in Galina as well as is own little girl in Jo-Jo yet he had protentially thrown his whole relationship with Galina away similar to how Randy had done with his high school sweetheart Jo-Jo. Yet Roman would also lose his little princess as well. 

“You can stay here with us Roman. On the condition that you don’t mess up anything else in your life or ours” spoke Summer when she had invited him, she could see he recognised the house it which he had walked into and that he was likely to be wondering where Dean was since he hadn’t made his presents know to him yet. “Dean is taking Danielle over to Becky’s for a girly sleepover, and you recognise the house because it is Seth’s childhood home. Seth and Paige live in the house where Paige lived during the last year of school. Her brothers thought she could make more use of it, since she is the only one of the three still married and with the children actually living with her” added Summer, seeing the realisation dawn on Roman of who’s childhood home he was standing in. 

“Same guest bedroom as before?” asked Roman to which Summer shook her head, watching as Jon walked past and waved before he announced he was going to play on his games console with the others in Suplex city. He had no idea what Stephanie had planned for her entire school. The one she now ran as headmistress. She had put Hunter in charge of bringing the game version of Suplex city to life, including all the little business’s that appeared there. Although the interior of each would be in the style of the superstar that owned it. “Which room am in?” asked Roman, smiling when he seen Jon go up to his room. 

“You are in Seth’s old room. We turned it in to a guest room since we could bring ourselves to give it to one of our kids. Not after all the memories there” spoke Summer in reply to what had asked. He nodded at her before heading up to the room that would be his while he stayed there. He at least was thankful that Summer was willing to allow him to stay there. As it also gave him time to work things out with Seth and Dean as well as time to think about everything that had been happening and what he was going to do about Star and Sophie. 

“You got to talk to her about this you know” spoke Dean, causing Roman to turn around quickly. He knew that Dean was on the verge of forgiving him but also knew that if he made one wrong move then it would all fall apart again. “You may hate her and all, but you can’t hide from the fact that you have a daughter with her. That girl had grew up for 13 years never knowing her father. At least you could do is be civil with Star for the sake of Sophie” added Dean knowing that the victims in the whole situation were the two children that were caught in the middle of it. Jo-Jo and Sophie. 

“But how can I be there for her when I can’t see eye to eye with her mother. That the entire situation was a mistake. I don’t even know what I am going to do. Let alone how I’m going to help another little girl who I know nothing about and as you said she doesn’t even know that I’m her dad” replied Roman, he couldn’t will himself to look at Dean in the eyes, as he knew he would only see the anger there for what he had just said. After all he had basically said he didn’t know what to do with the other little girl. 

“You don’t have to get on with her mother. Look at Finn, his faïence left him three weeks before their wedding and took their son with her. Finn still stays in contact with Zara because he knows that’s what is best for his young son. Same with Dolph, he is only being civil Kaitlyn for the sake of Celeste and their grandchildren. If both of them can behave when it comes to their ex-partners then so can you. They do it because they know it isn’t what they want or need that matters, its what their kids need. So if they can do it for Celeste and Prince then you can do it for Jo-Jo and Sophie” replied Dean, he knew that it was basically the same situation as the pair of them faced before. “If you give up on this Roman, then you are not the man that I thought you were, you aren’t the one who I grew up with or the one who became a one of my best friends. You aren’t the Roman who is deserving of a place within the misfits” added Dean knowing from just looking at the man opposite him that he was thinking of giving up. 

“He’s right Roman. What kind of example are you setting for either of those girls if you give up now. Both of them need their father. If you give up then they both miss out. Whether you like it or not, Sophie is your daughter, and you have to step up and be there for her, just like you did with Jo-Jo. They both need you. So instead of moping around here why don’t you step up and be the man that those girls are expecting you to be, the man they need you to be” added Summer, appearing behind Dean, she smiled a Roman and accepted the hug that Dean had offered. It was then that Roman looked at them with envy. He knew deep down they were right even if he did think some of the things Dean had spoken were a little harsh.


	9. Suplex City

Today was the day. Triple H had finished his task of bringing the WWE2K17 city to life. He smiled as he walked through the empty streets and seen the different shops and businesses. The city even had a supermarket, and several gift shops so the visitors could get a little something from the legendary game play city. There were even wanted posters of each of the wrestlers that were supposed to reside there and billboards around the place to make it all the more realistic. At the entrance to the city there was a map, so the visitors could find what they were looking for and also had certain pinpoints on it. He knew today was the opening so wasn’t surprised to see the wrestlers both old and new start to appear. Each of them with smilies of them features. Especially Brock Lesner who was the president of the city he was standing in. He also got to decide who got the businesses for the original games. 

“Okay so this is Suplex City in reality. The place has been completed all we need to do now is get you guys into your places. So Brock your in the presidential mansion, the biggest place this place has to offer. Styles, you are in the hair salon next door to Summer’s tanning salon. Dean as in the game will be in the alley by the side of the tanning salon. Sheamus you are in your saloon, where as Becky is in her coffee shop. Sasha you will be the manager of The Boss Bank, same with Charlotte with Second Flair Bank. Bayley you know you will be attending to the Hug Me Bowling Alley. Fandango you have the dance school like the New Day have market. Paige you have the piercing and tattoo parlour, Black Knight and Seth you as the eyes in the shadows are watching over from the top of her shop. Sami, Enzo and Cass the three of you own the night club, where as the Dudley’s own the furniture store Dudleyville. The theme park is owned by Randy and is called Viper Valley. Where as all four of the original Wyatt’s are the gang who runs the crime in the city” spoke Triple H, listing off where all of them would be. And also any other information that they should be needing to know. Once they were on their way to their own place. Stephanie quickly collared Sheamus. 

“In the Saloon the will be both alcoholic drinks and soft ones. Each drink is named after the wrestlers, and there is a list behind the bar of which are which. Remember to ask for ID, when serving those who don’t look 25” said Stephanie, before letting him go. She knew their was a place for the Wyatt’s that was their hang out and near by to them was the house of horrors owned by Finn. She also knew the kids would be arriving soon from WWE High, since she had arranged for them to be at the grand opening of the city along with the lucky members of the WWE Universe that had either brought their tickets or won them. There would also be legends there as well if they weren’t already in the city. It was now that Shane appeared. 

“Not bad, the kids will be arriving from the school in a couple of minutes, the legends that don’t have a place are walking around like they live in the city and everyone is in place. As per request I got the members of the dark family to say the lines Brock wrote down to put at different area’s leading up to the city and at the main entrance. The rides at Viper Valley have been checked over and are working properly ready to be used” informed Shane walking up to his sister and brother in law, he had to admit it really was a realistic looking city, with a few broken windows here and there, along with abandoned placed and graffiti. There was even a few school dotted around to make it feel like a real city that had been there for god knows how long. 

“It’s the Halloween opening, and tonight is when it really gets fun. As the Undertaker, Kane and Finn will appear to be walking the streets as will the Wyatt’s with torches like they are about to do something. Today and tonight are going to be just as memorable as when we opened Viperville Amusement Park” replied Stephanie, she was proud of what WWE had managed to do, and the things they had brought to life. Hell just to bring the city to life, they sent several wrestlers to different place so they could train. Including sending Paige to a piercing and tattoo place, Bayley to a bowling alley, Becky to a coffee shop, even sending Sheamus to a bar and both Sasha and Charlotte to banks so they could be realistic with their own ones that they would be owning within the city. They had made sure that everything would be as life like as possible, even the Hall of Fame museum located in the city. 

As if on cue to WWE Universe members arrived at the closed gates to the city, where as the school buses from WWE High also arrived, with Stephanie going over to the buses with Shane while Triple H stayed at the gate, as he was the one who was going to official open the city to the public and those who were there before them. He was getting nervous about it, as he knew there was a lot of expectations for this city like there was for Viperville, but the WWE Universe were surprise to learn that was an amusement park. He knew they were likely to be surprised to learn this one was actually the city they seen and appeared to love so much from the video games that had been released. It wasn’t long before both Stephanie and Shane looked to each other and then signalled for Triple H to continue of with the grand open of the much loved video game city. 

“I would like to welcome everyone of you whether you are from the press, WWE High or the WWE Universe. As most of you know this is the grand opening of Suplex City. Everything you see in this attraction is also in the original game plays. So look around, enjoy yourselves and remember this city isn’t like any other you have been to before” spoke Triple H to the couple of thousand that had turned out for the grand opening. He knew he had their interest when he said everything was like the video games. It was there were two voices heard. This is Suplex City spoke a male voice, that most recognised as Dean Ambrose. The one place in the world where no one is welcome said a female voice, that was instantly recognisable as Paige, as the hint of an English accent could be heard within her voice. “I am proud to say that Suplex City is official open to the public” added Triple H after the voices of the Psycho Siblings could be heard. He cut the red ribbon after and unlocked the gates to allow the visitors in. 

“Alright, now I want you guys to wear these pass all day until its time to leave okay. They entitle you to free things as it says you are school visitors” spoke Stephanie to the many students that had arrived. Once the student had one they were allowed to enter the city and have a look around. They knew all lessons were cancelled when Brad Maddox the assistant to Stephanie informed the entire school there would be a special treat for them today due to all the hard work they had been doing. They however would have never guessed that they would be at the grand opening of one of the cities in the games. It really did amaze them. Stephanie and Shane alone with Triple H watched as the students went off in groups and how they seemed so happy to be there and surprised when some of the legends randomly walked past and waved at them. 

“Oh my god. This is so cool” spoke Jon and Tyler at the same time as they noticed Cesaro walked past them and waved, even offering them a high five if they could jump up and hit his hand with theirs. He smiled as they tried and found it amusing how the kids of some well know wrestlers were running around the city. He soon left them, entering Brogue Kick Saloon. The small group that considered themselves the next generation of misfits, watched as he entered the saloon and decided where they wanted to go. As they continued walking and talking to each other, they come across Adrian and Roman patrolling the street they were walking down with a walkie talkie each and uniform that resembled that of a police officer. They had noticed they were also in pairs like they were partners on the job. 

“They weren’t kidding when they said everything would be the same as the games. I mean we just seen Cesaro walk into his former tag team partners bar, Roman and Adrian are just there. Maybe we should go see what the other places look like” spoke Davina, she could remember her mum owned Hug Me Bowling Alley in the games like her dad was in partnership with Enzo and Cass with a night club. “I would is Dean is in the alley next to Summer’s tanning salon?” asked Davina seeing the intrigue appear in the others eyes. Especially since they could see if he really was a back alley brawler in this city. As they began walking they looked at the map they had between them and smiled at the locations it pointed out, including the supermarket, restaurants as well as other places to eat. Even a few land marks such as Presidential mansion, Viper Valley Amusement Park even the entrance to the underground area, and the house of horrors. As the walked by some of the houses the smiled when they seen WWE superstars both past and present even those in NXT come and going from some of the houses. 

“Look there it is the alley where uncle Dean should be” suddenly spoke Saraya-Jade as she pointed towards the alley next to Summer’s Tanning Salon, with a smile on her features. They soon looked into the alley to see Dean, randomly throwing someone head first into the dumpster, he smiled when he spotted them and walked over to where they were, closing the top of the bin before he did so. Once there he hugged own two twins and Saraya-Jade along with Tyler. Where as the others he just smiled and waved at. “Who was that?” asked Saraya-Jade, Dean could see the curiosity sparkling in her eyes, to which he looked back and tried to hide a cheeky grin. 

“That was one of the police officers of the city. The eyes of the place gave me the heads up that he was coming. So how you kids finding the city so far? You enjoying yourselves?” explained Dean and asked a couple of questions himself, he knew the passes they were wearing allowed them to go into any place and get free things, unless they had to be a certain age. He knew the none of the WWE High students had expected to be a the grand opening of the city. As he looked at each of the teenagers before he smiled to himself, at what each of his high school friends had gained, compared to what they had lost. It really did bring a smile to his features that most of his friends in school had stuck together all this time. 

“It’s amazing, Davina mentioned that you would be down the alley, so we came down to see you. And the city is really realistic, we have come across Cesaro, and seen some of the up and coming stars walking the streets. Although we haven’t come across any of the other businesses yet” spoke Morgan, she had often wondered what the city would look like in reality if it ever existed, now thanks to WWE it did. It amazed her at how they had added abandoned buildings, burnt out cars along with anything else you would expect to find in the any normal city. 

“This is an announcement to all visitors to MY city. Viper Valley Amusement Park is now open. I must ALL visitors to not disturb resident of Suplex City. As it says at the entrance. This is the one place in the world where no one is welcome to tread carefully” the announcement echoed through the many streets of the city, the group of thirteen teenagers looked around the streets where as Dean casually went back down the alley where he was located, returning his attention back to the police officer Bobby Roode he was dealing with before the teenagers appeared. When they finally looked back they noticed Dean had gone back to what he was doing before. It wasn’t long before the group moved on, each of them spotting different members of the WWE family and the businesses that they owned within the city. 

“Now that it awesome” suddenly spoke Jack, spotting one of the schools, ironically it was the high school with the same name as theirs. WWE High. When they entered they seen there was class rooms set up, even had pictures of past students. That had gone on to success. “Philip look its mum and dad” added Jack pointing at the pictures of his parents so his older brother could see them. It was then the others went over and looked spotting there own parents on the wall of many pictures. It was then that Tenille went further down the corridor looking at the pictures as she went. She suddenly stopped when she seen something that intrigued her. There in front of her were several pictures above it said Class of 2040. 

“Hey Phil, Morgan come look at this” suddenly spoke Tenille raising her voice but not taking her eyes of the pictures before her. It wasn’t long before the duo joined them, those two also stopping where they were. “I am seeing that right. They are pictures of us and others in our year including Ryan Skye” added Tenille, hearing the pair of them confirm what she was seeing there. It was almost like this school was trying to predict the future. It brought a smile to her features. As the three wondered further down the hall, the found pictures of the others and the ones who had yet to attend the school. It brought a smile to their features. Especially when the took a picture of Colby, Rami, Stephan, and Prince, in a way it had made them smile as it showed the creators of the city had taken notice that the wrestlers had their own families. 

“Now this is cool” spoke Britini, as she had walked into a random room off the corridor that they had been walking down, a small smile on her features as she looked around the room and as the others who was in her group joined her. “We did these at the school last week. And mum got Stephan to do that a few days ago” added Britini recognising the Wishes For The Future as the projects they had done in their English class the week before hand. She now understood why it was so important that they got their spellings right and why they had put there name on it. She also noticed at the bottom of each assignment was a picture of the person who had wrote it from when they had their school pictures taken. She smiled when she seen her mums under Class of 2020, and her dads under 2015. 

“Look over here, they have the graduation speeches of each class representative” spoke Danielle noticing the speeches. As she looked through them she noticed some big names in wrestling there, including Vince McMahon himself, The Undertaker, Kane, Shawn Michaels, and Mick Foley. Her smile grew when she seen the name Paige Knight for class of 2015, as well as the name Finn Balor for 2020, but to her surprise she seen the name Morgan Orton for the 2040 representative. “I was told once the best speech comes from the heart, so here it goes. When we were five they asked what we wanted to be, our answers were things like astronauts, cowboy or in my case a wicked witch. When we were ten they asked again, and we answered with things like dancer, singer and actor. But now we are grown up then want a serious answer, so how about this one. Who the hell knows. This isn’t the time to make rushed hard decisions, this is the time to make mistakes, make a wrong choice and get stuck somewhere, leave things on public transport, fall in love a lot. That way when someone asks us what we want to be in the future, we wont have to guess at it, we’ll know because we are doing it” read Danielle that was the first time she had seen or even come across Paige’s representative speech for her year. 

“Mum’s representative speech” spoke Tyler, he had recognised it instantly as he had found what she had written down in one of the notebooks she kept for school, it was like a scrapbook of all her memories when she was in her senior year of school. He could remember finding it and looking through it and also what was it. There was a picture of each of her friends, both in the group and those outside of it. The tree house, the place where all of them went for their lunch and break times, a picture of the paper they had all signed with the words first signature above it. Even of the couples with in the group. To his surprise there was a hospital band stapled to one of the pages, with a picture of a Summer’s car wrecked after the accident. He had never asked about it, but knew it was something that happened when his parents were just seventeen. 

“I remember when we found mum’s scrapbook of her last year in school, and the one before she left England. They were full of things that meant something to her. When we asked why dad didn’t have one, he just said he wasn’t as creative as mum and it would just turn out as a book of written words” added Saraya-Jade knowing what her slightly older twin brother was remembering. She knew that Summer also had one, as did every girl with in the misfits, it seemed like it was a tradition as both Becky and Bayley had made on, also. Morgan and Tenille had mentioned they too had started to make on at the start of the year, so they didn’t forget such an important time in their lives. 

It wasn’t long before the group of twelve left the Suplex City version of WWE High. They randomly started to walk down on of the streets to the left of the school, looking at the map to see if they could find where they were. They were beginning to fear they were lost, and panic that they wouldn’t find their way back to the gates of the city in time for lunch like Shane had told them to do. They knew they only had twenty minutes to find where they were, on the map so they could find the quickest way back to the meeting point. Philip, Tenille and Morgan took charge when the others were beginning to worry, he knew not many of them had been in trouble with teachers before, especially Davina, Britini and Nicole who were only in there first and second year at the school. It was then that the smallish group heard a familiar voice. 

“Shouldn’t you lot be with the rest of your school by now?” spoke the voice. When the group turned around they were met with the sight of Seth looking at them like he was waiting for an answer. He was a little confused when they looked relieved to see him standing there. “What’s going on?” again asked Seth, he was taken back a slight bit when both his own set of twins as well as those of Dean and Summer ran over to him and clung to him like he was the only thing that was going to protect them from an unseen force. 

“Erm we got lost, and can’t find where we are on the map. You mind helping us?” asked Matthew smiling slightly and sighing in relief when Seth nodded his head in response. Seth looked down at Jon, Danielle, Tyler and Saraya-Jade, he remembered when they had last done this to him. Just after the party and when they found out both he and Paige had retired from the being active professional wrestlers. He did what he did then and hugged the four teenagers. After he had done that Seth quickly pulled out the phone they had each been given when they were told of what they were doing in the city, he quickly dialled a number and waited for someone to answer of the other end. 

“H its Seth, I have Saraya-Jade, Tyler, Danielle, Jon, Phil, Jack, Britini, Davina, Nicole, Morgan, Tenille, and Matthew here with me” spoke Seth to Hunter who had picked up the phone in the main building that ran the entire city watching the visitors from the many hidden and what appeared to be broken camera’s. “Yeah I will taken them to Black Knight and then take them to Gold Stardust to get something to eat and drink” replied Seth before motioning the group of twelve to follow him so they didn’t get lost. He soon turned back to the teenagers behind him and smiled, quickly explaining to them that the didn’t have to worry about finding their way back to the city entrance but they had to spend their lunch with him and Paige. It was only about five minutes later they group arrived with Seth to a Piercing and Tattoo pallor. “Welcome to Black Knight Piercing and Tattoo Pallor, owned and ran by Paige” spoke Seth as he bung on the glass door. He smiled and waved when Paige looked out from the reception desk. 

“Lunch time already?” asked Paige walking from the Pallor and leaving on of the other wrestlers who Brock had put down as an employ in charge while she was gone. Seth had only nodded in reply to what she had asked, hugging her tightly before she turned to the next generation. “So how are you guys finding the almost legendary city?” asked Paige this time directing the question to the teenagers that were before her. To both her and Seth they appeared to be enjoying themselves, other than getting lost and be helped by Seth. Both of them were aware of the challenge, and Stephanie had a feeling they would end up getting lost, so she had actually given each wrestler the activity things the groups they were in would be needing. “I will be back in a few minutes just got to get the packs for these bunch from Alexis” added Paige before quickly going in and getting the packs she was on about, coming out with a small shopping bag of sorts. 

“Lunch at Gold Stardust with the next generation?” asked Seth, seeing Paige smile and nod, the group of twelve teenagers also nodded. “By the way those passes allow you to get a whole lot of three things, including Summer’s Salon, every shop and food place, free rides at the amusement park, even film screenings and beauty for the girls” added Seth, seeing the shock from the teenagers as they found out what the passes actually entitled them to. “The only thing you have to pay for is if you go into the bars, clubs, museums or in Black Knight” continued Seth as he and Paige began to walk in the direction of the restaurant. They both knew that the students of WWE High were basically V.I.P in the city and that the passes they worn pretty much confirmed it. At least Seth was aware that they had visited the high school, so they would have see the pictures of every student that had attended past, present and future, as well as the graduation ceremony speeches. There was a good chance that Morgan was now aware that she had been chosen by other students of her year to be the class representative at graduation. 

“This city is amazing. We came across WWE High School here and seen all the student past, present and future. And I found out that I am going to be the class representative at graduation” spoke Morgan, she had the chance to read over the speeches of previous ones, so she had some ideas on what she wanted to say. “I also got to see Finn and Paige’s speeches from when they represented their own years. I’m kind of nervous about it” added Morgan, she knew that it was a role to be taken seriously and one to be proud of but she was nervous that what she said wasn’t going to be good enough or she messed up and ended up a stuttering and mumbling mess. Especially in front of her teachers, class mates and even her own parents, she didn’t want to be like. She wanted to be like the ones before her, brave, inspiring and able to put aside their fears and nerves, and deliver a speech that was memorable, making the people around them proud. 

“Hold on to a paper clip and speak from the heart you will do a good job. The paper clip was so I didn’t fiddle with anything else when I was talking” replied Paige, she was aware that they had already chosen the class representative, and who it was. She smiled slightly as it brought back the memories of when she was in that position, she only had a week to write what she was going to say, and that only ended with her screwing it up when she was on stage and throwing it behind he. That alone had settled her nerves when both her class mates, the parents and teachers chuckles and giggled to themselves about it. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the restaurant, both Goldust and Stardust were there entertaining the guests that had dropped in there, including to the surprise of many Star Skye. It wasn’t long after that they were sitting down to eat the food they had ordered. Enjoying the comfortable silence that was between them and the food which had been served by some of the staff there. 

With Roman he had picked up Sophie from the check point instead of Star, who had been informed that the girls father was going to be there. Star was incredible reluctant to let that happen and went to the restaurant where she thought Roman might taken Sophie, however she had so far only spotted Seth and Paige with a group of teenagers. She didn’t know of anywhere else he would go with her daughter and she didn’t know how to feel about it. Roman had picked Sophie up, asking what she wanted to eat for her lunch, when she responded with chips, he took her to K.O spectacular Fish and Chips. After that he walked her to Viper Valley Amusement Park, he could see the way that her eyes lit up when she was allowed to enter the park. 

“Mum said that your my dad. Is that true?” asked Sophie, her black hair messing up a slight bit due to the wind that had been created by several of the roller coasters passing by. She looked up at Roman as they walked through the amusement park, a cone of chips each. He smiled down and nodded at her. Seeing her smile and her blue eyes lighting up a little more when he confirmed what she had been told. It wasn’t much longer before they found a bench and sat down there together. He knew she wanted answers to a lot of questions, after talking with Finn and Dolph, he had been encouraged enough to answer them as best as possible. 

“I ask you to write down a list of questions you wanted to me to answer when you seen me earlier on. I promise I’m going to answer them as best I can, so that you can get closure and move on, whether that is with me in your life or without” spoke Roman, watching she reacted into her bag and pulling out the piece of paper that she had written all her questions on. She cautiously handed it over to Roman like she was afraid of what he might do or say. Roman smiled when he gently took it from her, reading over her questions, he smiled sadly at some of the questions that were on her list. He knew just from reading them that she would want him to stay in her life regardless of the answers that she was going to be given. It was clear she was happy to finally get to see her father and have the chance to know who he is like, he can get to know her. 

“Okay Sophie, I wasn’t there while you were growing up because, I didn’t know that you even existed you mum never told me to say that you were born or even informed me that she was expecting you. If I had of known I would have been there for you like Hunter is for Ryan. I would have taken you for fun days out, spent birthdays and Christmas with you. I would have been the model dad for you. As for do I want to get to know you. Your answer is yes. You are officially my oldest daughter and I want to get to know who you are. To give you the things you have missed out on and teach you things I learnt as a child” spoke Roman smiling at the little girl in front of him. It wasn’t long before he seen a toothy smile in reply to his own. 

Towards the end of the day, Roman had gotten to know Sophie better than he thought he would. He had found out her interests, favourite things including music, TV, films, celebrities and colours. He also found out that she was a misfit at heart just like him, he knew he now had to do as Dean had said before when he first arrived at the Ambrose household, that he had to do what is best both girls, Jo-Jo and Sophie. He knew now that it was making sure that his oldest daughter had true friends, and people that she could rely on when she needed help with something. She had also accepted what she had been doing to Davina was wrong and offered to apologise to the older girl. As the students were getting back on the bus ready to go back to WWE High and home, they were each given a goody bag of different things to take home with them, as a reminder that they were at the grand opening of Suplex City. It was now that Sophie chose to do something that showed just how much she had learnt about herself. 

“Davina” said Sophie as she walked up to the group of twelve teenagers that made up the next generation of misfits. She smiled slightly when the girl in question turned around. Stephanie was standing next to Hunter watching the scene unravel just in case something happened. “I’m sorry for bullying you, I know now what I was doing to you was wrong. I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour and attitude towards you and your friends” continued Sophie, showing that she had learnt so much about who she really was and what her mother had neglected to tell her. It wasn’t long before she turned to Saraya-Jade. “S-J, I don’t hold anything against you for attacking me, I can see now that you were just trying to protect your friend and doing what you were taut to do in your own way. I can see that I offended you by tormenting Davina” added Sophie, smiling when Saraya-Jade nodded to her. It was then that Davina walked up to her, after whispering something to the other misfits. 

“Thank you for apologising, it means a lot” replied Davina holding out on of her hands. “Peace between us, all of us” added Davina, turning to the rest of her friends when she said all of us. She knew what she was going to say next was going to change everything that Sophie knew. “You’re welcome to join us any time you want. By DNA you are one of us, you’re Roman’s daughter, that makes you one of us” continued Davina noticing how Sophie appeared to perk up a little bit when she heard that she was welcome to join them whenever she wanted as she was technically one of them. “Do you want to sit with us during the ride back?” she asked, seeing Sophie smile and nod in reply. The others behind were also smiling. 

“You’re really giving me a chance to be one of you. To be a misfit, even after everything that I did?” asked Sophie as she walked with them to the bus. She was expecting something to happen like all of them turn on her and laugh saying that it was all just a trick. It wasn’t long before they were at the bus, waiting to be able to go on. Shane was standing there smiling, he like Stephanie and Hunter had witnessed what happened between them, and was proud that there were able to see that the girl didn’t know any better, she wasn’t told that words and actions could hurt people around her. 

“Yes. We are the misfits. If we didn’t give you a chance to prove you meant what you said then we would be going against everything we know. After all it was our parents that made up the original group, that includes your dad” spoke Phil, smiling at her as he walked passed, he knew she would be a proud member of the group as she didn’t appear to fit in well with the group she was currently with. He knew like they all did, that at heart she was just like them, she just didn’t know it. “Welcome to the misfits Sophie, hope you can finally find who you are” added Phil before running off with Morgan’s hat, she gave chase to him, since it was her favourite hat. 

“They made up three says for this group. Some day weirdo’s will rule the world. Misfits. Then. Now. Forever. And We are family and family means no one is left behind. Your one of us now. So that means we will never leave you behind, we will always be there for you when you need someone” said Matthew, watching as the younger ones got on the bus and lead Sophie to where they were seated. He smiled at his older sister before getting on the bus with the others, ready for the few hour trip back to the school. He knew that the group had now changed he just hoped that it was for the better and that Davina had done the right things by forgiving Sophie for the previous actions.


	10. Inherited Hatred

At lot had changed during the weeks leading up to Payback 2014. Saraya and Colby were now dating both in and out of the ring, they had been caught by some fans holding hands while walking from a coffee shop around the corner from the arena where Monday Night Raw was being held. Colby later confirmed the suspicions of the WWE Universe in an interview where he admitted he was dating Saraya and enjoy every minute of it. He was the happiest guy in the company at the moment. Every time he went out to the ring he was smiling even when he knew he was scheduled to lose a match or the shield was supposed to be on the receiving end of a beat down. Oddly Jon had been the same, he hadn’t told anyone why, as he preferred to keep his private life just that private. 

As promised Shane McMahon had spoken to the four members that were considered to be the Shield. Asking their opinion with what was likely to happen and also informing them when it was likely to be scheduled for. He had also given them information on the story lines they were likely to be involved in. Stephanie had personally spoke to Saraya about it, as she knew the younger woman’s decision affects all four of them. She had also told the raven haired woman how her team was likely to split. As well as elaborated on some of the information that Shane had given her. She had also told the other woman to speak to the remaining three members of the Shield so they could decided as a team what they were going to do. 

“The WWE Universe are going to hate it. But it’s going to happen sooner or later. Plus Shane has something planned for each of us and Saraya is going to be involved in one of the biggest story lines for the woman’s division” spoke Joe, as the four of them sat in their locker room. He smiled at the remaining three, he had enjoyed the time he had spent with Jon and Colby as well as the time he had with Saraya, as he got to know her better than he thought he would ever know any of the girls in the company. Other than Stephanie since she was his boss. “I’m gonna miss this you know. Going to an arena every day with the three of you. Hearing about the pranks that Saraya used to pull down in development. You guys are like family now” added Roman, being truly honest with them. He soon seen the smiles appear of their features too. 

“Yeah I go against Colby there. While he tries to deal with Saraya. The Psycho Siblings are set to play a huge part in annoying the Authority. And you big man are supposed to be Cena’s replacement as the top guy of the company. Then in a year or so time. Saraya will be the one to challenge Stephanie” continued Jon, looking over at the pairing of Saraya and Colby. He found it amusing in a weird way, that the WWE creative team had unknowingly brought together two more members of the talent, or at least helped the pairing of Saige on a little more. He always wondered if they would put him and Danielle in a story line together when they found out they were dating like Colby and Saraya now are. It really did bring a small and genuine smile to his lips. 

“I agree with Joe. I will miss you guys. Travelling with you, being able to come to you guys when I have a problem with something or just general hanging around. We’re a team, I know I haven’t been part of it as long as you three have but you made me feel welcome. Like I was an original member” said Saraya almost whispering. It was like she was trying to hold back her emotions. Although the four of them had decided together, it didn’t make it any easier on what they had to do when the main event come around. It was still going to be hard. “No matter what I wont forget the place I came from. Or that I was the Shield’s Girl” added Saraya. She loved the three of them. One like family, another as a close friend and the final one as her true partner in crime. 

“It’s time we spread our wings and prove to everyone that we can succeed on our own as well as in a team. Like I said before. We are all talented. We just got to show it. Take our chance to shine and touch the sky” spoke Colby, smiling at each of them and putting his arm around Saraya’s shoulder. “No matter what we will always be the Shield and Saraya is always going to be our girl. If anyone can reunite us after what is going to go down, and get us back on the same page again. Then its going to be her. She had a wrath than neither of us want to be on the receiving end of” added Colby chuckling slightly at the look that Saraya sent his way. 

“He’s got a point. I feel sorry for Steph when the time comes for you to release that anger and hatred. As I do for any one who is your opponent until then” quietly said Jon like he was trying to sound innocent when he said it. He had seen her when she fought with her emotions, she really was a tough cookie and in his eyes a bad ass. Especially when she went from the Anti-Diva to Miss Hell In Boots. She wasn’t exactly the one to say something insulting to without getting some sort of receipt for it. Normally being punched or screamed at. “Lets hope Eva stays well clear of you” continued Jon. “Hey Colby, promise me you wont hit to hard. Joe’s back is still giving him jip after the caning by Evolution he got yesterday and even I have my limits” finally added Jon. Seeing Colby nod at him in reply. 

“As well as make sure Saraya here isn’t targeted until Stephanie steps into the ring” added Colby, knowing what was to happen to Saraya. He wasn’t looking forward to it, and had actually argued against it, but had been talked around to the idea by Saraya herself. The group of four fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for the main event to roll around. Saraya had already had her match for the evening and they had seen the end of Evolution, when Batista said farewell to the company. They knew after watching that, that their fate as a team was sealed. Like they knew the WWE Universe were unlikely to accept what they was going to happen. After all they were more than likely expecting Stephanie and Paul to abuse their power to make sure that Randy won his match against Roman which happened to be the main event for the evening. 

Show Time 

The main event had rolled around soon enough. Joe, Jon, Colby and Saraya waited for their cue to go down to the ring via the WWE Universe. Colby and Saraya would go down one side together where as Jon and Joe would do the same. It wasn’t long before they were in the ring, calling out what remained of Evolution and Stephanie McMahon. When the three appeared, Randy and Stephanie had a sinister smile each planted on their lips and the glint in their eyes to match. Where as Triple H had a microphone in one hand and his signature sledge hammer in the other, resting on his shoulder. All seven of them knew what was going to happen. Yet the WWE Universe were blissfully unaware of it. 

“In case you haven’t figured it out yet. What I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was plan A. Tonight plan B” spoke Triple, looking at his sledge hammer when he said Plan B and chuckling slightly at it. “There’s always a plan B” added Triple H looking at the four in the ring and how they reacted. Seth had taken Paige to the furthest part of the ring from Evolution when he seen that Triple H had the sledge hammer, as well as got a chair to make it even. As the three looked at each other, and nodded Dean and Roman took a few steps toward the two remaining members of Evolution knowing what was to come. 

“Oh my god” shouted Michael Cole down his headset when he watched as Seth Rollins used the chair he had hold of to smack Roman in the back. Watching as the bigger man fell to the bottom rope and the canvas, pain, confusion and shock mixing together and spreading across his features. Dean looked at Roman in shock as the big man fell, then quickly over to Randy, Triple H and Stephanie realising they were still in their places, he looked behind, to see Seth standing there with no remorse for attacking his own brother. Dean hoped that it was a mistake, although deep down he knew it wasn’t. He continued to look between Roman rivalling in pain on the canvas and Seth. 

“What just happened?” asked Jerry Lawler as the commentators watched Dean attempt to get to Paige who had frozen in her spot, helpless to do anything as the man she loved attacked his own brothers and team mates with a steel chair. “Are you kidding me, Rollins is now assaulting Ambrose” spoke Michael Cole, clearly as in as much disbelief as the WWE Universe and shock that at what they were witnessing. Paige by now had fallen to her knee’s, her hands covering her mouth as tears come to her eyes. The screams and other reactions of the WWE Universe and commentators were all falling on deaf ears to her, it had yet to register to her what they were even saying. She could see Stephanie smiling, almost like she was proud to see Seth turn against Dean, Roman and herself. Seth was unable to bring himself to look at Paige as he threw the broken chair over the top rope and got out of the ring to get another one. 

It wasn’t long before he left the ring and joined the Authority members outside of it. Giving the chair he had gotten to Randy, watching as the older man got into the ring. Although he had betrayed his brothers he didn’t wish anything to happen to Paige, so was a little concerned when he gave her a sadistic smile, before belting Roman as hard as he could muster with the chair. Making the older man choke and screech out in pain. He could also see the lost and defeated look that was painted on his Samoan features and in his dulled eyes. It wasn’t too much longer before Triple H, Stephanie and Seth walked up on the ring apron. Stephanie entering the ring and walking proudly over to the young Brit, who was on her knees in total shock and disbelief at what was happening before her. 

“No” mouthed Paige, as Stephanie grabbed a handful of her raven hair and pulled her to her feet. Forcing her to watch as a helpless Roman was RKO’d on to the same steel chair that Randy had previously been beating him with. It wasn’t long before Stephanie slapped Paige as hard as she could muster across the face, once again seeing the shock and surprise cross her pale features. Her own smiled growing bigger, as she kicked the other woman in the stomach and setting her up for the Queen’s Pedigree. She looked over to her husband Triple H, smiling a little more when she realised that Paige wasn’t even fighting back, like she had given up, or lost the will to fight. She delivered the move to the other woman quickly but failing to notice the chair. She only noticed when it was too later to do anything. 

Seth and Triple H returned the ring, after joining Randy and Stephanie in looking down at what remained of the once great faction of the Shield, smiles upon the lips and Triple H patting Seth on the shoulder like he was congratulating him on an accomplishment he had achieved. Although the four stood in the ring had to act like they didn’t care and were happy with the destruction that had just occurred they were secretly worried for the three that had just fallen. Seth looked at Dean trying to get to Paige’s motionless form, all the while listening to the boo’s directed towards him and the rest of the Authority and the chant of “You Sold Out!” he knew the WWE Universe had right to be angry at him, and what he had done was for the greater good. Yet it didn’t stop the hurt he felt at seeing them lying there. Or the guilt that he had to betray them and everyone in the WWE Universe. 

END of the Show. 

Once backstage, Stephanie and Paul patted Colby on the back and told him to make sure Saraya was okay. Stephanie also asked she be informed if the younger woman had any injuries for the unintentional pedigree on the steel chair. Colby had simply nodded before waiting behind the thin black curtain and watching the monitor. He smiled slightly as he seen that Jon had gotten to his knees and made his way over to Saraya, helping her up to a sitting position, he also watched as Joe slowly and carefully rolled out of the ring, gesturing to Jon to get Saraya over to the ring ropes so they could get her to the back. It was clear for anyone to see she was dazed, and confused about where she was. The top of her head, just the side of her right eye was also bleeding. 

“We need to get her to the back now” spoke Jon to Joe, just loud enough for the other man to hear but not the WWE Universe who were watching them. It was clear they still had to act as if they were in character still, he also knew that was the reason why Colby hadn’t come back down. He also knew the younger man was likely waiting eagerly for them to return to the backstage area so he could help in anyway possible. 

“She’s bleeding” said Joe, pointing out the obvious. He knew he had by the way that Jon looked at him. He watched as Jon, softly spoke to Saraya encouraging her to move towards him, and the ring ropes so she could exit the ring. Stephanie and Paul had by now returned to Colby’s side, when they seen on one of the other backstage screens that Saraya had been busted open during the attack. It was now that Stephanie felt guilty for not seeing the chair there until it was too late, as it had lead to one of her best female talent being injured. Joe picked Saraya up bridal style, slowly and carefully walking up the ramp, while also feeling Jon holding on to his upper arm, trying to hold himself up right as best he could. 

As soon as they walked through the curtain they were met with Paul and Stephanie apologising like there was no tomorrow for what happened to Saraya. Where as Colby gently but quickly took Saraya into his own arms carrying her to the medical office to get checked out. He knew the wound would need stitches to close and that she was likely to have a concussion. He also confirmed to her it was him when she whispered his name. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the office. Chris quickly instructing Colby to put Saraya down on the table, he got to work straight away, cleaning and stitching the wound near her eye. He also did the normal tests confirming that she indeed had a concussion. 

“Come on Saraya, lets get you back to the hotel. You can get washed and changed there” spoke Colby helping her into a standing position and holding her up like he was her support. He gently placed as kiss on her cheek as they slowly walked to the parking lot, knowing that Joe and Jon were likely already there with their things. He was proven right, when Joe opened the back door for him. Watching as he placed Paige in the car seat, if he didn’t know what just happened he would have said she was drunk rather than confused and injured. “She’s got a mild concussion and had to have at least seven stitches to close the wound, but other than that she’s fine. How are you two?” said Colby before either of them could ask how Saraya was doing, both Joe and Jon looked at each other before returning their gaze back to Colby. 

“Apart from what happened. We’re good, just worried about the pair of you” responded Joe, watching as Jon got into the front passenger seat. Where as Colby got in the back with Saraya as they had been for the months since Wrestlemania. He knew this was likely to be the last time that they travel together for a while, especially Jon, Colby and himself since they were no longer the Shield. He was unsure if Saraya and Colby would continue to travel together since it was known that they were a couple outside of the ring as well as inside of it. Before either of the four of them knew their silent journey had landed them in the next city at one of the drive thru’s, Joe as normal ordering what he knew the other three wanted. Since Saraya was now asleep, Colby was listening to music and Jon was playing WWE Immortals on his phone to see how far he could get. A few minutes after that they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at. 

“Raya, wake up, we’re at the hotel now” softly spoke Colby as he gently shook her. Smiling slightly when she began to stir, he soon unbuckled her belt and watched as Jon opened her door and carefully picked her up out of the car. Both men knowing that all she wanted to do at the moment was sleep. “You take her to the hotel, then let us know what room we are in when we get there” added Colby watching as Jon nodded and walked towards the entrance of the hotel. Spotting Saraya wave at him as Jon turned around, it brought a small smile to his own features and appeared to lighten up the mood Joe was in as well. 

“You feel guilt don’t you?” asked Joe, spotting the signs that Colby was unaware he was giving out, and also picking up on the mood the younger man was supposed to be in. He watched as Colby nodded to what he had asked. “There is nothing to feel guilty for, we decided this as a team. What happened with Saraya was an accident, and you know although it is going to be tough in the ring between the four of us, we are still there for each other outside of the ring” added Joe, smiling at the younger two toned man as he helped get the belongs of Saraya and Jon out the back of the car. “What is it that Saraya always says?” asked Joe, knowing all to well that Colby knows what she says off by heart. 

“We are family and family means no one is left behind” replied Colby, smiling as he knew she had gotten it from one of the Disney films, although she would never say it out loud he was aware that her favourite Disney film was Lion King. There had been many times in the past where he had walked in on her singing along to one of the songs none the wiser that he was there and watching her with a huge cheeky smile plastered on his lips. “She’s a softy at heart you know. Under the bad ass out-layer is a girl that would surprise anyone” added Colby knowing that Jon would know what he was on about and Joe had only seen hints of the real Saraya. He like Jon was also aware of why she hid it away from those around her. 

SmackDown Show – Paige Segment 

“Monday Night. Something happened I would never have thought would. My team, the Hounds of Justice, was torn apart. And I was pedigree’d by none other than the cold and heartless Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon” spoke Paige as the implosion of the Shield replayed on the titantron. She hated it when it happened and was even worse when it was replayed. “For the first time in a long time I was the victim, but believe me that will never happen at the hands of Stephanie McMahon again. If …….” added Paige being cut off by the music that was formerly played to announce the entrance of one CM Punk. This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage. Paige turned to the entrance way when she seen a certain two toned superstar at the top of the ramp. 

“Paige, I know you hate being the victim. And I know you will do everything in your power to make sure that you are never victimised by anyone in this company again” spoke Seth not moving from his spot at the top of the ramp, even when Paige moved to the ring ropes and looked at him, she knew he was up to something, after all together they created Saige. “Believe it or not, I never meant to hurt you on Monday, I only had the attention of turning on Roman and Dean. You were never supposed to be hurt..” added Seth but was cut off by Paige as he had done with her. 

“Come on Seth, you knew better than any of us not to trust the hollow words that come from her glossed lips” spoke Paige starting to pace the length of the ring with frustration. “Or was what you said to the three of us every night just a lie to you? Was all of this just a part of her plan so that she can prove she is always going to be the queen? Because if it was then there is going to be hell to pay, and you know better than anyone what happens to someone when they betray me like you did, or do what the Billion Dollar Princess did” added Paige, she knew that Seth was aware of what she could do, especially when she put her emotions in on it as well. There was no stopping her, no rule she wouldn’t break to get her point across. 

“I didn’t betray you Paige. You’re the one person in this company who has given me the strength I needed to do this. The courage I needed to make the decision I did. I didn’t do it for me. I did it for us. So we are be together, so that we can be untouchable and you can be safe” responded Seth knowing that she was unlikely to accept it. After all he knew the risk of breaking her heart were high, it was know he was realising just how high it was. “I will prove how much you mean to me Paige. Tonight after the main event I will stand here on this stage or in the middle of the ring, and I will do something I have done before” added Seth, not surprised when Dean appeared next to Paige, he could see the anger burning in his eyes. And the protectiveness there to make sure the one person he had left to protect wasn’t hurt again. It wasn’t long before the duo of Paige and Dean left the main arena through the WWE Universe and Seth went backstage via the entrance way. He smiled to himself when he seen the pair of them walking down the stairs. Although he couldn’t help but feel the twinge of emotion that was there. 

Backstage of SmackDown 

“That was great. You two really know how to act when it comes to the whole Saige situation” spoke Jon before kissing Saraya on the forehead and heading off to catering, deciding he wanted to get something to much on before going to find his own girlfriend. He knew she was in the arena even when she didn’t have a scheduled match. Both Saraya and Colby watched as Jon walked away, a small smile starting to appear on Saraya’s lips. It wasn’t long before she felt Colby arms wrap around her shoulders, he soon rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know what’s worse. The fact I was the one who turned on the Shield or that the future of Saige is up in the air until next week” spoke Colby, he loved the girl in his arms and hated being against her, but knew eventually they would once again drift together again. And that them being against each other was only inside the ropes, he would still have her at his side outside of the ropes. Colby soon kissed Saraya on the cheek, hearing her giggle slightly as well as the familiar voice of Nikki and Brie Bella along with Eva Marie. He knew that at least Eva didn’t see eye to eye with his girl, just because of her appearance and she was more popular than the red head herself. 

“Ah don’t worry Architect, I’m not going anywhere. Plus we both know this is for the greater good. Not matter how much it hurt to say goodbye to the Shield. Eventually we will be reunited as a team once more” responded Saraya, ignoring that Eva was even walking towards them. It wasn’t long before Danielle appeared running towards them and hiding behind Colby, Saraya looked to where she come from, seeing Jon coming jogging along after her. “Now that sweet. Jon getting soft in his old age” added Saraya a smile on her features, and seeing the way that Jon looked at her in reply. 

“Don’t get to used to it Brit Brit, it’s merely the honeymoon period” replied Jon, smiling at how he was Danielle to how he once was with Saraya herself. He soon walked behind Colby, smiling but noticing that Danielle had moved to face Saraya. It wasn’t long before he was chasing her around the pair of them in a circle, while hearing Colby and Saraya attempt to hold back their laughter. He could also hear the rather familiar yet some how annoying voice of Eva Marie although he didn’t bother to listen to what she was on about. 

“Would you look at that Summer Rae and Paige Knight have finally got their perfect men. All be it a backstabbing sellout and a completely insane lunatic” spoke Eva, noticing how Saraya and Danielle looked at each other and went back to what the were doing before. Saraya had skipped over to some of the black creates against a near by wall, sitting on top of them to redo the laces on her boots. Where as Danielle started to run her fingers through her blond hair, combing out any tangles that may have formed from her run around. “Seriously your just gonna ignore me. I’m the red queen no one ignores me and gets away with it. Mark my words you guys will regret this” added Eva unaware that Stephanie was standing behind her. 

“Will they now. From where I am standing Eva, Danielle and Saraya are spending time with their partners and minding their own business. It’s you sending out threats and trying to course an argument. So I am now giving you a verbal warning” said Stephanie from behind the one that called herself the Red Queen. She knew the red head could be jealous of other talent and had a dislike for Saraya for some unknown and more than likely daft reason but that was no right to throw a wobbly over the fact that none of them were paying attention to her. “Go get ready Eva, your going to be in a match later on tonight against Saraya there. Colby say what you have to when the match is over” added Stephanie, deciding to put Eva Marie against Paige rather than Summer as she originally planned. “Oh and Jon your are on commentary with Danielle for the girls match” continued Stephanie deciding she wanted the match to be something a little more exciting. With Danielle at ringside on commentary with Jon, she knew the blond wouldn’t hold back and would begin her much awaited feud with Eva or a feud in general. It wasn’t long after that she walked away motioning for Danielle and Jon to follow her, where as Colby went to join Saraya on the crates leaving Eva unsure what to do with herself. 

“Sooo my mysterious raven haired lady. What do you want to do for the next hour and half?” asked Colby, sitting next to Saraya, he noticed that she had gotten her phone out and was playing one of the many games. It wasn’t long before he realised she was playing the latest WWE game. That alone brought a smile to his features. “You know you should appear on Xavier’s YouTube game channel Up-Up Down-Down” spoke Colby watching as she defeating another team with ease. His smile only grew when he seen the victorious smile his way and had a rather bright sparkle in her eyes that she had won yet another match. It wasn’t long before he got his own phone out and began to play the game as well. He knew eventually they would come across each other on the online matches. 

Time Skip – Paige vs Eva with Dean Ambrose and Summer Rae on Commentary 

Summer entrance music began, the crowd were cheering to see her, even when it was obvious she wasn’t going to participate in the match that had been scheduled. Instead she was in a blue short dress with a pair of wedged sandles, a smile placed firmly on her lips about what was going to happen and who she was on commentary with. As soon as she took her place on commentary and putting her headset on, she patiently waited for the other special guest commentator. It wasn’t long before the familiar music of one Lunatic Fringe began to echo around the arena. In his normal leather jacket, black vest top and jeans with the combat boots. He casually walked around the ring and sat next to Jerry Lawler as Summer had done putting on his headset, and smiling especially when he looked at the wrist band that both he and Summer were wearing. 

The WWE Universe broke out into loud cheers when they heard the Demon Scream that was the beginning of the reigning Diva’s champion. She soon made her way out to the ring, skipping down as she did, a small smile on her features. Especially since the crowd had reacted lively to her. She had thought it maybe due to both of the Psycho Siblings being in the arena at the same time. They knew as everyone did that anything could happen when they were both together. She soon stood on the ring apron, and did her normal primal scream singing her leather jacket around as she did, entering the ring soon after. 

“My little sister has an awesome entrance theme. Stars in the Night. It’s like they had Paige in mind when they created it” spoke Dean from the commentary. You could hear the smile as he spoke. “Like Summer there, it was like her entrance music was made for her, although I have to admit I like the one you had in NXT a lot more” added Dean seeing the looks he received from JBL and Michael Cole, where as The King just looked at him and smiled, he knew Dean was random and he also appreciated the music that each Superstar and Diva had. It wasn’t long before Eva’s music started, the red head making her way down to the ring in her white ring gear. To which Summer could be heard laughing to herself over. 

“And here we go, Paige getting right to work on Eva. There’s no secret that theses two girls don’t get along backstage. Eva saying that Paige is just faking everything and doesn’t belong here” spoke Michael Cole watching the match with interest, he had interviewed Eva a few weeks prior, and remembered she had said she was going to teach Paige a lesson if she ever got in the ring with her. It appeared that now was her chance of doing that, although he knew that both Dean and Summer were clearly rooting for Paige, as Dean had a fair few of her wrist bands on. “Eva Marie has been walking around this place like she owns it for weeks Michael. Paige is one of the only people not to bow down to her and pamper her every need. The other one being this beautiful blond to my right” spoke JBL, finding amusing how Paige and Summer had been ignoring the red head for the hell of it. He watched as Eva managed to wrestle Paige down to the mat only for the raven haired one to put her in the head scissors. 

“I don’t see the point in bowing down to someone who talks better than she can wrestle. Don’t get me wrong I don’t see eye to eye with Paige, our clashes in NXT showed that, but at least she can live up to the hype around her and does what she says she will. Where as Eva has only let said things and failed every time to live up to them. Plus everyone here knows she is only here because of her looks” spoke Summer, making it clear she didn’t like either woman that was competing in the match but if she had to pick one then she was choosing Paige. “I watched her interview with you Michael, a few weeks ago and she said then that she was going to embarrass Paige, show her and everyone else that she was the queen of the diva’s division. Yet all I can see at the moment her Paige handing her ass to her” added Summer moving some of her blond hair out her face. She always did finding amusing how the commentators did their job and smiled now she had the chance to do it. 

“Dean, you are obviously in support of your younger sister in this match. But what are your views of everything that has happened with the Shield? Do you think it has affected her in any way? Or more than she is letting on?” asked Jerry Lawler, watching as Paige did a well placed kick to Eva’s jaw, knocking the older woman off her feet, to the surprise of most she didn’t go for the pin, instead watched as Eva made her way over to the corner, it appeared she was taking out her anger and frustration for everything that had happened over the last week on Eva. It was now that he was starting to think was this either Stephanie’s or Triple H’s idea in the first place. 

“I will get my revenge on Seth for what happened. I trusted him and treated him as a brother, even loved him as one. Yet he betrayed not only me and Roman but my little sister as well. It’s kind of hard to see what his reasons for doing what he did are. But if anyone can get it out of him then it’s the raven haired on in the ring right now” spoke Dean in reply, going quiet when he heard Paige’s primal scream and watched as she placed several needs to Eva’s midsection while she was caught between the ropes. He knew what was coming and that the end of the match was near. “And to answer your questions, yes I think it has effected Paige more than she is letting on, she is concentrating as much on this match as she would normally, I’m not sure whether that’s because she is expecting Seth or a member of the Authority to appear or because she is against Eva. She has also been showing signs of returning to the NXT version of the Anti-Diva as well” added Dean answering the questions posed to him by The King. He smiled when he watched Paige to her finisher again but once again didn’t go for the pin. “Go Paige Go” shouted Dean cheering on his sister, smiling when she put Eva in her submission, watching as the red haired tapped out mere seconds later. 

Stars in the night blasted throughout the arena as Paige’s hand was raised by the referee signalling that she was the victor in the match. Dean quickly got hold of her title belt and joined her in the ring, giving her the title and hugging like a proud older brother. Summer to entered the ring, looking at Paige with an evil glint in her eyes much like the one that Stephanie had on the raw before. She walked towards Paige, helping Eva up only to take a hand full of the other women’s hair and throw her across the ring, much to the surprise of the WWE Universe. As this meant that Summer had just turned from heel to face, as the attack continued the crowd began to cheer for her. Where as Paige left the ring and Dean attempted to pull Summer away. It was then that the music of one Seth Rollins thundered around the arena, Paige stopped at the top of the ramp near the entrance where as Seth stood to her side. 

“Paige” spoke Seth with the microphone he had brought out with him. He knew he had gained the attention of everyone in the WWE Universe as well as Dean and Summer. Especially when everyone fell silent and Summer stopped struggling against Dean. “All this right now, we can walk and go our separate ways” added Seth, when he had finally ensured himself that this was just in the ring and for the greater good as well as for the future of all of them, including Summer. “But guess what we will be fine, but what if fine isn’t good enough. We are both talented wrestlers. But what if talented single competitors isn’t the way to go” continued Seth, ignoring everyone around him and looking directly at Paige as she was with him. He knew this was the end for now in the ring. “Join me Paige, we can take over the WWE together, we can be unstoppable, the best in the world and the true power couple of WWE” again added Seth holding out his hand to her. He tried to smile even when he knew what was to come. 

“How stupid do you think I am. I will not make the same mistake that you did” replied Paige, stepping back away from Seth once she had gotten the microphone from him, when she looked around the WWE Universe she could see tears in their eyes. She knew they were aware of what was happening. “I will not turn my back on those who have been there for me like you did. When you joined the Authority, you didn’t just turn your back on your brothers or the WWE Universe. You turned your back on me and us as well. You made yourself clear on Monday Seth, your made your choice clear. And I’m going respect that and leave you to your new family” continued Paige before dropping the microphone and returning backstage with tears in her eyes. Dean returned backstage via the WWE Universe along with Summer where as Seth picked up the microphone that Paige had dropped and looked to the WWE Universe. 

“You guys want to know why I did what I did?” asked Seth, hearing the chants of Yes! Getting loader the more he made them wait. “The only people who deserve to know is me and Paige” added Seth hearing the boo’s that were directed towards him. He smiled sadly and looked to where Paige had walked. He knew she was backstage waiting for him. But that didn’t mean that having to say goodbye to each other for the time being didn’t hurt either of them. “I promise you WWE Universe, I will be the face of this company and I will have Paige at my side again” spoke Seth, walking backstage after that. As soon as he was through the curtain he was met with a bone crushing hug from Paige who had taken a leaf from AJ’s book and wrapped herself around him. He smiled hugging her back and gently kissing her. Both of them knowing the long journey going their separate ways in the ring had official started.


	11. Misfit's Next Generation

Stephanie had called Paige, Seth, AJ, Punk and Star about the fire in the school and informing each of the two couples and the single mother that one of their children was still within the school. While also informing AJ and Punk that their youngest son ran back into the school in search of Saraya-Jade and the fire and rescue service were now searching for them, as well as trying to put the fire out. She had also called her husband to come and talk to his son with Star, due to him being suspicious and not telling anyone how he managed to get burns on his hands and arms without being anywhere near the fire in the first place. One by one she set each year of students home, surprised when the misfits stayed behind. It was clear to see the worry and concern painted on their young features. Especially since two of their own were still within the burning building. 

It wasn’t long before Paige and Seth arrived along with AJ and Punk. Tyler went to his mother when she arrived there, hugging her tightly and doing the same with his father just seconds later. He knew like Phil did that Stephanie would tell them what she thought might have happened, where as Danielle just put her head down and walked over to the near by tree stump, sitting down there and putting her head in her hands as she struggled to hold back her tears and with the guilt she was feeling for what was happening. She kept feeling like it was her fault even when no one was even looking into what happened before the fire, or knew of the confrontation so to speak that happened before hand. It wasn’t long before Star also arrived, although she didn’t have the concern displayed on her aged features as any parent in this situation would have. 

“Ryan Skye exited the burning part of the building, saying that he had avoided the fire and had attempted to find his half brother Rhys Andrews. Yet he had second degree burns on both hands and lower arms. Rhys and Saraya-Jade weren’t there during the emergency register, and Jack ran back into the school when he realised that Saraya-Jade hadn’t made it out of the school. Phil mentioned something of a confrontation earlier on in the library, before the fire. Hunter is speaking with Ryan to see if he can get him to spill on what happened. We were hoping you guys could speak with Tenille, Phil, Morgan and Danielle since they were all part of the confrontation” spoke Stephanie telling the five concerned parents before her what had happened. And also who the ones involved in the confrontation were. 

“I’ll go speak to Dani” responded Paige, walking over to the fourteen year old. She could tell just by looking at her that she was feeling guilt over something. “Come ‘ere pumpkin” soothingly spoke Paige holding her arms out for the young teenager, smiling slightly when she complied and practically jumped into her arms. “Can you tell me what happened? Without stressing yourself out any more” calmly asked Paige, she was terrified on what could happen, but knew she needed to keep Danielle calm as well. She smiled softly at the teenager in front of her, seeing the situation had clearly distressed her more than anyone had actually realised. 

“It’s my fault. He took her because I rejected him. He is doing this to get back at me” whispered Danielle barely audible to Paige let alone anyone else that was around. “He said he has been trying to get my attention for ages since I was the only one who didn’t take much notice of him. When I said I wasn’t interested in him he took her” continued Danielle, still whispering but like she was in a trance of some sort. “Ryan, he helped Rhys, he stopped Alex, Phil and I from helping her, his girlfriend and other friends stopped Morgan and Tenille from helping” added Danielle, tears starting to stain her cheeks as she continued on with what she was saying and what happened. Paige once again pulled her into a hug, only releasing her when Seth returned to her side, wondering what had happened to bring the daughter of their close friend to tears like she was now. 

“I spoke to Morgan, she said that Ryan and his friends entered the library, Ryan went over to where Jack and Alex were. And where two ninth year boys were. Neither she or Tenille seen S-J or Dani here enter the library, until they seen Rhys dragging her out, and smacking her head off the door as he pulled her out” spoke Seth just loud enough for Paige to hear but not for Dani to. He could tell she was already feeling some kind of regret to what happened. Although it wasn’t her fault. Seth looked to Dani after, seeing that she was still in tears. “Did she say anything?” asked Seth, he was worried for the well being of his only daughter but he also worried for Dean’s as well. He had never seen her like this. The only person he had seen like this was Summer after the incident five year prior involving the teenager before him. 

“She’s blaming herself for S-J still being in the building and Jack going back in. She rejected Rhys’s advances right before, in response Rhys grabbed hold of S-J. She is convinced that this wouldn’t have happened had she not rejected him” responded Paige, watching as Seth leant down in front of the blond teen, wiping tears from her ice blue eyes, and smiling at her. She tried to smile back but only ended up in tears again. “Dani look at me” spoke Seth, waiting until the young teenager looked up at him. “This isn’t your fault, you were only telling him the truth on how you felt. No one is blaming you sweetheart. You were brave to stand up to him, and as I hear it you took a leaf out of your dad’s book. We’ll find S-J and Jack. I promise you” added Seth, reassuring her that she was not the one to blame for everything that happened. She was just doing what she was taut by her parents, she was standing up for herself. 

“Ma’am” softly spoke the head fire and rescue officer. He looked saddened about something although he was trying his hardest to put his poker face on. Stephanie soon turned to face him since she was with Star trying to get to the bottom of what was going on. “We have managed to find the three students, they are alive, and we have put the fire out. Only the south-east wing has been destroyed, the rest is smoke damage. We will be bringing the students out in a few minutes, it appears the girl was attacked and the two boys got into a fight over something” continued the officer, watching as the medical team brought two of the three out on stretchers, he also watched as the parents of both ran over to them. How Punk wrapped AJ in his arms and how Seth did the same with Paige, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. He also watched as the third was walked from the building, coughing as soon as he got a breath of fresh air. “The ambulance crew are going to take the fourteen year old girl and fifteen year old boy to Memorial Hospital so they can get checked out” added the chef officer, walking away after to talk to the police who had arrived and help them find what coursed the fire in the first place. 

“You go with her Paige. I will take Tyler, pick Colby up then meet you there” spoke Seth, he smiled when Paige hugged him before giving him the keys to the SUV that both of them had arrived in, getting into the ambulance shortly after and taking hold of her daughters hand. She could see where the smoke had blacked her slightly sun kissed skin and where their was dried blood. As well as some swelling and bruising starting to appear. It was also from that point on that Seth wouldn’t rest until the person behind this was caught and brought to justice. He knew that Rhys had done this to his daughter and he didn’t even want to imagine what else the boy did to her. But he also figured that Rhys didn’t start the fire in the first place. “Hey Dean it’s me. Listen there has been a fire at the school. Don’t worry both Jon and Dani got out okay, but Dani is blaming herself for S-J not getting out and thinks its her fault Jack went back into get her. Both Jack and S-J have been taken to memorial hospital, Punk went with Jack and I sent Paige with S-J. It appears Star sons Rhys and Ryan have something to do with what happened” said Seth just getting everything that had happened out and basically telling him to get Summer and get to the school. It wasn’t long before Roman appeared coming to collect Sophie, since she now lived with him full time. 

“What happened?” asked Roman upon reaching the main courtyard of the school. Looking over as the ambulances left and how Seth watched as they left the main gate and went from his sight range. Roman waved a hand in front of his face, watching as he blinked a few times and shook his head before looking over at the taller Samoan. “What happened? Is everyone in the school okay?” asked Roman again this time seeing what he thought to be his eyes sparkling with tears. Plus he could see AJ close to having a mental breakdown, as everything that had happened started to sink in. 

“School fire, Star’s second son Rhys took S-J. Jack went back into the building to get her. Ryan is suspected to have something to do with it and Dani is feeling guilty for what happened. Oh and Jack as well as S-J have been taken to the hospital” responded Seth almost like he was in a trance. It wasn’t long before Dean arrived scooping both Jon and Dani into a hug along with Summer. He could see that Seth was on the verge of breaking down so went over to him after he sent both his wife and children back home, he knew Summer and Jon would do whatever it took to get Dani to see that what happened wasn’t he fault. 

“Let it out buddy, let it out” spoke Dean upon reaching the duo of Seth and Roman, he knew the signs of when Seth was holding back his emotions better than anyone, other than Paige. He watched as Seth shook his head in reply to what he had said. “Seth your not helping anyone by bottling everything up, just let it out. You will be able to think straight and do what is best for S-J after” added Dean, seeing the tears start to fall down Seth’s cheeks, and watching as he took a deep breath in an attempt to hold them back and once again regain the composer he was losing. It wasn’t too much longer than Seth fell to his knees, doing as Dean suggested and letting the bottled up emotions out. It was then that Dean looked over to Roman, seeing he didn’t know what do or what was happening. “You missed a lot. After Ty and S-J were born, he started to write down all of his emotions or bottle them up. But after he almost lost Paige he just bottled everything up until he almost drove everyone away. Paige and his kids mean everything to Seth, if anything happens to one of them it’s like someone tearing his heart out. He would be lost without them” explained Dean, he had watched Seth go through every emotion he held back before so knew just how much he could hold in before he would eventually snap. 

“Hello” spoke Seth, once he answered the phone, he didn’t both to look at the caller ID, instead just answering it when he felt the hand held device vibrate in his jeans pocket. “Paige, is S-J okay?” quickly asked Seth when he realised who it was on the other end. “So she inhaled smoke, but not enough to course the injuries, she sustained. And had burns to her left side” repeated Seth, almost like he was relaying the information Paige was telling him to Roman and Dean. “She what!” almost shouted Seth when she told him the other injuries their daughter had sustained. “Yeah okay. I will be there with the boys in around twenty minutes” replied Seth anger now replacing the tears that had previously made his eyes go glossy, it was clear to Dean that whatever he was told had turned the uncertainty and all of his bottled up emotions into one rather dangerous emotion when it come to Seth. Rage. 

“Seth” spoke Dean watching as he made his way over to where Stephanie was stood with Hunter, Star, Rhys and Ryan. Dean quickly going after him, dragging Roman with him, have a feeling they were going to be in need of his strength. “Seth, you’re not thinking straight. This isn’t what’s best for you little girl. She’s your main priority right now. Like she, Ty and Colby have always been” added Dean trying to catch up with him and talk him out of whatever he had in mind, it was only then he realised he was making a b-line for Star not either of her sons. AJ had joined them when she heard Dean calling for Seth to stop. She stood before the one who had become known as the Architect, refusing to let him go any further and do something he was likely to regret at a later date. Although she could see there was no doubt Seth wouldn’t regret what he was about to say or do, at which point she let him go. Seeing the confused looked that Dean sent her way. 

“Get your son in line Star. That’s all three of your kids that have done something they should know is wrong. All because you couldn’t be bothered to teach them the right way. Because you hated the misfits” spoke Seth almost shouting when he reached where the woman in question was standing with Stephanie, Hunter. Both of her sons were being treated for their injuries. “My daughter is in hospital being treated for the injuries your youngest son inflicted on her. I get it you hate the misfits, but that is no right to let both of your boys hurt our children, when they are innocent. They haven’t done anything to you other than being our kids” added Seth losing his temper rather quickly but also telling Star some home truths. He knew the reason why she didn’t stop either of children when she knew what they were doing was wrong. To make it even worse it was now because of her actions that his own daughter was now suffering. 

“Rhys hasn’t done anything and neither has Ryan” calmly but smugly responded Star, like she was better than everyone around her. It was then she seen how Stephanie and Hunter looked at her, and the way that Seth looked at her, to which she took a step back, unsure of what he was likely to do. “And I have taut my boys respect, just like I taut Sophie the same morals I grew up on. Neither of my boys or my daughter have done anything wrong, its your own kids that have done something but like when I went to this god for saken school, the misfits can do no wrong. The school protects them for some pathetic reason” added Star, insisting that she hadn’t done anything twenty five years prior when she was expelled from the school. And that her children had done nothing wrong. 

“Rhys has done nothing wrong?” replied Seth, he couldn’t believe the nerve of the woman in front of him and how arrogant she was being about what one of her children had done. “He raped and beat my daughter, and kept her hostage in the burning building. He attacked Jack Lee when he went to get Saraya-Jade from the school. So please tell how he didn’t do anything wrong?” added Seth revealing exactly what it was that Rhys had done to his own little girl. He could hear the shocked gasps come from AJ behind him and from Stephanie who was stood at his side. “As for you never doing anything wrong, you are the worst person I can think of, especially after everything you have done over the years, especially to those who had done nothing to you” continued Seth tears starting to leave tracks down his cheeks again, to which AJ ran up to him and pulled him away. She knew what he was on about as did Dean. 

“What have I done to any of you that was wrong? You misfits are always making things up to make me look bad” answered Star, it was clear she was even conveniently forgetting about the events where she was responsible for the pain that some of them felt or she just didn’t want to take responsibility for what happened. It was then that Dean turned back to look at her. “There isn’t anything I have done to any of you, for him to shout at me and basically call me an unfit mother. If anyone is an unfit parent than it is him” added Star, seeing the way that the fathers of her first born and last born looked at her. One of them was looking at her with total disbelief and the other was staring daggers at her. 

“You fake a pregnancy while in school, terrorised Paige, Summer, AJ, Emma and Layla at the same time. Sprayed Paige with fake tan, giving her a fatal allergic reaction. You and your friends from TNA Academy ran Summer’s car of the road in 2015, almost killing two of the four in it. Five years ago you were found guilty of reckless driving when you ran through my front fence, hitting Dani head on, injuring S-J and you coursed my wife to miscarry because of the accident you coursed” shouted Dean losing the battle to keep his temper under control. “So please Star, carry on denying that you haven’t done anything. And that you the perfect person” continued Dean. “If you were that perfect then you would accept what you did was wrong, you would apologise to everyone you hurt instead of denying it, you wouldn’t have lost custody of your youngest and wouldn’t be in the middle of a custody battle for the oldest one either” added Dean still shouting, it was only then Stephanie pulled him away, telling him to go home to with wife and children, she knew what Dean had said was true, although she knew that the other woman would no doubt try and deny it, saying it was made up. 

“Dean go home to Summer, Jon and Dani. AJ take your son and go to be with your youngest, Roman get Sophie out of here, she doesn’t need to know what her mother has done in the past. Nor should she be judged for what her mother has done. Seth take Tyler, get Colby and go to S-J and Paige, they need you more than ever now” spoke Stephanie, telling the remaining four misfits what to do and giving them the sternest look that she could muster, so they wouldn’t try and say otherwise. She knew that for some reason both Paige and Summer had been the girls that Star had targeted over the years, whether that was intentional or not she didn’t know, but she knew it had caused a lot of pain to the two couples. It was then that Stephanie turned her attention back to the situation at hand. “The authorities are going to investigate the cause of the fire, and I’m going to check the CCTV footage, I will also be looking into the confrontation that happened before hand, to get the full story before I make any decisions. The worst case scenario Star is that either one or both boys will be expelled and end up in court for what they have done” added Stephanie, knowing all to well that either one or both of the boys had something to do with it, and she couldn’t just ignore the allegations that Seth had put out there. 

Twenty five minutes later seen Seth arrive at Memorial Hospital with both Tyler and Colby in tow, he knew Tyler had informed Colby of the fire and that their sister was inside the building, but he hadn’t told either of them what had happened to their sister while she was inside of the burning building. When he got to main reception, he said he was the father of Saraya-Jade Rollins and was directed the floor she was on and given the room she was currently in. He smiled when he realised that Tyler had gotten S-J favourite teddy bear from her room when they returned home, where as Colby had gotten a family picture. He himself had retrieved some clothes for her, although he knew it was unlikely she would be released for a few days, hence why he had also picked up her Laptop and tablet so she had some form of entertainment an a way of communicating with the outside world. When the three boys got to the floor, they were met with Paige looking into the room S-J was in, a small smile on her lips and a cup of some hot beverage in her hands. 

“Paige, is everything okay?” asked Seth worry lacing his voice when he seen his wife, to his surprised she seemed rather calm in the situation they now found themselves in. He wrapped her in his arms as soon as he reached her, holding her close and tightly to him, once again feeling like she was the only thing that was holding him down to earth. “Please tell our little girl is okay?” again asked Seth just wanting to know what was happening, he could see tears in his wife’s eyes but the small and soft smile on her lips, suggested something had happened for her to smile as she was. He wanted to know what is was, and waited eagerly to find out. 

“Other than the obvious she is fine, her left arm is broken in two places, she has torn muscles in her right knew, at least seven broken ribs, dislocated ankle, and burns to the left side. The burns will leave slight scaring on her neck and arm. Doctors said it would have been worse had Jack not gone back for her” responded Paige informing her husband and father of her three children the extent of their daughters injuries, although missing out that she was being prepared for surgery, she didn’t want to tell him in front of their two sons. She watched as they both went to join her and Jack in the hospital room, smiling before she said anything else. “She also has to have surgery. The attack from Rhys has caused internal bleeding. They are unsure if it was from the rape or beating” added Paige, she could see the horror that appeared in his eyes at what had happened. To which he just wrapped Paige in his arms again, not sure what he was going to do. 

“Jack, is he okay? Where’s AJ, Punk and Phil?” asked Seth just asking two of the many questions that were running through his mind at the moment, he knew something was wrong with Paige but couldn’t quite tell what it was. He watched as she nodded to the first question and pointed to the vending machine’s on the floor they were on and over to the parents and older brother of Jack. He waved at them, just thankful that both of them had survived their close encounter with death although he was aware neither of them were out of the woods just yet. He just hoped things didn’t take a turn for the worst. “What’s the smile for?” curiously asked Seth, he knew it was from something although he was trying to figure out what it was, especially when he seen AJ and Punk with the same soft smile on their lips. 

“Jack asked S-J out” responded Paige, revealing the slightly happy event that had happened while they had been at the hospital. “She said yes to him, and Summer phone and said she is pregnant again, around about eight weeks” added Paige revealing the answer their daughter had given to the youngest son of AJ and Punk, as well as that their next door neighbours and close friends were once again expecting a child, even if both of them were in their early forties. “She said she was going to tell Dean when he got home, she just wanted to tell someone the good news” continued Paige seeing the smile that matched her own begin to appear on the lips of her husband. 

“Jack hasn’t stopped smiling since S-J said yes to being his girl, he also hasn’t left her side yet either” spoke Punk joining the pair of them, with AJ outside of the hospital room door, smiling at the scene before them. S-J sat in the hospital bed, with Colby on there with her hugging her tightly. Tyler to one side giving her, her favourite stuffed bear when growing up in the little hound that Dean had given her. Where as Jack was the opposite side of Tyler holding her hand carefully due to the burns there. A small smile on his features at what he had gained that day. “They remind me of you two in their own way, as well as me and AJ” added Punk, commenting on what the new pairing reminded him off. That alone brought a smile to all of them, at seeing their own children find who they were in terms of love and what they wanted for their own future. 

“Wow another couple in the misfits. Already got Morgan and Phil, now we Jack and S-J. Then you have Tenille and Alex” spoke AJ like a proud mother to see both of her sons find someone that made them happy. Ironically in other members of the misfits. As her oldest Phil had been dating Morgan Orton, the daughter of Renee Young and Randy Orton for a while and had said to both of his parents he hope that she was the one on several occasions. Where as Jack now had the only daughter of Seth and Paige. It was then that Paige and Seth looked at each other both of them aware of other couples within the new group, although it could easily be mistake for a sibling like bound. 

“Well that’s three of the four” spoke Seth seeing the intrigue and confusion cross the face of AJ and Punk in a similar fashion and at virtually the same time. It was then he looked down to Paige and smiled, having gathered that the proud parents either hadn’t spotted it or did and hadn’t realised. “Don’t worry it’s easy to miss Tyler and Danielle’s as it can be mistaken for a sibling relation” added Seth revealing that his and Paige’s oldest was actually dating Danielle Ambrose. He and Paige had trouble containing their laughter when they seen the shock and surprise mix together on their aged features, especially when it had been right in front of them the entire time and they had missed it. 

“They’re growing up so fast. I kind of want to stop time” quietly said Paige, looking into the hospital room where Saraya-Jade was. It was now that she looked up to see that her dad had arrived not just her two brothers, she smiled slight and waved at both of her parents. Although it was obvious she was trying to ignore the pain that she was feeling and trying not to show. “I wonder if this is how all parents feel when their kids start to grow up fast. Like they just want to freeze time, and stay in the moment forever” added Paige, a small smile on her features, as she looked into the room containing the four teenagers. Seth soon walked to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, he knew how she was feeling as he had wanted to do the same on several big occasions, namely when Colby started school and the twins first day at high school, he also knew his own mother was like it with him when he was growing up, yet she was proud of the man he had become now. 

With Dean, he had received word and the little news from the hospital that S-J and Jack were now technically together. He smiled at that, and knew in a way that it was history repeating itself. It kind of made him smile. Add that to the him knowing that Summer had something to tell him. She had told him via text that it was good news, and something that would come as a surprise to him. He was intrigued to find out what his wife of nineteen years had to share with him, and also what she would make of the news of the new couple in the next generation misfits. He knew she was a proud mother and took the role of aunty to Tyler, Saraya-Jade and Colby very seriously although she was thrilled to find out her little girl was actually dating Tyler. It wasn’t long before he was walking through the door, smiling when he seen Jon and Dani playing on the games console, both with small concentrated smiles on their features. It wasn’t long before Summer joined him in the door way, unsure how she was going to tell him the news. 

“I love you” spoke Summer, quietly before giving him a small box and returning to the kitchen to make sure the dinner that she was cooking didn’t burn. She was making a home made pasta bake that both Danielle and Jon had asked for. She knew they loved her pasta bakes almost as much as their dad did. A few minutes later Dean joined her in the kitchen looking into the box with an unreadable expression on his features. It was now that Summer was beginning to feel uneasy about him find out that she was once again with child. She also knew he would worry especially after what happened the last time. 

“A scan taken today?” asked Dean not catching on to what the picture was about. When he looked up to Summer he could see her own expression, it was of unease, like she didn’t know how to act or what to expect from him. “This reminds me of what Paige did to Seth when she found out she was expecting Colby” added Dean smiling at the memory, then suddenly going quiet when he realised what it was that his wife before him was tell him. “Wait, are you pregnant again?” asked Dean almost like he was dreading the answer that she was going to give him. When he once again looked at the picture, he smiled at the possibility of that being what she was trying to tell him. Summer soon began to nod in reply to what he asked, watching as Dean ran around the counter to join her, quickly scooping her into his arms and hugging her tightly. 

“I’m eight weeks alone. I didn’t want to say anything until I was absolutely sure. Paige convinced me to tell you. I told her earlier on today, just after she arrived at the hospital” spoke Summer telling him how far along she was and also why she never mentioned it before. As well as it was Paige who had convinced her to tell him that she was once again expecting. Dean kissed her on the temple and placed his hands around her and resting them on her stomach. She smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss him on the cheek. She then went back to cooking in the dinner, and hearing the twins celebrating over something. As well as hearing Dani’s cheeky laugh come from the living room. 

“Jon and Davina sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G. First comes love, second comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage” sang Dani, running into the kitchen where her parents were. A huge smile on her features as she turned around to see Jon chasing her into the room. His cheeks were red as beetroot due to the teasing his sister teasing him about something. “Jon has a crush on Davina” added Dani skipping from the room and a huge smile plastered on her lips. Both Dean and Summer looked at one and other, smiled at each other before watching how the twins teased each other, they both knew this was Dani’s way of getting payback as Jon had did this to her when she had her crush on Tyler. Although she was teasing him she was also trying to give him courage to ask her, saying that he would never know if Davina was interested if he didn’t ask.


	12. Justice Served

The police and fire department of Tampa had investigated the fire at WWE High, and come to the conclusion that it was not an accident. They had informed Stephanie of this and knew she was going over what remained of the CCTV footage from the area they had mentioned it started. She wanted to get this sorted quickly so she could get on with repairing the school and helping students and teachers out with the traumatic experience. Although it had been two weeks since the fire, she still had to make sure it was safe for them to enter that part of the school again and also didn’t want to do anything until it was solved. Stephanie was also ecstatic to see both S-J and Jack return to the school although it was evidently clear they were uneasy about being around Ryan and his group of friends after the incident. Something she could understand. 

“Shane” called Hunter, he had offered to go over the security tapes with Shane to find the culprit behind the fire. Since Stephanie was running the school and giving the staff and students the support they were in need of. She was also running Raw and the women’s division in the main WWE company as well as arranging several other things to do with the said company including the upcoming Hall of Fame ceremony, she had already arranged who was going to be inducted. She just had to air the vignettes to inform the WWE Universe. It wasn’t long before Shane joined Hunter over at the monitor, watching as he rewound the footage. “Do you see that?” asked Hunter pointing the familiar brown hair with blond highlights. He knew who it was as he was sure Shane did. 

“That’s Star, giving Rhys and Ryan something” spoke Shane unable to believe that Star would go as far as this and giving her sons flammable things to burn down the school. As well as putting hundreds of lives at risk. “She’s gone to far this time, Hunter we have to do something. This isn’t the first time she has done something to try and hurt the misfits. We have to do something about this before anyone else gets hurt” added Shane, not understanding why the woman was constantly doing what she was. To make matters worse she had dragged her two sons into it as well. One of them was already going to be in court due to S-J pressing charges against him and now the other was likely to be there as well. 

“Rhys and Ryan have gone to far as well. We will show Steph the footage, let her decide what she does to the boys. You take a copy of this to the police department, let them know it was Star Skye ad her two boys Ryan and Rhys. Its time we put an end to this once and for all before she succeeds in whatever she is trying to do” calmly replied Hunter, quickly making a copy of the footage and giving it to Shane, both of them left the room heading for different destinations, knowing that there was a high possibility Star would be arrested for her motives in this and her two boys would be expelled from the school as she had twenty odd years before hand. He also knew that both boys no matter how old there were, had a high chance of being sent to prison also, for the role they played in the entire thing. It wasn’t long before Hunter arrived at his destination, smiling at the many students around the busy school as it was their break time. His smile only grew when he seen the misfits walking down a corridor. 

“How times have changed” whispered Hunter to himself, as he walked into the waiting area of the office that belonged to his wife and headmistress of the school. He knew she was proud to be running the school she had once attended herself and was very proud of the students that had graduated since she had taken over. He smiled as he seen the wall with each year photo on it. Walking over to the wall and looking for the class of 2015 with a smile. “They would be proud Paige” quietly spoke Hunter, remember how heartbroken she was when her parents passed away. He watched as Seth and Paige drifted together once more, this time for good. 

“We’ve all changed so much haven’t we” come the voice of Stephanie from behind him. “I often find myself looking over at the picture, remembering the times when we were younger and had some many hopes and dreams. Now here we all are living those dreams and raising out own families” continued Stephanie as she walked over to her husband. A small smile on her features, as she seen the young faces of her senior year smiling back at her. It really did amaze her how far they had all come, and what changed it all and united the year. 

“Me and Shane have found something on the security footage. Shane is taking a copy to the police department. It shows who started the fire and how they got the things to start it in the first place” replied Hunter with an uneasy tone as he held up the disk with the footage on. Stephanie looked to what he was holding up and nodded before walking into her little office. Motioning for him to put it into the computer so that she could view the footage and see what he had been on about. Hunter did as instructed and put disk into the computer, watching as it loaded up and began to play. He knew deep down Stephanie knew who it was who had done this. It wasn’t long before shock and recognition crossed Stephanie’s aged features, it wasn’t long before they began to mix with other emotions as they painted themselves over her face as well. 

“Brad could you go and fetch Rhys and Ryan Skye please? ASAP” politely asked Stephanie, watching as he assistant nodded and went on his way to getting the boys. He knew they were likely to be causing havoc for the misfits again. Ryan had made a habit of that since his younger half sister had joined the group weeks before hand. He knew there was a good chance that Ryan wouldn’t be at prom or even at the school graduation. It wasn’t long before he found the younger of the two, in detention where he had been placed by Stephanie two weeks beforehand, since he had endangered the life of Saraya-Jade Rollins, for no other reason than being rejected. 

“Excuse me, Nikki. Stephanie wants Rhys Skye in her office ASAP” spoke Brad once he had bung on the door and entered when Nikki Bella had gestured for him to enter the hall where she was over seeing the students that had been placed in detention for one reason or another. Nikki smiled at him before nodding as to say he could take the fourteen year old with him. “Right lets go get your brother” added Brad like he was unsure if he was talking to Rhys or himself, he knew where Ryan would be, and what he was likely to be doing. So he headed over to where sports fields. Knowing that the group he tormented would be there trying to ignore him and his friends and get on with what they normal did during break. When he got there he wasn’t surprised to see the senior trying so hard to wind up the other senior year students in the group. He also was however surprised to see the normally well mannered Morgan walk from her spot and kick Ryan rather hard in the groin, like he father a smile on her lips as she did it. 

“Ryan” called Brad, pretending he didn’t even see what happened, although the slight smile stretching across his lips at what he had been witness to. “Stephanie wants to see you and your brother here in her office ASAP” added Brad once Ryan had practically waddled over to him clearly in pain from the hit he had just taken. “I expect the both of you to go there without taking any detours. I will be along behind you” continued Brad as he watched the brothers walk away on their own. He would know if they took a turn they shouldn’t have, as Stephanie had place teachers at every entrance to make sure neither would try to leave the school grounds. “You have your fathers personality Morgan. Especially with the smile when you low blowed Ryan” finally added Brad before leaving, but not before he seen the others of the once famous group smile at the compliment he had given to Morgan, she may have her mothers calm temperament but her personality was her fathers. 

“Hey how did Andy respond to being asked to the prom?” asked Tenille, just remember that Morgan had given up her perfect prom night with Phil so that Cora could have her one. She had instead asked Andy Bryan. The boy who didn’t seem to know what he wanted to do or where his place was. He actually appeared to avoid socialising as much as he could unless he really had to. “We have all see the way he looks at you Mor. I swear he has a secret crush on you” added Tenille seeing the look Phil gave her. She knew that he could get jealous at times. Especially when it come to other guys flirting with his girl. 

“He seem shocked at first, tried to think of an excuse to get out of it. Then he come back to me a couple of hours later and accepted the offer. Even asked what colour my dress was going to be. So he can get a little flower to go in his tux” replied Morgan, a small smile on her features, that she was able to do something for someone else in her year who would have probably missed the important event. “And if he does have a crush on me, hopefully he knows nothing will come of it” continued Morgan, she knew she was happy with Phil and had no intention of changing partners now. 

“Well I don’t mind him going to the prom with you, as long as we can still do the group dance together and I get the slow dance with you” spoke Phil, looking over to his younger brother, and smiling. It had been a long time since he had seen Jack truly happy with what was around him. Yet he hadn’t stopped smiling since he somehow managed to convince S-J to be his girlfriend. Although he knew where Jack was coming from as he was the exact same when Morgan had agreed to date him. The more Phil thought of it he was still smiling about the event that had happened three years prior when he was in his eighth year. He knew Tenille was happy with what she had gotten in her final year in terms of romance. And he had figured there was something going on between Tyler and Dani although he was yet to come to any conclusion on what it actually was. “Hey Ty, Dani” called Phil deciding now would be a good time to ask about it. “What’s going on between you two?” asked Phil seeing how the pair of them looked at each other. 

“It’s about time you noticed” casually replied Tyler, smiling like a maniac. It was funny how he had Paige’s hair and skin tone but had Seth’s eyes and smile. Both Tyler and Danielle looked towards each other and smiled knowing eventually someone would ask. As besides their parents and their twin sibling, no one else around them were aware of it. Or like AJ and Punk had mistaken it for a sibling bound. “The same thing between, S-J and Jack, You and Morgan, Tenille and Alex. Its just because none of you seen it” added Tyler, smiling while holding on to Dani’s hand. Dani too soon smiled when she seen the surprise cross over Phil’s features. It wasn’t long before she was in laughter along with the Morgan. 

With Stephanie, she was currently in her office with the two brothers. Rhys and Ryan Skye. She knew they were aware of the reason why they were currently waiting to see her, although she was purposely taking her time with some paper work to make them wait. After all they had Brad waiting with them, and Hunter was make sure they didn’t go anywhere. They only people they were waiting on was Shane who was bringing the police and the boys mother along. She already knew the outcome for the boys. She had already separated Rhys from everyone else in the school, especially when it become clear the misfits namely Tyler wasn’t going to let him get away with what he had done. She had also given several warnings to Ryan not to start anything with any of the other group. 

“Boys you can enter now” spoke Stephanie when she poked her head out the door. She also spotted Shane walking along with Star just behind him, it was clear as day she wasn’t happy about being there. Shane also looked relieved when he finally reached the office his sister occupied, almost like he was glad he was no longer the one she had to answer to. “Ah Star would you mind coming into the office with your boys?” asked Stephanie being polite to the other woman although she didn’t actually want to be. She knew she had to remain professional if the situation was ever going to be dealt with the best outcome for everyone. Although she knew it probably wasn’t going to go as smoothly as she wanted. Considering Hunter had kicked off a few days prior. 

“What is this about now?” sternly asked Star, the annoyance clearly in her voice, her body language was suggesting the same thing considering she was all but glaring at Stephanie before her and had her arms tightly crossed over her chest like she was protecting something there. It wasn’t long before she looked over to her two sons, both of them looking down at their laps, with hints of smiles on their lips, clearly none the wiser of why they were even there. “You better not be accusing me or my boys of doing something without evidence to prove it” smugly added Star looking over to the man she had an argument with just days before. He still didn’t seem happy to see her. Or their son for that matter. 

“We know Ryan started the fire that completely destroyed the south east wing of the school. Just like we know you Star gave him the things to do it with” spoke Stephanie revealing why Star and her oldest Ryan was there but not why her other son in Rhys was there. “And yes we do have the evidence to prove the accusation against the pair of you. CCTV footage, showing you Star giving Ryan the fire fuel and a lighter to start the fire with” added Stephanie showing the disk that had the footage on. She was expecting the worst when it come to the woman in front of her, especially with everything she had done over the years. Star was about to say something but Hunter moved so that he was standing to the right side of Stephanie, in a protective way. 

“As for Rhys, we spoke to everyone involved in the incident. S-J, Dani, Phil, Alex and Aaron, as well as Tenille, Morgan and Anna who were all in the library at the time. We ask them what happened. And compared that to what both Rhys and Ryan said. As well as the police’s theory on what could have happened” continued Hunter picking up from where Stephanie left off. He knew the school would be under investigation for what happened with Saraya-Jade, something he could understand and something he was aware that Stephanie had approved, she wanted her school to be as safe as possible. “Majority of the evidence points to Rhys planning the attack he committed against Saraya-Jade Rollins, although from Jack’s account of the confrontation inside of the burning building suggests he was originally targeting Danielle Ambrose” added Hunter, revealing exactly why Rhys was in the room. They knew he was unlikely to deny it, as he didn’t seem to care what he did. 

“You’re right” come the quiet voice of Rhys the same smug smile on his lips as his mother had placed on her own. “I was originally planning to go after Danielle, but when I realised who Saraya-Jade’s parents were it made more sense to go after her. Not only is she more vulnerable to attacks but her mum is the reason why my parents relationship fell apart” responded Rhys, the smile not moving from his lips. It was clear to him, Ryan and Star that neither Hunter or Stephanie, or Shane for that matter knew who his father was. After all Star had only put her name and that of a family member for legal guardians. “If it wasn’t for Paige then both my parents would still be together, dad wouldn’t have become obsessed with her and he would still be in WWE” added Rhys, revealing his father was the same wrestler who had feuded with Seth nine years prior and had developed an obsession for the British diva. 

“Damon Marcus” spoke Shane, recognising the wrestler as the one, he and Stephanie along with their father Vince had ultimately decided to let go after the incident with Paige. Neither of them were willing to risk the man becoming obsessed and doing the same thing to another of the girls that worked with the company. “He’s your father?” asked Shane from where he stood at the door to the office. He soon seen Star turn around and nod to what he was asking. It was clear that neither Stephanie or Hunter were expecting that. “The incident you are speaking about was his own fault, he went off script when he grabbed hold of her. She was seven months pregnant at the time. We have no other choice but to let him go after that incident. As none of us were going to risk the safety of other female talent or risk the incident happening again” explained Shane, revealing that Paige had actually being expecting at the time, the entire thing caused a lot of uproar for the company. 

“Anyway, the footage has been sent to the police, they can decide what to do with the pair of you. Since the pair of you together are responsible for endangering the lives of every student and staff member in this school” sternly said Stephanie making sure she was getting her point across. “As for Rhys, for you actions of preventing another student from leaving the burning building, sexually assaulting and beating that student. You are to stand before the board of governors for the school and explain your action. Until then such time Rhys you are indefinitely suspended as is Ryan. That also means Ryan will not be able to attend senior prom, and maybe be denied going to graduation. If the police find you had something to do with this Ryan then you will be expelled from the school regardless of what your mother or girlfriend say” added Stephanie making sure they knew, there was nothing they could do to change her mind on this one. She was refusing to keep both boys around the school when both of them had done something that could have killed students and staff alike. 

“What! You can’t do that” shouted Star when she heard that one of her sons was being indefinitely suspended from the school and the other was being denied going to the senior prom. “Just because some stupid kids made something up against one of my boys and some clearly edited footage you are punishing my boys” continued Star, all the while shouting. “They haven’t done anything wrong, and there is no way that my son is going to stand before the board of governors and proclaim his innocents. Just like everyone else in this god forsaken school they are probably twisted and think he had done something he hasn’t due to fake evidence” rambled Star, that was until Hunter had heard enough and slammed his fists on the desk. Making everyone in the room jump including Stephanie who had seen how annoyed he was getting. 

“One of YOUR sons raped and beat another student Star. Tell me how that’s not wrong? The other one at your order set fire to the school endangering every staff member and student that was in the school at the time. That same son has mercilessly tormented the misfits in his year and below. To the point they don’t care for the rules if it means defending themselves” growled Hunter clearly showing his anger for what the mother of his oldest son was shouting at his wife. “Everyone knows that this is you trying to get payback for something you god damn deserved. You are lucky that Paige, Summer or even AJ didn’t get hold of you in school. Believe me if they did no one who have tried to hold them back. You deserved to be expelled from here twenty five years ago, your boyfriend Damon Marcus was rightful released from his contract nine years and you deserved the prison sentence you received as did all of you involved in that car accident” added Hunter slowly losing his patients and raising his voice as he went on. 

“How dare you speak to me like that. I am the mother of your oldest son. And I didn’t do anything then. They tormented me. Roman broke with me when I was pregnant with his child. And that car accident had nothing to do with me or my sister …” responded Star, she was intending to put Hunter in his place, Shane and Stephanie got the two boys out of the line of fire since they were sitting either side of Star. Both of them knew that Hunter could only take so much before he snapped at someone and he was quickly losing his patients with Star and her constant excuses. 

“HE is not my son. If he was then he would know better and wouldn’t have done what he had. MY son is Aaron. The one I have with Stephanie, the one who knows respect and right from wrong. Ryan there is YOUR son not mine. As of this moment he has no connection to me or the Helmsley line” angrily replied Hunter, pretty much disowning the son he had with Star and proclaiming his only son was the one he had with Stephanie, and the one who had turned against Rhys when it was revealed what he had done to Saraya-Jade. “Ryan maybe mine biologically. But I don’t recognise the seventeen year old who stands before me. When he left me to live with you when he was eight, he had respect and knew when he had done something wrong. That seventeen year old isn’t that eight year old. You have twisted his mind and told his lies to get him to do what you wanted. Now because of you and your sad and stupid motives, he is now potentially facing jail time, could have lost his career and future. He can’t even attend prom because you convinced him that the misfits were the bad ones, when all along it has been you” added Hunter explaining what he meant when he said that Ryan wasn’t his son. 

It was then police arrived, Brad Maddox letting them into the office. It was clearly they heard some part of the argument. Star smiled when she looked over to Hunter, it was clear she thought they were there to arrest him. It was only when she noticed they weren’t event attempting to get to him and they were actually reading something did she start to wonder what they were there for. Her question was soon answered when they split into three groups. One of them walking over to her and handcuffing her hands behind her back, the other two doing the same with Ryan and Rhys. 

“Star Skye, you are under arrests for providing a student with the means of committing arson, missing courts dates and violating parole” spoke one of the offices as she was handcuffed. He soon walked over to her youngest son. “Rhys Andrew Skye, you are under arrest for sexual assault, battery of a students, preventing a student was leaving and reckless endangerment” said the same office listing off the things that Rhys was being arrested for, it was clear the last thing he expected was to be arresting a fourteen year old. Or to be in the famed school at all. He finally turned to Ryan. “Ryan Skye you are under arrested for arson and reckless endangerment. All three of you have a right to remain silent, anything you do say can be and will be used against you if the cases should ever go to court” finally added the police office, signally for all three of them to be taken to the station for questioning. He could see that at least the headmistress and her husband were worried for one of the boys. 

With Seth and Paige, they had finally got around to making the business they had both created years before back up to the standard it should be. Seth deciding he wanted to be a trainer there. While Paige ran the company from behind the scenes. Both of them had also agreed to teach S-J, Tyler and Colby the wrestling skills they knew, so they would have a better start in the wrestling business than they had been given. Seth had even took to designing merchandise for the wrestling school, and do whatever he could to help Paige with everything. He also convinced her to return to her coffee idea. So that she could be known for something else outside of the wrestling company. 

“Summer, Dean” called Paige from her spot in her family living room, she knew it would be another few hours before both sets of twins would return home and one of them would leave to fetch Colby. She smiled when the pair appeared both smiling as they had been since Summer revealed she was expecting once again two weeks prior. “I’m trying to think of names for the coffee, I want to name them after the people who were the guinea pigs for it. So I was wondering what you two would like yours to be called” spoke Paige once they were sat either side of her, Dean looked at the coffee packet designs and noticed how they were different for each of the wrestlers who had offered to be the tests for it. 

“What have you got so far?” asked Dean, looking up to Paige not long after. He always knew she was passionate about things, yet he had never thought she would allow those who helped her name their own coffee. He smiled at her when she reacted for the list and Seth appeared. He had allowed the twins and Colby to make a list of name, he then chose the one he liked from the list, the three of them thought of at least two pages of names for the coffee and spent most the day on the small task. Yet they had found the perfect one, even if they didn’t know the one he chose refereed to the small loving family he had gained rather than the wrestling career and status he had earned. 

“Nikki and Brie’s is Twin Magic, Roman’s is Superman’s Kryptonite, AJ’s is Magnificent Mind Games, Punk’s is Best in the world, Sensation is Cena, Architects Dream is Seth’s. Celtic Kicker is the combined of Becky and Sheamus. So I just need one for each of you two” replied Paige, missing out what her one was, although there was a good chance they had already spotted it written down on one of the many piece of paper that she had spread out on the coffee table. Seth looked over the many different designs she had for the packaging and the name she had chosen for the overall brand. He two was now thinking of something to do outside of the business they had gotten so used to and practically called home for over twenty years.   
“Summer sparkle” spoke Summer in reply. She had had a few ideas on what she could call different things and seeing all the work that Paige was putting into bringing her coffee brand a reality, reminded her of years before when she was invested in doing it before. She remembered the name she had come up with then, and was happy to share it with her close friend after all. She knew Paige was doing the things she and Seth had planned years before but never got around to doing due to one thing or another popping up or other things happening. 

“Lunatic’s Rage” added Dean, he knew that Paige would understand what his was. As she had once named one of his moves the Lunatic Rage. Simply because he was pissed off when he used it. It hadn’t done his opponent at the time any injuries but had shocked them, especially at the force of it. He had used it for the first time just after Summer’s injury, he was angry because it could have been avoided. Yet Summer had returned six months later and thirsty for revenge on Dana and Charlotte for costing her six months of her career. Paige smiled and nodded, writing them down on the piece of paper she had hold of, making a mental note to add them to the official list. As well as run the final designs past them when they were done, so she could get their approval. After all she was intending each of her testers to have something to do with the coffee she had created. 

“Still gonna call it Dark Gypsy?” asked Seth sitting across from the three, he smiled when Paige nodded to his question. “You know I haven’t seen you this focused on anything since we had the twins and Colby” spoke Seth. He could remember the day he found out she was pregnant and when they found out they were going to be having twins. It still brought a smile to his lips how she had randomly taken him to the hospital, dodging the questions he was asking. It was only when they got into the room did he find out it was for an ultrasound. He had asked Paige a million odd questions on the way home after that. He still smiled at how she told him she was once again pregnant this time with Colby. The box with the test it it, with the picture of the first ultrasound. It was then that the phone began to ring. “I’ll get it” added Seth going over to pick the phone up. He wasn’t surprised to see the number of his parents bungalow appear on it. 

“Hello” spoke Seth, listening to his father’s voice on the opposite side. There had been several times over the months since he had walked away that his father had called him. Always over the same thing, never seeming to understand or take any notice of what he was saying. “Dad I’m not going to do that, what part of I’m happy with Paige and our kids don’t you get?” asked Seth walking into the dining room and out of the earshot of the other three. He had yet to tell Paige about this or what his father was asking him to do. “No, I’m not going to go through with the meeting. I’m not even gonna to consider it” responded Seth quickly losing his patients about the subject, he had no intention of the seeing the person his father wanted to meet with. As he knew the only reason why his dad was doing it was because he didn’t like Paige. “Dad you only want me to meet with Lacey again, because you don’t like my wife. Yet you don’t seem to understand that I am happy with Paige, and it is through you own behaviour that I don’t want you near my kids. And it doesn’t matter how much you pressure me. I’m not going to see her, and definitely not just going to up and leave my wife and kids just to make you happy” responded Seth, making it clear he wasn’t going to do what his father had wanted of him. “Why should I do what you want when you’re only doing this because you think Lacey is so perfect. You know what ask her why we broke up in the first place, ask her how she ripped my heart out and stamped on it. Then maybe you will understand” spoke Seth before saying goodbye and hanging up, it was only when he turned around he spotted Paige, Dean and Summer there. 

“Your dad wants you to meet with Lacey?” asked Dean, he could remember the event even now. And how Seth was after it. He was heartbroken and ignore pretty much every girl except those who were in the group of misfits. Well that was until Paige come then he watched as Seth tried to deny his feelings for her out of fear she would leave as Lacey had. Seth only nodded to Dean’s question, walking over to Paige and wrapping her in his arms. It was then that Dean was starting to wonder one thing although it had been bugging him for a while he never really thought it was his place to ask before. “Why doesn’t you dad like Paige? And insisting you make things up with Lacey?” again asked Dean, seeing the way that Summer looked, it was clear to Dean it was the same thing that happened with him and Summer’s parents. 

“He doesn’t like Paige because she isn’t Lacey. What’s more annoying is he never gave her a chance. He just assumed she was the reason why we broke in the first place. He thinks the mother of my kids should have been her instead of Paige” responded Seth hugging Paige tightly, he knew she was upset over it, and that she hated feeling like this. There had been many times she stated she hated her sensitive side that she had gained over the years some times due to making her prone to feeling like she is now. “He is insisting that I make things up with her because she did the same to me as I did to Paige that time, yet Paige gave me another chance. He thinks if Paige can give me another chance then I can give Lacey another one” added Seth explaining why his dad was so insistent that he patch things up with the woman he hadn’t seen in years. 

“Then go, do what he wants. Then maybe he will stop being so god damn demanding” spoke Paige, wiping her eyes, clearly trying to contain the emotions that were breaking through her barriers. “It’s clear to me, he is getting on your nerves by demanding that you do this. So do it, and see what happens. All three of us know there is only so much you can take before you snap Seth. I can see you are trying to bottle up the frustration and anger again” added Paige, smiling at him. It was then Summer thought of something. She looked to Dean then to one of the pictures of the Rollins family. Dean looked to where she was and smiled picking up on what she was trying to say. 

“Seth?” asked Summer watching as the once duel haired man looked over to her after prying his eyes away from his slightly emotional other half. “Have you or Paige taken Tyler, S-J or Colby to the park we all used to go to when we were in high school. The one that lead to our little tree house?” again asked Summer slowly but surely getting to her point. It wasn’t long before she seen the man in question shake his head in response. To which she smiled. “Meet Lacey there, but take your kids with you and show them the place where their parents and extended family used to go when they were in school, the park that has so many memories for all of us and the two of you” added Summer, finally making her point. She could see the small smile that appeared across the lips of Seth, she knew then he had picked up on what she was trying to tell him.


	13. Find Your Happiness

Today was the day. It was the WWE High’s senior prom so Tenille and Morgan were starting to panic on how the night way going to turn out, Phil had spent most of his time trying to convince Morgan to change her mind and go with him to the prom instead, but when that didn’t work he went to Andy Bryan and asked him to look after his girl for the night. And told him to treat her with respect or he would have a rather angry Phil to deal with. He knew Cora was excited about the prom and was no doubt planning something, although he hoped what he thought it was, wasn’t what she was actually planning. He knew like Morgan did that Cora had wanted him even when she was dating Alex. 

Tenille and Morgan had been helping the younger ones to finish course work and with the planning they were doing for the Christmas Havoc tradition. They already knew they were going to decorate the school, and stand on top of the building to sing a Christmas song. However she didn’t know what else they had up their sleeves, or who they were planning to bring to the school as Santa. Both of the girls smiled when they seen how they were invested in the entire thing and how Sophie was pitching her ideas to the others, it was clear to them that she had finally found her place and was at peace with what was around her. 

“So which song you guys planning on singing?” asked Tenille, Alex was at her side, since he had joined the group full time, and had even talked to Phil about making their tag team a full time thing like Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns had done years before when they broke into the wrestling business as The Shield. It wasn’t long before Saraya-Jade, Jack, Tyler and Danielle looked up from what they were doing on the laptop. Making it clear to the senior bunch that they were in charge of the song. 

“Ring the bell” replied Saraya-Jade, a small smile on her lips as she went back to what she was doing with Jack. “We thought since we attend a wrestling school then we may as well do a wrestling Christmas song” added Saraya-Jade listening to what Jack suggested to her when he point to the tablet screen. It wasn’t long before she smiled and went on with she was doing, nodding to what he had told her. It was then Jack looked up and began to count how many of them there were. So he could ask something or decided something later on. He knew this was going to be fun to do and that Stephanie their headmistress and several of the teachers were likely to be expecting them to do something. After all they are the children of the original misfits. 

“How many of you want to do solo pieces? Since we have fourteen of them” asked Jack looking up to see how many of them would agree to the idea, he knew that some of them may end up doing double or they would be in pairs to do some as well as a group. He knew this was likely to turn out amusing to those who seen them on the day or even those who heard them practising for the day. He was surprised when all of them put their hand up to say they would do a part of their own for the song. “Thank you” spoke Jack smiling at what this was turning out like. He knew their parents would like to have a fit but see why they had done it eventually. 

“Matt, Davina, Sophie, Jon” called Tyler, looking over to where the four were, knowing they had the Santa to worry about, they had been coming up with names as people who would be the most surprising to be Santa. Although they already had a few ideas the one they all liked was going to be hard to get. After all it wasn’t every day you get the man to do something like that. Even if he was a big softy at heart. “How you guys doing with the mystery Santa?” asked Tyler once they had looked up, they each help up a piece of paper with a plan on it, suggesting they had everything under control for the time being. 

“So just our decorators in Nicole and Britini” spoke Jon looking over to where the girls were and smiling when they didn’t even look or even notice that the attention had been averted to them. They were too busy looking for the perfect decorations and planning where to put them when it come time to do the secret attack on the school. They had also had ideas on what Stephan and Rami could do, since they would have settled into the school as first years by then. They had the idea of them being the ones to get their Mystery Santa into the school and to his place before anyone realised what they were doing and well the distraction of the mystery decorators was all the students and teachers could think off, but the more they thought about it the more they realised that probably wouldn’t work and instead tried to come up with something else for them to do. 

“We are just trying to find something for Rami and Stephan to do. Since the Christmas Havok with the singing you guys don’t let happen. They are likely to be like us and unwilling to break the rules. So they are either in charge of Mystery Santa or covering for us as we ambush the school and get the song ready” spoke Britini remembering when she and Nicole come to the school and found out about the Christmas Havok they course every year. They were litterally stubborn about breaking the school rules and even went as far as saying they would inform the teacher or one of them about it. Well that was until they learnt it was a tradition that their parents as friends has started when they were in their final year of the school. 

“We were thinking the ones who cover for us. If someone notices that we are missing” continued Nicole picking up where Britini left off. While she continued on with making the mini plan of where they were going to put which decorations. She smiled when the others looked at the pair of them in an odd way. She also knew it was because of the way Britini had stopped talking and she had picked up where she had left off. Similar to how Danielle and Jon are or Saraya-Jade and Tyler. They had called it the Twin Thing. It wasn’t long before Danielle and Saraya-Jade were in laughter over what had occurred a few seconds prior, Jon and Tyler not far behind them. It was clear as twins they knew what it was like, when someone looked at them weirdly. It wasn’t long before there was a whole bunch of laughter. 

“Righty me and Morgan better be off. Mum arranged for a girl day at the spa and all so. We better get going before she wonders where we have gotten to” suddenly spoke Tenille spotting the time, she quickly got her stuff and watched as Morgan did the same with hers, kissing Phil before leaving. She knew like a lot of them did that it was likely the relationship between the pair of them would never break nor would their love fade. Kind of like previous members of the group who had found their partner in another member. It was almost like tradition, for them like the Christmas Havoc was. “So what do you think Prom is gonna be like tonight?” asked Tenille once they were back in the car and driving to the spa, she seen how Morgan looked at her, with a slight smile on her lips. 

“Hopefully good, although I’m gonna miss not being with Phil. You know. We have been together through so many important events in school. That not being with him on this one is gonna be weird. Dad is super excited about it, he said it reminds him of the two he attended. And mum well she just avoids talking about her senior prom” spoke Morgan in reply. She knew her mum didn’t particular enjoy her prom night, where as her dad was the complete opposite, as he got to spend it with the people he loved on both of them, his own one and the one five years later. “How about you?” asked Morgan, returning the question as they made their way to the spar. She enjoyed spending time with Tenille as they were close friends, even before they found out their parents had all know each other. 

“I’m looking forward to it, I asked mum and dad about theirs. Dad said he didn’t attend his one due to not being allowed to take someone outside of the school, and mum mentioned she went with Sami for one and Finn with the other one. She said how much fun she had at them, because she was with her friends, and the people who would stick with her for life. So I am hoping that ours goes like that. Where we have fun together as friends” replied Tenille, stopping at one of the traffic lights, she had always found it amusing in away that they had become friends so quickly. She had called it fate that they were supposed to be friends when she found out her mother in Emma and Morgan’s father Randy were both part of the same group of Misfits when they were in school. 

“Misfits. Then. Now. Forever” quietly spoke Morgan after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the pair of them. Tenille quickly glanced at her and smiled. Knowing that although she was excited for prom, it also meant their time at the school was coming to an end. It was clear she didn’t want to leave the school just yet. Although she knew she had to in order to achieve her dreams and be more than just another face in the crowd. It wasn’t long before Tenille herself repeat the four words that Morgan had spoken before her. She was also wondering what the speech was going to be like for the class of 2041. 

“How is the speech going?” asked Tenille, the curiosity getting the better of her. She was aware that not even Phil knew what she had been planning for the speech since, he had only seen the notes that she had written down. She also knew he wasn’t that worried as he had been planning a special event of his own, for either the prom or the day that they graduate. She had been told by him what it was he was planning on doing. It had generally brought a smile to her features at being able to be part of it, and basically distract Morgan for the time being giving him time to finish off the last preparations he had to do, in order for it to be perfect in his mind. 

“It’s going good. I went to Paige and Finn, to ask how they planned for all of this. Since both of them were class valedictorian as well. Paige told me to speak from the heart, where as Finn said to be unique and do something that no one has seen before” responded Morgan, looking through many bits of paper that she had, which made up her notes and ideas for the speech. “I haven’t actually written the speech yet. I’m hoping to get it done soon though, since graduation is next week.” admitted Morgan, seeing the surprise that appeared on her features, she knew that Tenille thought she had already written and was now rehearsing it. 

With Seth, he was currently on his way to the park where he was to meet Lacey. He didn’t know what to expect but knew that nothing good was likely to come of it. Since Tyler, S-J and Colby were at school. He had asked Dean to come alone with him, allowing Summer and Paige to work together and bring Summer’s fashion business to life, like they had done with Paige’s coffee business. Dean had happily agreed. Dean had remembered Lacey and could understand why Seth didn’t want to go alone. 

“Remember when we were teenagers. Paige had just moved here, and me, you, and Roman come here and we spoke about all the things we hoped for our senior year?” asked Dean, as they walked towards the little park in the middle of a grassy area. There was a path leading to the park which both of them were currently taking a slow walk down. Dean smiled at what he had said back then, especially when he realised that two of them had brought those wishes to life, where as the other had only brought a few of them to reality. 

“Yeah, you said you wanted to marry Summer. Where as I said that I think I am in love with Paige. Roman told us about Star for the first time, and how he was going to break with her, so he could find the person who truly made him happy. We all said we would be there for each other and become Superstars and Legends in our own right” responded Seth, finding it funny how Dean had made his wish a reality when he said yes to her proposal at his and Paige’s wedding. As he had found out Paige was his perfect girl, when he told her the truth and they returned to each other when they went their separate ways. “It’s a shame Roman, never stuck to what he said, with being there for us” added Seth, remembering when both of them needed Roman in the past, only to be let down. 

“He made his own choice Seth. He chose to leave us and the rest of the misfits behind. Just like he chosen to spend the night with Star when he knew it could ruin his relationship with Galina. Everything that has happened to him, is because of his own choices” replied Dean, not seeing how Roman could think they would just forget the promise they made to each other. About always being there. “I’m still angry at him you know, for breaking the promise and expecting everything to be okay when he come back” continued Dean as they walked closer to the woman waiting on one of the park benches. He knew it was Lacey as did Seth but they couldn’t make out who she was with. 

“You think him breaking the promise is like you breaking yours to Summer. What was it. I will always be there. Forever” spoke Seth catching on to what Dean had been thinking the entire time. “Or like me breaking the Always and Forever promise to Paige” added Seth. The more he thought about it, the more he could understand Dean’s way of thinking, especially when he seen Dean nod to him in reply. He knew what the one they called the Lunatic was thinking, Roman doing as he had was considered betrayal to him. Especially since he trusted him so much. As the pair got closer to where Lacey was, they noticed the person with her was Roman, something that was rather unsettling to them. 

“Hey guys” spoke Roman when the duo finally got to them. He knew if they found something out then they would never speak to him again. Especially since they wouldn’t agree with it and all the other things he had done to them. He knew at least Dean would consider it the ultimate betrayal. “You dad rang me Seth and asked me to come here with Lacey make sure it was just you who came” quickly explained Roman, he knew they would ask. He did find it slightly unnerving the way Seth and Dean looked at each other then to him, almost ignoring that Lacey was there. “Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Roman, knowing that something wasn’t quiet right with them, especially the way Seth looked. 

“No offence but if we went with the original planned date. I wouldn’t let you anywhere near my kids” spoke Seth in reply. “They don’t know you Roman, and I lost all trust I had in you the day you came back. I promised Paige and all three of my kids I would never leave them with someone they didn’t know.” added Seth before Roman even had time to say anything. Lacey looked between the three boys, she had clearly expected them to still be close friends, yet she was seeing first hand that wasn’t the case. Dean and Seth were still close friends but neither of them appeared to see eye to eye with Roman. 

“Why are you even here, you have your own problems with Galina and Star to work out. Considering she is saying that you put the ideas in her head in the first place” added Dean not really sure why Roman was even there in the first place. Especially since he had major problems of his own to work through. He didn’t know what was going on or the connection between Lacey and Roman but he knew he didn’t like it and he was assuming that Seth didn’t either especially if his expression was anything to go by. 

“Roman, is the father of my niece Sophie. I was merely asking how she is doing and he is technically still married to my sister Star as well. So that makes him my brother in law. And family. I can assure that he had nothing to do with what Star has done. Or why she has aimed at the two of you. Forget that I think I may know why” quickly responded Lacey, revealing that her sister was in fact Star and that Roman and Star had gotten married at some point, although it was unknown to anyone when that actually was. The only people who knew for sure were Roman and Star. Both Dean and Seth looked at each other then to Roman making sure that they had heard that right. “Star grew up with our mother, where as I was raised by our father, hence why we turned out so different” continued Lacey revealing why no one had worked out they were sisters. 

“Your not that different from each other. You ripped my heart out when Jimmy revealed that you had began dating him six months prior to leaving for ROH College. You cheated on me with my childhood best friend. Star faked a pregnancy, tried to tear our group apart, could have killed the girls on several occasions and is responsible for so much pain. So you really aren’t that different” spoke Seth, having a feeling that Lacey had something to do with the reason why Star was aiming at him and Paige so much.

“You’re married?” asked Lacey when she looked down to the ground and spotting the wedding ring on his left ring finger. When she looked back to Seth, she saw him nod, to which she looked hurt at. “You’re dad didn’t mention that you were still married, nor did he mention how many children you have with your wife. All he said is that you were willing to give me another chance, and that you were looking to go back in the dating game” added Lacey being honest with him. She had agreed to see him again under the impression that he had divorced from his wife, and was looking for a new relationship. Although it was clear now that wasn’t the case. 

“I have been married since 22nd September 2021. The last nineteen years. Like every married couple we have had our difference in opinions, but we have always worked through them. I would be lost without Paige and our trio. They litterally mean the world to me” replied Seth revealing that he had married the woman who he had teamed with in the Wrestling School Tournament back in 2015, and also he had three children with her. Seth could see that she didn’t seem to happy to hear that he was happy or that she wouldn’t be given another chance with him. “Look my dad doesn’t like Paige. He thinks she is the reason why we broke up. So he is doing everything in his power to force us apart. Even went as far as saying that my three kids with her are actually Dean’s” continued Seth, revealing what his dad was up to. 

“Paige as in Paige Knight. The girl you teamed with back in 2015 to go against me and Jimmy?” asked Lacey, only receiving a nod in reply to what she was asking. “I remember you always saying that you would marry the girl you find your way back to. Have we not found our way back to each other now. Admittedly it is twenty five years later. But doesn’t that mean something” added Lacey wondering if Seth and Paige had ever found their way back to each other. Or if they had stayed together. She hoped that she was getting through to him. It wasn’t long before she heard Dean scoff at what she was saying, if she was honest she had forgotten that he was even there. 

“Seth did marry the girl he found his way back to. He broke her heart and she ended their relationship, pretty much refused to talk to him for a year or more. Yet when we had to return to WWE High, we worked through our problems as a group. Most of us watched as they talked things out and drifted back together again. The final push for them both was when her parents were killed in an accident. They found their way back to each other and haven’t parted since. Not even in WWE. When she retired last year. Seth shocked everyone when he too decided to retire” explained Dean, revealing Seth had ultimately found his way back to Paige and kept to what he said he would do in terms of marrying someone. 

“That being the reason why my dad wanted me to give you another chance. Since I did to her what you did to me. She forgave me for it, and gave me that chance to prove how much she meant to me” spoke Seth explaining what had happened for his father to believe that he could possible renew his relationship with the woman before him. “I’m sorry Lacey, but I am happy with Paige. I have everything I ever wanted with her, she is who I was supposed to be with. I’m not going to make the same mistakes twice or follow in Roman’s foot steps” added Seth before walking away, deciding it be best to go and pick his two sons and daughter up from school. Since he had promised them a trip to the cinema’s to see a film of their choosing. 

Roman looked to Lacey, the direction Seth had walked away in and finally to Dean who stood their unusually quiet. Dean had by now worked out why Star had targeted Seth and Paige all the years, figuring it was her way of helping her sister out. Since it was kind of obvious that Lacey wanted to be with Seth and was unhappy to find out he was still married and had no intention of divorcing. He had still yet to work out why Star had targeted Summer and himself, as the only thing they had in common besides going to WWE High was Roman. 

“You know I get your sister targeted Seth and his family for you and all. You wanted Seth back all these years and he had refused you since he is happy with Paige. But I don’t understand why she has gone after me and Summer” suddenly said Dean, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had be-felled them. Lacey only looked at Dean, before looking over to Roman, it was clearly news to her, and she was unaware her sister had been targeting another couple that was in the misfits. “You didn’t know did you?” asked Dean when he seen the way Lacey looked at him and shook her head. 

“I know Star, is awaiting trail with Rhys. For missing parole and giving a child the means to commit arson, as well as a whole bunch of other things. And Rhys is there for sexual assault and battery of another student. But I had no idea she had been targeting you and your family as well. The only connection that you and she share other than the school is Roman” replied Lacey, revealing she actually didn’t have the slightest idea why Star would even think of going after Dean, and her oldest son in Ryan had been released from his small jail sentence. It was now that Dean turned to look at Roman, as did Lacey, both clearly coming to the same conclusion. 

“I don’t know why she would do this. Other than she come to the conclusion that Summer is the reason her best friend didn’t get her happy ending way back in 2021. I swear I had nothing to do with it” spoke Roman in reply to how the duo were looking at him, he knew what they were thinking and also knew the evidence was pointing towards that being the case. He could also tell that Dean was thinking over the events of the year Roman had mentioned, in order to figure out who Star’s best friend was that didn’t get her happy ending. It wasn’t long before he come to the answer. 

“Laura” whispered Dean. Remembering that was the only event that happened in 2021 that could have resulted in someone being unhappy. “She is the only one who it could be, besides Kaitlyn. But if it was Kaitlyn then Star would aim at Dolph rather than Summer. So that would only leave Laura” spoke Dean kind of rambling on about who it could be. “She went to Paige and Seth’s wedding with me, but broke up with me half an hour before Summer proposed” explained Dean. Lacey looked completely confused as she didn’t know what had happened in the past, although she knew Star hated the misfits, and a few other events. “Seriously, can’t she get not everything will go her way and she can force people together” expressed Dean, before leaving the two there, he just wanted to be with his family, where he knew his happiness was, plus he had work to do in the spare bedroom, since it was now going to be a nursery. 

“Why do I get the feeling they both hate me? And what happened between you three? The last time I seen you three, you were a team in WWE known as the Shield. Now both Seth and Dean seem to be angry at you for something” asked Lacey, curious what had happened since she had watched WWE that one time. She knew they had a strong friendship that was virtually unbreakable. Yet now here she was standing with Roman, sensing that there was some unresolved issues between them that had appeared over the last fifteen years or so. She knew it was something big, as Roman looked anywhere but at her. “You know I will find out sooner or later. Does it have something to do with Star?” spoke Lacey, wondering if her sister had something to do with it. 

“No it was me. I wasn’t there for them when I promised I would be. When Dean needed me after Star had driven a car through his front fence a couple years back, I had changed my number and address but didn’t tell anyone of the misfits. But when Seth needed me” spoke Roman beginning to explain what had happened between the three of them. “I ignored the call, I thought he was calling to see if I would join them for something. Yet it turned out he really did me. Paige went into early labour. She went through difficulties and Seth could lost both her and their son. Things would have been a lot different without Paige with him, especially at the reunion at last years Wrestlemania Axcess” explained Roman feeling guilty still that he wasn’t there when one who had considered him as a best friend needed him. “I know he still hates me for it and Dean thinks what I did as a betrayal. And they don’t hate you Lacey. They just don’t like your older sister” added Roman seeing the way she looked at him.

“Could have fooled me on that one. I know that Rhys went after Seth daughter and what he did to her. He admitted it and that it was his original intention to do it to Danielle, Dean’s daughter. They have a right to hate my sister for what she has done. Especially with how many times she could have killed one of them and what she did to Summer” responded Lacey, revealing she knew what had happened in the past, and the things her sister had done to the four of them. “I can see that Seth has never forgiven me for what happened. And that he is happy with Paige. So I am gonna help you get your happiness back, to prove that I have changed. All you have to do is decide who that happiness is with Galina or Star” added Lacey, she knew that her sister didn’t deserve happiness after everything she had done, but that didn’t mean the man that had once loved her didn’t deserve to find his or to be given the chance to repair what was broken. 

With Emma and Zack, as well as Randy and Renee, they were getting everything ready for their oldest special night since it was senior prom. AJ and Punk were the same as were Brie and Daniel. The latter being surprised to learn that he was indeed going to the prom, and his date was none other than the oldest daughter of Randy Orton. Morgan. AJ and Punk were aware of what their oldest in Phil had planned, they knew he was chasing after his own happiness as they had ones done with their own. As all of the original misfits had done in the past. Most of them having kept hold of that happiness even now. 

“Randy you got the camera?” quickly asked Renee as she passed her husband, waiting for her oldest daughter to come down the stairs in her prom dress. Randy had asked to borrow something from some of the remaining girls from the original group as Emma had. Just to make their girls feel even more special. Paige, Summer and AJ had allowed him to borrow something, where as Becky, Bayley had allowed Emma to borrow something and Layla had given something to each parent, knowing what it was for. Randy did as Renee had asked and got the camera ready for the pictures he was going to take. A small smile placed firmly on his lips as he watched Renee carefully take the things from the cupboard. Knowing that the had sentimental value to the owner of them. 

“Beautiful” said Randy, when he spotted Morgan coming down the stairs. He knew she was a little down about not being able to attend the event with Phil but she was also excited about the event. Morgan smiled when she seen her parents waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Even hugging both of them. “You look just as Bayley and Becky did when they attended their school prom” spoke Randy, remembering how excited they were for the day. He was unsure of what they were more happy about. The event itself or who they were going with. Morgan smiled up at her father when he mentioned them, she had grew up on stories of the people he loved, and had seen the pictures of each of them on their prom day. 

“Your dad had an idea. You said you wanted to feel as the original misfit girls did” spoke Renee after she hugged her daughter, smiling at how far she had come and fast she was growing up. She was curious if Emma, AJ and Punk were feeling the same since their oldest was also on the verge of leaving the school. She could also see the curiosity sparkling in her daughter’s eyes at what her father had done. “So he went to Paige, Summer and AJ and asked if they would allow you to borrow something from them” added Renee seeing the look that Morgan gave her and then her father, clearly surprised at what he had done. 

“You have AJ’s necklace, Summer’s earrings, a pair of Layla’s bracelets” continued Randy, picking up where Renee had left it. He watched as Renee put the earrings in Morgan’s ears, and the necklace around her neck. And watched as Morgan put the bracelets on. “And Paige is allowing you to use this” added Randy, going back into the living to fetch the item that Paige had let them borrow. He seen the surprise of Renee and Morgan alike when he come back in with the tiara that she had warn during her own senior prom. 

“Paige’s tiara” spoke Morgan, no more than a whisper. Randy nodded before gently placing it in Morgan’s neatly done hair. Morgan smiled again before hearing the door bell ring, she knew that was either be Tenille or her date for the night Andy and his parents. Renee went over to answer the door, while Randy took the picture of Morgan in her complete outfit. Renee let the Bryan family in, and directed them towards the living room where Morgan now was, a smile on her features. Andy had given it his best to be as formal as possible. Giving Renee a small flower when he entered behind his parents, his smile grew when he seen Morgan. 

“Morgan looks stunning” spoke Brie to Randy and Renee, Daniel just to her side nodding in agreement, he had recognised some of the jewellery the teenager was wearing, as did Brie. “The jewellery she is wearing, looks similar to the pieces that the misfit girls wore to senior prom 2015” added Brie, she smiled at how the teenager was trying to represent what group she come from by finding jewellery that was incredibly similar to that of the original misfits. Randy and Renee looked to each other then at their daughter, as Andy stood next to her and Daniel quickly snapped a picture of them together. All four parents smiling at how far their teenagers had come since they had started at the school five years prior. 

“It’s not similar jewellery to what the girls were wearing. It is the same jewellery” replied Randy, seeing the way that Brie looked at him and then back over to Morgan, she could tell the pieces of jewellery were old from the style they were and also from how they looked. “The bracelets belong to Layla, the necklace is AJ’s, the earrings are Summer’s and the tiara belongs to Paige. When I explained to them she wanted to feel like each of them on their prom day. So they each allowed her to borrow a piece of jewellery they wore that night. Becky, Bayley did the same with Tenille and Layla gave some jewellery for the night as well” added Randy explaining who the jewellery belonged and the reason why Morgan had them for the night. 

“She kind of reminds me of Paige, in an odd sort of way” spoke Daniel, he could remember what everyone looked like that night, and kind of felt like De Ja Vu when he seen Morgan. Then again his own son looked like a mini version of himself when he was at the prom all those years ago. Renee smiled at Daniel, knowing what he had meant. As she had thought a similar thing when she had seen her daughter wearing the dress for the first time a few days prior. Randy smiled and quickly went to find the yearbook from that year, when he come back he held it open to the page the prom photo’s were on and smiled when he found the ones Ricky and Saraya Knight had taken years prior. 

“She does in a weird way” spoke Randy looking between his seventeen year old daughter and the picture of the seventeen year old Paige. “Maybe its Morgan’s recently dyed black hair that does it. Plus she is wearing a black dress as well” added Randy trying to work out why his daughter reminded himself, and the remaining adults of the seventeen year old Anti-Diva. It wasn’t long before the others the group would be travelling with arrived. Each of the parents watched as the got into the limo to be taken to the school for their senior prom, a smile place on their lips.


	14. "Turn ourselves into Superstars"

WWE High, senior prom had been and gone. Morgan had spent the last week or so finishing and practising her speech ready for the graduation ceremony that had been planned for this afternoon. None of the senior year were expected to attend until an hour or so before the ceremony was to begin. Although some of them had planned to go in a little earlier so they could help with the late open day for the younger students and to collect their old work books and empty their lockers. This was their last official day as students at the school, that had become renowned for the great wrestlers that had attended the school. 

“Can you believe it? After today we are no longer students at WWE High” spoke Alex walking with Tenille, Morgan and Phil to the school. He could see the slight sadness in the eyes of his girlfriend and the two he had come to call close friends. He knew it was because leaving the school would mean the easy part was done, and the tough challenges of life and the world awaited them. “We will be fine, and so are those we have to leave behind. You guys are the children of some of the legends of the business. If they can stick together through everything then I believe you guys can too” added Alex, knowing that was what they worried about. If their relationships and friendships lasted through the tough world they were about to enter. 

“Not all of them stuck together” spoke Tenille, watching as Phil smiled cheekily, and finally giving the signal the pair of Tenille and Alex had been waiting for. That he had finally gained enough confidence to do as he had been planning for the last two months. He had finally found the right time. “Dolph left the group for a few years while married to Kaitlyn, Emma and Adrian went their separate ways for a few months while they tried to find their happiness outside of wrestling. And Roman left them he only returned to them at the Axcess last year” added Tenille, revealing that some of them had left the group and not all was good between the original misfits as most had thought. 

“Yeah mum has said a few times, she wanted to go Queen of Mind Games on him. Just because he thought they would have forgotten what each of them meant to each other. He thought the group would have disbanded and everyone gone their separate ways” added Phil, remembering his mother’s reaction to Roman, when she found out what he had thought. “Dad had to calm her down to the point she could actually be civil with him and not attempt to put him in her submission” continued Phil, he remembered standing there with Jack and watching as their dad tried to calm down their mother. He also remembered how much of her old wrestling persona she had adopted into her actual personality. 

“Dad mentioned something about that. Seth is refusing to forgive Roman for what he did. And both him and Dean are giving him what he wanted when he walked away from them. I think he said that Roman is trying to get through to Paige and Summer” responded Morgan, remembering her father mentioning something about the two who considered him a best friend, granting the wish he wanted when he first walked away from them. Although she highly doubted he wanted it now. Especially since he had seen all the things he had missed out on and found out he was the father of another little girl. It wasn’t long before Phil ran ahead with Alex, where as Morgan looked to Tenille who just gave her an innocent smile in reply. That alone made Morgan wonder what was going on. Although she had feeling she would find out at some point. 

“Come on lets go and show Rami and Stephan around the school since they are here for the open day” spoke Tenille knowing it was her job to distract Morgan for a little while. She knew all to well that Morgan wanted to be there and help every member of the misfits, so she would happily give her time to help the latest two to join the school. “Just think, Jack and Matthew will be doing all of this next year with Colby and Prince. As I’m sure Tyler and S-J will be there to help their baby brother whenever he needs it” added Tenille, she was aware of how close the twins were to their younger brother and always found it amusing of how protective they become of him. 

“Yeah I can just imagine how the pair of Jack and Matthew would be like. Especially Jack who will have to cut down the time he has with S-J, since she would still be a student here” spoke Morgan, imaging some of the things that Jack and Matthew would get up, especially when it come to showing the duo of Colby and Prince the ropes of being a misfit in the school, although she knew the younger two would probably find their own way around. 

“They will be fine. After all we have taut them well, like master and apprentice” responded Tenille, linking arms with Morgan leading her over to the doors that lead to the reception of the school, knowing that the students that had been accepted in the school would be arriving soon. She smiled when the thought of what Phil had planned popped into his mind. She could imagine how Morgan would react to it. She knew the slightly younger woman would be surprised at first but come out of it and more than likely be smiling about it. “Hi Mrs McMahon, we’re here to help with the open day” sweetly spoke Tenille to the headmistress of the school, she seen Stephanie smile and gesture where the two were to stand, to which both smiled and went to their spots, she noticed there was at least one senior student for every one of the new students to be there. 

“Okay guys, first off I would like to thank you for coming here to help out today” said Stephanie, thanking each of the students that had come in just for this, she knew they wanted to help out as much as possible, she was also wondering if this was how her father had felt when he was headmaster of the school and watched as each senior year graduated and went on with their lives. Especially when he found each of them as tradition five or ten years later, just to see what they had been doing. “Each student will have one of you as their guide, you guys are to take them to the activity rooms, the lunch area, and to places they can go during breaks and lunch time. It is also your responsibility to get them to registration in time. I would also ask each of you to answer any and all questions with complete honesty” added Stephanie making sure each of her senior years knew what they were going to be doing, she knew Shane had been watching the students and had put the partners down, she smiled when she seen Stephan and Rami were to be paired with Tenille and Morgan. 

It wasn’t so much longer before the students arrived, each of them appearing to be nervous as they walked through the main entrance of the school coming face to face with some of the senior students that were there. Rami smiled when he spotted Morgan and Tenille, nudging Stephan before waving at the pair of them. His smile getting a little bigger when both girls waved back at him. Stephanie looked at all the students that had been accepted at the school, she knew they were aware she was a proud headmistress, the way she looked at them gave that away. 

“Welcome to your open day here at the school. Each of you will be assigned to our senior students who have volunteered to help out for the morning. If there is any questions then please ask your guide. After lunch it will be up to you to find the place you are supposed to be” spoke Stephanie welcoming them to the school and explaining what was going to happen. It was after that she read out the partners, watching as Rami ran over to Morgan and Stephan did the same with Tenille. It oddly brought a smile to her features to see them so excited. It wasn’t long afterwards she sent the pairs on their way. She knew this was the final thing that her current senior year would do to help out in the school unless she did as her father had done twenty years before hand and bring some of them back. She smiled when she remembered hearing some of the students talking about it even now, almost like they themselves were there. 

“Okay Rami, here is the map you will need to navigate the school later on, failing that ask one of the other misfits to take you to the destination” said Morgan handing over a small map she had made to the youngest Zayn sibling, she smiled as she and Rami began to walk the corridor, noticing that Tenille and Stephan had gone a different direction. It wasn’t long before the duo had arrived at Rami’s chosen destination. Morgan watched him go in and mingle with other students from different junior schools who had also been accepted at the school. A few minutes later she left to go and clear out her locker, ready for whoever was going to use it next. When she got to it location, she spotted her boyfriend in Phil there talking to Alex who smiled and waved to her, walking away shortly after, and saying a quick hi and bye to Morgan as he passed her. 

“Walk with me?” asked Phil when she reached her locker, Morgan looked at him for a few seconds before nodding to his request, her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her the more they walked down the hall. Especially when she seen different objects and pictures of things that meant something to either of them or were of what they classed as important events. The further they walked towards the exit that lead to the sports stands, the more Morgan became curious as to what was going on, where as Phil’s smile grew a little bigger with every picture or object that they passed. He knew eventually she would work it out or if she didn’t then it would be more of a surprise to her when they got to the end of the trail. 

“Why does this feel like we are taking a walk down memory lane?” asked Morgan, when she spotted another picture, this time of when they went to the junior year dance, she knew Phil saw it as an important event, as it was technically their first dance, even if they weren’t technically dating at the time. It was then Phil stopped and turned her to face a particular classroom, he knew he had gotten her interest at an all time high, especially if the way she was looking at him had anything to say on how she was feeling. 

“Do you remember this room” asked Phil, just wondering if Morgan would pick up on what this room meant to them. He knew that her first answer would likely to be their tutor room for the last five years. It was a few minutes before she looked at him, like she was silently asking him why she was in the room in the first place. “Yes this room has been our tutor room for the last five years, but it is also the place where we first met, the room where I first asked you out, where I first said I love you to you and where I asked you to prom. This is also the room where I decided today was going to be special day for the both of us, other than graduation” spoke Phil answering her silent question and seeing a soft smile appear on Morgan’s features. 

It wasn’t long before the duo had walked through the exit that lead to the sports field stands, the normal misfit hangout. Only when they got there Morgan once again had her curiosity grow, especially when she seen all those who were considered the next generation of misfits stood there, regardless if they had yet to attend the school or had already graduated. Phil smiled when he seen Colby and Prince stood side by side with Celeste, Nick, Ben, Michael, James and Oliver. Even the duo of Stephan and Rami were there smiling like a pair of idiots, as they had been informed by Tenille and Alex what was going to happen. 

“What are all you guys doing here?” asked Morgan, she knew there had to be a reason for it, and she had to admit it was nice to see them altogether, it was almost like it was a once in a life time moment. “James, Oliver you two have your wrestling careers in ROH to concentrate on, Celeste your kids, Michael you have a dad to get to know, like Ben has a wrestling style to prefect and you Nick, haven an entire crowd to please with your show off skills” added Morgan remembering what each of them said they would be doing for the day. “Like Colby and Prince should be a school, the rest of you should be in lessons, well except for Tenille and Alex” continued Morgan starting to ramble at little bit. The others there smiled as they seen Phil get into position behind her, just waiting for her to turn around. It wasn’t long before each of them pointed behind her. When she turned around she was met with the sight of Phil down on one knee before her, holding a little box in his hands showing an engagement ring. 

“Morgan Renee Orton, I have loved you for so long, and we have been a happy dating couple for a few years now. We seen how the previous generation still have the happiness they found in this school. Will do do me the honour of becoming my wife? like you are my soul mate. Will you marry me?” asked Phil, the hope he had was making his eyes sparkle although he could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, especially since he didn’t know how Morgan was going to respond to him. He could still remember when Ben proposed to his girlfriend, she turned it down and said she wanted to break. 

“Yes you big idiot I will marry you” responded Morgan, hearing the claps, wolf whistles and cheers coming from behind her. “My dad found his true happiness with mum at this school twenty years ago, and your own parents met here, they haven’t gone their separates ways. There have been so many happy times in the past with both our generation and the last. So if they can make it work, then we can too” added Morgan, jumping into Phil’s arms after he placed the ring on her figure, smiling the entire time. She was right, the school was responsible for some strong bonds being formed over the years, as well as some of the greatest factions, teams and single competitors the wrestling world had seen. 

Later on in the day, seen the rest of Senior year arrive at the school preparing for their graduation, each of them had been sent by Stephanie to their tutor rooms since their cap and gowns had been laid out of them with their names on. They were aware Stephanie wanted the graduation to go as smoothly as possible since the last few years had ended in some sort of havoc breaking out. Mostly from where the jocks and misfits hadn’t gotten along and ended up fighting. Normally with the girls trying to stop them. They had also been informed that the parents had arrived. Although Randy, Renee, AJ, Punk, Emma and Zack had asked the rest of the original group along as a small surprise for the three about to leave the school. 

“You guys ready?” asked Phil walking up to where the girls were talking to each other, both of which were already in their gowns, having hold of their caps so they could put them on when they were told it was time to go to the sports hall. Alex soon joined them, standing just behind Tenille, he had been looking forward to this day, as it meant he was no longer a child but he was also dreading it mainly because he would have to find his own way in the world, just like the others before him had. He smiled at everything he had gained in the final few weeks of school. 

“Yeah we’re ready, although I think Morgan here is a little nervous. She doesn’t think I’m serious when I say she is going to kill it out there” responded Tenille revealing that she had actually been trying to encourage Morgan, knowing as her best friend would make them and everyone in the year proud. Just as Finn and Paige had done before her. “You will do everyone proud Morgan, you know you will. If Paige and Finn can do it, then so can you. And I’m willing to bet they were just as if not more nervous than you are” added Tenille once again turning to Morgan and placing her hands on her shoulders. 

“Misfits. Then. Now. Forever.” replied Morgan, a small smile on her features as Corey Graves, their tutor appeared and signalled it was time to make their way over to the sports hall for the ceremony. As they entered the hall, Alex seen his father and uncle amongst the sea of parents and other who had come to witness them graduate, he had also spotted Morgan and Tenille’s parents stood with Phil’s and to the surprise of the four of them, the remaining members of the group, all with smiles on their lips at being able to see three more of the next generation graduate from the school, although this was the first time Paige and Seth were physically there. Once all of the students and teachers had arrived, Stephanie stood on the stage in front of the podium, a small smile stretched on her lips as she looked around at the group she was about to let lose in the world. 

“Welcome everyone to the 2041 graduation ceremony. I would like to personally thank the members of the senior year who came in early to help out with the junior open day. As well as to thank everyone of the parents and friends for attending today. Especially when some of you have busy schedules. I’m sure each of you being here as made it all the more special. So without any further delay, let us start the ceremony” spoke Stephanie, when she stepped down one of the four tutors stepped up, she was also aware, like every year a student from each group would speak as would the class valedictorian and the wrestling coach.

“The Misfits” spoke Phil standing up at the podium and looking at everyone that was there both those who had come for the occasion and those who were graduating the famed school, hoping that they too would one day be able to say they left their mark on the wrestling world. “We were the group that were never afraid to be who we really are. But for us who are here graduating today and the younger generations, we had something to live up to, the original misfits. Our parents. We got to grow up on tails on the great school and the famous group. While here we learnt so much of where we come from, and saw that our parents weren’t only there for us, but hero’s to others as well. So for the original misfits. We are family and family means no one is left behind. RTL” added Phil, holding his balled fist in the area when he spoke the final words, he knew he had done well when he seen his own role models in his parents smile and clap for him. His father filming the entire thing. 

“Wrestling team. You guys have broken so many barriers and proved so many people wrong. Once again we have retained the title and thanks to everyone of you become the longest reigning champions. You guys have set the marker, for each team to come. And I know you will go out there and succeed in what you have all chosen to do. Because you have succeed here. So here is to the entire class of 2041, to leave your mark on your chosen field and for graduating from here as young adults” spoke Kalisto, smiling he hadn’t been to keen of accepting the role at the school, but was now thankful he had let himself be convinced as he had seen the future of the wrestling business. Especially in Alex Hardy and Phil Lee. 

“Five years ago when we all entered this school for the first time. Each of us were wondering who we were, and hadn’t even thought about what we wanted to do for a living. Most of us have at least one parent who is or was a professional wrestler” spoke Morgan, starting to get nervous as she looked up from her spot to see everyone staring back at her, her head was telling her to run and hide from everyone where as her heart was saying she could do it. “Yet over that time, we have watched each other turn from those scared teenagers, into the young adults we are now. We know who we are, and where we come from. Just like we have our minds set on what we want to do. We have our dreams, now lets reach for the sky with it. The teachers here gave us the tools needed and turned us into young adults. Now lets turn ourselves into superstars, like our parents had once done before us” finished Morgan taking a few small deep breaths when she had finished. She smiled as she walked back to her seat. The cheers and whistles she got from everyone there not registering until Phil pointed them out to her. 

“Thank you Morgan for that inspiring speech” said Stephanie, noticing that Hunter had entered the hall towards the back along with Shane. She had a feeling deep down they wouldn’t miss the graduation. “And I will stick to the tradition of finding everyone of you five years from now, to see how you are doing at bringing those dreams to reality. But for now I wish you all the luck in the future” continued Stephanie officially ending the ceremony, tears in her eyes and she watched as they threw their caps up in the air. She could see some of the parents had tears in their eyes as well, as did some of the students who had stated they didn’t want to leave the school just yet. 

It was then Morgan, Tenille, Phil and Alex looked at each other than ran over to the parents. Morgan diving on her father, Phil wrapping his mum in a bone crushing hug, Tenille doing the same with both of her parents and Alex wrapping himself around his father and uncle, glad that they had come and seen him graduate. He knew they were proud of him and what he had achieved with his time at the school. 

“Good to see you found who you really Alex” spoke Matt to his nephew, he knew one day his own son in Max would be attending the school as would Alex’s younger sisters. He knew Jeff was a proud father, especially since Alex was the first Hardy of the next generation to attend and graduate the school. “So who’s the special lady that you can’t stop smiling about?” asked Matt wondering who she was. He knew as Jeff did, Alex had broken up with Cora and gone to the prom with someone else. Although they didn’t know who this mystery girl was they knew she was at least a student at the school. Jeff looked to his older brother and smiled, he could see the smile grow on the lips of his only son. 

“That would be Tenille Ryder. You two went to school with her mother Emma Dashwood” replied Alex, revealing her name and that both his father and uncle had actually attended the school with one of her parents. Just as they had attended the school with both of his best friends parents. He could see the slight surprise on their features, to learn the new piece of information but smiled none the less, they could see that he was truly happy with her and that he had finally found where he belonged while with her. “She helped me to see who I really was, and that Phil was right after all” added Alex, laughing when Tenille launched herself at her him, he had almost lost his balance but quickly regained it to keep both himself and Tenille up right. 

“You must be Tenille?” asked Jeff seeing the blond girl smile and nod at him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Alex there hasn’t stopped talking about the misfit girl who gave him a chance. I’m Jeff his dad and this is uncle Matt” added Jeff, introducing himself and his brother to the teenager, he could see how happy his only son was to be able to find his partner in the last few months at the school. “Thank you for helping Alex here to realise you he really is” spoke Jeff after a few minutes of awkward silence between the group of four. It wasn’t long before Morgan ran past, Phil chasing after her, both with smiles on their features. Matt soon waved at the reunited group of misfits, although he could sense as anyone could that there was a lot of animosity between some of them. 

“Well at least we know what we have to look forward to, and what Seth and Paige over also have to look forward to” spoke Dean, he seen Summer, Paige and Seth all smile at what was to come, although it wouldn’t be for another couple of years, since both sets of twins would be entering their tenth year after the summer holidays. “And what the school have to contend with. Two sets of crazy twins” added Dean smiling when a mental image of hell breaking loose in the school, just because they wanted to play one last prank on their fellow students. 

“I’m sure WWE High have seen worse, after all the jokers were the buggers for doing that before. Especially with their final joke before leaving” responded Paige although she knew where Dean was coming from, she had imagined it a couple of times, especially as the four grew up and went from one year to the next. It felt as if they were growing up to quick to her, like she knew Summer was feeling the same. It wasn’t long before Dean wrapped his arms around Summer’s midsection, resting his hands on the small bump that was beginning to appear from her pregnancy. The group were soon joined by both of the Hardy brothers, Tenille and Alex joined in with the games Phil and Morgan were playing.


	15. Tragedy Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the death of a young character. Reader digression is advised

The summer holidays had began. AJ and Punk had given Phil the permission he required to go on a trip with Morgan, Tenille and Alex before concentrating on their careers they had their hearts and minds set on since they were children. Or in the case of Phil since he realised his mother was indeed the Queen of Mind Games and his father was the man famous for dropping the pipe bomb when he sat on top of the entrance ramp and told the company exactly what he though of it and several members of the backstage staff. CM Punk. 

At this moment in time, the group of misfits were trying to deal with the tragedy that had struck in the days following the senior graduation. Finn had been besides himself with grief over what happened. He could only imagine how Paige and Seth were feeling, especially since it was their youngest who had already been through so much that was involved in it. To make matters worse he had been the one to convince both of them Colby and his own son in Prince would be okay with Roman for a while. He felt terrible for it, he now wished he hadn’t as both boys were now fighting for their lives, in the local hospital while authorities tried to find out what happened, they had spend most of their time going over the scene and questioning Roman, although both had been useless. 

“I’m sorry Mr and Mrs Rollins, but I would suggest preparing for the worst. The tragic event paired with your sons health issues. Things don’t look good” sadly spoke Dr Whitman. He had tended to both boys when they were brought in and had kept them as his patients since he specialises in child patients. He had Colby’s medical history transferred from where they last resided and could see the chances of the boy surviving were incredible low. Prince however had a much better chance of pulling through due to not having any major health issues. Seth held Paige in his arms as she let her tears loose, he too let his own free as it hit him. Their youngest may not survive. He was now starting to wonder if the pain Summer and Dean felt when Summer miscarried was anything like this. He wanted to say something to Paige but knew he would only breakdown worse than he already was. 

Sami and Bayley had been looking after the twins Saraya-Jade and Tyler while their parents went to visit their little brother in hospital. Sheamus on the other hand had been trying to work out what happened. He had helped after the incident occurred, getting Prince to safety although he was already unconscious at the point. He had watched as Roman pulled Colby from what remained of the tree house the two had been playing in. Yet nothing seemed to add up to him. The tree house was sturdy but had some how collapsed. He knew Becky was trying to help out where she could as well. Mainly making sure Paige, Seth and Finn were okay at the hospital and supported them as much as possible. While also keeping the others informed and updating them if anything changed. 

Finn had been sent by Becky to be at his son’s side, since the young boy would need him when he woke up. She had also sent Seth to be with Colby for the same reason despite the news the parents had been given. She had hope the nine year old would pull through and return to his parents and siblings as his mother had done years prior. He was strong like both of his parents. Becky sat in the waiting room with Paige, the slightly older woman having hold of the chain Colby had prided himself with wearing since it had previously belonged to Seth before him. Just as Saraya-Jade had when they gave her the pendant that had previous belonged to her maternal grand-mother and the woman she had been named after. Saraya Knight. 

“I want him back Becky. He’s my baby boy, my youngest. He has been through so much already. Now we’re told to prepare for the worst. He should be looking forward to being in his final year of Junior School instead he is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life” spoke Paige, whispering towards the end as she struggled to contain her tears. Dean appeared only hearing the end of what Paige had said. He sat the other side of her and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in a hug. She and Seth were there for him and Summer when they needed it and now the pair were determined to be there for the duo now when they needed them. Becky smiled at the scene, she knew the misfit had stuck together through most things.

“He’s a fighter Paige, just like his mom and dad. He fought through the complications just after he was born, he fought through the surgeries he had to have. Survived the kidney transplant. He has fought through and survived so much. This time wont be any different” whispered Dean, watching as Becky pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. He assumed she was going to ring her husband in Sheamus, it wasn’t long before Seth returned to the waiting room, taking Dean’s place at Paige’s side. There was only so much he could take of seeing his little boy so pale and broken as he was at the moment. He knew she was losing faith that their baby boy would wake up, the odds were pointing to the worst, more so than the last time. 

“Sheamus, can you come to the hospital? Bring Roman with you” spoke Becky when Sheamus answered the phone, Britini and Stephan were around his grand-parents house, visiting the place where both their parents hailed from. Ireland. The pair were blissfully unaware two of their friends were fighting for their lives. “If he wont give any information on what happened before you got there. Then perhaps he will once he seen how the parents are handling it. Maybe then he will realise just how bad the entire thing is” responded Becky to what Sheamus had asked her. She knew he had picked up on where she was going with it, when he said he would be there with Roman in fifteen minutes time. “Bye, I love you” smiled Becky before hanging up the phone, she knew as they all did Roman was covering for someone but didn’t know who it was. 

“How’s Summer doing?” asked Seth, turning the attention on to something that was a little more happier than the situation that was unfolding with the two nine years old. Dean turned to look at Seth, noticing he was stood next to Paige, both arms wrapped around her midsection. Wrapping her in a protective bubble, he smiled sadly as he knew it was Seth’s way of trying to comfort Paige and keep himself together, it was his way of trying to will himself to stay strong. Paige herself had her arms wrapped around Seth, holding onto him like he was the only thing that was keeping her feet on the ground. Even after all these years they were still strongest when they were together. 

“She’s doing good. We found out she was completely healthy as is the baby. Her next appointment we find out whether we are having a boy or a girl. Or if history repeats it self and we get another set of twins” replied Dean, wondering if lightening could strike twice and they end of with another set of twins. Jon and Danielle were a handful at the best of times, he wasn’t sure they would be able to handle another set of twins wrecking havoc in the place. “We were thinking of names the other day, we agreed on Rachel for a girl, and are still trying to find a boys name we both like” added Dean, realising they were trying to change the subject. It wasn’t long before Finn rejoined them, accepting the hug he received from Becky, as well as being there when Sheamus arrived with Roman in tow. It was clear something was wrong. 

“Why am I even here. The kids got minor injuries from the tree house collapse. It was a freak accident that could happen to anyone. Plus they will be fine a few broken bones at most” said Roman as he entered the waiting room, he was unaware of how serious the situation really was. Well that was until Paige walked up to him, smacking him rather hard across the face for the words he had spoken. Anger burning in her eyes but there was also heartbreak and sadness there as well. Something that was clear to see to Sheamus, or anyone who seen the mother of three. Her actions towards him had also spoken how she was truly feeling. 

“That freak accident has left both Prince and Colby fighting for their lives Roman. Both me and Seth were told mere hours ago to prepare for the worst. So please tell me how they suffered minor injuries when there is a chance they wont wake up” angrily spoke Paige, Seth pulling her back and away from Roman. It was clear he hadn’t expected to be slapped for the words he had spoke or to find out the state the two nine year old boys were in. it wasn’t long before Paige was once again reduced to tears, unable to bare there was a possibility of losing her baby boy. She had already lost her parents, she didn’t want to lose Colby too. Not when everything was going so well, not ever. Seth to finally broke as the possibility of losing his youngest could come a reality. He knew it would be impossible to handle the grief if they lost him. 

“Look I don’t care who it is your covering for. But you can not sit there and expect us to believe that what happened was on you. Especially when you have worked so hard over the last year to earn Seth, Paige, Dean and Summer’s forgiveness. When you worked hard to prove you had learnt from past mistakes. So please just forget the playing around and tell us the truth. If not for us then for Colby and Prince” added Finn, thanking Becky for staying with him, and told him it was okay to cry and let out the emotions he was currently trying to hold back. She knew all to well he was feeling the same way as Seth. Like the world was going to end. He also thought Seth was lucky as he still had Paige as well as their twins to focus on, where as he himself only had Prince and what remained on the misfits, as well as wrestling. 

“Alright, Damon Marcus was the one who did this” responded Roman, signing. He should have know those he had called friends a long time ago and hoped to be at that status again would have seen through the lies he had tried to pass off as the truth. He knew eventually they would figure out what happened had nothing to do with him. “Damon did something to the tree. I didn’t realise until it was too late. I didn’t tell either of you because of the history between Seth and Damon, especially since the last time you two met also had something to do with Colby. I thought if I didn’t say anything and the boys had minor injuries you would think it was a freak accident” continued Roman explaining why he hadn’t said anything when the accident first happened a day before. He knew of the history between Damon and Seth thanks to Emma kindly explaining it to him. 

“I’m gonna go to Colby” whispered Paige before leaving the room, not wanting to remember what happened the last time she had met the man who was responsible for the fatal incident, let alone hear his name. Seth gently kissed her on the cheek, hugging her one last time before watching her leave and return to their sons side. Becky said she would go and sit with Prince, to give Finn piece of mind there was someone with his son when he woke up. Someone he trusted to be around him. Finn looked to Dean once both women had left, he remembered the incident like it had happened weeks prior. He knew Seth wasn’t gonna hold back this time. Not when one of his children was suffering because of it. 

“You knew Damon Marcus was around, and didn’t think to tell either me or Finn?” asked Seth quietly but loud enough for the three in the room with him to hear. Roman nodded slightly feeling even more guilty for what happened. “He was the reason why I almost lost Paige and Colby almost a decade ago, he and Star are the reason why Rhys Skye attacked Saraya-Jade that day in the school. Now he and you are the reason why I could lose Colby now, why Paige’s heart is slowly breaking, why both Prince and Colby are suffering” continued Seth, he didn’t know what to think, the son Damon Marcus had with Star had attacked his daughter, where as the man himself had caused a lot of suffering for him on way or another. “I don’t care why he was even around your place, actually I don’t care for anything between the two of you. But I can not stand here and tell you I’m okay with what happened when I’m not. I hate the guy and for all I care he can rot in hell” finished Seth raising his voice as he went along. 

“Seth go to Paige and Colby. Right now your boy needs you more than you need vengeance” spoke Dean once he had grabbed hold of Seth shoulders and turned him around to face him. He could see the raw emotions in his eyes and leaking on to his features. He could see Seth’s heart really was breaking. Seth soon nodded and walked towards the door, leaving shortly after and returning to Paige and Colby. He knew Dean was right, his wife and son needed him more than he wanted vengeance on Damon for what he had done, at this point he wanted revenge on Star as well. He didn’t care that she was technically Roman’s wife or that she had three children of her own. He just wanted both Damon and Star to feel a small amount of pain they had put each of the misfit through, that they had put his family through. 

“Do you even know what happened the night Colby was born, besides the small bit of information Seth gave you last year or what Emma and Zack told you?” asked Dean, wondering just how much about the incident Roman actually knew, he was there during the PPV event as he was in the match just before the main event that night. Corey Graves announced what happened to the WWE Universe watching at home but didn’t inform those in attendance, they all found out via Seth social media and that of WWE itself, as well as a few other WWE employees. It wasn’t long before Roman shook his head no. where as Finn turned his line of sight to the floor. He could still remember what happened and how different things could have been. 

Flashback to 9 ½ years earlier

It was the day of Unforgiven 2031, the first time in years since the PPV was last seen. And WWE had promised it was going to be one to remember. Dean was set for a fatal four way match with Baron Corbin, AJ Styles and Randy Orton, all of which were prepared for it as it was also the first ever TLC Fatal Four Way match. It was also Summer’s first PPV since she returned from maternity leave, she was in the Women’s battle royal to crown a new champion. Bray Wyatt was in the main event taking on the Demon King himself Finn Balor, in what was to be the end of their feud. It was also one of the most anticipated matches due to the two being so similar and even having a tag team at one point. Seth was to defend his title against Damon Marcus, someone WWE themselves had trained. Alexis was set for one on one action against the latest woman to join the division in Talya. Roman was to take on Luke Harper, who had cost him match after match and even reminded him of those he left behind. 

Seth Rollins vs. Damon Marcus   
The match had finally arrived. Seth’s music began the WWE Universe began cheering for the current and so far longest reigning World Champion in WWE today. He soon walked out with the championship belt over his shoulder, and holding Paige’s hand. He knew the WWE Universe were more than likely cheering her as this was the first time since it became obvious Paige was once again expecting she had actually been seen. While at the top of the ramp, Seth carefully twirled her around and kissed her gently on the cheek. Leading her down the ramp afterwards and towards the ring. But instead of getting in the ring, he continued around it until he reached the commentators in Corey Graves, JBL and Michael Cole. Sitting Paige down next to Corey, knowing she would be safe there. 

The entrance music of Damon Marcus soon started, receiving mixed reactions from the WWE Universe. The six foot four, dark haired man stood at the top of the ramp for a couple of minutes staring daggers at Seth in the ring. He had seen how the man entered the arena and how the WWE Universe cheered for him, and how the woman they called The Anti-Diva was there with him. He soon walked towards the ring, quickly going up the steel stairs, and entering the squared circle. His hatred for the Architect showing in his body language and glowing brightly in his eyes. 

“This contest is set for one fall, introducing first the challenger. Weighing in a 265 pounds, from New York City. Damon Marcus” spoke Justin Roberts, introducing who the challenger was, once again hearing the mixed reaction from the WWE Universe. “Introducing second, being accompanied by Paige. From Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 220 pounds. He is the current WWE World Champion. Seth Rollins” added Justin Roberts, hearing the chants of Saige and general cheers that happened around the arena. He soon left the ring after that, watching as Seth handed his title over to the referee with confidence. Although he was small in height and weight, he had the advantage of being faster. The referee held the title above his head, quickly moving to the corner and watching as Justin Roberts gave the title to Paige to look after. He called for the bell seconds later. 

The match started out like any other. Both men locking up in the middle of the ring, both trying to get the upper hand over the other, and trying to wear down the other. Damon managed to back Seth up against the ropes, Seth releasing his grasp when the referee began to count. Damon however kept his grip on Seth until the three count, cheap shooting at him when the referee was trying to regain a little control. If looks could kill then Damon would have been dead and buried for the shot he had taken against Seth. It wasn’t long before the men locked up again, this time Seth getting the upper hand with a few arm drags, and a drop toe hold. It was clear Damon was beginning to get frustrated that he had been taken down by a simple move. 

“This is the World Championship match between current champion Seth Rollins and challenger Damon Marcus. We have the beautiful Paige at ring side with us tonight. Watching the match and keeping hold of the title belt” spoke Michael Cole informing the viewers at home what match was currently taking place, and also who was at ring side. He had to admit even he was happily surprised to see the Anti-Diva again. “There has been a lot of heat between these two going into tonight’s events. Some can even say the pair despise each other, despite never meeting in a wrestling ring before” added Michael remembering some of the things that happened between the two. 

“Despise each other is the understatement. You have Damon Marcus, a younger superstar who thinks he is deserving of a lot more including Seth’s wife Paige. Almost becoming obsessed with her, to the point she was physically scared to be in the locker room alone. Then you have Seth Rollins who came to us as part of the destructive trio know as the Shield, a superstar who has earned the respect and everything he has got. But is also trying to stop Damon from getting to Paige” replied JBL remembering when these two first come face to face. Over a year and a half ago, how Damon was supporting his former tag team partner in Lucas Cloud, went after to Paige during the match which resulted in Seth getting out the ring and attacking Damon. 

“This is about more than the pristine title Cole, this is about Paige and Seth trying to protect her from a man that has become all but obsessed with the future hall of famer and mother of two” spoke Corey putting his opinion out there, he knew how worried Seth had become, especially considering he could see that the hatred Damon held towards him wasn’t an act like most people believed. It was real and that was what scared him to an extent. The match in the ring continued as Seth did a drop kick which resulted Damon falling through the top and middle rope landing rather awkwardly on the floor below. Right in front of the commentators table. Seth soon got out of the ring, running around and clothes lining Damon back down to the floor, standing between Paige and Damon. Determined she was going to be kept out of it. 

Seth soon pulled Damon to his feet, tossing him back into the ring and hearing the cheers of the WWE Universe, they knew he was protecting Paige as best he could, even if Damon was determined she was going to be part of their match and feud. He hated it when someone he was against in the ring, made it personal by involving his family in it as well. As Seth re-entered the ring. Damon did a deverstating kick to the midsection and preformed his signature DDT as well. Going for the pin but only getting a two count. Seth appeared to be a little dazed after that. It was then he looked towards Paige, smiling at her before pulling Seth to his feet. 

“It looks like Damon Marcus is setting Seth up for Paige’s finisher” spoke Cole when he released what Damon was doing. Seth too must have realised and quickly countered the moved in to one of his own. Skywalker. Like Damon he quickly went for the pin, and only getting a two count. He soon went for a submission/sleeper hold, wanting to get the match over as quickly as possible. He had a feeling that something about Damon’s intentions were off, although he didn’t know what it was. Damon soon grabbed hold of the bottom rope and rolled out the ring, near the ramp. Seth stood in the middle of the ring, watching and waiting for Damon to re-enter the ring so they could resume there battle. 

Only this time he smiled sadistically at him and began to walk around the ring, Seth quickly jumped out the ring when he realised where he was heading, once again standing between the two. He was confused for sure, as he didn’t understand why Damon was going off script and going after Paige, especially when she was in a fragile state to say the least. Damon once again kicked Seth in the midsection and kicking his right knee out from under him, quickly grabbing hold of the back of Seth’s neck and throwing him into the barricade near the ramp. He soon turned his attention back to the raven haired woman at ring side. He quickly took hold of one of her arms, pulling her to her feet and turning her around so she was in front of him, when he realised Dean Ambrose had come to her aid. He once again smiled sadistically at Dean while keeping a tight grip on Paige. Dean could see something was wrong with her and that she was terrified at what might happened. 

“Let her go Damon. She has got anything to do with this” spoke Dean trying to make Damon see sense and let the seven month pregnant Paige go. When he didn’t move or show any signs of letting her go, he knew he had to be a little more suttle and to the point. “Damon, she is seven months pregnant for god sake, let her go. She hasn’t done anything to you. She was only watching the match. Now let my sister go” continued Dean once again trying to get Damon to let Paige go. On the other side of the ring, Seth was just getting to his feet, he seen Damon had gotten hold of Paige and noticed Dean appearing to try and convince the man to let her go. Seth began to make his way over to them, when Damon pushed Paige to the side, he quickly ran towards her hoping to reach her before she smashed into the steal ring steps. No such luck though, as just as he rounded the corner, he saw Paige hit the steps with some force. As well as Damon attacking Dean. He quickly reached Paige’s side spotting the blood, he quickly pulled her into his arms while attempting to calm her tears. The medical personal at ring side came over quickly, checking on her and then calling for a stretcher. That alone worried Seth. 

It wasn’t long before Stephanie’s music began. She quickly made her way down to the ring with Hunter. Stephanie went to Paige and Seth, where as Hunter stopped the small brawl between Dean and Damon, quickly grabbing hold of Damon and roughly pushing him towards the referee’s that come to help with the brawl. It wasn’t long before Paige was being taken out the arena on a stretcher, Seth following at her side with Stephanie and Hunter walking behind. A camera was following them although it was clear to the WWE Universe in attendance, what they were seeing and what happened wasn’t part of the show and Paige was seriously hurt or in a lot of pain. The camera’s showing a tearful Paige being placed in the ambulance, holding her swollen stomach, Seth stood outside of it, with Hunter and Stephanie to his left. Hunter soon grabbed hold of Seth and almost threw him into the ambulance, he soon nodded as he watched him take hold of Paige’s hand. The ambulance doors were soon closed, the sirens going loud informing those around that it was urgent they get to the hospital. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would just like to inform you, what transpired at the end of the World Championship match wasn’t part of tonight’s entertainment. Paige Rollins has been taken to the hospital. Our medical personnel informing us, Paige has indeed gone into premature labour. Stephanie McMahon and Triple H are looking into what happened. Again what transpired here wasn’t part of tonight’s entertainment and we are wishing the Rollins family the best” spoke Corey, informing the WWE Universe what happened wasn’t part of the entertainment. He really was wishing Paige and Seth the best. And new the World Champion was incredible worried for his wife. 

End of Flashback 

Dean explained what happened in detail to Roman. He could see the shock appear on Roman’s Samoan features. It was clear he didn’t know that was the reason why Seth pretty much hated the man in question. He had caused so much pain to him and Paige that night. Now it seems he had done it again but this time he had caused Finn and two nine year old boys to suffer as well. It wasn’t long before Paige and Seth returned to the waiting room, both of them looked as if their hearts had just been ripped from their chests. Finn knew something had happened, although he had a feeling what he didn’t want to accept it. It wasn’t long before both were in tears. Paige sliding down the wall she was leaning against, where as Seth sat on one of the chairs close to her. 

“What happened?” asked Finn, he had a feeling he knew what it was, the reaction of both when the entered the room and broke down in tears gave it away. Dean looked at Finn, like his own heart was breaking just by seeing how the pair of them were, he like Finn knew it wasn’t good whatever it was. It wasn’t very often ever of them could be reduced to a mess as they currently were. “Seth, Paige what happened?” again asked Finn this time directing it at the pair of them. Seth soon looked up, tear tracks going down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy, as well as gleaming from the tears that were just waiting to fall. 

“Colby, he went into cardiac arrest. Both of us were sent from the room while they work on him” whispered Seth in response moving to sit next to Paige on the floor. He carefully pulled her into his arms again, act as if she was made of glass and would break at any second or with the littlest touch. In response Paige place her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roman looked at the scene before him, he never knew what it was like to feel their pain, nor did he want to, he would be lost without either of his girls. It wasn’t long before one of the doctors came into the room, looking at the parents. He had both good and bad news. Although he knew the bad news was going to be even more painful to hear for the two in the corner. 

“Mr Balor” said Dr Whitmore, walking over to the single father, opting to deliver the good news first. Finn looked over to the doctor, a small sad smile on his lips, and worry sparkling in his eyes, he was expecting the worst but hoping for the best. For both boys. “Your son Prince, has woken up. He is asking for you” added the doctor, seeing the hope in the man’s eye grow brighter at hearing his son was awake and asking for him. He knew Becky was in there with him and made a mental note to thank her for being there when he woke up. It wasn’t long after he left the room, dreading when he returned to it or when he seen Seth and Paige again. “I’m sorry Mr and Mrs Rollins. Your son Colby, he didn’t make it. His body went into shock overdrive with caused his heart to fail” softly spoke to middle aged doctor, watching as the pair litterally broke down before his eyes. He felt for them, and knew their pain. He knew what it was like to lose a child. And agreed with the saying no parent should have to bury a child. 

“I’m so sorry, Paige. Honestly if I knew I wouldn’t have let either of the boys go in the tree house” quietly spoke Roman, feeling guilty for what happened and blaming himself for it. If only he had spotted what Damon had done before, then neither Paige or Seth would be suffering like this. Their boy would still be with them. Dean lowered his head, tears coming to his own eyes at losing one of his god children and one of them that called him uncle Deano. He loved the kid as much as his own children. Dean soon went through his contacts knowing the others deserved the heads up, especially Bayley and Sami who were taking care of the twins. He quietly left the room so he could speak to whomever answered the phone. Fighting to hold back his own overwhelming tears. 

“Hey Sami, it’s Dean” spoke Dean when Sami answered the phone with a hello. He tried to put on a strong voice so he could will himself to stay strong even if inside he was dying and falling apart. “Colby didn’t make it. He went into cardiac arrest ten minutes ago. Dr Whitmore just come and told Paige and Seth” said Dean, he knew that was likely to be the last thing Sami was expecting. Judging by his sudden silence he was expecting good news. “They’re pretty torn up as to be expected. Roman appears to be overwhelmed with guilt about it. And Prince woke up. Finn doesn’t know yet, although I think he figured what happened when Doc Whitmore came into the room” responded Dean to the question Sami had asked him. “Yeah I think what they need right now is to see the twins” replied Dean, before saying his goodbyes and calling Summer. He knew it wouldn’t take Sami and Bayley long to get to the hospital with Tyler and Saraya-Jade. It wasn’t too much long before Dean re-entered the waiting area. To his surprise Roman wasn’t there but Becky way, tears in her eyes. 

“No parent should have to bury their child” whispered Becky, afraid to speak any louder. She knew if she did she would end up in tears again. Dean smiled sadly before hugging her. “Finn knows, he just told Prince” added Becky. She didn’t want to imagine the pain both Paige and Seth were in right now. Just like she didn’t want to know where Roman had gone although it had made her curious. She hoped it would be turn Damon into the authorities for what he had done. Although she had a feeling that wasn’t what he was going to do. “Promise me, none of the others are going to get hurt or we wont lose any more them because Star can’t let the past go” spoke Becky a little louder, she knew why Damon had done this, and she hated the woman responsible even more because of it. Although not directly involved she had killed an innocent child. 

It wasn’t too much longer before Sami and Bayley arrived, Tyler, S-J, Davina and Stephan in tow. The twins running to their parents on the floor, they were told of what happened to Colby, hence why they were so quick to their parents. Sami and Bayley looked to the two on the floor, wishing they could take the pain away. Neither of them could imagine the pain, it broke their hearts just telling Tyler and Saraya-Jade their younger brother had lost his personal battle to survive. Just seeing them slowly breakdown in agony of losing someone they loved so much and not being there as they had promised was so painful for the pair to watch. The pair stood next to Dean and Becky, watching as the twins cuddled up to their parents, and how Paige and Seth pulled them towards them in a tight embrace, tears still staining their cheeks and red eyed from the crying. 

“Neither Saraya-Jade or Tyler wanted to believe it when told them. It was only when they walked through the door and seen Paige and Seth like that, they realised it wasn’t a joke. Saraya-Jade was saying the entire way here it wasn’t true” said Bayley informing the duo of Dean and Becky of how the twins were and when exactly they realised it was true. Even what Saraya-Jade had been like in the car ride there. “It’s going to take all of us, Roman included to help them through this. You know that right?” asked Bayley, seeing them both nod. She knew it was going to be a hard for all of them in the coming months, and it was only going to get harder before it got any better.


	16. We Are Family

It had been a couple of weeks since the funeral for Colby. Family members, friends, the remaining misfits Roman included and former colleagues of both parents attended the funeral for the nine year old. Prince had asked to do the eulogy for the one he called best friend, breaking down in tears mid way through delivering it to the point Finn went and stood with the boy. Stephanie and Hunter were in attendance too, believing it was only right they should be there, as they had know the boy since he was born and they were two of them he had come to call Aunt and Uncle just because they were around so much. It had broken the hearts of everyone there, especially when they realised who Paige and Seth had chosen to bury their nine year old boy next to and how they decided to allow people to remember him. They had brought the idea Saraya-Jade and Tyler had true. Allow those in attendance to write on his casket. 

The Hall of Fame ceremony was only a couple of days away, which as normal would be followed by an NXT event and the grandest stage in live entertainment Wrestlemania. Stephanie and Hunter along with Shane had some huge plans for the hall of fame and Wrestlemania. They had asked the grieving parents permission for something and had asked them for a chance to do another thing, since over half of the current roster had signed a petition for it to happen. Plus they only found it fitting since Seth Rollins was one of the inductees for the night. As was one of the other misfits who had retired from in ring action just after her first son was born. AJ Lee. Stephanie and Shane had been making a lot of preparations for the upcoming events. While both remembering how some of the wrestlers who had know the nine year old had warn arm bands with the letters C.R on it, in remembrance of the young fan. 

“So we are playing the memorial video made for Colby at Wrestlemania this year. Which also includes when he was at Suplex City, his name on the wall of graduates from WWE High there, as well as some of the wrestlers saying some of their memories of him. Bringing what Roman had started a petition for true” spoke Shane, remembering when Roman brought the petition he had drawn up and got several colleagues to sign to his attention. He smiled especially when he seen it had Hunter’s and Stephanie’s signature on it. As well as a fair few who had become legends and new names of those who had been called up from the development. He couldn’t help himself and signed it as well before taking it to the board of directors meeting and insisting they do something for the young boy. To show tribute to him. 

The day after Colby’s funeral Roman appeared on Seth and Paige’s doorstep. Seeing how lost they were he knew they were in need of some good news so came in person to tell them what he had done. The pair let them in, and entered the living room where the twins were both of them holding on to something that had previously belonged to their little brother and watched as they looked through the photo albums from family vacations, birthdays and special celebrations. Both with tears in their eyes, especially since the day before they had said their last goodbye to the one person they thought they would never lose. Their little brother. 

“How are you guys holding up?” asked Roman knowing it was a stupid question but asked it anyway. Paige smiled at him before gently giving him a hug. It was clear she was a little happy to see him, as it was with Seth who had expected Roman to abandon them as he had done before. Yet here he was, asking how they were doing, even when he knew the answer to it. It was clear to both Seth and Paige he was there to tell them something although it was unknown to them what it was as they hadn’t left the house since that day. Although they had made sure Saraya-Jade and Tyler got to school and were looked after. The twins were now their main priority and about the only thing that was getting them through on a daily basis. 

“About as well as to be expected considering everything that’s happened. Paige acts strong for the twins when she practically cries herself to sleep every night. Saraya-Jade keeps telling herself Colby is on a school trip and will be home in a couples of days time. And Tyler is pretty torn up about not being there for Colby, believing he failed as an old brother. As for me, my heart feels like it did when I almost lost Paige in high school due to the car accident. Except I know my little guy isn’t going to come back to me how his mother did” replied Seth revealing how each remaining member of the family was doing and exactly how he himself was feeling. He hated seeing his wife and twins like this and feel how he was but knew nothing but time was going to help with it. 

“I turned Damon into the police for what happened. I spoke with Becky and she pretty much flew off the handle at me for not doing it sooner. I also filed for divorce from Star and made a petition so Colby will be remembered in the place he loved just as much as being here at home” responded Roman revealing that Damon was likely to go where he belonged along with his former girlfriend in Star. He handed over the petition he had made, to Seth who looked at the names and what it was for, to which he showed Paige who had appeared, making him jump a little when she wrapped her arms around his torso. “He was loved backstage, by the old and the new, talent and backstage staff. So they all signed this and Shane took his before the board of directors. They are going to air a memorial video to him at Wrestlemania with different superstars past and present talking of him” added Roman explaining what the petition was for, and how he was making sure everyone in the WWE Universe knew who Colby Rollins was. 

“Thank you” whispered Paige, tears making her eyes gleam like they had done every day since she had lost Colby. “He would have loved that. Being able to be known like one of the superstars before him” added Paige, she seen Seth smile. He knew she was right, their little boy was determined one day he was going to be a WWE Superstar, and rise to the top of the company like his parents had done before him. Yet thanks to Roman’s idea he was able to have his short life celebrated like one of the legends that had passed one and the company was remembering them. Roman smiled seeing that his work and efforts were appreciated by the grieving parents. 

“So I join my wife in the Hall of Fame, and our little boy is memorialised at Wrestlemania. Sounds like something that will be heartbreaking but also something fitting. Thank you Roman. For turning Damon in for what he did, and for doing something to help remember Colby. As well as being here this time. It really does mean a lot” spoke Seth, holding out his hand to the man who he had once called best friend and brother. Once again giving him the chance to get that relationship back. Roman looked him in the eyes and then to Paige who smiled sadly but nodded, knowing that Seth was making a mends with him and putting aside all the bad history between them. In memory of their son who was a secret Roman Reigns fan, even if he didn’t full recognise his parents had once been close friend with said wrestler. 

Over the following days leading up to the events of Wrestlemania weekend Roman was beginning to gain the relationship he had once though he would never get back. The shield had reunited outside of the ring ropes, to help one of their own fight through, the pain and grief of losing someone they loved so much. Everyone of the misfits especially Finn was ecstatic when Prince was realised from the hospital for good this time, although he would have to go back in a few weeks time for a check up to make sure everything was healing correctly. Prince himself was lost with Colby around since the two had bounded instantly when they first met, but he was also looking forward to the Wrestlemania event that was coming, just because he knew what was to come. 

Hall of Fame 

Friday had a come around quickly for the Wrestlemania weekend. Stephanie had only asked the Misfits that were active in the company to attended the Axcess. Finn, Sheamus, Sami, Dean, Roman, Randy, Dolph, Punk and Adrian were the only members of the group to now be active. Bayley, Emma, and Layla retired after becoming mothers or from a long term injury, where as AJ said her final goodbye to the WWE Universe when it became apparent to her that neither of her sons knew either of their parents. Summer had bid farewell to the company in order to start the company she had once dreamed of owning and so she could be the mother she had wanted to be. One who was there for her children, but she had also convinced Dean to stay in the wrestling world as she knew he loved it as much as he loved his family, Wrestling was always going to be part of his life. Becky had retired just after Colby’s passing, that promoting her to be around her son and daughter a lot more, having realised that the time she had with them was more precious than the WWE Universe reaction to them when they did something. Where as the entire world knew of Paige’s retirement along with Seth the night after Wrestlemania the year before. Galina had refused to go to the Axcess but had allowed her daughter to watch the hall of fame and the event itself on at home so she could at least see her father. 

“A lot has happened over the last year” spoke S-J getting ready for the nights events. She found it amusing how this years Wrestlemania was being held in Orlando, and how her parents had allowed her and Tyler to share a room, instead of having a huge suite as they had the last time. Tyler who was sat on the bed next near the bathroom, looked over to his slightly younger twin and smiled, he knew what she had meant, as he had caught himself thinking it on so many occasions since everything went from bad to worse. He also knew S-J was still in denial about their baby brother, he had accepted it after a few days, the overwhelming emotions hitting him like a tone of bricks. He refused to hang out with any of his friends after school and didn’t want to talk about it with anyone. Instead he went straight home from school and went to Colby’s room, just wanting to remember that his little brother was there, and not a figment of his imagination. 

“He’s gone S-J. It’s you, me, mum and dad now. Believe me I know it’s hard to accept someone you loved so much could be torn away like that. But your memories of him wont disappear. Nothing can wipe out little brother from history the way you think if you accept he isn’t coming home like last time” whispered Tyler, not being able to speak any louder out of fear he would be reduced to tears again. He knew S-J had heard hum as she had stopped what she was doing and had come and sat next to him. He brown hair tickling his arm. “I love him too, and I know you miss him as much as mom and dad do. I know you would do anything you could to bring him back. Like I know you just wish you could wake up from whatever nightmare you were in” explained Tyler, knowing how she was feeling as he was feeling the same thing. The school’s councillor had said eventually the pain would fade with time, yet he didn’t want it to end, as it would mean he would be moving forward. He didn’t move on from his special little brother. From Colby. 

“They said the pain would fade with time. But the pain is what reminds me that Colby was here with us. As do our memories, his room and the photo albums. As does dad’s reaction when he thinks we’re not around or mum when she passes the stairs that lead to his room. He’s our little brother Tyler, we were supposed to protect him, we were the ones who were supposed to do everything first. Yet now we our little brother is gone and we are forced to pick up what remains of the life he left behind. We failed as older siblings, and we broke our promise of not being there at the end” responded S-J, teams slowly making there way down her cheeks, as she remembered the promise Colby had made the make before he had an operation a few years. Until the end. Tyler hugged her tightly, letting his own tears fall, especially since S-J had reminded him neither of them were there when Colby had left the world, thrust had broken that promise, plus they were the older siblings yet they remained behind while their brother had joined their grandparents. 

The hall of fame ceremony had started. The tag team of Edge and Christian had been inducted into the hall, many years overdue in cording to many members of the WWE Universe as well as employees of the company. Both men accepted the owner of now being two time hall of famers, since they had also been inducted separately as well. The warriors award had been given to a young adult who did everything they could to fight for fair justice for their family who had been wrongful accused of something and had ultimately died in prison. AJ Lee had been inducted as the female inductee and had asked Paige to induct her as she had done for Paige the year before. Where as Seth had asked Shane McMahon for something, with the help from Finn who had agreed to watch over the special guests. Where as the other misfits, would be in the sea of current and former employees surrounded by those lucky members of the WWE Universe who had gotten tickets to watch the annual formal evening and some of their favourite superstars take their rightful place in the pristine hall. 

“Now its time for our female inductee. She came to the world of wrestling through the original NXT show, and from the all famed WWE High. And was presented last year as one of the all famed WWE High Misfits. So lets see who are female Superstar inductee is” spoke Corey, he could remember when they were presented to the entire WWE Universe as the all famed misfits. On the screen above the stage came the name of AJ Lee, like the other inductee’s in the style of their entrance video. The song Waking up by Culture code and regoton played with clips of what the company believed were AJ’s best moments. The entire WWE both staff in attendance and the Universe who sat in the tiered seating clapped for her when the video ended. Especially Punk who was sat amongst the former and current employees with his sons Philip and Jack. “Now here to induct the Geek Goddess into the hall is her former tag team partner, and hall of famer, Paige” added Corey jumping slightly when the demon scream came, but clapped with the others when she came out in a black and purple sparkly dress. 

“AJ Lee, the woman who started the entire revolution in the first place. Now being inducted into the hall of fame and taking her rightful place. As well as being the second misfit to be there. I remember in school, she looked at the diva’s division and asked Vince McMahon himself how he could be proud of it, and made a promise she would do something to make it worth watching again. So my crazy pumpkin, and tag team partner, mission complete thanks to your bonkers antics the women’s division is something to be proud of again” spoke Paige, before introducing her and smiling along with the other when he music began and she entered the stage area like the other women in a formal gown and a smile on her painted lips at being able to stand before everyone in attendance after her career in the company and industry. 

“You know when I stood here last year, I was inducting my best friend into this hall. Now 12 months on and she is inducting me. Now I know how nervous she was” commented AJ looking out at everyone looking back at her, she felt like she was in high school again, when you had to do the presentation on something you liked, whether it be a TV series, band or even an object that at the time you thought you couldn’t live without. “I remember when I first come to this company, straight from high school. Some of my friends went through the indie circuit and come here later, where as others joined me here, like Randy, Sheamus, Summer and of course my husband Punk. I started off as this girl who didn’t know how to handle heartbreak and loved to send people around the twist. Sorry Daniel. But then I became this strong willed woman and set the record for at the time the longest reigning diva’s champion. I feuded with Paige, became her tag team partner after the frienemy thing and together we defeated a pair of sisters at Wrestlemania” added AJ, taking a deep breath before continuing on and still hearing some sniggers and giggles from when she said sorry to Daniel Bryan. “But that was only what you guys seen inside of the ring. Outside of it I was one of seven misfit girls, who stayed together no matter how many times we were enemies in the ring. We played pranks on each other and together, restaurant havoc with Brie Mode. When I retired from in ring action I didn’t think any of you would miss me. That there would be someone to come along and replace me and you would forget I was there. Oh how wrong I was. As no one replaced me and you guys continuously chanted my name, even when Punk returned to the company. One day hoping if he come back then I would too. So thank you for making sure I was more than just another face in the crowd and much more than just a name on the wall. I remember a couple of years ago, you guys asked me what I was hiding from you. Well last year you met my two sons and I am so proud of who they have become. Maybe one day you guys will see them competing in a WWE ring like their parents once did too. Thank you” spoke AJ. Smiling to herself when the WWE Universe cheered for her as she went, to sit with the legends and superstars who had been inducted before she had. She knew most of them were waiting for the Architect to be come up unaware he was actually the head of the inductee class. As Jeff Hardy was the year before. 

“We’ve had a lot of amazing inductees tonight. Including Bray Wyatt, AJ Lee, Edge and Christian as a tag team, Matt Hardy and the celebrity induction of Seth Green, so now it is time for the head of the class. This man needs no induction, but if I don’t give him one I’m afraid he will preform a high flying move or reunite his old group and triple power bomb me. So lets see who he is” announced Corey, knowing the WWE Universe had figured out he was referring to a member of the all famed Shield who had yet to be inducted into the hall. Mainly because two of them were still active in-ring competitors. Seth Rollins appeared on the screen, accompanied by the music of Centuries by Fallout Boy. Then like the others his best moments appeared, from his debut with the Shield, development days, single competition, his returns, proposal to Paige in the middle of the ring and his unexpected retirement the year before hand. “Now to induct Seth Rollins into the hall of fame we have two rather special guests. Please help we welcome Tyler and Saraya-Jade Rollins being escorted by the Demon King Finn Balor” added Corey once the mini video had finished, the WWE fell into silence at hearing the name of the Rollins twins, but soon began to clap and cheer when they made their appearance, being followed by Finn who had agreed to keep an eye on them. 

“Seth Rollins, he is a role model to so many people and a hero to others. He found what he wanted to do at a young age and was determined he was going to do it. Everyone says he is a true superstar and a legend as so many in attendance here tonight are. But to me and Tyler he is a role model, our hero but he is also our dad” spoke Saraya-Jade, wondering how her father had convinced the higher ups in the company to let her and Tyler induct him. She soon looked over to Tyler and smiled at Finn behind them who had given them words on encouragement before going out on the stage, as had their mum, as she knew how nerve racking it was to be in front of all those people and speak. 

“Dad always said, find a dream and reach for the stars with it. Just like he has. Through his long journey with the company, he has found friends who have stuck with him like glue, had enemies who have pulled him down and found mum who help him get back up every time he fell down. But he also got us, a company who supports him, the job he always wanted and a WWE Universe who have loved him, whether you cheered or booed. You always showed you cared. He started out as Seth Rollins the aerialist of the Shield and ended his career as Seth Rollins, the architect and longest reigning World champion in history. A true superstar. So without any further delay. It gives us great honour to be inducting our father into the hall of fame. Here is Seth Rollins” spoke Tyler, taking a few shaky breaths when all those who had come started to clap and his father’s music began. Walking out seconds later, and asking the pair to stay with him. He knew he couldn’t have gotten so far with the people they had mentioned and he wouldn’t be able to do this without them at his side now. 

“When first said I wanted become a professional wrestlers to my parents they thought it was just a phase and I would get over it. Yet when it become obvious it wasn’t going to pass they sent me to WWE High, there I realised being a wrestler was exactly what I wanted to do. Over the years it became my life. I went from the teenager who had these huge dreams about been this WWE Superstar and changing the way people look at the skills and talent of wrestlers. But along the way I gained people who would mean so much to me and lose people I thought I would be good friends with for life. I achieved more than I could ever imagine. Wrestling gave me so much, fan who looked up to me, who made me a hero, friends who have stuck around and the family I once said dreamt of having. You guys all know my wife and high school sweetheart Paige. As well as our twins Tyler and Saraya-Jade. So here is to everyone one who is part of the wrestling family, the promoters, talent, employees and fan base. Both those still here and passed on. And to my little boy Colby. We are family and family means no one I left behind” said Seth hugging the twins who he was proud of and remembering his lost son. He soon motioned for Paige who joined him and their twins on the stage, hugging each of them. Clearly having tears in her eyes but smiling none the less, she sadden about the death of Colby but proud that her husband was now in the hall of fame, and the twins had the honour they had spoken about since finding out they were the children of two professional wrestler.


	17. I'm Your Mum

Things were changing with the misfits. Ever since Colby’s passing Sheamus had been encouraging his wife in Becky to set things right when it come to Finn. He had to admit he was surprised when he first learnt of it, but had also understood why it was kept from everyone including himself. He knew Prince needed to know the truth on who he really was rather than who he had been lead to believe. After all he had two half siblings that he only knew as friends. At this moment all of the ones who attended school were currently there. Where as the three who had graduated were either training or trying to get signed to a company to get their own start in the industry. Well apart from Morgan who had filled in an application to be a student at Black Knight Wrestling school, in the hopes learning from other wrestlers apart from her father would give her more skills and a larger move set. Randy was amazed to hear of her dedication and also smiled when she mentioned the name of the school she had been accepted at for training. 

Tenille was looking via the internet for possible indie companies she could try out for, hoping with one of them she would get her start in the competitive industry, that her parents had made a name for themselves in. Phil on the other hand was content on working for the local wrestling company, which happened to be WAW. He was all to aware of who ran the company and who the original two owners were. He thought if Morgan was going to train further at a wrestling school owned by her parents friends then he would go to the wrestling business that was known to have given each of the original misfits their start in the industry and gave them the much needed experience that turned them into the people they become. 

Today Morgan was at the building that had become the headquarters for Black Knight Wrestling School, she had started the classes a few weeks before hand, the week after Wrestlemania, having realised at the hall of fame exactly where she wanted to be in the future. She wanted to stand in the hall of fame just like all of the people she looked up to and say she had achieved her dreams all while inspiring others to do the same as she had done. Morgan was in the ring area along with others her age who was training to wrestle, under the instruction of Seth Rollins himself, who had a small smile on his lips most likely at seeing so many who were just as enthusiastic about the sport as he was and still is. Morgan was particularly excited for the days lesson as it wasn’t actually in ring work but working on the character. she already knew what she wanted in terms of personality, but could decide whether she wanted to be a heal, face or anti-hero. She also knew who she was basing her character off. 

“OK so today we are going to be working on your individual characters. So this is where the homework type thinking I asked you all to do three weeks ago comes in. Remember this character is the one you are likely to use in every company you work for. So think wisely and hard about. Look for inspiration, have a name no one will forget and do something with this character no one else has. Like many wrestlers you can use your real name or one that you have made up. The choice is yours” spoke Seth explaining the basics of creating an on-screen character. “This character you create could very well define your wrestling career so make it worthwhile, tweak it here and there until its perfect. If you love the character you have created there is a good chance the people you are entertaining will too” added Seth, informing the class of about eight how important it was to get the character right as it could mean the make or break of the wrestling career the students wish to have. The fan base were the judges if they don’t like it then you fail and have to either repackage and reinvent yourself to get them on your side. “So tell me what you got so far, and who your characters are based off as normal ladies first” continued Seth, as he looked over to where the four girls were. Each of them different from the one before. 

Morgan took a small breaths to calm herself when she spotted her parents on the far side talking with Paige, she was curious what they were on about but also knew she had to stay focused with what she was doing. She smiled as she listened to what Alice and Lisa had for their in-ring characters so far. It brought a smile to her lips as one said they wanted to be a heal and the other a face, as well as the names they had though off for themselves. Bella Doom and Angel Dust. It wasn’t long before Seth looked to her, waiting for her to explain about her character, she knew he was likely to have high expectations for her, since he had been around her growing up and most likely remembered when she said she wanted to be a professional wrestler just like her daddy before her. 

“So I got my inspiration for the psycho’s AJ Lee and Paige Knight. When you look at the wrestling world today you don’t see two completely out there women or anyone like them any more. I want to remind people of the ones who changed the face of women’s wrestling and the company of WWE. I’m not sure whether or not I would be a face, heal or anti-hero. If I had to choose then ant-hero, as I could be a baby face when the time called for it and also a malicious heal as well. My finishing move would be called Resurrection and my submission would be Angel’s Wing. My characters name would either be Morgan or Morgan Colby. The overall style would be based of Paige and be punky with studded ring gear, and the Chuck Taylor’s from AJ Lee” spoke Morgan revealing what she had thought of, she smiled when the others began to clap for her, much like they had done with the others before her. She then listened to what the guys had come up with, imagining where some of them could end up in the future. 

“So now you have a basic idea of how your character is gonna look now you need a back story to them. Where they come from, how they ended up being in the industry, why they are how they are. Make that on screen character seem like they are a real person, like that person is your alter ego. If you believe your character is a real person then so will the people watching you” spoke Paige coming up and elaborating on what her husband had spoken to his students. She remembered learning that as a child and the advice her parents and both older brothers had given her. She smiled at each of them as she looked over the eight students hoping one day to follow in the steps of their hero’s and even their parents. She soon turned to Seth and whispered something to him before leaving and returning to the office that over looked the training areas. After all it was well know that she was the one who dealt with financial side of the school as well as making it as comfortable as possible for the students, even finding them accommodation to live in if they were from out of state. 

With Becky she was currently walking with Finn through the park that everyone of the misfits used to go to in their school days. Both of them had the idea of rebuilding their old tree house since it had fallen into a neglected ruin. They knew their friends would be curious of what they were up to if they asked for old things so decided to go to charity shops to find what they were looking for. Becky had also wanted to bring up the subject she knew Finn wasn’t going to like but knew the boy needed to know the truth rather than the story he thought was the truth. 

“We’ve got to tell him Finn. He thinks Rachel his biological mother when we both know she isn’t. She knows she isn’t but loved him that much when you two split she took him with her. He has to know the truth if he is gonna start afresh like you” spoke Becky, bringing up the topic casually. Finn looked around at her as they continued to walk through the park towards the wooded path that lead to the site of their old derelict tree house. “Come on Finn, he lost his best friends weeks ago, he feels as if no one understands and he doesn’t know who he really is. We can’t hide the truth from him forever, it not fair to him, Stephan or Britini. You know it isn’t. And you promised when the time is right we would tell him together” added Becky determined to convince the man who had become known as the Demon King.

“I know eventually he will find out, and will most likely be heartbroken to hear it as well as have a million odd questions. And I also know its better he finds out sooner rather than later, but I can’t help fearing his anger and emotions when he finds out everything he thought he knew about his biological mother is basically a lie, and he met his real mother when he come to live with me last year” replied Finn, revealing that he was actually worried for Prince’s reaction when he found out the truth about what was being kept from him and what he had been lead to believe basically being a lie. He had to admit though even he was surprised when Rachel had called and said she never told Prince the truth about who his mother actually was, deciding it was only right that his actual parents tell him instead of herself who had technically been his adoptive mother. 

“It’s better it comes from you Finn. you’re his dad the one person he trusts more than anything and looks up to. He maybe mad and angry about not being told and being lied to but he will eventually understand and accept it. He’s more like you than you realise Finn, maybe its time you realised that and that he growing up faster than you want him too” responded Becky, seeing Finn nod to the words she had spoken. She smiled slightly at her victory. “I promise I will be there with you when you tell him” added Becky making Finn the promise that he wouldn’t be alone when he told Prince the truth especially when she knew it was going to be hard for father and son. 

At WWE High, Stephanie was keeping an eye on the group of misfits knowing that some of them were still grieving for Colby, especially his two older siblings in S-J and Tyler as well as the two who considered him a cousin. Jon and Danielle. Jack had been trying to comfort S-J as much as he could through her grieving, even staying around through her mood swings and tears. He knew she was hurting and just wanted to be there to help her through it. Although Danielle was struggling to adjust to life without Colby running around she was also trying to help Tyler as best she could, knowing he needed the people he loved around him even when he was adamant he wanted to be alone. As Jon smiled at his sister he also felt a prang of loneliness, his sister and best friends had someone to make them smile when they were down. It wasn’t long before Davina noticed the way Jon looked at both the his sister and S-J. To which she went and sat next to him, gently placing a kiss on his cheek. Smiling when she seen the shock wash over his features and giggling shortly after at his reaction. 

“Well its about time” came the voice of Matthew, near the back of the group just behind Jack and S-J who both looked around at him. “What we were all thinking it, especially Danielle who has been teasing Jon about it for weeks” he added seeing Jon’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink in embarrassment, mainly from his crush in Davina kissing him but also a little that most of the others in the group knew about his crush on her. It actually appeared the only one who didn’t know was Davina herself. Rami and Stephan alone with Sophie looked on with smiles on their lips with everything that was happening in front of their eyes, plus Stephan and Rami had just been told their part in the whole Christmas mayhem thing as well as about the tradition itself. 

“I think this is sweet after everything that has happened, it’s good that something happy is happening. You know other than Morgan and Phil getting married, and Seth being inducted in the Hall of Fame being reunited with Paige in there” spoke Rami, his smiling wavering a little at remembering Colby and how the pair were when they first met, even what they were like at the house warming party, how he had watched as his older sister in Davina gave both sets of twins Roman’s location where as he had stayed with Stephan, Colby and Prince playing video games and just generally staying out of the way. He had to admit he missed Colby, like they all did. 

“Here’s to all the pain ending” spoke Jack looking at S-J and Tyler in particular knowing the pair of twins had suffered the most from the events that had taken place. Other than Prince who had lost his best friend and had been released from hospital in time to attend his funeral and deliver the eulogy that he had asked Paige and Seth to do. A request they had granted for the nine year old and like many other being brought to tears by it. S-J nodded shortly after, going over to her brother and hugging him tightly, after all she was still coming to terms with her little brother not being there like he was. She had now accepted he was in his room or even in the house.

“I’ve got to go, Stephanie’s support thing” suddenly spoke S-J before hugging her brother and gently placing a kiss with Jack then leaving to go to Stephanie’s office. She knew the headmistress had good intentions, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel the pain when she spoke of her little brother, or when she seen the memorial that Sophie had set up for him near the entrance so everyone knew who he was. It wasn’t long before she was stood in front of the memorial, looking at the smiling face of Colby in the picture. That picture being surrounded by battery operated candles, flowers and teddy bears that students had brought in for him. Even when they didn’t know him. Stephanie soon appeared besides the 14 year old, knowing she was still grieving the loss of her younger brother. 

“Come along now dear” spoke Stephanie, walking towards her office with Saraya-Jade walking behind her. She knew all to well that the teenager had taken her brother’s death harder that Tyler had. She had already figured it was because she was still coming to terms with what happened to her at the hands of Rhys inside the walls of the school, and that it was the boys father who had technically killed her younger brother. “Take a seat S-J. I know this is your first session with me, and talking about how you’re feeling, as I’m aware Tyler would have no doubt told you why I asked to see you, so this is for you benefit and so you have someone to talk to outside of your parents while trying to deal and come to terms with everything” explained Stephanie as the girl took a seat in the room next door to her office. While Stephanie was giving support to those indeed of it Shane has been charged of running the school to make sure nothing happened and no one fell behind with anything. 

“I know what you’re gonna ask Aunt Steph, you’re gonna ask how am I handling everything” responded S-J once she had taken a seat and gotten herself comfortable, placing her shoulder bag to the side of the chair. “The truth is I don’t know how I feel, I lost my little brother the one person besides Tyler I thought I would never lose. I still haven’t accept he’s not going home, although I know he isn’t there, like I haven’t accepted what happened before, and that it was the father of the boy who attacked me who took my little brother away from the people who loved him, who took Colby away from Prince” added S-J revealing she didn’t know how to feel about everything that happened. “I miss him, and I just want him to walk through the front door and say all of this was a huge prank, for him to be okay” spoke S-J tears in here eyes at revealing everything, and as it hit her he really was gone. 

“Shhh calm down S-J” soothingly spoke Stephanie when she walk around the desk and wrapped the fourteen year old in a hug, allowing her to let out all of the tears she had been holding back and all the emotions she had been bottling up since everything had happened. She knew her parents were struggling with everything as well she just wanted to stay strong for them, but inside like them she was slowly breaking down and her heart was broken. Just like Tyler’s was and just like her parents. “Look at me S-J, I’m not even gonna say I understand the pain you are feeling right now, but eventually it will get better. He is still here with you, even when you don’t see it. He is in here” added Stephanie, placing a hand over the fourteen year olds heart when she said he is in here. “Just like you have memories of him, he’s your brother S-J, he’s not just going to disappear from everything you knew” continued Stephanie, hugging S-J in the hopes of calming her tears. 

“But he did disappear from the things I knew, when he died he disappeared from my life and reality, when he left all those who loved him now have to pick up what remains of what we once knew. All I have left of him now are memories, but they don’t make up for the fact that he isn’t coming back or all the pain his death caused” whispered S-J between her sobs of tears and when she could finally bring her self to say something without turning into a worse blubbering mess than she already was. “I wish so much that neither Prince or Colby were in the stupid tree house or that Demon Marcus wasn’t around. As my little brother, Colby would still be here. He would still be with the people who love him, instead he lies next to grandma and grandpa” continued S-J slowly letting her emotions out, but suddenly went quiet and continued to cry, to which Stephanie knew she couldn’t just send her back to her lessons, as it would raise a few questions of why she was crying so much. She knew who to call, one of the only people who could help her understand it was okay to be angry and to be feeling lost, or at least the father of that person. Finn. 

At this moment in time Becky was with Finn waiting outside the Jefferson High front gates, waiting for the students would be released for the day. She smiled when Finn looked to her, wondering how he was going to tell the now ten year old the truth and what he had believed his whole life was just a way of protecting three children and a friends heart. Although that friend was now fully aware of everything since Becky had told him, him being the one to encourage her to talk to Finn about this so the young boy knew who he truly was since he was so lost at the moment, walking around like he was just a shadow in the world. It wasn’t long before the bell signalling the end of school rang and students began to leave the premises going on their journey home. 

“Prince” called Finn upon seeing the young boy, walking alone with headphone on, when Prince didn’t respond he ran over to him, watching as a small smile appeared on his lips and returned the hug when Prince all but flung himself at his father. “How’s it feel being a senior at junior school asked Finn, watching as Prince looked back at the school and took of his headphones. He knew Prince hardly spoke about school any more, knowing that his best friend wasn’t there to help him pull pranks and get into trouble. He didn’t want to go through the whole friends making business again or answer questions on where Colby was. 

“Being in my final year great, being at Jefferson not so fun. Not since Rami and Stephan moved on to high school and Colby you know” replied Prince, walking with his father and spotting Becky amongst the sea of parents waiting for her children. He did find it a little odd as the youngest of her two children was now at high school so she didn’t really have much point of waiting at the school gates now. “Why is aunt Becky here? She does remember Stephan is in high school now right?” asked Prince, looking to Finn for the answers. To which Finn just smiled down at him, knowing the time was drawing close to tell him the truth. 

“Aunt Becky, has been helping me with something and she has missed you so she thought she would come with me to pick you up today. And Aunt Paige gave me strict instructions to give this to you” explained Finn giving Prince the box that Paige had given to him earlier on in the day. Watching as Prince opened it and smiled to see the chain that once belonged to Ricky Knight and Colby Rollins there. “She thought you would appreciate the chain more than anything. You loved Colby like a brother, so she’s trusting you to look after the chain that belonged to her father before Colby” added Finn explaining why Paige had given the chain to Prince, who once again smiled and put the chain on. He knew the chain meant a fair bit to Colby and even more to Paige. 

“I’ll wear it with honour, just like Colby did. Remind me to thank Aunt Paige when I see her” responded Prince as they reached Becky who smiled at him before giving him a hug. “Hey Aunt Becky” spoke Prince before hugging her again, he could see several students who had been tormenting him in the previous years look at appear shocked to see he knew Becky Lynch and appeared to be the son of the Demon King himself, Finn Balor. “So what have you to being planning? you know since I rather get all the shocks and surprises out the way at once” added Prince wondering what the pair of them had been up to. They soon began to walk towards the car, they had arrived in, Prince hopping in the back where as both adults got in the front, Becky driving knowing their destination. 

“Well Aunt Becky here has been trying to convince me all day to tell you the truth on something. Rachel even phoned to convince me to tell you this, believing it to the be the right time. Both Rachel and Becky here think if I tell you this then it will help you to find your way again” spoke Finn, revealing that Rachel the woman who had raised Prince as her own, had convinced him to do this. He had agreed after sometime knowing he had to do what was best for the ten year old rather than what he wanted to do. 

“Mum got in contact to convince you to do this. Wow it must be serious” snarkly replied Prince, remembering from when he lived with her, and he had asked about his dad, she had said she would never see eye to eye with him again and wouldn’t even speak to him. So he knew if she had rang to convince him to do whatever it was he was planning then it had to be serious. “I’m now pretty curious on what all this is about” added Prince, the curiosity getting the better of him, especially when he noticed his father had hold of a box, Prince had recognised the box as one that was in the spare room, always wondering what it was but never actually looked in it. It wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination. The park where all the original misfits used to go during their own school days. “What are we doing at this old park?” asked Prince getting out when his father did and noticing he still had hold of the box, but gave it to Becky when she came around the car. 

“This park holds a lot of memories, as it was this park where all the misfits during our time with the group came, down the dirt path there, leads to the woods where their groups tree house was located. And the hill there is where Paige and Dean rolled down after Dean lost his footing. This is also the place where Paige started to remember everything after the car accident in her senior year” explained Becky, seeing the smile appear on Prince’s features and showing that Finn had told him of the park but not actually taken him there. “And this is the place where the both of us together thought would be the best place to tell you the truth” added Becky after convincing herself it was best for him to know. She had spent most of the day convincing Finn to do this, that now the time came she was having seconds thought about it. 

“Truth about what?” asked Prince looking between the two. He seen the way they both looked at him and to each other, almost like they were having a silent conversation, or convincing each other to say whatever they had brought him to the park to say. It was now he was starting to dread what they were going to tell him, although he was also curious about it, and really wanted to know what it was the pair of them together had to tell him, and what it was Rachel his mother had phoned up to speak to his father about. 

“Rachel isn’t your biological mum Prince, she adopted you when you were three months old. She loved you that much that when we split she took you with her” spoke Finn revealing that the woman his son had believed was his mother was actually the woman who adopted him. “She phoned me up to convince me it was time to tell you the truth. Before you ask I am you biological father, its just Rachel isn’t your biological mother” added Finn answer the question Prince may have had about him being his father before he asked. He could see the young ten year old was about to ask who his mum actually was, at which point Finn looked to Becky, while holding on to a rather shocked Prince. 

“I’m your mum Prince” spoke Becky, revealing she was his biological mother. She seen the way Prince looked at her, and how shocked he was to hear it. “When you were born, I was on a break from being with Sheamus, we had an argument about something. When we decided to go back together for the sake of Britini and Stephan, I could bring myself to tell him I had a son with Finn, so I allowed Finn to raise you as a single father and for Rachel to raise you as her own, because I knew they would love you more than anything else in the world” explained Becky, revealing she was his mother and why she hadn’t raised him with her other two children. It was then she held the box out to him, and Prince realised it was a different one from the one in the spare bedroom. Prince took the box with caution, opening it to see what was inside. 

He smiled slightly when he seen it was filled with different things to do with him, throughout her pregnancy and from when he was growing up. There were scan pictures, one with Finn and Becky smiling at the camera, Becky’s baby bump rather clear to see, pictures of each of his birthdays, and when he first start school as well as when he first met Prince at the amusement park, even from when Rachel’s wedding. To his surprise there was also the other half of a small keyring he was given by Finn. As well as the blanket he was wrapped him and a small lock of his black hair. 

“You kept an eye on me, even when you didn’t know where I was?” asked Prince seeing that it was actually Becky who set the presents for Christmas and Birthday even the small things for when he began school or for Easter, she had sent them all. “Why didn’t either of you tell me when I first came here?” again asked Prince wondering why they didn’t tell him then, it was also now he was beginning to wonder who else knew he was actually the son of Finn Balor and Becky Lynch, as he was sure some of the other members of the group were aware of his true heritage other than his parents. “Who else knew who I really was?” again asked Prince just wanting to know everything, he smiled slightly at being able to find out who he really was but also wondered why it had taken so long. 

“We didn’t tell you when you first arrived because you seemed so happy, plus I didn’t know how to tell you Rachel wasn’t you real mum. That the woman you called Aunt Becky was actually your mother. Plus you seemed to have all your answers when you met and bonded with Colby. And we were planning to wait until your sixteenth birthday. But when we lost Colby, Rachel rang and told me to tell you the truth, so that you could find who you really were and find your way again” replied Finn, answer the first question he asked of why he wasn’t told to begin with. “Rachel didn’t tell you, because she didn’t think it was her place and because she said if she did then it would drive the fact home the son she loved so much was her adopted one rather than biological” added Finn explaining why Rachel had never told him the truth when she had the chance. 

“And the answer to your other question. Besides me and Finn, only Sami, Bayley and Adrian knew that you were our son. I told Sheamus just after Colby’s passing when I mentioned I couldn’t keep it a secret any longer, he was surprise at first but soon said I couldn’t let you go through life without knowing who you really were. The rest are unaware that you’re our son. When you are ready for them to know then we will tell them” continued Becky, explaining to Prince who else knew the truth. “Sami, Bayley and Adrian were there to support me through the entire pregnancy, they were rather shocked to learn Finn was your father rather than Sheamus, and they helped me to come up with names. To which I settled with your father’s middle name” added Becky, revealing where his name come from and that it was his choice when they told the ones who didn’t know the truth as well as when they tell Britini and Stephan they have a younger half brother.


	18. I am Prince Balor

It had been a few days since Prince had learnt the truth about his mother, he had told Becky the following day that it was only right that Britini and Stephan know the truth too. So both Becky and Sheamus sat the pair down and told them Prince was their half brother. Like Prince they had been surprised at first but soon accepted it, and promising they wouldn’t tell anyone else until the time was right. The pair had been having a lot of trouble trying to keep it quiet when they were around their friends at school. Especially when it was known the misfits were honest with each other. It didn’t help the other older members of the group knew something was up with the pair of them. Especially Davina who had picked up they were hiding something and asked them about the way the were acting. 

Prince had gone to school the following day with a smile on his lips and at peace with the things around him. He had moved to live with his dad a year ago, and now he knew who his mother really was as well as had the answers on who the mystery sender of the presents he received was. He had been questioned by some of the people who tormented him through the last year on how he had new Finn Balor and Becky Lynch to which he just smiled at them and walked away, touching the chain Paige had allowed him to have. They had asked him every day since they had seen the pair come and pick him up from school. 

“Hey Prince!” shouted Robert, he was one of the kids that had tormented him since he started at the school, having only stopped when Colby had befriended him, and told them to go away. Colby was considered one of the cool kids since it was no secret he was one of the three children of famed professional wrestlers Paige Knight and Seth Rollins. Either one of which came and picked him up from school every day. Much like Finn had done with him. “Come on Prince, We just want to know how on earth a scrawny kid like yourself knows former WWE Superstar Becky Lynch and Current Superstar Finn Balor” spoke Robert upon reaching him. His friends the other side of Prince each wondering the same thing, after all they were wrestling fans just as any other boy in the school was. 

“How he knows them if none of your concern” suddenly came a familiar voice to Prince. When he turned around he spotted Phil, who looked at the boys around Prince. Waiting to see their reaction. “If Prince wants to tell you how he knows the future hall of famers then he will, if he doesn’t then respect his decision and drop it” spoke Phil walking away with Prince shortly after. It was only then Prince remembered his dad telling him that Phil would be at the school with WAW today, holding a special show for the students since they had all been through a hard time. 

“Thanks Phil. Its good to see you again and know someone still has my back” said Prince, a small smile appearing on his lips again. He knew Phil would understand him, as he and Jack had both gone through school asking how they knew AJ Lee and CM Punk. Yet neither of them ever told anyone they were the two sons the couple had. Instead they ignored the people who asked or made up some random excuses. “What match are you in today?” asked Prince, when wrestling was concerned then he was there quicker than a flash of lightening. Phil looked down at Prince and smiled, he knew the ten year was trying to distract himself from the pain he was feeling. 

“I’m teaming with Alex to take on the duo of Mike and Mitchell” responded Phil, watching as Alex appeared, on the phone to Tenille since she had her own try out for WAW today. He had been helping her prepare for the moment for the last two days. He knew she was nervous, hence why he was encouraging her and reminding her of who her parents were. “Listen Prince, I know how you are feeling right now. You are the son of Finn Balor. Don’t make the same mistakes as me and Jack did. Embrace who you are, use it as a shield. Accept that you are the only son of a legendary wrestler, who was inducted into the hall of fame last year as part of the Dark Family. There’s no point in hiding it. As your heritage isn’t going anywhere” spoke Phil, encouraging Prince to embrace who he really was instead of hiding it from his class mates. He knew the ten year old had found something about himself, and was still coming to terms with it.   
“Thanks Phil for the advice. I know you would understand better than anyone” replied Prince, giving the older teenager a hug, before practically skipping away. Alex appeared next to Phil after that watching the ten year old boy skip away. Wondering what was said to him. It wasn’t long before Prince stood on top of one of the walls in the playground a smile on his lips. He had gotten a megaphone from somewhere. “Students of Jefferson High. I have something to tell the world” shouted Prince through the megaphone. He smile again when students gathered around the wall and teachers were calling for him to get down before he hurt himself. “I Prince Balor, am the son of Finn Balor and Becky Lynch. I am proud to call them my parents and my hero’s” again shouted Prince, revealing who his parents were. Alex and Phil looked at each other. Making sure they had heard that right. 

“Wait, Prince is Aunt Becky’s youngest?” spoke Phil, totally gob smacked at the revelation. He once again looked to Alex then back at the ten year old who had just revealed to the entire school who his parents were and that he was proud to be their son. “I didn’t see that coming” continued Phil after the news had set in and the shock washed over. He knew now why the ten year old had gone from being lost and not understanding anything around him after Colby’s passing to, a young boy who was happy and accepting what happened wasn’t his fault and he had no control over the event or the outcome of it. 

At WWE High, the rest of the misfit group had been trying to work out what Britini and Stephan were hiding, especially when they kept whispering to each other. Davina had been attempting to get it out of Britini when their classes had been put together. Always coming up empty handed. She knew it was something important by the way the way either sibling was refusing to tell anyone. Matthew had been trying to figure a way to get the two to open up, his line of though was interrupted by Jack’s phone vibrating, making the senior year teenager jump which in turn caused Saraya-Jade to laugh at his reaction. Jack quickly looked at his phone seeing a message from his older brother with a video attached to it. When he watched it he knew it was what Stephan and Britini were hiding.

“Stephan, Brit come with me for a sec” suddenly spoke Jack, walking away from the stands with the 8th year and 7th year students following behind him. When they were far enough away he showed them the video that Phil had sent him. “This is what you have been hiding isn’t it? Prince is your younger half brother” spoke Jack when the video had ended. The two soon looked at each other and confirmed his question by nodding, wondering how they were going to explain it to the rest of them. “I promise I wont tell anyone, not even SJ. He’s your brother, so it should be you two who tells the rest” added Jack, reassuring them that their secret was safe with him and he wouldn’t even tell his own girlfriend what he a found out through his own brother. 

“Got to give Prince that. He certainly knows how to make a scene and tell people in the most dramatic way ever” responded Stephan, admiring how his little brother had told everyone who his parents were and how proud he was to be their son. “Makes you wonder if he gets that from Mum or uncle Finn” commented Stephan more curious as to which parent he had gotten the dramatic flair from. He smiled at both Jack and his older sister Britini before following them back to the stands where the rest of the group were. Once there Jack returned to sitting between the two sets of twins and Davina. 

Summer and Dean were currently finishing off the nursery ready for when their son was born, well Dean was finishing off the nursery, making sure it was set and Summer rested as much as she could. While he was on the road he asked Seth and Paige to keep an eye on her. Knowing how stubborn she could be when it come to doing things on her own. He always smiled at the thought of his little family extending, as well as Seth and Paige being the god parents as they were to the twins. As he had a few days off he helped with the finishing touches to the room and also tried to help the grieving parents through their tough time. Summer had been getting her hospital case ready, with her clothes in as well as the things they would need for their newborn son. 

“Should we tell Paige and Seth what we plan on calling our son before the baby shower or with everyone else at the shower?” asked Summer wanting to know her husbands opinion, she knew the name would mean a lot to the grieving parents. She smiled when Dean come down from the ladder he was on. Paint on his jeans, top as well as on his hands and some on his cheek. He smiled at Summer wiping his hands on a cloth before putting them on Summer’s swollen stomach. Lightly kissing her before pouring more paint into the tray to continue with his job.

“Tell them before. They are still grieving for Colby, as are both sets of twins. Its better they know now so they are prepared for it” replied Dean making sure everything could be as close to perfect as possible. “They agreed to look after the twins when the time comes, so the least we could is give them the heads up on what we are going to call our little boy” spoke Dean, he knew it was likely to come as a shock to them but they would likely to be understanding of why they chose the name. “Seth offered to pick up the twins at the same time he picks up his own, so we can tell him and Paige then” added Dean thinking that was the best time to tell the pair. 

“Good idea the Baby Shower is tomorrow so it will give them time to come to terms with it, before our little boy is born. Plus they have always been there for us its the least we can do for them” replied Summer watching as Dean moved the ladder to go up to the next part of the wall and continued on with the painting, he had told Summer he was aiming to get the room done before the twins returned home from school. “I believe Paige is teaching the class at Black Knight today, where as Seth is doing a few home improvements like you are doing” added Summer informing Dean what their neighbours and close friends were doing for the day. 

“Home improvements, you mean planting the rose bushes for each member of the family, continuing on with Knight Family tradition, or starting to clear out Colby’s bedroom. He mentioned he wanted to do that while SJ and Tyler were at School and Paige was occupied with something else” said Dean remembering what Seth had told him. As well as the original tradition for the knight family with the roses. He could remember Paige planting two roses for her parents after they had died, as her brothers planted one for themselves and a black one representing Paige. He was well aware Seth intended to plant one for each of his children and himself as a way to add to it and continue on the tradition his in laws at set off years prior. “Seth will be picking them up soon” added Dean spotting the time and smiling slightly. 

“I’m going to go check on him, see how he is doing” announced Summer, walking from the room, to go next door. She knew how much Seth loved his family, and also knew the pain he was feeling, after all she had miscarried after the accident that almost killed Danielle year prior. It wasn’t long before she was in the back garden, watching Seth as he dug a few holes in the flower bed, she smiled watching as he decided on where he was going to put each rose, and how he had made small plaches with the name of the person each rose represented. “How’s it going?” asked Summer, watching with a smile as Seth jumped slightly, quickly turning around. “I know I’m pregnant and all but I didn’t think I was that scary” added Summer, seeing the familiar smile appear on Seth’s lips. It was one only his true friends could put there. 

“It’s going as well as it can go. I cleared out Colby’s room earlier on, with Paige’s permission. Found a little scrapbook he had been making, as well as some wrestling DVD’s he had been getting with the pocket money he saved up” responded Seth watching as Summer counted the roses over and over again, seemingly trying to work things out. “I also found this” added Seth, reaching into the pocket of his combats and pulling out a chain, a locket on the end of it. He passed over to Summer, who carefully opened it smiling at the pictures which were inside. 

“The people he loved the most?” asked Summer, noticing there was a picture of his parents and siblings on one side, then on the other was a picture of Danielle, Jon, Dean and herself. “He thought of us like family, that’s so sweet” added Summer before handing the locket back to Seth. “I have to ask why so many rose bushes? Shouldn’t there before four new ones instead of an entire nursery?” asked Summer, curious on why Seth had so many roses. Her curiosity only growing by the mischievous smile appearing on Seth’s lips. “Okay I may not have seen that mischeivous smile in years but I still remember what it means” added Summer, a small giggle escaping her. 

“Colby had designed something in his art pad, Saraya-Jade found it earlier in the week, when she found the pad in her bedroom. He had the family rose bushes on it, and another dedicated to the people who inspired him to never hid who he was. The misfits. So in memory of my lost little boy, and in honour of who were once were. I’m doing a rose patch for the misfits we will always be” replied Seth, revealing that to be the reason why Saraya-Jade and Tyler had gone around asking all the original misfit’s what their favourite rose was from a bunch of different ones. A different rose for each member of the original misfits. 

“Oh that reminds me, can you and Paige come over later on please. Both me and Dean have something important to tell you, before we tell everyone else tomorrow at the baby shower” said Summer, a small smile on her lips when she seen Seth nod to her, she knew she had gotten the curiosity in him to rise much like he had done to her with the roses. “Thank you. If I could hug you right not I would” added Summer, smiling when Seth jumped the fence and hugged her before going back. He soon put the things he was working with away so he could get cleaned up and pick the two sets of twins up from school. 

“Righty I’m gonna get cleared up and ready. Since I have got half and hour to get my butt to the school ready for when the two sets of crazy twins are released” spoke Seth, putting the gardening tools in the shed, he waved at Summer, before going inside to get washed and changed. He knew by the time he got back Paige would have returned, most likely getting dinner ready for when they returned. He smiled at the changes each of them had gone through over the years. How each of the girls had gained a sensitive side since becoming mothers, and how each of the guys got more protective since becoming fathers. Wanting everything to be perfect and make sure their own little families were happy with what they had around them. 

It wasn’t long before Seth was driving to the school, driving the mini bus that he and Paige owned. Since Paige herself had the range rover the couple owned. It was now he began to wonder what Summer and Dean could possible want to tell himself and Paige ahead of everyone else at tomorrows baby shower. It also brought back some memories of when he and Paige were expecting the twins, how Paige had gotten him to baby proof the house three months before they were even due, saying she just wanted everything to be ready. Summer and Dean having been a little late with everything when it come to their own twins, Dean having baby proofed the house the day after Danielle and Jon were born with the help of Sami and Adrian. 

“Hey dad” spoke Saraya-Jade popping her head through the open window, placing a kiss on his cheek. She knew she had startled him, by the way he almost hit his head of the top of the car. She had also guessed he was deep in thought or going over some happy times. He soon smiled at her, watching as she got into the back of the car, where with Tyler and Danielle. Where as Jon got into the front passenger seat. 

“What happened to you two?” asked Seth, noticing both boys had a split lip and Tyler was also sporting a bloody nose, where as Jon appeared to have a bruise appearing on his cheek. “Tyler what happened?” asked Seth this time in a more stern voice, as he knew what his son was like, he may have his calm temperament on most things, but when he snaps he is more like Paige, straight to the point and willing to break the rules no matter what the consequences. 

“They got into a fight with the cool kids. Dallas said something about me, and then said something about Colby. Tyler snapped at that one considering everything that happened. When Luke got involved so did Jon to make sure it was a fair fight, all four of them ended up in aunt Steph’s office” explained Saraya-Jade, knowing neither her twin or Jon would answer honestly. “Steph let them both go when she realised why Tyler had attacked and why Jon got involved. She called Dallas’s parents and Luke got away with a warning” added Saraya-Jade informing her father of the consequences Stephanie gave out, she knew as well as her dad did, that Stephanie wouldn’t allow the fights to continue without punishing both parties for it. 

“Hey Uncle Seth” spoke Jon, curious about something Paige had said to him on S-J and Tyler’s first day at WWE High. He had asked his parents about it, his dad just chuckled to himself at remembering the time and said Those were the days. Where as Summer had smiled and said they really must have a full misfit reunion again. “Aunt Paige mentioned a day when you guys were in high school. She said dad missed his chair and looked at Dolph instead of uncle Randy. Can you tell us about that event?” asked Jon, he really wanted to know about that, especially since his parent’s reaction had intrigued him more than he already was at that point. 

“The day after your dad and Paige rolled down the hill in the park. We had to be at the school for practice the next day. When me and Paige got there, we found out from Summer when we got there the time had been changed due to the hall not being finished and Booker T coming in late. Randy asked what was wrong with the pair noticing Paige was jumpy and dazed where as Dean didn’t appear to have a clue where he was. A couple of minutes after there was a crash where Dean had complete missed the chair he was gonna sit on and end up on the floor” replied Seth, he could always remember how Paige jumped a mile when Sami had tickled her, and how Dean had thought Dolph was Randy until the Show Off had pointed to the one who was actually Randy.


	19. Baby Shower

It wasn’t long before Seth arrived back at his home, noticing Paige was back. He smiled but was also curious what Summer and Dean had to tell them ahead of everyone else tomorrow. It wasn’t long before he seen his next door neighbours walking across the lawn, waving as they went by. Jon and Danielle looked confused but didn’t complain, they knew their parents must have a reason for going to aunt Paige and uncle Seth’s. Tyler and Saraya-Jade both looked to each other and smiled, walking into the house while their father parked the car in the drive way. Both of them hugged their mother before going upstairs to change, saying hello to Dean and Summer as they went. Paige directed Danielle and Jon to the games room knowing the pair of them would be more happy in there than listening to what they were going to talk about. 

“Summer and Dean wanted to tell us something ahead of everyone else at the baby shower tomorrow” spoke Seth, standing besides his wife and informing her of why Summer and Dean had decided to visit them, although he had found it curious as Summer had asked for him and Paige to go around to them. “Although I’m sure Summer asked me to go around with you later on” added Seth looking over to Summer and Dean, both of whom smiled back at him, Summer holding her stomach, she really couldn’t wait to tell the pair in front of them. 

“We wanted asked you something and tell you the name we plan to call our little boy” spoke Dean revealing why they were there. He knew as Summer did they would likely agreed to the question, as it was the same one they had asked when Summer was expecting Jon and Danielle, the pair were delighted then and were more than likely be the same this time too. Hell he could even remember when the pair in front of him had asked him and Summer the same question twice in the past. How ecstatic but happy they were about be chosen for the role, it had been one they had take seriously and was determined they weren’t going to fail at it. “We wanted to ask if you two would be the god parents? Like you are to Jon and Danielle” asked Dean, smiling when he seen the pair nod to his question, as he knew like Danielle and Jon his soon to be born son would be in good hands. 

“And we wanted to tell you the name we plan to call our son, so you had time to come to terms with it, due to the recent events” continued Summer picking up when her husband had left off. She knew the pair were likely to be surprised but hoped they would be okay with it. Especially after everything that happened over the last couple of months. “We want to call our little boy Colby after the son you lost” carefully spoke Summer unsure of how the parents before her would take the news. She smiled sadly at Dean when she watched as Seth looked to Paige and gently wrapped her in a hug, knowing she was likely to be emotional over it. 

“It means a lot that you told us before everyone else tomorrow. You know Paige she hates to show her emotions” spoke Seth, he knew Paige had been reduced to tears, more than likely remembering their baby boy who was no longer with them, and how it was they ended up losing him. Dean and Summer soon joined in the group hug, knowing like every parent she hadn’t gotten over the event that took her son away or forgiven the ones who had caused it. “We would be honoured to be Colby Ambrose’s god parents just like we are honoured to be Danielle and Jon’s” added Seth, smiling at the parents to be, and watching as they hugged Paige in an attempt to cheer her up a little bit. Dean soon called for Danielle and Jon, returning to their own home with Summer. Where as Seth lead Paige out to the back garden to show her what else he had been doing other than clearing out their nine year olds bedroom. 

“My parents tradition” spoke Paige upon seeing the roses Seth had added to the area she had originally planted the two bushed for her parents. The peace rose for her father and the Will’s Scarlett for her mother. “You added to it?” asked Paige seeing Seth nod to her question before turning her around, so she could see the other roses there, a small plach with the name of the person it represented much like the opposite side did. Only this time it had a set amount of roses, and no intention of adding to it. 

“Colby drew out a design for another rose area in his sketch pad. But instead of for family members, he designed it to represent the people he admired. The misfits of 2015 and 2020” spoke Seth from behind Paige, revealing who had come up with the idea and who each rose represented. There was an orange rose for Becky, just as there a dark purple one representing Paige. She smiled at how her lost son had designed an area for the people he wanted to be like and how creative he was. “He’s safe now Paige, no one can hurt him any more, Star can’t hurt him any more. He is always going to be with us, like your parents are. He’s safe with them now” added Seth, knowing Paige was struggling to come to terms with their son’s death, especially since he was stuck a young age when he was ripped away from them. 

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s gone Seth. It doesn’t change the fact our twins lost the one person they thought would always be with them. It doesn’t change the pain we both feel or the distrust we both have in Roman” spoke Paige, slowly breaking down in tears again, Seth once again pulling her into his arms holding her close to himself, tears in his own eyes. This was the first time Paige had really opened up on how she was feeling about the event. “It doesn’t change that I feel as if I have failed as a mother, or the heartbreak of knowing there was nothing I could have done to help him or ease the pain he was feeling. I want him back, like you do but I know there is nothing that can make that happen” added Paige revealing how she was truly feeling, if Seth was honest he never expected Paige to say she felt as if she had failed as a mother. 

“Look at me Paige. You haven’t failed, we lost our little guy, but you raised him with love, just like you raised the twins in the same way. You love all of our children, taught them the morals we were both taught as children. If your parents could see you now I know they would be proud. You maybe a legendary wrestler, but you are also a brilliant mother. Even when you were having a hard time, you made sure they had everything they needed, made sure they knew how much we loved them” spoke Seth, reassuring her she hadn’t failed as a mother but the opposite. “Without you I wouldn’t be the man I am today. You have given me everything. I’m at my best and strongest when I have you at my side. Plus you have done what I would struggle with” added Seth knowing he had likely got her attention. He just wanted her to smile again. “I would have struggled bringing three kids including a set of twins into this world, just as I would have struggled to raise our children on my own” added Seth, seeing Paige smile slightly. He knew he was at least succeeding in getting her to see what he could. 

The next day came around quickly. Seth had taken the twins to school and went to Black Knight Wrestling Academy. Dean had agreed to be the special guest teacher for the day, since Hunter had sent him on Paternity leave. Paige was helping Summer set everything up for the baby shower, the table of snacks, decorating the room in which it was going to be held in and even putting some of the gift the guys had dropped over around her house out on one of the tables. She had also come to terms with the name the parents to be had chosen, understanding they had chosen it in memory of the god son who had passed on. 

“How is everything going?” asked Paige, knowing that Summer was likely to be more prepared for when her son was due. She could always remember Dean with the help of some of the others baby proofing the house after the twins were born and before Summer returned home with them. Neither parent really got the chance with the second pregnancy due to the miscarriage Summer had suffered at five months just weeks after finding out the gender of the child. Where as this time, she was due in just over a month, and by the looks of it already had the place baby proofed and ready. 

“Its going good, Dean went around the house when I reached six months and baby proofed it, he finished decorating the nursery yesterday. Danielle and Jon are getting more excited to be older siblings the close the time comes. Even used some of the money they saved up to get a few stuffed toys” responded Summer, seeing Paige smile, she knew it brought back some of the happy times of before she lost her little guy. “It brings back the memories doesn’t it. How excited Tyler and Saraya-Jade were to meet their little brother, how they had told all their friends they were going to be older siblings. Even how Seth was when you told him you were once again expecting, baby proofing the house before you had even reached three months, how Finn wouldn’t leave your side when at WWE, Bayley with her hugs, Becky going super protective aunt mode, how everyone was excited to have another little guy joining the group” added Summer seeing Paige nod and laugh at little bit. 

“Some of the things are for Becky by the way. Bayley accidentally revealed something when she was helping me last week. So its kind of a joint one, although ten years over due for Becky” spoke Paige informing the ones with the steam punk style were actually for Becky. “Dean already knows, he got her something from the both of you” added Paige informing the mother to be that her husband was already aware as he too was with her when Bayley let the piece of information slip. She knew she had gained Summer’s attention, especially since it was something only a few members of the group appeared to know. It wasn’t long before the Becky, Bayley, Emma, Renee, Celeste, Layla, and AJ arrived each with some small gift bags or boxes. In the case of Bayley, Emma, Renee, Celeste, Layla and AJ they had two things with them. 

It wasn’t long before the baby shower was under way. Bayley being excited gave Summer the gifts everyone had gotten her. Summer unwrapped each of them smiling as she did. She had received cuddly toys from some of them, a specially made blanket from AJ. Who had also brought a gift along from Phil and Morgan. Summer had also got a few picture frames, as well as a picture she preceded to say as special from Celeste. 

“This is amazing” spoke Summer, tears coming to her eyes when she pulled out the picture in a reflective frame, showing all of the next generation. From the oldest in Celeste and Oliver to the youngest in Colby Rollins and Prince Balor. She showed the other girls there, who all agreed with her that it was an amazing idea on Celeste’s part, as it shows although the youngest, her son would know who the others in his generation are and would always know he isn’t alone, as well as know what his name sake looked like. “I think its time for Becky to open her ones” added Summer, nodding to Paige who got up and got the ones for Becky, the one in question looked confused, as she wasn’t expecting or at least she didn’t think she was. 

“We didn’t get to do this with you when you were expecting ten years ago. So know we know we wanted to make it up to you and do a kind of belated baby shower with you now. There is a gift for you here from everyone. Sheamus came up with an idea so to go along with it we each got something to help” spoke Paige returning with the gifts on a trolley type thing. Becky smiled but was also curious how they had found out. “Bayley let it slip when she was helping me and Dean out with something, Finn and Sheamus confirmed it for us so to make it up to you we all got you theses” added Paige explaining how they had found out. Becky once again smiled. 

“What would I do without you guys. I should have know you would have eventually found out Prince is actually mine and Finn’s son” responded Becky, smiling like a maniac as she opened the gifts, finding some of the things she got amusing. “For Prince’s room when he comes to visit?” asked Becky remembering when Sheamus said he was going to redecorate the spare bedroom, so Prince had somewhere to stay when he wanted to visit them. He accepted that Prince was technically his step-son, while acting as the boy was his own. “Thank you, for all of these. I’m glad I have all of you guys here and that you finally know the truth. I’m sorry I hid it from most of you for so long” added Becky, smiling when they all hugged her and Summer. She knew they understood. 

“So Summer, what are you and Dean going to call your son?” asked AJ, not being able to wait any longer. She really wanted to know and could remember when Summer had asked her on both her baby showers, smiling when they were told both of them were boys and the name of each of them. She could also remember it was Bayley who had asked Paige at her first baby shower. Shocked as they all were when she a girls and a boys name, revealing she was actually carrying twins, as Summer did at her first baby shower. Summer smiled as the memories came back from the baby showers that had happened in the past, each of them sharing the name of their child or children with the others, smiling like mad people when it was revealed. 

“Me and Dean spoke about it, and we decided to name our little boy Colby. In light of recent events, and as a way of remembering the special little guys we all lost. So his name will be Colby Prince Ambrose” responded Summer, revealing the name the parents to be had chosen and why. She knew it was one they had least expected. Like with Paige and Seth. Summer and Dean had met with Finn asking if it was okay to put Prince’s name as their own son’s middle name. He had phone someone now revealed to be Becky and asked her, both of them had also agreed to it. “Colby after the one we all lost that fateful day, and Prince after the one who showed us he was a fighter like his parents” added Summer revealing why the name she had chosen, she knew they were okay with the name due to them smiling at her in response. 

“Here to Prince Lynch-Balor and soon to be born Colby Prince Ambrose” spoke Becky revealing her son with Prince had decided to take both of his parents last names, and that both of them had gone with him to change the last name. She smiled when everyone held up their glasses of orange juice clicking them together before each taking a sip in celebration of what was to come. 

“Even now we stick together. It truly is amazing how unbreakable our friendship really is” added Emma, remembering when she found out she was expecting Tenille, she didn’t know what to do or if she was even ready to be a mother. But with help from the others, mainly AJ and Renee, she had made the decision she was going to keep her child and eventually gained enough confidence to tell her partner in Zack that she was pregnant with their first child. “Can you guys remember how you all told your respective other half you were pregnant?” asked Emma, she never really asked that before and was just wondering how each of them told their respective partners they were expecting. 

“I didn’t tell Punk I was expecting Phil until I was four months. He kind of guessed when I was beginning to show and Stephanie wouldn’t let me compete. When I was expecting Jack, I told him as soon as I realised so he didn’t have a heart attack like the first time around” responded AJ, revealing Punk only found out AJ was expecting the first time when she began to show with the baby bump. AJ smiled when she gained a few laughs from the small tale. 

“I remember making Seth a cake when I found out I was pregnant with the twins, my brothers helped me with it, since they were super annoying with what they would allow me to do. When Seth was distracted with the cake I told him I was pregnant. He pretty few the cake up in the air and hugged me refusing to let go. As for when I was expecting Colby, I put the pregnancy test in a box with a bow on top and gave to Seth. He wouldn’t let me do anything after that, just saying we had to tell Stephanie and Hunter, and then saying we had to prepare. He pretty much baby proofed the house then and there” spoke Paige, remembering Seth’s reactions to both times like they happened yesterday. She could still remember how proud he was when she told him he was gonna be a dad, and how much ecstatic he was to learn they would be having twins. 

“I wrote Dean a letter when I found out I was pregnant the first time, he was with me and pretty much hit the floor when we found out we were having twins. Then I just told him out right with the second on. With this one I took a page out of Paige book and gave him the test in a box. I think he was more excited than the twins to find out there would be another Ambrose” added Summer, she could never really forget Dean’s reaction when he found out they would be the parents of a set of twins. But like Paige she wouldn’t change that, as it was that which made them the parents they are today. 

“With Davina and Rami I just told Sami out right. I knew he wanted be a dad. Although when it come to Rami, he kept asking if I was sure. When it finally sunk it, he pretty much bounced around the house and told Davina she was going to be an older sister, although only three she didn’t really understand what that meant at the time” spoke Bayley she could always remember how Sami was with both of her pregnancies. He got his dream that when she told him the first time, he was going to be a daddy, and with her second one it meant their little family was extending. 

“You all know how Justin reacted when I told him I was expecting Oliver, he was so excited he couldn’t wait to tell all you guys, even going as far as posting it on his social media sites. As for James he was just as excited as the first. He always said it was funny, we were the first couple in the group to have a child together and the first to turn that child into children” said Layla, she could always remember the questions she had to answer from her fans, after Justin had posted the good news to all his social media accounts, he just couldn’t wait to have a family with the woman he loved. 

“You guys knew what I was like when I found out I was expecting Britini, I was a nervous reck and didn’t know what to do. So I sent Sheamus a message with the news on it. He pretty much asked where I was so he could pick me up. And made me promise I would tell him face to face next time. I did with Stephan, as for Prince that was a little harder, since as you know Finn and myself were never dating. I didn’t know if he wanted to be a dad or not. I phone him up and explained the situation to him, to which he replied he would be a responsible adult and take care of me and our son” replied Becky, she could always remember that with Finn. Even when he was unsure himself, he had accepted he was as responsible for the child as she was, so did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable and made sure she had everything she needed. “What about you Emma?” asked Becky, realising the only one not to have answered the question was Emma herself and Celeste. 

“Me, Oh you guys remember what I was like when the doctor said the blood tests come back, when he told me I was expecting. I wrote a letter to Zack telling him I was pregnant and would understand if he didn’t want to be a father. As for Matthew, he was there when I took the test, as he recognised the symptoms from when I was expecting Tenille” responded Emma, smiling slightly how she was scared to become a mother but was willing to do it on her own if her boyfriend at the time Zack wasn’t ready to be one. She thought herself lucky as he could have just walked out and moved on, but he chose to stay there with her. It was then Summer looked to Celeste, she knew the young mother had raised her children as a single parent, and had the support of her father and family whenever she needed help. 

“The first time as you guys know I was still in school, Freya’s father was a jerk about it, saying I must have slept with someone else. As for the Sapphire, her dad was okay with it, even now we’re no longer together, he comes and sees her, pays child support. He even gave Freya a dad” spoke Celeste she could always remember Jason, even when he wasn’t the biological father of Freya he acted as if she was, and treated her like his own. Even takes her on days out. When Celeste looked around, she could see those around her smile, even when she was a teenager she still became the mum her daughter needed and she still followed her dream of owning her own shop. 

“You know Emma’s right, our friendship is unbreakable. Even now. Most of us went through school together, we bounded then and haven’t separated or if we have we always found our way back to each other. As for Celeste we have know her since she was two years old. Now look at her, a proud mother, just like all of us” spoke Summer, agree with what Emma had said before they went on to how did you tell the father your pregnant subject. She smiled at each of them, knowing that no matter what, they would always be there for each other. Even when no one else was.


	20. Broken Heart

The time had come, Summer’s due date was drawing nearer she was excited about it but also terrified as well. She had never thought she would have any more children after her miscarriage, yet fate had decided otherwise, just as it had with Paige and Seth losing their youngest. Dean had been excited about his little family extending again, although he had worried in case anything happened like last time, or there would be complications as there was when the woman he calls sister had her third child. Paige and Seth had turned the room that once belonged to their youngest in to a mini games room for the teenagers, since Jon and Danielle would be staying with them for the duration of their mothers final two weeks of pregnancy. Both Tyler and S-J were looking forward to the idea of having room mates for a few weeks. 

“There almost done” spoke Seth putting up the last shelf where the games and other things would go. They had brought the game consoles and laptops up from the living room, putting them with the television there. Paige had found all the board games they had, including the ones both of them had played as children placing them in the closet, along with the spare game controllers and other things necessary for the room to be as comfortable as possible for the teenagers. Seth smiled when he seen Paige carefully place some of the framed posters on the walls, each one with a different WWE superstar. Ranging from the Texas Rattlesnake himself to their close friend and neighbour Dean Ambrose. 

“You think they will be okay with it?” asked Paige once she had placed the final picture up, this one however wasn’t of the game posters but something S-J had drawn before they moved to Florida, it was something she was proud of and was under the impression had been lost in transit while moving from one state to another. She had been unaware Seth had found it in one of the boxes and decided to get it framed, he was originally going to put it in the entrance hall for all visitors to see, but settled on somewhere a little more private. 

“Yeah I think they will like it, if I had this when I was there age I would have been excited beyond measure” responded Seth, he like many of their old co-workers and friends was a gamer, enjoying playing some games when they weren’t on the road or busy doing other things in their spare time. He could always remember his appearances on UpUpDownDown and Game Night on the WWE YouTube channel, the fun he had, especially when he got to challenge his own wife on some of them as well. It wasn’t long before their was a knock at the door, both knowing it was Dean bringing Jon and Danielle over, as it was near enough the time they had agreed upon. Seth quickly kissed Paige on the cheek before practically running down stairs to open the door. Paige just walked down to the first floor, knocking on S-J bedroom door. 

“You all right pumpkin?” asked Paige, popping her head through the door to see her almost 15 year old sitting on her bed cross legged with her laptop in front of her, as well as pencils and paper. She also had music playing on a low volume. S-J only nodded before getting on the bed and going to hug her mum. She knew her parents missed Colby as much as she did, and felt more pain when he lost his battle to survive. “Shh S-J you’re okay” whispered Paige, calming her daughter when she began to cry slightly. She knew S-J struggled with Colby’s death more than Tyler had or at least showed it a lot more. “I believe Danielle and Jon are here for their stay” spoke Paige, sending the teenager on her way, once she was sure the tears had dried a little to not concern anyone else. 

“Did you just say Jon and Dani are here?” asked Tyler sticking his head out the slightly open door, he always loved it when they had sleepovers with friends, but more so with Jon and Danielle due to the pair understanding him and S-J the most. Like the pair they were also twins and the same age, as well as being the first born of a pair of professional wrestlers. They knew the struggles of growing up with the WWE Universe virtually watching their every move, as did all of the misfits. It wasn’t something either of them really enjoyed. Paige nodded to Tyler’s question, watching as he ran from his room, hugging her as he went passed. To which Paige just smiled and walked towards the stairs, knowing Dean and Seth would have their hands fully with two sets of hyperactive twins. 

“Hey Aunt Paige” spoke Danielle going over to her when the raven haired woman reached the bottom of the stairs, hugging her as she normally did and as she had done with Seth when he opened the door. Jon did the same thing shortly after, a small smile on his lips, one that was near enough identical to the one his father had made famous. It wasn’t long before the pair of Jon and Danielle were being dragged up the stairs by Tyler and S-J apparently wanting to get them settled in before doing anything else. That alone brought a smile to Dean, Seth and Paige. 

“How’s Summer doing?” asked Seth, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer until her due date. He knew Dean had been more prepared this time, having baby proofed the house as soon as he found out, and finishing the nursery a week or so before hand. The baby shower for Summer had been and gone, all there was really left now was little Colby Ambrose to be born. Dean looked back to the two he considered family, from the stairs where the four teenagers had disappeared to, a small smile on his lips at remembering why his twins were staying with the two in front of him. 

“She’s doing good, she’s a little uneasy about childbirth again. And worrying about the twins as she normally does. She wants everything to go smoothly so has planned everything out, from the car she wants to take to where she places the keys” responded Dean, smiling slightly when he remembered Summer doing that. He had asked her what she was doing and is still confused about her answer, although he could understand it to an extent. “She even write down all the numbers to call when the time comes and also where a few extra things for the twins are” added Dean smirking slightly as he told Seth and Paige what his wife had been doing as her due date drew nearer. Seth smirked in reply remembering how his own wife in Paige was when she was expecting the twins and Colby. 

“That brings back some memories” replied Seth, watching as Paige walked away to the kitchen, coming back a couple of minutes later with four bottles of pop, she stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs on her journey to return to where she was before. Seth and Dean both watched her with interest, only realising what she was waiting for when they heard both sets of twins come running from the bedrooms. Each stopping when they reached the bottom of the stairs and thanked Paige before returning to the room they come from. “How did you know they were going to come down for drinks?” asked Seth, curious on how she knew what they were going to do and when they were going to come down the stairs in the first place. 

“Mother’s instinct” spoke Paige in response, smiling at the two men before disappearing back into the kitchen, this time to start on the cleaning up. She knew if she didn’t do it soon it would be done until the following day. She also put the twins clothes on to wash ready for when they needed them next. Seth and Dean both smiled before turning back to their conversation. Dean knowing what Seth had previously meant when he said it brings back some memories. That alone brought a softer smile back to his lips. 

“Which does it remind you off?” asked Dean, knowing he had confused Seth when he asked that, mainly because the slightly smaller man was occupied with watching Paige move around the kitchen. “Which time does it remind you off? When she was expecting the twins or the second time around with Colby?” asked Dean elaborating with his question, another smile appearing on his features. He already knew which one it was likely to be, as the pair were already organised by the time the incident at Unforgiven happened. They had experience with it from four almost five year prior. 

“Twins” replied Seth, he could always remember how Paige was when the time drew close, she had her case packed just in case, he had baby proofed the house and done the nursery, as well as put a set of car seats in the back of the car, since they had already been told they were blessed with twins at that point. They had everything they needed, well everything they thought they needed. It was only after Paige had gone in to labour did they realise they didn’t know where the car keys were and had to call an ambulance instead. “Paige was pretty pissed off that day when we couldn’t find the car keys” added Seth, a small smiled appearing on his lips as the memory popped into his mind. 

“How many fingers did she break that day?” asked Dean, always remembering how he and Summer along with their few month old twins went to the hospital to visit them, Paige was asleep in the hospital bed where as the twins were in incubators near her side, Seth was sat next to the bed with his left hand tightly bound in bandages, a small smile on his lips as he looked between his wife and new born twins. “What was it three fingers and the wrist?” added Dean, knowing there was a few broken bones. He could also remember Seth going on Paternity leave to help Paige adjust being a mum and so he himself could come to terms with being a first time father. 

“Two broke fingers and the wrist. She had more strength than she realised” replied Seth, although he considering it to be a painful day, it was also one of his happiest and life changing ones. He had become a father for the first time, just double trouble as he was also the father of a pair of twins, much like Dean had become a couple of months before himself. “Wouldn’t change it though, as it was that day the Rollins family grew and the first set of twins in both the Knight family and the Rollins family was born” added Seth, he always found that amusing, how he was an only child and Paige was the youngest of three and only girl. Yet together they had twins. What amused him even more was how much each one looked like one of their parents. How Saraya-Jade looked like Paige in so many ways where as Tyler was the same in resembling Seth. 

The next day come around quickly, since it was a school day Seth woke up the teenagers and got them ready for their day at school. Jack and Davina had also come around to walk to school with the one they called partner. Paige had gotten up earlier in the morning, making the lunches and leaving a note so they wouldn’t worry when they didn’t see her. She was set to be at the wrestling school for the day and bringing some wishes true with Make A Wish Foundation. Seth had read the note and smiled having forgotten about it. He knew in a way it was Paige coping with the loss of their youngest child, something he could understand as being at the wrestling school and focusing on what remained of the family was his own way of coping. 

It wasn’t long before the six teenagers left for their day at school, S-J hand in hand with Jack as were Davina and Jon as well as Tyler and Danielle. Seth smiled when he seen it as it reminded him of when he was in school and had done that, as well as the memories of when he had realised he had fallen for Paige but didn’t want to admit it, thrust ended up pushing her away. He was thankful every day he had admitted it and told her, as it was that event, which turned him into the happy seventeen year old he became and eventually the man he was now. He soon went to the games room of the house, looking around it with a slight sadness at remembering who the room belonged to and seeing a picture of the nine year old. 

“We miss you Colby and will always love you little guy” whispered Seth, placing a hand on the picture of his youngest child, he had seen Paige in there some days just looking at the picture of their youngest knowing she could never hold him in her arms again. The only way either of them were to hear his cheeky laugh or hear his voice was through the many recordings of family events they had collected over the years. Seth soon left the room, deciding to go to the wrestling school and help Paige out since he just wanted to be close to her. He was unaware of what was happening at the wrestling school at that exact moment. 

Upon arriving at Black Knight wrestling school, Seth noticed Emma’s car parked outside. He had a gut feeling something was wrong almost instantly, especially when he knew Tenille was now working for WAW and Matthew was currently in his senior year at WWE High. He smiled at the students working hard when he entered the building, practically running up the stairs to Paige’s office, when he entered he was met with Emma in tears with Paige trying to comfort over something. He mouthed what’s wrong to Paige knowing it had to be something as Emma wouldn’t normally be there in tears. 

“He cheated on me, has a son with another woman” spoke Emma, tears in her eyes just waiting to fall as the memory of the day before come back. The other woman with a fifteen year old blond boy stood on the other side of the recently painted door, how she appeared to have an engagement ring on her left ring finger. Even how she proudly asked for Zack since she had brought his son along with her for their weekend together as they normally did. The memory alone brought her to tears again, this time she was comforted by both Seth and Paige. Both willing to help her get over her current troubles as they and most of the other misfits had always done. 

“It will be okay Bubbles, now you have the chance to prove you can go on without him, to show him you are so much stronger than you look” whispered Seth, remembering how unsure Emma was when Zack had proposed to her after the birth of their son Matthew, she had a feeling then he was only doing it for one reason, yet it appeared she was right about it. “Emma look at me, you are a strong woman, you made a name for yourself in WWE, been through terrible relationships, brought two talented kids into this world and you have done everything right by them, you even retired with the Raw Women’s championship, you don’t need someone to pull you down. You just need Tenille and Matthew” added Seth, pointing out she didn’t need Zack just her two children to love and the people she called family around her. It wasn’t long before Emma smiled slightly. 

“Thank you both of you” spoke Emma before leaving with a quick goodbye. Paige and Seth looked to each other before shrugging having a feeling they would hear about it sooner or later. Before Paige could return to the desk fall of applications and other paper work, Seth quickly leant forward wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, place a kiss on her temple when she got there. Paige smiled and giggled slightly turning around in his arms and kissing him in reply, smiling as she did so. 

“I didn’t tell you how much I love you this morning, put me out my routine” smiled Seth as he spoke. Settling for hugging the woman who had been his wife since they were both just twenty one years old, they had been married for just over twenty years and never once had an argument where one or both of them wanted a divorce instead they worked through the problems they had and found a solution where they stayed together and ended up happy as they had been before. “I really do love you Paige” whispered Seth, Paige looked into his eyes and knew he was once again thinking of their lost son as well as Emma’s problem with Zack. 

“There’s nothing either of us could have done, you know” replied Paige, knowing how he was feeling as she felt the same way every day since it happened. She wished so much she could have done something to help him or go back and changed what happened but knew there was nothing she could do to alter the events that took place that fateful day. “I know you miss him, just like S-J and Tyler do, just like I do. But all we can do know is live on in his memory and make sure he is never forgotten. He’s always gonna be out little angel” spoke Paige, once again being wrapped in Seth’s arms, he always found it amusing how she was able to know how he was feeling without telling her. He had always said that was her superpower besides being defiant in so many things. 

“So wife dearest, how can I help today?” asked Seth, deciding to spend the day helping Paige in the office rather than teach a class or two downstairs. Paige smiled once again before looking over the desk for something for him to do. It wasn’t long before she handed him a bunch of applications, he smiled knowing what she was asking of him, they only accepted a certain amount of students per year, they just had to dwindle the numbers down from the hundreds they got. “You know its amazing how you do all this. Being a professional wrestler, a mum, running a wrestling academy and owning a coffee brand, oh and being married to demanding me” added Seth when he looked at all the things she had done over the years. It really did amazing him, he could also see why so many people seen her as a role model and inspiration. 

“Its one of my many hidden talents, and you’re not as demanding as you think” replied Paige smiling when she seen how confused he appeared. “You’re a sucker for routine and going to the gym or working out every day, as well as being as healthy as possible but all you really wanted was to make your dreams come true. Which is what you have done and helped to raise our kids to do the same thing as well as to believe in themselves” added Paige revealing although he could be predictable and set in to a routine he only ever wanted what everyone else did, to bring his dreams true and find someone to love him for who he really is, both of which he had accomplished. 

With Emma she had returned to the house she had called her happy sanctuary for so long, only this time she knew it wasn’t going to be happy like it had been every other time she had returned there, all the good she had seen in her husband had been shattered the day before when the other woman appeared with her son. He had yet to explain to her or even mention it, it was almost like he knew how she was going to react. Emma took a deep breath before unlocking the front door and walking inside. She was met with a rather quiet empty hallway, the only sound coming from the music playing rather loudly on the radio. She turned it off and instantly heard a noise from upstairs. Emma knew what it was without even a second thought, once again her heart breaking because of the man she had loved all this time. It was then she come to a decision, quickly running up the stairs and forcing the door to the master bedroom open, she wasn’t surprised at the sight she was met with although the two in there were clearly surprised she had come home earlier than expected. 

“Get out off my house both of you” shouted Emma, making it clear she didn’t want Zack to be around the house any more. She quickly picked up their clothes throwing them at the duo before leaving the room, coming back moments later with suitcases. Zack watched as he got dressed, watching as she got his clothes from the draws and wardrobe throwing them into the suitcases, along with a few toiletries, giving him the suitcases and all but throwing the pair of them down the stairs and out the front door, not even allowing him to pick up his phone or keys. She didn’t want an explanation any more as it was evidently clear he didn’t love or want her now, he had moved on and left her in the past. That alone and how he never told her broke her heart. 

“Emma” shouted Zack from the other side of the door, banging on the door in an attempt to get her attention and for to open the door. He had sent Laurel home, knowing she was welcome there while his wife was home, although he had a plan about that, it was just getting the woman who was the mother of two of his children to listen to him. “Come on Emma, let me explain this to you, then we can find away to move past it” spoke Zack through the letter box, he knew Emma was somewhere in the house although he didn’t know where. He smiled slightly when she opened the door, although that soon faded when he seen how heart broken she was, her eyes red and puffy, tear tracks down her cheeks. 

“There’s nothing to talk about, there nothing for you to explain now. I get it, you been going behind my back for fifteen years or more. I thought you cared about this family but clearly I was wrong. I’m done with the drama, and with you. I want a divorce” spoke Emma, standing on the door step, it wasn’t long before she seen Sami and Bayley’s car pull up, slightly happier how they had gotten there so quickly, more than likely having left when they received her message. Bayley quickly ran over to her, where as Sami parked the car in the dive way.

“Emma, there is no need for a divorce, we can work through our problems like adults, just like our friends have done in the past” responded Zack, seeing the way Sami looked over to him, he couldn’t recall anyone of their friends who had problems like this, other than Roman who had lost his wife’s trust to the point she no longer wanted him around the house, although she still allowed him to see their daughter. “I love you Emma, you know that” added Zack regretting it almost instantly when he felt a sharp pain through his jaw and nose area, it held a hand to his nose only to see red on it when he pulled it away, realising his wife had broken his nose. 

“If you loved me then why do you have a fifteen year old son with another woman, why did you tell me you weren’t happy. Why did you lead me on all these years. Why did you break my heart, like it meant nothing to you?” asked Emma, knowing she wasn’t likely to get an answer or if she did then it would be one he didn’t mean. “I get it now, you only asked me to marry you so our kids didn’t grow up with a single parent, maybe that would have been better for them, and for me. You clear never cared about this family, although you ever cared about was you and what you wanted. So go get what you want from Laurel, because as of now we’re done, we are getting a divorce end of” shouted Emma not caring any more, she knew she had hit it on the nose when he looked down, that making it even worse. 

Bayley walked her inside after that, taking her to the kitchen and sitting her at the table while making her a hot drink to calm her down. Sami called the locksmiths so they could change the locks preventing Zack from entering the house again, without someone letting him in. He soon went to join the girls, giving Emma a well deserved hug, he knew how much she loved Zack and how much the recently revealed events had broken her heart. Neither he or Bayley weren’t surprised when she once again broke down in tears. Sami wrapping her in another hug, making shushing noises in an attempt to calm her down, he knew she had lost one of the people who made her smile as did Bayley. 

“What am I going to say to Tenille and Matthew when they ask where their dad is?” asked Emma when she had finally calmed down enough to speak again. She thanked Bayley when she placed a cup in front of her, as did Sami. Both Sami and Bayley looked at each other again, not even imagining life without being with each other, just like they struggled with imagining how so many of the others would be without their significant other. “They are going to be devastated, they love their dad so much” whispered Emma, she knew her two children better than anyone else, how they would pretend they were okay if something was personally bothering them, like they did when it come to Colby, especially Tenille who was told along with Morgan, Jack and Alex once they had returned from their trip. 

“Tell them the truth, its better they know what is happening, so they can expect the worst. And so it shows you are willing to do what is right by them. You love them Emma they are you’re world, just like all the kids are ours. They will be happier if they know the truth” responded Sami, knowing the best thing Emma could do for Tenille and Matthew was to tell them the truth. Thrust allowing them to come to terms with it, and expect the worst when it come to their parents divorce and the arguments that were likely to ensue. She had already done something right by them when she kicked Zack out of the house, preventing any arguments throughout the night or any other time. 

“They are strong teenagers Emma, they will understand why you have decided to divorce their father. Any self respecting woman would get rid of a cheating partner no matter how much it hurt them to do it. You are doing this because you know its for the best, you deserve to be happy just as much as the rest of us do” added Bayley, hugging Emma when she began to smile, they knew she understood why she had to tell Tenille and Matthew the truth on what was happening and why she decided to divorce their father after sixteen years of marriage and eighteen years as a couple.


	21. Colby Prince Ambrose

It had been a few days since Emma had made it known to Zack she wanted a divorce, with the help of Sami and Bayley she had sat down Tenille and Matthew and told them what she was doing it as well as explaining her reasons for doing it. To her surprise they had taken it better than she thought they would, both of her teenagers remaindering her they weren’t little children any more but almost adults. They had hugged her shortly after, collecting their new house keys and heading upstairs. Tenille had mentioned in the previous week she was going to go out with Alex, Morgan and Phil, where as Matthew had arranged the gaming session with some of the others he called friends. 

At this moment in time Emma was with her solicitor going through the details of the divorce. She had informed them she hadn’t tried marriage counselling nor did she see the point of it, as he marriage was broken beyond repair since her husband had a mistress for the last fifteen years, effectively living a second secret life. Angelina her Solicitor has listened to her and informed her of several details, including the potential scenario that she would have to compromise with Zack on a few things. She had however got the divorce papers Emma had requested sending them over to her, she knew Emma wanted to hand them over to Zack on her own face to face. An act she intended on doing today. 

She had his new address since she hadn’t stopped either Tenille or Matthew from seeing their father, she loved them more than anything and knew they should be the ones to choose whether they seen him or not, a choice they appeared to be thankful for as she had tried to keep them out of it as much as possible. Considering the talks over who would get what quickly turned from simple to messy. Tenille figuring all her mother wanted was to be happy, by now having figured her father had done more damage than good when he never told her he was unhappy with their relationship and instead decided to lead a secret life. For that reason alone Tenille had wrote a letter to her father and hand delivered it to him, making her decision known to stick with her mother. 

“Zack” called Emma, she had entered the apartment block he was now living in, noticing it was in a run down part of town. She was currently stood outside his door, knowing full well he was now living with his mistress and son. It wasn’t long before he answered the door, a small smile on his lips at seeing her there, he though he knew why she was there, but that all turned to dust when she handed him a thick sealed brown envelope. “The divorce papers, read through them and sign them, if you don’t like something in there then have someone contact me. The sooner this is over with the sooner you can marry you mistresses and I can put my life back together and move on” added Emma informing him of what was in there and what to do if he didn’t like something in there. She turned on her heels after that and walked back down the stairs she had walked up to get to the apartment door in the first place. Zack on the other hand looked at the envelope in his hands and to where Emma had walked, for the first time realising she was serious about the divorce. 

“Was that your wife?” asked Laurel, she had been in one of the other rooms when Zack had answered the door, she soon seen him nod to her question. “What did she want?” again asked Laurel presuming she had come to tell Zack he could go home, so she was slightly surprised when he held up the envelope the other blond had given him before she had walked away. It was clear to Zack, Laurel didn’t have a clue what it was he was holding up or the reason why Emma had dropped by in the first place. 

“She hand delivered the divorce papers. Saying to read over and sign them, if I don’t like something in there then have someone contact her about it. Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while and Lance is going to have to continue taking two buses to school” responded Zack, revealing things weren’t going to go how the pair of them had hoped and Emma wasn’t gonna let him back in the house any time soon if ever. He could remember how happy he was when Laurel had moved to Tampa with their son Lance just to be closer to him, he had promised then they would live together in the house he shared with current wife but he could see that wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought. He could see now he was going to have a fight on his hands. “This isn’t gonna go to well. My daughter hates me, I haven’t heard from Matthew since Emma informed him of the divorce, I’m fairly sure Lance is pissed that he left everything he knew to come here and nothing is how he expected it” spoke Zack after a few minutes of silence between Laurel and himself, she knew he was right although she didn’t say anything about it. 

At this moment in time, Becky was with Finn and Sheamus, at Jefferson High where her youngest with Finn was currently getting ready for the small kind of theatre show. As a whole the class he was part of had decided to do a theatre performance to raise money for a charity of their choosing along with doing cake sales and other things such as a fun fair. The fun fair had taken place the day before hand and the cake sale a long with the theatre performance was set for the afternoon. There was two different performances to take place, one the boys had chosen to do, the other what the girls had decided upon. Prince smiled when he thought of his parents reaction to the boys one, as it was something that was a big part of their lives and his own. 

“Welcome everyone to Jefferson High Theatre afternoon and cake sales. Everyone of the students here would like to thank you for purchasing the tickets and attending this special afternoon. These students have been rehearsing for this since they decided on at the start of the school term. As you have been informed the girls have created and written their own musical performance and the boys have found something they had in common and turned theirs into a tribute to those who have inspired them. All money raised over the last two days will be donated to Connor’s Cure a charity all of them together chose. Thank you” spoke Mrs Allen the school’s headmistress, she knew part of the boys one would stick with some of them, just as she smiled when she seen one or both parents of each child in attendance as well as some of them with camera’s ready to film the entire event. 

Shortly after the lights went down, and the girls come on stage. Each of them dressed as Disney, Pixar and Marvel characters, there was even Padme Amidala and Princess Leia among them. As a group they bowed and then returned backstage before the music began. The girls dressed as Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty appeared, singing along to the song that played in the background, while trying to remember the steps they had rehearsed for the dance. Some of the boys dressed as the Prince’s appeared too, making the performance all the more special. Shortly after they went of stage, another two girls come on, this time dresses as Mulan, Ariel, Belle and Merida appeared, each with smiles on their faces, and each singing their song, well acting as if they were the life like versions of the Disney Princesses. The music soon turned to the Star Wars theme, the girl dressed as Princess Leia come out with two boys one dressed as Han Solo and the other as Luke Skywalker, as the music continued a girl dressed as Padme appeared as did another one as Rey. Prince appeared dressed as Anakin Skywalker, where as two of his classmates appeared as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kylo Ren. The show come to an end with all the girls stood together to sing the final song they had prepared, while the boys got ready for their own show. The girls finished off with We Are One from Lion King. 

Sheamus smiled as he watched the show, clapping with the rest of the parents when the girls left the stage bowing before they did. They had done a cross over show with all the things they could think of for Disney. Finn whistled as he knew the boys performance was next, and how much Prince was looking forward to it. He smiled during the girls one as he had seen his son as his favourite Star Wars character. Anakin Skywalker. Becky had tears in her eyes but mainly because she remembered some of the things Stephan and Britini did when they raised money during their final year of junior school. There was a short break so adults could get refreshments and the boys could finish yet ready if they needed to. When the parents returned Mrs Allen the headmistress was once again on the stage a small smile on her lips. 

“So the next performance is by the boys of the year, with some of the girls making a few appearances here and there. They have decided to do theirs on wrestling, each of them dressing up as a wrestler who inspired them” spoke Mrs Allen before walking of the stage and once again taking her seat. She watched as the boys come out, taking a bow like some of the girls did, they turned to the side and waved for someone else to come on stage as well, the girls joined them shortly after also dressed as a professional wrestler. The lights went down once more leaving only three on stage when the lights focused on the stage. 

“Ambrose” spoke one of the boys in swat gear, complete with the shield dog tags around his neck. “Rollins” added the boy next to him, like the other dressed in swot uniform with the dog tags and appearing to hold a dummy hand held camera. “Reigns” continued the final boy, dressed as the others but having a long black wig on to complete his look. “Welcome to the Shield of Justice” added the last boy before doing a roar, trying to impersonate the man he was dressed like. “Nobody ever said justice was free” spoke the first boy, where as the middle one kind of game the evil to the camera. They soon disappeared from the stage, where as a few other boys replaced them, one of them had fake tattoos on his arms and chest, another had his haired gelled upwards in a Mohawk type of style, where as another joined up on the make shift ring and the other did party dances. 

Becky couldn’t help but chuckle when she noticed who each of them were impersonating. The first three were Dean, Seth and Roman, where as these four appeared to be Punk, Sheamus, Sami and Adrian. The boys acted as if they were in a wrestling match, with another acting like a referee. That was when familiar music began, causing Beck to smile again when she seen the girl who acted as Merida earlier come out dressed as her, and help the boy impersonating Sheamus, she was shortly followed by Prince, dressed as the Demon King, complete with the hair and arm bands as well as the face paint. The others besides three left the stage. The three in the ring looked at each other before counting to three. 

“The Irish Connection” they said together, leaving the stage shortly after. The three who were the shield earlier come back still dressed as them, this time with three girls following behind them. Two with dark hair and the other blond. When the boys turned they spotted the girls dressed as Summer, AJ and Paige. The girls putting their fists together in the Shield signature pose. 

“You boys say you correct the injustice in this company” spoke the girl dressed as Summer, complete with the dance outfits she used to wear to the ring. “But you missed the biggest injustice of them all. The diva’s division” spoke the girl with the dark brown hair, clearly acting like AJ compete with the Chuck Taylor’s and denim shorts. “Never send a man to do a woman’s job” added the final girl, wearing a raven black wig, and doing her best to impersonate Paige. By the end of the show, each of them stood on the stage, in the costumes they had worn and still acting like their character. 

“Be next. Be NXT. Be different. Beware. Be huggers. Be fireflies. Be mohawks. Be beards. Like no one. Like nothing. Like whatever. Like this. Like Asuka. Like Charlotte. Like Becky. Like Bliss. No tap outs. No count outs. No three counts. No friends. No stopping. Nostalgia. No now without No then. One shot in. One million. One vs all. One team. One Finn. One Balor. One Demon. One King. Be hated. Be vacant. B R A Y. Like Jimmy. Like Jey. Like even this guy. No divas. No mud fights. No thanks. One princess. One knight. One name. Paige. Be heard. Be seen. Like Dolph. Like Dean. No guts. No glory. One shot. One story. Be you. Like now. No time. One run. BE LIKE NO ONE.” spoke the students, each dressed as one of the many misfits. Each tapping their foot on the stage as to make a beat for what they were saying, knowing only a few who were in attendance would know what they were saying or at least know what it was from. Sheamus had filmed the whole thing while also chuckling on a few occasions especially at how sweet he thought the kids were being when trying to act like those they were impersonating. 

“Prince was right. We have inspired an entire generation” spoke Becky from between Sheamus and Finn. She didn’t really take her son seriously when he said she and the rest of her school friends were an inspiration to so many kids out there, yet now she could see just how much he was right. “Remind me to show this to the others, the mini Shield isn’t something we can’t not show the boys. Same with the mini Psycho’s tag team” added Becky, she knew the others would want to see the video, especially how realistic they had tried to make themselves. Trying to recreate the ring gear as best they could with the clothes they had in their wardrobes, some even by wigs to play their part. It wasn’t long before Prince joined them, a huge smile on his lips and keeping the demon king things on. Sheamus smiling as Prince was basically a mini Finn . 

“That was awesome lad. You really are like your pa there” spoke Sheamus giving the ten year old a high five. Smiling as he did so. Becky hugged her son congratulating him on the sequence of events they had portrayed and how realistic they were. “We’re gonna show the others this. I’m sure the Shield boys would be interested in seeing the female version of the Shield” added Sheamus seeing Prince smile up at him and nod in agreement, that was his favourite bit as well, as it was part of history that was planned but never happened. The four soon left the school building once Prince had collected his belongings, returning to the two separate cars. Since I would be the weekend Prince would be staying with Becky and Sheamus, returning to Finn on Sunday afternoon. 

“Bye dad, love you” said Prince, hugging Finn tightly before getting into the back seat of Sheamus and Becky’s car. He watched them leave waving as they passed him before getting into his own car and heading back to the home he shared with Prince. Once he got home he noticed Prince had left the one thing he couldn’t go anywhere over night without. He quickly put his shoes back on and headed to the door, grabbing his car keys as he went. He knew Prince would complain and not likely to behave or sleep until he had it in his procession once again. 

Summer had gone into labour and was now in the maternity ward at the local hospital. Dean had taken her to the hospital when she said the contractions were getting close together, surprising him as she hadn’t even mentioned her water broke. Once arriving at the hospital Summer was placed on a bed and wheeled to the first room available on the ward. Dean had followed behind quickly phone Seth and Paige to inform them of what was happening, and asking them to bring Jon and Danielle as well as Tyler and Saraya-Jade. Something Seth said he would do before hanging up and going to find the other residents of the house. Dean had also sent text messages to the others informing them the event they had all been on their toes about was now happening. 

Dean was now in the room with Summer, like he had done fourteen years before. He held her hand and willed her to carry on, giving her the encouragement she needed but never once said she was hurting his hand with how tightly she was holding it, as he knew she was going through a pain he could never imagine. He took the wet cloth the nurse gave him, gently patting her forehead with it, placing a soft kiss there seconds later. He hated to see her in pain but knew she was adamant about delivering their son naturally. Something he wasn’t going to argue with her over, as he knew this was her choice, all he could do was be there with her and give her his support and encouragement when she needed it the most. 

“Summer Ambrose” spoke Paige upon reaching the reception desk. The red head behind the desk smiled and tapped the name into the computer before replying she was on the third floor in the maternity ward, quickly giving the instructions on how to find the ward. Paige smiled in response just realising Jon and Danielle were behind her, where as Seth was just entering the hospital with her own set of twins. “Third floor maternity ward, lift two will be the best one as its around the corner from the ward” said Paige when Seth finally reached her, he smiled before heading to the lift Paige had mentioned, remembering the times when he was in a hospital with Paige. 

“Is it daft to say we are getting excited and nervous about being older siblings?” quietly asked Jon, you could hear a pin drop in the elevator, hence why he was quiet but even that sounded like he was shouting. Tyler turned to Jon and shook his head, knowing how the other teen was feeling due to going through that himself when he was five years old. He could always remember Dean and Summer taking Danielle, Jon, S-J and himself to the hospital, explaining on the way the time had come for them to be older siblings. A role in which they had taken seriously, and one they were proud of. To an extent they were still proud to have been older siblings plus it was there experience that was now helping Jon and Danielle.

“Colby Prince Ambrose” spoke Danielle as the small group exited the lift and turned the corner, once there, Seth kindly asked a nurse on the ward where they could find Summer Ambrose, to which the nurse politely responded, she was currently in labour, so they would have to wait in the waiting area. Due to there be a policy about children under the age of eighteen not being in the room at the time. Seth smiled and lead the others to the waiting room, knowing it was an anxious time, especially for the two who were about to become older siblings and for Dean. Paige looked to the four teenagers, smiling when she seen Tyler and Danielle sat next to each other talking about random things, Jon seemed content on playing on his phone where as S-J was looking around, remembering what happened on the last two occasions she was in the hospital. 

“I hate hospitals” suddenly spoke S-J, turning to her parents and noticing both of them were looking at her, almost like they were asking her to continue without actually saying anything. Paige held out a hand to her only daughter, gesturing her to come over to them, to which she did but slowly. “I meant the last two occasions I’ve been here. The attack by Rhys and the school fire and then Colby. It just gives me a reason to hate it here because of all the bad things that happened” added S-J explaining to her parents what she had meant and finishing her trail of thought. Seth smiled when he heard that seeing the confusion appear in his little girls eyes, and the matching one Paige sent his way. 

“You’re more like your mum here than you realise” responded Seth, in his own way explaining why he was smiling about the words his daughter had spoken. “You have her hair, you look like her, her sense of humour, style, music taste, her personality and her hatred for hospitals” explained Seth, seeing Paige shake her head from the corner of his eye. “Your mini me version of your mum just like Tyler is off me” finished Seth seeing S-J smile that familiar grin, the one that was almost identical to that of Paige. He pulled her closer for a hug after, feeling as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in response. 

“Wait mum has a hatred for hospitals?” asked Tyler, having heard part of the conversation. He was intrigued about this new piece of information he had learnt about his mum, especially when she was the strongest woman he knew. Paige just smiled slightly and nodded, remembering her baby boy, and the time before that when she was at the hospital. “Care to share a little more information on that one. You know other than Col?” asked Tyler calling his little brother by the short version of his name, seeing S-J smile at him and noticing Jon had put his phone away, the topic at hand clearly more interesting to him, even Danielle was interested to know why the woman she called Aunt hated hospitals. 

“Well the time before Colby being here, I had to come and see Roy, he was the only survivor of the accident that killed my parents. And when I was seventeen I was involved in a car accident, along with AJ, Emma and Summer, Summer’s car was ran off the road which resulted in all four of us being admitted here” responded Paige, just remembering neither of the four teenagers knew of the car accident, although her hospital wristband was in the scrapbook she made that year. Something that S-J always loved to look through, seeing how her mum had transitioned from no knowing her place in school to finding friends that became like family. 

“Car accident? Mum never mentioned she was in a car accident before” spoke Jon, making it known neither Dean or Summer had told them about the incident, as well as making it obvious they either hadn’t seen her scrapbook or the wristband wasn’t in the said book. “Care to give a little more information on that?” asked Jon, curious as to what the accident was about. He knew it was a car accident now and his mother, aunts Paige, AJ and Emma were involved in it but he didn’t know any more than that, considering this was the first time he was hearing of the event. He watched as Seth and Paige looked to each other, not sure whether to inform the four about it. 

“It was during our senior year at school. After we had done our part at the open day, Summer and Paige went with Emma and AJ to the mall so three of them could get their prom dresses. Paige here just got accessories for her dress since it was on order. On the way back from the mall, another car ran into Summer’s Nissan, resulting in the car tumbling down a hill and into the ditch at the bottom fo it. Emma was the only on conscious at the time, she had a head injury and a few broken bones, Summer was placed in a medically induced coma due to the swelling of her brain, but she woke up a couple of hours later. AJ she had to have surgery and had slight memory loss but remembered most of it, she woke up just over two weeks after the accident. Where as Paige here got the worst of it, she woke up three weeks after the accident, and couldn’t remember moving to Florida let alone the accident itself. When she was released we spent a few hours re-joying her memory” explained Seth, never actually telling the full extent of the injuries the girls suffered. That was one event he would rather stayed forgotten. 

“That’s where the huge teddy bear came from. The one you two played with when you were younger” spoke Paige, seeing S-J and Tyler smile when they remembered the almost four foot white fluffy teddy bear with the black ribbon. “That also why I won’t listen to Mortician’s Daughter by Black Veil Brides, as that was the song playing at the time of the accident. It’s a permanent reminder of what happened, and how different things could have been” added Paige, revealing why she never listened to that one particular song. Seth smiled slightly, he loved that song as it help re-joy her memory of moving to the country and their friends but he hated it as well as it was almost a permanent reminder to that fateful day. 

A few hours later seen Dean appear in the waiting room, he smiled when he seen the four teens asleep on the chairs, the girls were to the left of Paige, where as the boys were to the right of Seth. Paige appeared to be asleep as well where as Seth was content on watching the five of them, that was until Dean come and stood in front of him, a smile on his lips. When Seth stood up Dean pulled him into a hug, just happy that Summer had gotten through the labour period and delivered a healthy baby boy. 

“Colby Ambrose was born at eight fifteen pm and weighed in at eight pound twelve ounces” spoke Dean informing one he seen as a brother, that his third child and second son, was born healthy and the exact time as well as how much he weighed. Seth smiled and congratulated him on once again being a father, he knew Dean loved being a dad and took the role seriously as he did with being Uncle Deano. “How the twins been?” asked Dean, turning his attention to his oldest pair, he looked either side again, seeing how Danielle appeared to be using Saraya-Jade’s legs as a cushion while lying across at least three of the waiting room seats. 

“They’ve been okay, they found out about the car accident with Summer, Paige, AJ and Emma. And the reason Paige hates hospitals. They were getting nervous earlier on about being older siblings admitting they were looking forward to it but afraid they were going to fail at being an older sister and brother. S-J and Tyler but their minds at ease though” explained Seth revealing what they had been doing over the hours they had been waiting to hear something about Summer and the couples new born son. Dean smiled once again, remembering how Summer had told him something didn’t feel right during the course of her labour as well as what the doctor said before he had left the room. He found it worrying but knew it would be okay. 

“Summer’s just getting checked over then we will be allowed to leave, with our little guy. She said something didn’t feel right, so they are checking her over to make sure everything is okay” added Dean before walking over to where Jon was asleep, gently shaking him awake hugging him when he did wake up, doing the same with Danielle when she finally woke up. “Your mum’s fine, we’ll be able to go soon, she just wants to see the pair of you” spoke Dean when both of them were awake and realised who it was that woke the up. “Say goodbye to uncle Seth” added Dean before leaving the room, leading the pair of them to the room their mother and brother were in. once they had left Seth woke up Paige and his own set of twins, taking them home. Explaining to Paige what Dean had told him on the way to which she smiled. When she looked to the twins she noticed they were once again asleep, although she was sure something was wrong with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all WWE High Series fans. 
> 
> I am currently in the process of writing the fourth and final story to the series. WWE High: The Beginning which will act as a prequel to the original WWE High. At the request of some readers on Fanfiction.net. I will be writing a few one shots of events that happen. So if you would like to see anything let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the support 
> 
> Paige SJ Black


	22. Christmas Havoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you have a wonderful day wherever you are.

It was the final week of school, Prince was super happy as he had convinced both of his parents to do something, he had been with his father when he rang each of the other misfits and asked them along, doing something neither of them had done before. Prince had come with the idea of every one of the misfits and their families spending Christmas together, an idea that was welcomed by Emma who had accepted and offered to host the event, Tenille and Matthew were on with the idea. Neither being able to stop smiling as it would be a milestone, or at least that was how they seen it. 

At WWE the group were currently preparing for the Christmas Havoc Attack, with permission from the former Headmaster of the school Vince McMahon, they set everything up, including the microphones on top of the school building ready for when they would need it. Triple H was also in on it and gave them the keys to the roof door so they wouldn’t have to climb, he was also the mystery Santa or one of them. He knew they aimed to out do their parents who still held the record. He was sure if they didn’t beat them then they would be equal with their parents and go down in history. 

“You guys ready for this?” asked Matthew, he knew like they all did. All the planning they had been doing since the school year started was leading to this moment. This wasn’t just a thing him and Jack were doing, this was something all the misfits in the school were going to be doing. He watched as the group nodded or put their thumbs up to confirm they were ready for the hell they were sure to course, especially when they were going to be skipping lessons, breaking rules and making a huge scene for the final few days of school. “So lets go through this one last time” added Matthew knowing this had to be perfect, he had a small sibling rivalry with his sister Tenille, and knew she, Morgan and Phil had been pretty close to beating their parents and the originals last year. 

“Me and Britini will be sneaking the secret Santa’s into place, making sure their identities are hidden from anyone who sees them, and also making up a random name for them if anyone and stops us and asks who they are. Aunt Paige said we could use her brothers names if anyone asks” spoke Nicole, knowing they had to be prepared as they would be moving the Santa’s around before class started and each be with one when visiting the classrooms. Making it all the more confusing for anyone who saw Santa that day. They were both dressed as elves saying it was a festive thing. 

“I will be working with Sophie and covering for anyone who gets caught, so giving excuses if Rami or Stephan are caught or if one of the teachers asks where one of you lot are. We will also be making sure the other Santa is here and getting him to Britini and Nicole. Just in case we have had written letters from one of the adults to give to Stephanie is she needs written proof for each of us not being in class. Letters were written by Uncle Deano so if they are a bit out there that’s why” added Davina revealing that both Paige and Dean were actually aware of what was happening yet hadn’t said anything to anyone. 

“Me and Rami are the look outs, so we are the one who warn you guys if Stephanie or one of the other teachers are coming and also give you the heads up if they suspect anything. We will also be giving you the good to go with the Santa’s” added Stephan, looking forward to running around the school with a walkie talkie, knowing he and Rami would get away with wondering around the school as they were still in their first year and still getting used to the layout of the school. They were the innocent ones who were the glue for it all. Rami smiled when he heard their job as he always wanted to go around the school and act like he was on a secret mission, something he now got the chance to do. All thanks to the Christmas Havoc. 

“Me and Danielle will be on the decorating the south and east sides of the school when everyone is in class, Rami will be giving us the heads up if someone is heading our way so we can hide and stay out of sight or move to another section of the school” spoke Saraya-Jade getting excited for this as they would be putting up mistletoe, lights, tinsel, ball balls and other Christmas decorations they had acquired over of the weeks leading up to the day. 

“Tyler and myself will be doing the same as S-J and Dani on the north and west sides of the school, as well as turning the quiet area into a Santa’s grotto for the first years of the school. we’ve got everything we need including Christmas trees for empty rooms and battery lights to put around trees outside. We also got snow machines to put near every entrance of the school” spoke Jon, he knew this was gonna be fun, every year tried to outdo each other and the originals, although the latter was more difficult than it first seemed. 

“That leaves me and Matt here to make sure the microphones and sound system are working, as well as some how get an over excited Prince into the school and hide him somewhere so he can film the song. We already have the hiding place for him and we have set the camera up. Hunter helped us out as he gave us the keys to the house near the school gates, Prince will be hidden there in the room facing the area we will be at” spoke Jack, knowing this could all be for nothing if one of them was caught and Davina or Sophie couldn’t convince the teachers to let them go or give them a reason they weren’t in class. 

“Okay, so remember 10 minutes before lunch everyone meets at the south entrance near the stairs, we go to the roof together. Lets move” spoke Matthew, he had taken charge so if anything went wrong then it was on him. They had chosen Prince to do the filming since he was the youngest misfit besides Colby Ambrose and he was gonna be in the school in September so it was their way of welcoming him to the school and the tradition ahead of time. Plus he was good with technology and cameras. 

The group went their separate ways after that, each collecting the things they would be needing, so the decorations, the letters in the case of Sophie and Davina, walkie talkies for Stephan and Rami. Everyone had something they needed to make it work. Davina soon got the notification to say their other secret Santa was arriving at the school to which she went to the place she would be meeting him, along with the Santa’s costume for him to wear. She really was thanking Paige for helping to get this guy to come along, he was aware of what he had to do and who he was to be paired with for the day. He was also aware of the other part Hunter himself had arranged something the teenagers weren’t aware of. 

“Hello second Santa, here is you costume and I will be taking you to your little elf for the day. If anyone asks you are Zack Knight and you are paired with Nicole today” spoke Davina upon seeing the man who would be the surprise Santa, he happily took the costume quickly putting the hat and beard on and nodding to the what she said. Trying to hide a smile the whole time, especially when he had been informed of the tradition by Hunter, so he knew this wasn’t a new thing for the school. Upon seeing Nicole he knew she was Renee and Randy’s youngest, she looked more like Renee but had Randy’s ice blue eyes. She also come across as being fearless just like her farther, he waved to the eighth year girl, who smiled and waved back before leading him into the school, where as Davina returned to her duty and put the Christmas hat she had with her on. 

“Do you think they suspect anything?” asked Stephanie watching the monitor that showed the footage the security cameras were recording. She had been aware of what the group had been planning and had given her blessing for her husband to give the keys needed to the group. She had even personally called Jefferson High and informed them someone would be coming to pick Prince up from the school. Hunter stood beside her watching as they moved around the school, he was changing into his Santa’s costume ready for when Britini come and got him to go around the classrooms, Stephanie herself had gotten a small present for each of the students and the many teachers, labelling each sack for the Santa’s to take with them. 

“Nope, they were too busy planning for today they haven’t even noticed some of the legends arriving. Bray arrived earlier on at the same time as they did, he just acted like a random guy walking into the school. No one even noticed him” responded Hunter, knowing it was going to be a surprised for them when they see what had been arranged to make their Christmas havoc all the more special as it would appear as if the group had arranged it. The original misfits helping to bring one last thing Colby Rollins had thought of and planned out in his sketch pad true. 

“Should be interesting when they see all those who have volunteered to help out with everything. And the magical mystery tour bus stopping at Suplex City where all the legends will be singing the Christmas song voted for by the WWE Universe” replied Stephanie watching as Nicole passed one of the rooms where a class will be taking place. “The Santa Sacks are in the room a the top of the each stair case, all gifts have a label on them and each sack says which class they are for” spoke Stephanie informing him and then quickly hiding when she seen Britini enter the area, Hunter smiled and then walked out the meet the teenager.

“Okay so where to first little miss Lynch?” asked Hunter, knowing for the day he would be following her lead. He knew if Becky and Sheamus could see this then they would be laughing at how different it was, especially since Hunter was used to given the instructions rather than following them. 

“South side first, Nicole and mystery Santa are starting out on the North side” replied Britini leading the way to the first classroom, Hunter stopping off to get the first sack of presents. Once they got to the room, Britini bung on the door a little nervous since it was a class fall of Seniors. Jerry Lawler answered the door with a warm smile, stepping aside to let the pair in, he knew Hunter was under the beard and hat of this one. “Hi everyone, sorry to interrupt, brought along Santa, he has a present for everyone” spoke Britini with as much confidence as possible, Hunter played his part and ho’d for her, as well as giving her the gift for each student, she noticed how they were wearing name badges. Once she had given the gifts she and the Santa left with smiles and continued onto the next room. 

“One down, hundred or two more to go” said Hunter, knowing she didn’t need a prep talk now she had done the first one she had got the confidence she needed to do the others. Jerry and the other teachers had also been told if they heard speakers and microphones to ignore them as it is just some teachers setting up the stage. On the other side of the school Nicole was walking down the hall with the mystery Santa knowing some of the people who walked passed had likely seen Britini with Hunter Santa so were confused about who this one was. 

“Okay, here is our first stop, Mr Cole’s IT Class” spoke Nicole before banging on the door, smiling when Michael Cole opened it for her and allowed her and the Santa to enter, she almost regretted it when she seen her father at the back of the class, acting like he was a student at the school, some of the other misfits from class of 2015 there as well. “Hi Mr Cole, Santa here wanted to stop by and give everyone a present, before the holidays” said Nicole, to which the man nodded and the Mystery Santa gave her the gifts, like with the all the classes students were wearing name badges so the elves could give everyone the right present. She noticed how her dad watched her, clearly having no idea about who this Santa was. 

“I thought there was only supposed to be one Santa?” spoke Randy clearly confused, Sami looked over to him along with Emma, neither being able to give him the answer he was looking for. “Hunter is supposed to be Santa this year, I see Nicole with Santa without Britini and I seen Britini with a Santa earlier on as well but without Nicole” explained Randy, Sheamus looked over noticing the Santa with Nicole didn’t seem to be resemble Hunter, he also noticed this one seemed to be enjoying dressing up and acting like Santa especially for a bunch of teenagers. 

“Oh this should be fun, so there is a mystery Santa, and everyone from class of 2015 and 2020 acting like students again, Stephanie is even in her class and Vince returned as Headmaster for the day. Gone back in time for Christmas” spoke Adrian, noticing the way Seth and Paige looked at each other, as well as how Dean and Summer looked over at everyone. Paige trying to hide her amusement and laughter, although she was failing with the latter. 

“Doesn’t that make us the ghosts of Christmas past?” asked Paige, seeing the way Adrian looked at her and how Sami failed to hold his amusement and burst in to laughter. He could understand what she meant on that one. Most of them were retired professional wrestlers now, and the ones currently attending the school were the future so they only question he had was who were representing the present. Seth smiled from next to Paige, he could see what she had meant by the ghost of Christmas past. 

“I think Nicole was a tad surprised to see us here, especially her dad” spoke Dolph noticing how Nicole nervously left the room when she realised who was at the back of it. It was clear she hadn’t expected to see them there. “Well I’m guessing Britini is going to be the same when she sees her mum, Finn and Bayley in one of the classrooms she is supposed to be visiting” added Dolph wondering what Britini’s reaction was going to be like upon seeing one of her parents in a class she was set to visit. It was then he remembered the others who were attending the school were also involved in this years Christmas Havok. “I wonder what the pair of mischeivous twins are up to?” continued Dolph looking over to the two sets of parents the twins belong to. 

“Guess we will find out sooner or later” responded Seth knowing they were up to something, after all when there is two sets of twins in your ranks, the possibilities are endless. “likely to be sooner rather than later knowing them” added Seth knowing what the four could be like, especially when they had been given a task to do and working on a team project. He had by now figured they would be doing something to put a smile on peoples lips. “Should be interesting” continued Seth, he could only imagine what they were up to. 

Jack and Matthew had made their way up to the roof of the school, Jack having got Prince into the school and to his spot giving him a walkie talkie so they could communicate. As the due set up the system and made sure they worked, both boys received a text message from their older siblings. Hey can’t wait to see the Christmas Havoc you guys are going to be doing, good luck impressing class of 2015 and 2020. Both looked at each in confusion, as that meant their parents or in the case of Matthew one of his parents was in attendance at the school. 

“Wait, the original misfits are here in the school?” asked Jack, knowing that meant both of his parents were in the school, he quickly sent a message to the others where as Matthew informed Prince, who acted surprised but was actually the only one in the group to know why they were actually there, after all he found the plans his best friend had made and showed them to Paige and Seth. Hunter had seen them as well as with the help of Stephanie brought it true, it was almost like the originals were helping to break something they had created over twenty years before hand. “This should be fun, as that means we will be preforming in front of our parents” added Jack suddenly feeling a lump in his throat at having to sing in front of his mum and dad. He didn’t know whether to be nervous and terrified or happy and excited about it. 

“Well its our chance to prove the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. I know mum would likely kill me for this but she would also understand why we did it, after all she sang with everyone else in senior year at the school, and watched as your parents along with Paige, Seth, Summer and Dean sang from the top of the building, the year the groups united and made peace” responded Matthew, he remembered watching that video, that being what gave him the idea to sing a song from the top of the school building in the first place, and in the exact stop their idols had done twenty odd years before hand. 

As planned each of the misfits arrived at the south entrance ten minutes before the bell for lunch was scheduled to sound. Unknown to all of them Stephanie had counselled all lessons for the week and had actually arranged for some fun Christmas decorating, so students would be making things for the display boards going up in the new year, each year had four display boards so had been split into the tutor groups to do it. They were all ready do their part in the song before lunch then carry go going around classes with Santa’s and other things for the rest of the day. 

“Everyone know their parts right?” asked Jack, knowing each of them were likely to be more nervous now than they were before, especially Rami and Stephan. Both were first years at the school and had found out their parents were at the school for some unknown reason. When each of them nodded he reassure them everything would be okay, where as Matthew lead them up to the roof, where everything was laid out ready for them. He also gave them a quick pep talk to motivate them and gave Prince the heads up they were going to start when the school bell rang for lunch. As soon as it rang they began to sing. 

“Dashing through the snow, so we can entertain, o’er ropes we go” sang the entire group of 12 each of them smiling as they sang into the microphones and how students and teachers come out to see what was going on and to find out who was singing, each of them saw their parents and the original misfits appear in the crowd that was forming. “Hope I land on Kane” sang Matthew with the first solo part of the song. “Funk is on a role” added Jack a huge smile on his lips especially when he knew who was next. “When you step into that ring” continued Saraya-Jade in a rather sweet and innocent voice. “Yes no yes no okay yes” added Danielle, smiling widely when she seen her parents smiling, she knew they knew what song they had chosen to do. “I’m not going to sing” sang Tyler, laughing at the words he had song and how he had done it in a moody tone. 

“Oh ring the bell, ring the bell. Seasons here no doubt. We wont stop until we win” once again sang the entire group, hearing some of the teachers calling to them to return to the ground. Something neither of them had any intention of doing until they had finished the song. “Or I’m gonna knock you out” sang Jon, knowing why he had been given that particular line to sing, after all he was the bad boy of the group. “We go out to compete” sang the entire group again, a smile on their lips as they did so as they noticed the original group start to sing along to the words as well as other from the class of 2015 and 2020. “All alone” added Nicole, smiling when she realised it was her father who sang those words in the original song. 

“Or in a pair” sang Jon and Tyler, both knowing what it was like to be paired together, as they were often paired for something plus they both had a twin. “I can eat enough red meat” added Matthew singing his second solo of the song. “We fly through the air” sang the pair of Danielle and Saraya-Jade, both laughing at the words they had sung. “I’m the best in this whole world” said Jack, knowing that part of the song wasn’t supposed to be sung. “I know that is not true” added Stephan singing slightly and enjoying being part of the entire thing. “Excuse me don’t you start a fight” sang Sophie knowing her father was down in the crowd and showing how much she had changed since living with him. 

“Can you dig it you sing too” added Davina, minacing the former coach of the wrestling team from the year groups in the crowd. “Oh ring the bell, ring the bell, we hope that your inspired, if you’re not entertained Vince will say” once again sang the entire group knowing this next bit was going to surprise the entire school “Your fired” sang Vince McMahon himself through the school speaker system. Ending the song. The group of twelve cam down from the roof of the school each being met by their parents who surprisingly weren’t angry at them for doing as they did. Instead each were given a hug by them and Stephanie along with Hunter congratulated them on their performance, Stephanie knowing what they said next going to come as a surprise to the group of teenagers. 

“How would you lot feel if I asked you to preform at the Christmas show this year and in Suplex City?” asked Stephanie seeing the shock wash over their young faces, they would be live on TV singing their song and she was asking them to perform in front of hundreds of people at the special Christmas event at Suplex City, something neither of them ever imagined when they were planning the entire thing. “You will be along side so others for the Suplex city one, the Christmas song voted was the one from 2017 so all those involved will be singing. It was only when the group turned around did they seen their parents had disappeared. And were actually with other former and current WWE Superstars. 

“Gravel the world and join us now, it started with the tweet” sang Roman, starting off a new song but one the legends would be singing, or the role models and idols for the years in front of them. “Call every superstar from both SmackDown and Raw” sang everyone of them together. “And don’t forget NXT” randomly sang Hunter. “And don’t forget NXT , the universe shall hear us sing” added some of the former NXT superstars from that time. “You wanna join in?” asked Bayley, with the Christmas bells sounding behind her and one of her blown up friends. “Ew, I’m busy its bliss miss season” added Alexa Bliss her hair done in pig tails as it was back then. “Joy to the world the champ is here” once again sang the entire roster from back then. 

“Which Bella did he bring?” sang Dean, seeing some of the looks he received from the students clearly not understanding the lyrics it was no secret which Bella twin he had married all those years ago. “There’s Charlotte with her flair, Becky’s straight fire red hair, and Sasha with the bling, and Sasha with the bling” once again sang the entire group, as Elias stood before everyone with his guitar. “And my voice through everything” sang Elias and Miz and his wife Maryse appeared both dressed in former ring gear and Miz with mistletoe. “When the mistletoe goes up, your mouth goes” sang Miz and Maryse finished it with a kiss.

“Joy to the world” continued the entire roster. “It’s Rusev Day” added Rusev with two of them holding banners. “Though that is not a thing. Hey Shinsuke Nakamura, A word this night is glorious. New Day wont stop twerking, New Day wont stop twerking, Please make the new day stop twerking. Joy to the world, monsters and men. And cruiser-weights and jeans” sang the entire group with Braun roaring when they sang monsters and men, where as one of them walked passed with a sign when they sang though that is not a thing to Rusev day. “How yah doing” randomly said Enzo after the cruiser-weights. 

“Naomi brought the glow” sang the entire group. “I eat yellow snow” added Goldust. “I hope you rest in peace” continued the Undertaker with a smile on his lips. “I hope you rest in peace, one final stop Suplex City. Joy to the world, the beast is home and now we are complete. Yes every superstar from both SmackDown and Raw. And don’t forget NXT, and don’t forget NXT. Happy Holidays from WWE” sang the entire group to finish of their song, smiling at how happy and amazed the students of the school appeared to be, they knew their work and practice had paid of, especially trying to sound as they did back then. Stephanie smiled at seeing how appreciated the act of bringing them back to sing the Christmas song was and to help with a few other things.


	23. Tree House Memories

Memories were made at the first Misfit Christmas as a huge family. There was laughter amongst the many teenagers and young adults, as well as proud moments for all those who were parents watching as those said teenagers opened their presents. Each remembering the times when they were that age and so excited for the future. Emma with the help of Summer, Paige, AJ and Layla cooked the Christmas dinner, while Becky and Bayley had the fun with the pudding. It really was like a huge family all coming together once a year, just to spend time together. Emma had pulled out all the stops to make sure everyone felt comfortable, and had everything they needed, even little Colby Prince had his own little place to sleep when he needed to. 

Since that day Seth had been watching his twins closely, becoming more protective of them since besides Paige they were all he had left. He had noticed Saraya-Jade had began to act differently since New Years Eve, he had first thought it was something to do with the first celebration they had without their Colby. She no longer went to any after school clubs or even out and about with friends. Instead she came home from school and went to her bedroom, or messed about in the games room. He knew something was bothering her, although he didn’t have the slightest idea what. Hence he had decided to give her time and hoped she would open up to one of them. He also hadn’t told Paige, knowing she had several other things to deal with, although he was aware if something turned out seriously wrong with their daughter she would flip at him. 

“Hello are you in there? Earth to Seth” spoke Paige bringing him from his thoughts. Seth knew he must have been staring off into space considering Paige had been waving a hand in front of his face to try and get his attention. Seth blinked a few times before shaking his head and looking over to her, smiling slightly when he spotted the concerned look she was giving him, something he knew didn’t happen. “You kept saying Saraya-Jade, is there something about our daughter I should know?” asked Paige explaining Seth had actually being saying the name of their daughter something he hadn’t done since there were four years old and Paige was expecting Colby. 

“Just a little worried about her, she’s been acting odd lately. You know not spending time with her friends or going to after school clubs like she normally does. She just goes to her room or the games room occasionally she ventures outside to the rose garden” explained Seth, seeing the look Paige gave him, her previous concerned look at being replaced with one of worry. She like Seth knew it was unlike their daughter to suddenly stop doing things without a good explanation for it. Seth quickly pulled her into his chest, giving her the comfort she was clearly in need of, he knew she worried over the little things. 

“I will talk to her when she gets back from school. See what’s bothering her” replied Paige after a few minutes, the worry and concern leaking into her voice. Seth knew she was dreading what the problem could be. She had already lost one child, he knew she couldn’t bare losing another one. Seth’s only response was to kiss the top of her head and rub her arm, knowing all she needed was reassurance their little girl was going to be okay. Seth smiled contently hoping his little family wouldn’t suffer any more heartbreak. It wasn’t long before their was banging at the front door, Paige went to the front window to see who it was smiling slightly when she seen Emma, she knew the other woman needed moral support with her divorce and how she was keeping her two teenagers out of it as much as possible not wishing them to be caught in the crossfire. 

A few seconds later Paige opened the front door, stepping aside to let the blond in, Emma smiled at the gesture waving at Seth as he announced he was going to check in with things happening at Black and Brave, a be there ready for when his class arrives. He had been proud of the students on how far they had progressed, as well as how far the school had come since he and Paige had made the choice to relocate to Tampa Florida. He knew although there were times both of them regretted making the decision it was one of the best things they could do for their children. 

“Thank you for agreeing to have the meeting here. It saves a lot of hassle of trying to keep Tenille out of the way” spoke Emma thanking her school friend for allowing her to meet with Zack and Laurel as well as the lawyers at her home. She knew they would be discussing a lot of things to do with the divorce and who gets what. She also knew by being a Paige’s Zack would be on his best behaviour due to knowing the reputation of the raven haired one and because he knew he had to act like a responsible adult while in someone else’s home. 

“Your welcome pumpkin, the dinning room is ready for the meeting. Twins are at school and all valuable things are hidden. I can have frying pan on stand by if you want to bash him with it” responded Paige, seeing Emma smile a true smile. Paige didn’t bother saying Zack’s name as it would only cause her friend pain, something she wasn’t willing to do. Not when she was going to have to sit opposite the man in question. Before anyone knew their was once again bangs on the door, Paige being polite opened it to see Zack and Laurel on the other end. She smiled politely before allowing them to enter, knowing it was now going to be awkward between them. She quickly swept the three adults into the dinning room, giving Emma’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as she went past in a way giving her the encouragement she needed. 

Laurel looked around the room with curiosity and envy. It was basically everything she wanted, family photo’s hanging on the wall, different awards in the display cabinet. Collectable wrestling memorabilia on the wall, just an all around comfortable room that tells someone a little about the family that lives there. On the side board she spotted two different families pictured both had three children in them, two boys and a girl and two parents happily smiling behind them. She smiled when she looked at them, guessing the two families were close. There was also hall of fame plaques near by as well. 

“It’s beautiful here” spoke Laurel, not being able to keep her comments to herself. She knew in a way she had destroyed someone’s happiness and while also giving another theirs. If she was honest she felt for the blond sat across from her. She hadn’t actually known Zack was married with two other kids until that day when she arrived at the door. She felt terrible for being the one to reveal her husband had been having an affair that long, never once telling her how he really felt. It was then Laurel decided to say something to Emma. “I’m sorry Emma” whispered Laurel, smiling slightly when Emma looked over to her. “For being the one to hurt you like that. If I’m honest I didn’t know Zack here was married and had two other children, until the day I arrived at your door. That was the day I realised I was the other woman. So I’m sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I never meant to hurt you” explained Laurel and telling the truth when she said she didn’t know about Emma. 

“We were both lead on. And thank you for the apology. I just want to get this over and done with as quickly as possible” replied Emma thanking Laurel for the apology and explanation she had been given. Showing she understood that she wasn’t told the truth by Zack as she had thought. Laurel smiled, as Paige lead the two lawyers into the room, leaving shortly after to do some odd jobs around the house. Mainly getting the washing done and getting everything ready for dinner when her twins returned home. She also knew Seth would be back soon as he was only making sure the students knew what they were supposed to be doing. As well as helping Becky with refurbishing the tree house they had gone to when they were in school. 

With Becky, she was currently with Seth as they walked through the woods to see what had to be done to make the tree house inhabitable again. They both knew it needed work, each of them admitted then hadn’t been to it since breaking it to WWE due to the constantly busy schedules. The pair seen it had fallen into ruin, with parts of it on the ground below and graffiti on the sides. The tire swing was also gone, as had the mini seating area. When they climb the ladder, they seen the inside wasn’t much better, the picture frames smashed, the paper with the signatures of now had holes in and had turned from white to a light brown from being in the natural elements for so long. The creates had been destroyed where as the old rug, was damp, the air around them smelt of mould and damp. They knew the wood was rotting from the years of neglect it had suffered. It was an upsetting scene for the two who had so many memories there. 

“Looks like we might be starting from scratch” spoke Becky, knowing from looking around they couldn’t save anything. Not even the paper with the signatures on, that fell apart when Seth picked it up. She knew he was down about seeing the state the tree house was in. He looked down when the paper fell apart, knowing he would have to replace it with something, and set one of the twins up on collecting the new generation’s signatures. “So what do we need other that wood, screws, a saw and rope?” asked Becky, knowing Seth would take this as his personal mission for the time being. He loved doing things that would get his family and others he saw a family to smile. There was just something he found satisfying about it. How easily he could do and how proud he felt for doing something so simple. 

“Tire for the swing. Couple of things to make a table out of, few rugs for the flooring. Maybe two hinges to make a trap door out so its easier to get into, since ours was always a struggle to get up into” replied Seth making a mental note of all the things they would need. Including the photo’s to put in the place, as well as the sledge hammer to dismantle what remained of the old tree house. “It funny how sad I feel to see the state of it. I guess being back here reminds me of the memories” spoke Seth, looking around and spotting the earring Bayley had lost years prior there, as well as the chain Dean always used to wear. There was also a key there to which he smiled. Somehow they had left a piece of themselves there. He knew the key was to one of the school lockers, most likely Justin’s he always had a habit of losing his when they were students. 

“Need to make it big enough to fit all of them in, there is a more of them than there was of us. Each of us had two or more children” spoke Becky, smiling when she seen Seth pick up the earring, key and chain, as well as hear him chuckle when she pointed out there was more of the next generation than them. “Being here brings back the memories doesn’t it?” asked Becky, she could always going there for the first time after joining the group in her senior year, they had kept it in prime condition then, Bayley having told her and Finn about it with so much excitement, she remembered signing the piece of paper and joining in with the group photo that Paige’s brother Roy took, there were there as a group in front of the tree where their little hangout was located. 

“It does. Each of us have so many memories here. AJ and Paige remembering after the accident, Punk falling through the floorboards in 10th grade. Justin and Layla announcing their wedding date and theme, even Randy’s celebration when he won his first world championship was here” responded Seth, list something of the things that happened there. He always smiled when he remembered Punk happily walking around the tree house only to suddenly disappear when he was in one of the corners, luckily he only received a few scrapes and bruises, Punk himself could always laugh at himself for that, especially when Justin had told them before hand the floorboards were a little unstable. “This is where I first thought about asking Paige to marry me, and where we shared out first kiss” added Seth remembering the place held a lot of memories for Paige and himself as well. Becky smiled when she heard that, as it was the first time he had mentioned about his proposal to Paige. 

“Let us hope our kids have as many good memories here as we did” replied Becky, smiling when she thought of all the times she had there. She could always remember being there with Finn and Bayley after graduation and when the others had returned to their full time jobs in the company. It was so quiet, yet warm with the birds singing. The three of them had gone there to spend a little time together before focusing on their dreams. Something in which all of them had achieved. Each of them had become legends in their own right and had the family they dreamed off. They still had each other, something no one thought would happened apart from the misfits themselves. Every day she was thankful she was given the chance of joining them, just as she was glad she had accepted the offer, and listened to the stories Bayley used to tell. Those stories had become her children’s favourite ones to listen to as well. 

“This is where Summer first thought of recreating the prom for you guys when Vince asked us to arrange it. She knew so many of you looked up to us, so she brought back the prom we had minus TNA Academy in the gym. The rest of us followed her instructions including giving you, Bayley and Finn excuses on what we were doing so you wouldn’t suspect anything” suddenly spoke Seth after a few minutes of silence between them. Becky looked over to him and smiled, there was something about hearing it that brought a bigger smile to her lips, made because she was remembering Bayley and Sami going together, or how she had spent a week trying to convince Sheamus succeeding in the end only with the help of Randy, or how Adam had been hyping them up for it, even how Finn had asked Emma to be his date. 

“Come on lets get started with this. Then we can help with making some new memories here” suddenly said Becky, smiling when Seth looked over to her. He followed her down from the tree house, landing hard on the leaf covered ground when the rope snapped, he chuckled to himself when he got back up. Brushing the leaves and dirt of himself and pulling the twigs out of his hair. “Another memory here. The tree houses revenge for being neglected” laughed Becky not being able to resist it. Seth soon began to laugh as well, he knew if the twins were here, they would be on the floor unable to contain their own laughter at seeing their father end up taking the express route down. 

“How’s Paige and the twins doing?” asked Becky as the duo began to walk towards the car, Seth had been kind enough to pick her up so they could go to the tree house together. They had spoke about idea’s for the tree house and about the her family but never once had they mentioned his. Seth looked over to Becky, concern flashing across his features as he thought about his daughter. “Is there something wrong?” asked Becky now becoming slightly worried, normally if someone mentioned Seth family he would smile and show pride but on this occasions he had smiled but had the concern go across his features, showing that something was bothering him when it come to his wife and children. 

“Just a little worried about S-J, she’s been acting odd since New Years Eve. Not doing anything she normally would. Paige is gonna speak to her about when she gets home from school. Tyler he is doing good, taking part in wrestling class, coming up with all these idea’s for ring names and his own move set as well as perfecting his in ring style and character” replied Seth smiling when he mentioned his son, knowing all he wanted to do in life was to be a professional wrestling like his parents before him. He had done all his research, met all his inspirations. Now he was determined he was going to be like the people he had grown up around, to be like his parents. “Paige is helping Emma out at the moment, the meeting about the divorce and who gets what, she’s also done wonders with the academy, we all ready have this year completely booked with students who want to learn, Morgan included” added Seth, still in disbelief how well the wrestling school they had sent up together was doing so well. They had some moving on to companies for try outs, others being signed. It really was amazing to see what they could do and how much their teachings were appreciated.


	24. Something Sentimenal

The divorce meeting between Emma and Zack went on long than anyone involved thought it would. Laurel had left to pick up her son Lance from school and take him back to their small cramped apartment, she had figured by now there was little hope for Zack actually being able to get everything he wanted, as Emma was making it clear if he wanted all of his demands met then he would have to do some things for her in response. Seth and Becky had also gone to the school in separate cars in order to pick up their children, although Seth was all to aware either one of the twins would ask questions on why there was different things in the boot and one of the back seats of the car. 

“Hey dad” spoke Saraya-Jade ignoring some of the people calling for her, mainly because she didn’t recognise them and they were calling her by the nickname Rhys had given her following the incident when the school was on fire. She got in the front seat as Tyler got in the back, knowing they would stop calling for her when they realised who it was to come and pick her up. “Erm dad why is there a bunch of DIY things in the back?” asked Saraya-Jade getting curious on what he was up to, as the last time he had a bunch of different things in the car was when he was going to build the rose patch and patio in the back garden. Seth just smiled at his teenage daughter before driving from the school, a small smile on his lips at seeing her curiosity grow from the corner of his eye and the same expression appearing on Tyler’s. 

“Just helping Aunt Becky with something, she had an idea of turning something of sentimental value into something for you guys to use” responded Seth, seeing the curiosity grow. He knew they were aware of the tree house, as they had seen several pictures of it in the tree where some of the pictures were taken. They had just never seen it before in person, something both Seth and Becky were thankful considering the heartbreaking state in had fallen into. He knew Becky was planning on roping Sami, Randy, Justin and Adam in to helping them rebuild the tree house. Making sure it would be a true surprise for the many teenagers and young adults who would go on to use it. “So hows school been, anything interesting happen?” asked Seth, he looked concerned when Saraya-Jade turned away from him to look out the window, where as Tyler just sighed in response suggesting something had happened that neither one of them wanted to talk about. 

“Nothing much, just the same old classes and preparing for when we are able to sign up for the wrestling classes” replied Tyler, he knew there was something wrong with his sister, but hadn’t been able to get her to open up about anything, none of their friends had for that matter, the only person who had was Jack but he had refused to tell anyone what was bothering her. If he was honest he didn’t know what to make of not being the one Saraya-Jade went to for help, they were siblings, twins. They were supposed to do everything together just how they had always done. He wanted to be there to help her through whatever was bothering her, he just didn’t know how to tell her he was going to be there when she needed him. 

“S-J, your mum wants to talk to you when we get home. She’s worried about you” spoke Seth, revealing he too and Paige had noticed the changes in their daughter. Saraya-Jade’s only response to her father words was a small nod and leaning her head against the window. The rest of the car ride back home was spent in silence, Seth keeping his eyes on the road to make sure they got back safely, where as Tyler was happily playing on a game on his phone and Saraya-Jade was listening to music, almost dreading what was to come with her mother, although she knew she had caring parents she didn’t know how to tell them this without them worrying more and becoming more protective than they already were. Plus there was how they were going to react to Jack when they seen him again. 

It wasn’t long before they returned home, seeing Emma’s car still parked outside, as well as the run down car that appeared to belong to Zack. Seth sighed before parking in the drive way, following the twins inside the house. Kissing Paige on the cheek once he had entered and whispering something to her, to which she nodded going to the kitchen to collect a few things to take up to her twins. She knew they didn’t want to hear what was happening between Emma and Zack, something she couldn’t blame them for, as she herself had spent the day listening to the two try and come to an agreement on who gets what while trying their best to stay calm. She had almost smacked their heads together on several occasions but restrained herself. 

“Pumpkins” called Paige when she reacted the top of the stairs, hearing them both in their bedrooms with Tyler exiting his to get the things from his mum with a smile of thanks, even giving her a hug as he always did when he missed her, especially when she and Seth were on the road so much while they were growing up. “Saraya” called Paige when she knocked on her daughters bedroom door, hearing the slight come in as a response. She was surprised when she was met with a tight hug from her daughter upon entering the room, something she hadn’t done since both she and Seth had retired from in ring competition almost two years prior. “What’s wrong sweetie?” asked Paige sitting on the bed with Saraya-Jade next to her, her head resting on her shoulder as she looked at the wall of memorabilia across from her. 

“I know I worried you and dad by not saying anything, and I probably should have told either one of you before it got this far but I didn’t know how to” spoke Saraya-Jade not seeing the worry and concern grow on her mother’s features, especially when it appeared to be something so serious and it had taken both her and Seth this long to ask about it. “You remember Rhys Andrews?” asked Saraya, hearing her mother hum in response to her question. “He has been sending me messages for about three months, some of them are prison visiting orders, where as others are letters asking for forgiveness for what he did” continued Saraya-Jade, tears coming to her eyes at remembering what happened all those months ago, and what had happened since that day, how she had lost her younger brother to Damon Marcus. “Jack took me to one of the prison visits a few weeks ago” finished Saraya-Jade revealing she had actually been to one of the prison visits to see the boy who had caused so much damage to her. Although only fourteen when he was sentenced he was trailed as an adult for the crimes he committed. 

“You what?” asked Paige trying her hardest to understand what her daughter had just told her. She could understand why she went to the prison to visit Rhys in the first place but was having trouble understanding why she didn’t tell either her or Seth about it. “S-J we are your parents, we are supposed to love and protect you. Why did you tell us about this sooner?” asked Paige slowly losing a hold of her emotions, no longer being able to understand why her daughter had kept this from them, especially when it could have been a lot worse than it was. It was then Paige got the sinking feeling something else was wrong, seeing several things around the room that didn’t look like it belonged there, suck as the red stained towel on the floor, popping out from under the bed and how her only daughter wore a lot of wrist bands. “What else is happening S-J?” asked Paige wanting to know exactly what else was happening with her teenage daughter, she felt a lump in her throat when she seen the way Saraya-Jade looked at her. 

“I promise Sophie I wouldn’t tell anyone” responded Saraya-Jade revealing what Paige had originally thought wasn’t the case. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you or dad about the letters or going to visit Rhys but I promise you I haven’t done anything else” she continued, surprised when she was wrapped in a tight embrace by her mother. She knew she would also be safe there and could feel the love her mother had for her, so that brought a small smile to her lips, especially when her thoughts returned to Sophie. “Sophie has been having trouble with her mum, but is too afraid to tell her dad about it, she says that hurting herself is her way of dealing with everything that is happening and has happened, her way of dealing with what her mum and brother did as well as being separated from Ryan” added Saraya, revealing what Sophie had been doing and the explanation she had given when someone asked about it. Paige smiled once again before leaving the room to allow her daughter to change. She returned downstairs to Seth, allowing the twins to do as they normally did when they returned home from school. 

“She’s fine” whispered Paige once she joined Seth in the living room, sitting next to him as they would normally do when both of them where at home together. “She said she had been receiving letters from Rhys, asking for forgiveness for what he did, and Jack took her to see him so she could get closure on it” added Paige revealing what had been bothering their daughter and seeing the anger appear to learn Jack had taken their daughter somewhere without permission of either himself or Paige, if he was honest he didn’t know how to react to that or if he would be able to keep his anger to himself when he seen the sixteen going on seventeen year old again. “We might want to call Roman though, he has some things he might want to talk to Sophie about” finished Paige, seeing the look Seth gave her to which she handed him the bloody towel informing him it was Sophie’s, Seth’s only response was to nod and hand the hands free phone to Paige, while he went to check on things with the divorce meeting, seeing if it got any close to finishing. 

“Seth” called Zack, causing the man of the house to turn to him with curiosity and almost dread on what he was going to ask. “The title belts on the wall are they replicas or just the toy versions?” asked Zack a small smile on his lips, he knew if he ever got the house from Emma then he would redecorate it to his and Laurel’s taste, although he knew if he did get the house all the furnishings would be Emma’s, since she would have to get something from there besides both of the children who had yet to even see him let alone talk to him, the pair had all but ignored him since the affair came to light, with Tenille sending him a letter saying she was staying with her mother. 

“They are replicas of the titles, me and Paige held between us while with the company. The top two being the FCW World heavy weight champions ships and the FCW Diva’s title” responded Seth remembering when he and Paige were in the development together, although the pain of their break up was there, she had put it aside and worked with him in a professional way. He could always remember her cheering him on from the top of the stage during the finals of the gold rush challenge. He had beaten Jinder Mahal that day, becoming the first NXT Champion. He had always put his win down to Paige being at the top of the ramp cheering him on as the reason he won the match and carried on when he could have given up. “A reminder of the success we had while doing something we loved, as well as something the twins can see without having to go on the internet to watch old matches” added Seth explaining why the titles were there in the first place, he smiled when he looked around the room and seen other thank there to. He seen Emma smile from the corner of his eye before she sighed and looked down. 

“You can have the house, I don’t want to live there any more, it is just a permanent reminder of how something I believed was perfect was destroyed. There are too many memories with you in I would like to forget” spoke Emma, allowing her soon to be ex-husband to have the house they had brought together as newly weds. After hearing what Seth had said with the titles she knew she had to do something for her own children, although they were nearly adults now, she still wanted to give them a place they could call home, and see what made their mother proud, other than their achievements. “Give me a few weeks to find a new house and move things over then I will send you the keys at least that way your son will have a better upbringing” added Emma revealing she was only doing it for Lance so he didn’t have to catch two buses every morning to get to school, or be late for school when the buses didn’t arrive on time. After that Emma got up and left, waving goodbye to both Seth and Paige noticing Paige dialling a number with concern on her features. 

“Hey Roman” spoke Paige when he finally picked up his house phone, he could hear the two girls in the background suggesting Galina had allowed him to look after their daughter and they had finally come to an arrangement. “Yeah I spoke to S-J about something earlier on, she mentioned something about Sophie that was rather concerning” continued Paige once he had asked why she had called him, he knew she wouldn’t have called if there wasn’t a good reason for it. “She mentioned Sophie was harming herself to cope with being separated from her brother, and to deal with everything Star had done. By the sounds of it people are beginning to judge her for what her mother has done in the past” added Paige revealing to the Samoan what her daughter had informed her off, she could hear the sigh Roman gave through the phone, as well as hearing his concern and uncertainty on what he should do. After all he had a teenage daughter living with him and the other about to turn thirteen visiting him on weekend and holidays. “Just talk to her about it, you’re her dad, you’ll figure something out” spoke Paige when he asked for her advice on what he should do, having never been in the situation before. “Alright bye” added Paige before hearing the dial tone on the other end suggesting he had hung up. 

With Becky she was currently at the little park the misfit used to go to in their school days and when they returned to the school five years later. Justin and Sami with her as they waited for the arrival of both Randy and Adam, she knew the four men would be interested in what it was she had in mind when she asked them there, especially when she only said turning something sentimental to all of them into something for their own children regardless of how old they were. At this moment she was sat on one of the swings, her fire red hair in a loose ponytail, Sami was sat on the bench near by with Justin on the other swing to her left, looking as if he was remembering things from the past. 

“I can remember coming here just after the misfits were formed. Just us guys, this is where they convinced me to ask Layla out, I hated them for it but now I look back on it, they were just trying to get me to grow a set and just be me instead of hoping she would turn around and say she was madly in love with me” spoke Justin, a small smile forming on his lips as he remembered that, how he thought something was going to happen like them turning on him, when in reality they had given him the confidence boost he needed to ask the woman who later become his wife to go out with him. “I can also remember we all come here during the summer holidays before senior year and wondering what the new transfer student was going to be like. Randy was the closest when he said she was going to be unique and fearless, considering we ended up with Paige” added Justin always remembering that, even how Seth tried to avoid answering it due to it being about a girl and him still be pretty heartbroken over the events with Lacey earlier in the year. 

“Maybe we should write a book, or a biography as a group” spoke Sami from near by, remembering when he had joined the group, the same year Paige had. He had spent years watching them, envious of what they had, especially when he was kind of a loner. He didn’t have a place to go with his only friends being Adrian and the former popular girl member Emma. “I’m sure it would be amusing for us to write and our many fans to read. We all know how popular our little group become with wrestling fans since Stephanie and Hunter revealed us to the world” continued Sami, remembering how wrestling fans all over the world took to social media when the group was revealed on a live Raw show. There had been many questions asked including why they weren’t a stable to take over WWE and other wrestling companies especially when others were in the indie circuit. 

“You know we should ask the others that” responded Becky, she could imagine what some of them would put in the book, especially when she didn’t really know what they were like before she met them. What Sheamus was like when he lived in Ireland, even what Paige and Adrian were like before moving from England. “I’m sure there are things you guys got up to before coming together as a group. Especially the others who transferred from other places. We all know Emma loved wrestling even as a child and Paige has only even known wrestling due to being around it her entire life” added Becky, remembering when she was told by AJ about Paige’s upbringing, something that had surprised her but she understood it once learning who her parents were. Justin looked up and waved when he seen Randy coming from the parking lot, he appeared to be happy about something although the three could only guess what, especially when he was the proud father of two daughters. One of which was working on becoming a professional wrestler and planning for the future with Phil Lee. 

“Hey, so Becky what’s all this about?” asked Randy upon reaching them, noticing there was a least one missing considering Becky had mentioned there would be herself and three others there, he could only see two others. “Who’s missing?” again asked Randy, looking around only seeing Sami on the bench and Justin on the swing next to Becky. He also did wonder what the girls got up to and knew his own daughter in Morgan aspired to be like AJ and Paige. Two of the women to change what it meant to be a woman in the wrestling industry and two Hall of Famers. Becky looked around and pointed to the park entrance on the far side, noticing Adam had began to make his way over, jogging when he realised he was the last one to arrive and not wanting to hold them up any longer. He said hello to all of them once he reached them, curiosity sparkling in his eyes on why the fiery Irish woman had called them there. 

“The something sentimental to us we turn it to something for our kids is the tree house” spoke Becky, revealing why she had called them there or at least what she had meant by it. “I came here earlier in the day with Seth to see what state it was in, to be honest it was pretty heartbreaking. Seth mentioned some of the memories you guys had there, so I thought about turning something that meant a great deal to us when we were in school and breaking into the wrestling business into something our kids can use too, so they can have their own memories there like we did” explained Becky, seeing the looks they were giving her, most of them were questioning ones, especially Sami who knew there was a chance Prince wouldn’t go there due to what happened when he was in a tree house the last time and who was lost because of it. “Seth has already agreed to the idea, more for S-J and Tyler, he got all the things needed to rebuild in earlier before picking the twins up from school, he also told Paige about it, she has agreed to help as has AJ and Emma. So are you guys in?” asked Becky while also explaining there was Seth and three of the original girls involved in it as well. 

“I like the idea let me know what you want me to do” spoke Justin a smile appearing on his lips, he knew neither James or Oliver were aware of the tree house, believing it had been destroyed and in the back garden of one of the members. “Good for James and Oliver as well as Celeste to have somewhere to go, being the oldest ones and all. Somewhere they can go to catch up if they don’t want to be like normal friends. Nicolas, Ben and Michael with them” added Justin, he could see that happen even if two of them were parents now. Celeste and James. Becky smiled at him in reply, especially with how enthusiastic he was about the idea. 

“Count me in Firefly” said Adam calling her by the nickname he had given her almost twenty year prior. When she was a senior student at WWE High. He could always remember the names he had given each of the girls, Firefly being Becky and Rosebud being Bayley, Sunbeam was Paige, like Sunflower was AJ, he had nicknamed Layla Party Dancer, Summer Summer Special and Emma Party Bubbles. There had been many times he had confused Michael or one of the other generation by calling them the names, although Firefly and Summer Special were the easiest to spot due to them describing their personality or having their name in. “I know its been a while since anyone called you by that name. Maybe we should use the tree house again let alone our kids” added Adam smiling when he seen the look she had given him. 

“What about Prince, Saraya-Jade and Tyler, would they be okay with a tree house considering what happened before?” asked Sami, wondering if the trio would be okay considering two of them had lost their little brother and the other had lost his best friend and almost his life, when the tree house in Roman’s yard collapsed. “Saraya-Jade and Tyler lost their brother and Prince could have joined Colby when the last tree house collapsed. Maybe they wont want to be in something that reminds them of what happened” continued Sami, knowing he was kind of putting a downer on things, he was more curious if they had considered the three and how they would feel about their group area being a tree house. “You’ve already spoken to them about it haven’t you?” asked Sami again, this time receiving a nod of Becky’s head in response, to which he shook his own, feel like a slight idiot for questioning her on that. “In that case I’m up for helping, give them something that was once ours, kind of like we are passing something down like a family heirloom” finished Sami being honest when he said it felt as if they were passing something down to the next generation, he smile a little bit as to him they were a family, the others in his generation were like his brothers and sisters where as the next generation were his own children as well as nieces and nephews. 

“Lets do it, as Sami said give them an heirloom of the group. Just include something for them in it. Maybe like Saraya and Ricky Knight, the people who gave each of us encouragement to carry on and our starts in the wrestling business when they hired each of us. Not to mention that awesome after party” spoke Randy mentioning the first people to really believe in each of them, he knew Becky had only heard of the after party, and had only briefly met the two in question but had been given encouragement like the others had and been welcomed as a member of the family. Becky smiled as they had all agreed to help and Randy giving her another idea, something she would have run past the daughter of the pair mentioned. “I remember they always tried to help us with our problems whether it be personal or a group one” added Randy remembering when the group was showing cracks, Paige’s parents sat them down and got them together again. As well as how they tried so hard to get Paige and Seth to talk to each other again. Although they weren’t around when the two reunited for good, they would have been proud. 

“They would be proud of all us, especially Summer when she did something she wouldn’t have normally done just to ask Dean to marry her” spoke Justin, remembering that day fondly, especially the look in the eyes of Paige’s uncle. He seemed so proud of what Summer had done, like he was the one encouraging each of them in the place of the two who had become like parents to each of them in their own way. “And of all of us for keeping to who we are, even when times got tough, although I’m sure Saraya would have kicked Roman’s ass all over the place for abandoning us the way he did without an explanation” added Justin, there was something he knew would have happened. People always said Paige had a mean streak but she was rather laid back compared to her mother. 

“Misfits. Then. Now. Forever.” came the voice of Sami, he knew what they meant, he could always remember Paige’s father pulling him aside and telling him to never change who he was, even if times got hard. “We are family and family means no one is left behind” added Sami, he had always believed that was true more than the other two, as no matter what they had been there for each other, acted like they were family, especially Paige and Dean who had been presented as the Psycho Siblings and had been mistaken several times for being actual siblings, something that shocked the world when it was revealed that wasn’t the case. He smiled as he remember the Shield’s sign of unity was also the one each of them used while in school as the misfits sign as being together and accepting each other as they were.


	25. Forgive Me

The tree house had finally been completed, the design being slightly different in terms of size and the supports. Instead of being on the sturdiest branch it wrapped around the middle of the tree with the supports in places where they were needed the most. AJ had found rugs from second hand stores and laid them down on under carpet to make the floor more comfortable. Paige had got the signatures from the next generation giving them the impression it was something to do with the museum in Suplex City where as Bayley had collected the original groups ones. Giving them the colour pen they had used back then to make it appear as if it was the original piece of paper they had in there before. Randy had hung both framed pieces of paper next to the pictures of the group in which the signatures belonged to. Along with a pictures of Saraya and Ricky Knight, the people who gave each of them their start and help them grow into the people they had become. 

At this moment in time Seth was on his way home with Roman, having received a phone call from Tyler asking him to come home due to a brawl which had broken out between Sophie and Saraya-Jade. The two girls hadn’t seen eye to eye on anything since S-J revealed to her parents what she had been doing to cope with everything that happened and not being with her brother. Someone she loved dearly. Seth had picked Roman up on the way from the wrestling academy he and Paige owned only giving vague details due to knowing his wife was trying to keep the two girls parted. Roman of course continued to ask question in order to understand the situation, his only response to most of them was Seth gripping the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles turned white. 

“Tyler” spoke Seth, quickly parking the car behind Paige’s in the drive way and running to his now fifteen year old son. Seeing his arm had a large gash going down it and the tea towel he had used was near enough red. “What happened?” asked Seth looking at his son with concern in his eyes and dread on what he was going to find inside the house. Tyler’s only response was to open the door to the house, revealing the family photos had been smashed and a droplets of blood where it appeared Tyler had been pushed into them. “Paige” called Seth worry flooding his voice as he lead Tyler back into their home, he felt some relief when he seen his wife appear, holding the first aid kit in her hands, an expression to match his own on her features. 

“The girls are upstairs. Saraya-Jade locked herself in the family bathroom where as Sophie is trying to get her to open up. I don’t know what caused the fight between them” spoke Paige to Roman’s unasked question. She knew he was going to ask where the girls were, more specifically where Sophie was. The now soon to be fourteen year old was showing a mean streak on here. Tyler knew who started it but didn’t understand why, he had tried to help his sister when Sophie pushed him away and whacked him with something, causing him to fall into the pictures and he arm injury he sustained. “Would you mind asking your daughter why she attacked ours?” asked Paige directly to Roman, seeing the confusion appear in his eyes, especially to learn his daughter had done something to someone she had once said was her best friend. 

“Sophie attacked Saraya-Jade?” asked Roman almost in disbelief. He knew the two hadn’t spoken to each other since their argument but didn’t think she would take it this far. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth knowing Sophie self harmed herself to deal with her pain, losing her brothers and what her mother had done in the past. With S-J telling someone about it, she had affectively paid the price with her friendship with Sophie, since the two hadn’t had a civil conversation about it. It wasn’t long before S-J came running down the stairs having avoided Sophie at the bathroom door, she had heard her father’s voice when he called for her mother. She knew if she got down there then she would safer than being upstairs with someone she used to be friends with. Sophie however got to her at the bottom of the stairs, both girls once again ending up on the floor with the younger one of the two raining punches on the older dark haired one. S-J refusing to do anything that could cause harm to the other teenager. 

Roman and Seth quickly got to the girls, Roman taking hold of Sophie and pulling her away where as Seth quickly got hold of his daughter and lead her to the kitchen to be with her mother and brother. After seeing that he knew there was little hope of saving their friendship of Tyler being friendly towards her. He went back to make sure Sophie didn’t have any injuries, knowing if his daughter did fight back it wouldn’t be pretty, considering S-J had a few more years experience on Sophie. 

“Sophie calm down and tell me what happened” spoke Roman putting his dad voice on as he called it. This had been the first serious incident he had with her since she had come to live with him just over a year prior. Although he could probably guess what had caused the entire fall out that didn’t explain why she had attacked one that was once her best friend. Especially when the other girl wasn’t fighting back, just defending her head as best she could from the main punches thrown at her. He was starting to wonder if he had a positive impact on her at all since she had come to live with him. “Sophie” demanded Roman when he pretty much acted like she didn’t hear him, instead she looked at Seth who figured why she might not be speaking and took his leave, returning to Paige and their twins in the kitchen. 

“She promised me she wouldn’t tell anyone yet she told her parents who told you. Things would have been better if I stayed with mom” responded Sophie revealing she had attacked Saraya-Jade because she broke the promise of never telling anyone what she was doing. Sophie seen the look her father gave her, knowing she had hurt him when she spoke of her mother. “What I would have been, at least she would have understood it, plus you haven’t been a thirteen year old girl you would never understand what its like. You’ve never been taken away from your siblings, had to live with what one of your parents did or had to watch as she was sent to prison again because of of something she didn’t do” added Sophie tears coming to her eyes as she spoke, as she remembered what her life was like before when she lived with both older brothers and mother, how Rhys and Ryan would look out for her and how her mother would tell her stories of the past. Now sh e had nothing but the memories of what things were like. She was on her own with someone who didn’t understand what it was like. While all her friends had the perfect life she felt as if she didn’t have anything. 

“You’re right I don’t understand what it is like being a thirteen year old girl. But I do understand what it is like being a teenager. The changes you go through, how alone you feel. But you’re not alone, you never have been. Hunter and Stephanie wouldn’t mind you going to see Ryan and I wouldn’t mind if he come to you. But you have to stop blaming yourself for what your mother did. Those were her choices, she got what she deserved for doing them, just as Rhys did” responded Roman, giving her hope she could at least see one of her brothers again even if the other was doing time alongside their mother. Although he seemed to have realised his mistakes and apologised to Saraya-Jade and Jack asking for forgiveness from both of them he hurt that day. Roman knew it was going to take a lot for her to understand she wasn’t alone and no one was stopping her from seeing her oldest brother. 

“They okay?” asked Seth when he re-entered the kitchen, seeing Paige stitching up Tyler’s arms and S-J holding some ice to her cheek while noticing their was blood coming from her mouth. He knew it was serious by the way Paige looked at him, so he quickly gave her a tea towel and ushered the teenager to the car, making sure to keep her as far from Sophie as he could. He knew she would need medical attention hence the trip to the hospital, although she wouldn’t have to stay for a few nights as she did before when she was admitted there. “How bad is it?” questioned Seth assuming one of her teeth had been knocked out, or a similar thing happened to his little girl as what happened to Cesaro year prior when his teeth were forced up into his gum. He really hoped that wasn’t the case as it would mean a trip to the one place S-J hated more than hospitals. The dentist. 

“My piercing” responded S-J, putting the tea towel back over her mouth. She had felt when Sophie’s bracelet got caught, on the tongue piercing she had been allowed to get before moving to Florida. Seth felt a tiny bit of relief knowing he wouldn’t have the struggle of getting her to the dentist but also worried more about the extent of the damage done. “Her bracelet got caught on it. I felt a sharp tearing pain when she pulled her arm back” added S-J refusing to same the name of the girl in question, instead opting to call her by she. “And before you say I have to talk to her and get it sorted. I’ve tried it, the friendship between us is over, there’s no going back to how we were now” finished S-J revealing she had tried to sort things out with Sophie in a mature way but nothing had worked. 

“Okay. I’m proud that you tried to find a civilised solution to your problems” replied Seth, turning into the hospital parking lot. Quickly finding a space and walking with her into the hospital, explaining to the receptionist in the A&E department why they were, the young man nodded before telling them to take a seat. Both of them knowing she was going to need stitches. “Gonna text your mum let her know we are going to be a few hours” spoke Seth, quickly sending a text to Paige to let her known, at least trying to give her peace of mind everything would be okay. He smiled when S-J leant her head on his shoulder. Even when she was growing up, she still loved to be around her brother and parents. Her best friend and heroes, the people she looked up. 

“Do you think mum would teach me some of her moves?” asked Saraya-Jade, wondering what her dad thought. She knew they were aware she wanted to become a professional wrestler, that was all she had wanted to do since she was five years old. To follow in her parents footsteps and prove she was worthy to be called their daughter as well as carry the Rollins or Knight Name. Maybe change or make it into the history books as both of her parents had done before her. Despite all the odds they proved so much. “Mum is my biggest inspiration when it comes to wrestling, how she changed so much and still made time to settle down to have children of her own. How she proved woman in the wrestling business are just as valuable as men” added Saraya-Jade revealing who it was she idolised in the wrestling business, a small smile stretching on Seth’s lips at finally having the answer he and Paige had been wondering about for literally years. 

“I think you should ask her. As well as any other questions you might have. You know she will always answer them for you with complete honesty” responded Seth giving his fifteen year old the confidence she needed to ask her mum all the questions she had wanted to for a while. Including one about the possible ring name. “She’s proud of you S-J. Neither of us might not show it but we are proud parents, you and Tyler have grown up to respect those around you, you’re growing into descent young adults who are determined to bring their dreams true, you and Tyler are our pride and joy” added Seth knowing she had doubts on whether her parents were proud of who she had become, something he could answer for her since he knew both he and Paige were, just as they were of Tyler. 

“Saraya-Jade Knight” whispered S-J, looking up to see her father’s brows sown together in confusion, to which she smiled a little. “My ring name. Everyone knows I’m a Rollins. So to make sure they don’t forget the family mum comes from. Knight is in her honour and that of grandma and grandpa so no one forgets who they were and the family in which they are apart of” added S-J revealing she was going to use her mother’s maiden name as her ring name, to show she was proud to be apart of the heritage and proud to be the third generation star she was set to be. Seth smiled when he heard that, she showed she knew her maternal grandparents were also great professional wrestlers before their untimely deaths years before. “Plus it isn’t like any of my cousin are going to step into the ring. Uncle Zack’s wife made it pretty clear that wasn’t going to happen. They don’t even know what happened to Colby or that we’ve moved here to Florida” continued S-J, remembering her cousin wouldn’t even know what they looked like any more it had been that long since they had seen each other. 

“Eleanor, Ezra, Ethan and Ellis weren’t allowed to be around wrestling, their mother only seen the dangerous side of it. But that doesn’t mean she can hide their paternal heritage from them forever. Eventually they are going to question it. Maybe one day they will come and find their biological dad again” spoke Seth knowing Zack’s wife had remarried when the children were young, the oldest being seven and the youngest being just three. Tanya had moved from Florida to Nevada with the children with the permission of their father. Although Zack didn’t see the four he did send birthday, Christmas and Easter presents and cards every year, so they knew their dad still cared. 

“But that’s like you and mum keeping me and Tyler from knowing who our maternal grandparents were. Neither of you would do that. You were honest with us and told us who they were when we reacted ten as well as the truth on what you two actually did for a living, or at least what it entailed” responded S-J hearing her name be called by a nurse to which she looked around then back at her father. “I will be okay to go in on my own” continued S-J before hugging her father and walk up to the nurse, he watched as she left the waiting room, knowing she was growing up so fast like Tyler was. Although it brought a smile to his lips when she told him what she wanted her ring name to be. Knowing everyone already knew she was from the Rollins family, so she wanted to do something to honour her mother and grandparents. 

With Roman he had gotten Sophie home, and been on the receiving end of her silent treatment since taking her from the Rollin’s residence. He knew she was angry at him for something, that was evident when she had said she wished she had stayed with her mother, despite everything that happened. He was at least thankful Jo-Jo was with Galina now, somewhere where she was safe and out of earshot of any arguments and out of the way of the wrath likely was likely to come from Sophie. It was they neared the apartment did he realise what might have been responsible for her over reaction. He knew if that was the case then there wasn’t much he could do other than find something that would calm her. 

“Sophie. Please talk to me” spoke Roman as they walked up the stairs to the apartment, he was practically begging her to talk to him now, he was also wondering if this was what Randy, Sami, Sheamus, Seth, Dean and Dolph had gone through when their daughters had reacted their teenage years especially Randy who had two daughters. He knew he would have to work things out although it would likely be trial and error. How was he supposed to find a solution to the problems his daughter was facing when she was refusing to look at him let alone talk to him. “Will you please talk to me so I can help you with the problem” added Roman wondering if he said he wanted to help her with her problems if she would open up to him. He was at least a tiny bit relieved when she looked around at him, although the look on her face wasn’t the best. 

“You wanna know how you can help?” asked Sophie moving her black hair from her ice blue eyes. Trying to get the fringe back in place since it had been messed up during her fight with Saraya-Jade. She watched as her father nodded to her question. “Stop expecting me to follow you into the wrestling world, I don’t wanna be a wrestler like you and I hate how you think that’s what I want to do for my job. I don’t care that I’m technically from a wrestling family. I just want to be free to follow my heart like everyone else is, instead of worrying what my dad has planned for me” added Sophie revealing she hated the idea of being a professional wrestler, nor did she even have plans to be one. She just wanted to be free and do as she pleased rather than live up to expectations someone else had for her. 

Roman looked a little shocked to hear her words but knew he couldn’t force her into anything. She had to make her own choices in life if she was going to be happy. He knew from Dean and Seth he had to support his daughter. Both of his Shield brethren had supported theirs in every decision they had made with each of them ending up with a happy home life, and their children having learnt a valuable lesson when something didn’t go as they thought. The father daughter duo walked up the stairs in silence after that, Roman unlocking the door to their apartment shortly after, allowing his teenage daughter to enter and go to her room. He noticed their neighbour had once again dropped off the mail while they were out. As normal he would flick through to see what was there, noticing one from the prison Star had been sent to. He knew what it was and also knew he had to do what was right by Sophie rather than what he wanted. 

“Sophie” called Roman, hearing her bedroom door open and close again a few seconds later. He knew she probably wanted to be left alone, but also knew the envelope with her name of was a lot more important than her trying to wind down and come to her senses with her actions earlier in the day. It wasn’t long before she appeared, holding to her phone, her pink headphones resting on her head. Roman only held up the letter to her, giving it to her shortly after. She opened it carefully when she realised it was from her mother, clearly surprised she had sent anything to her or even remembered where she was. For the first time her mother showed she did care although she had a weird way of showing it, especially if her actions were anything to go by. Roman left her to it, preparing to cook something for dinner and quickly giving her something to put on her swelling cheek from where she mentioned she crashed into the bathroom door while chasing after Saraya-Jade. 

Dear Sophie, 

I know I haven’t been the best I could have been. I concentrated more on my revenge rather than giving you and your brothers everything I could. I know now my top priority is you. I recently spoke to Rhys, and learnt from him what it was I did wrong. Thanks to me and my actions I have ruined so many lives including yours. If I could go back and change it I would. You are one of the best things to happen to me, instead of cherishing it, I wasted my chance and because of it you suffered. 

I know how I taught you was wrong. You should always own up to your mistakes, and always think before you do something. I didn’t do that and now I am where I belong, learning my lesson the hard way. I don’t want you to grow up how I did or turn out how I did. Nor do I want you to blame yourself for what I chose to do. Your father will always be there for you and teach you what I couldn’t. I only hope you can forgive me for the mistakes I have made as I hope you can forgive your brother in Rhys for everything he has done that has resulted in the three of you being parted. 

I hope you will accept my invitation to come and visit me, so that I can see you again even if it is just for a little while, there we can talk and catch up so that I can be a better mother to you than I was before. Just remember no matter what I will always love and I will spend every moment I get with you trying to make up for my past mistakes, with the hope of everything I have done will be forgiven, even by those who were apart of your father’s high school friends. They too deserve an apology for what I have done to them, and especially for what Damon did. They also deserve an explanation. Something I am hoping to give each of them. 

I want you to know I have learnt a lot since being away from you. Lacey comes to visit me often and tells me how you are doing, although she says you appear sad, something I don’t wish on you or anyone. I know whatever sentence I am given at the court hearing I will deserve and accept. Its time I learnt from mistakes and buried the hatchet with those who I have hurt over the years including you. If you don’t come and visit me I will understand, just promise me you will never make the same mistakes I have, and you will learn the important life lessons. Keep your friends close my little angel. One day you will need them more than anything else. 

I love you, and miss you so much. 

Your mother   
Star x x x x x x x

Sophie read over the letter with tears in her eyes, before walking over to her dad and giving him a hug. Allowing him to read the letter she had received, for the first time showing she had been the mother Sophie had wanted and showing she was truly sorry for the mistakes she had made and the misery she had caused of the years. Roman smiled slightly at the letter, he could see the Star he had fallen for when he was fifteen years old, that alone brought a soft smile to his lips to see that girl wasn’t gone forever, but just needed a serious wake up call. Something that had now happened. 

“Do you wanna go to the visit?” asked Roman, leaving the decision to Sophie since the letter and the visiting order were both addressed to her. He was surprised when Sophie wrapped her arms around his mid section and snuggled into his chest, she hadn’t done that since she first moved in with him. He rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way while waiting for her answer. She soon nodded when he looked down to her. “Okay then, when is it for?” again asked Roman, willing to go with her to see his ex-wife, but only due to her being so young and knowing she would need an adult with her. “Okay I will pick you up from school that day, take you there” added Roman once he had looked at the order, knowing it was a school day. He smiled when she went on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek before going back into her bedroom. 

With Dean and Summer, they were currently looking at the letter they had received a few days ago. Summer had seen it in the mail and noticed it was from the county prison decided to leave it on the side in the kitchen. She knew it was from Star due to the only one who would address a letter to a pair of them from there. Since Danielle and Jon were staying at friends houses for the night and Baby Colby was spark out. The pair sat in the living room with the baby monitor and letter in front of them, wondering whether or not to open it and find out what was inside or just sit there staring at it as if it was about to grow legs and run away, wondering what was inside it. 

“We might as well open the damn thing. Its not like she can do anything now” spoke Dean, reacting over for the sealed envelope and quickly but carefully tearing the top of it off, reaching it to it to grab hold of the neatly folded off white paper that had the prison logo stamped in the corner. He quickly unfolded reading over the formal letter in Star’s hand writing. He was expecting the worst if he was honest. He always wondered what Roman had seen her, especially when she showed she was nothing like he had described to her, or at least personality wise she wasn’t. She had actually done the opposite of what Roman had said to the point even he didn’t recognise her. “It’s an apology” added Dean confused on why the woman was apologising now, especially after over 25 years, it also made him wonder if there was an ulterior motive. He soon handed the letter over to Summer allowing her read the apology which Star had written them, he was also starting to wonder if Seth and Paige had received a letter similar to their one or if Star had even sent one to them at all.


	26. High Emotions

A few days later seen the next generation at school. Saraya-Jade had been instructed to only have soft or liquid foods until the stitches in her mouth had healed. Tyler had been given home treatment instead of visiting the local hospital with his twin, he had confidence his mum could do just as good job with stitching his simple arm injury and with more comfort. He had also been pretty determined to keep both S-J and Sophie separated in an attempt to prevent the chaos that happened days prior. Jack had offered to help him with it, knowing if Tyler stopped S-J then someone would needed to stop and calm Sophie down as well. He like Tyler knew if S-J snapped then she would no longer hold back against the one she precieved to be her enemy. 

“What’s going on between you two?” asked Davina, looking between the two girls. The one in the same year as her and the one in the year above. Neither sitting near the other or even acknowledging the other was there. She knew whatever happened was serious, especially when Saraya-Jade didn’t attend school the day after the two had the major argument. Britini, Nicole and Danielle also looked between the two. Danielle having worked out it was something serious, as she hadn’t known Saraya-Jade to just complete ignore someone was there before. Plus she knew some vague details from Tyler who had expressed his concern for both girls. Especially for Sophie as he knew she wouldn’t be able to handle his sister if she happened to give up on playing nice as she was at the moment. 

“What happened?” questioned Sophie almost as if she was questioning Davina. “What happened is little miss perfect over there couldn’t keep her mouth shut. I told her something in confidence and she went and told her mummy and daddy. Her mum told my dad about it. Because of her the one thing I didn’t want my dad to know, he found out about. I thought she was my best friend but I guess I was wrong about that. Its not just her dad that’s a backstabber she is too” responded Sophie to the question, revealing the two had indeed fallen out as so many other of the group suspected they had. Danielle just shook her head, knowing eventually Saraya-Jade was going to snap. Just as she knew when it did happen nothing was going to be able to stop her from getting to the person her hatred and anger was aimed at. In this case that was going to be Sophie Reigns. 

“I didn’t god damn betray you” shouted Saraya-Jade her patients on the situation and with Sophie wearing incredibly thin. “I get it I told my mum about what you did. But she found your bloody towel. What was I supposed to do lie to her god damn face and hope she didn’t find out the truth. You say I betrayed you, what about what you did a few days ago. When you followed me home and attacked me. What about when you ignored all my attempts to apologise and make it up to you. At least I can accept when I was wrong” continued Saraya-Jade calling her former best friend out on what she had done a few days prior and noting how she had tried to make things right but ended up being rebuffed every time just because Sophie didn’t want to make things right. Sophie looked around to the others after that seeing the shocked looks she received in response to them learning of the attack. “I may be a bad friend or whatever you want to call me, but you’re just as much in the wrong on this as I am. I know your not gonna accept that so to save you the hassle we’re done as friends” finished Saraya-Jade, pushing her dark brown hair into a messy pony tail before walking off to the girls locker room, looking forwards to when wrestling class started. 

“You okay Sophie?” asked Britini, seeing the tears begin to appear in the eyes of the other dark haired girl. She knew although Sophie was slightly younger than Saraya-Jade she had a temper that could rival the other teenagers. Their personalities were similar hence why they appeared to be clashing so much. Or at least that was what she thought it was. Danielle got up and followed Saraya-Jade wondering if the other twin teenager would talk to her about it since they were practically like cousins. She loved Saraya-Jade like family and knew the other slightly younger teen would be there whenever she needed her, just as she had always been. Sophie looked down to the ground when she was sure Saraya-Jade wasn’t going to come back. Tyler and Jon looking to each other as did Jack and Matthew, neither really knowing what to do or if there was anything they could do. Jon and Tyler both knew Saraya-Jade had ended the friendship while it was still on relatively good terms before it got out of hand and became dangerous for the pair of them. It wasn’t long before Sophie grabbed her things and ran off towards the English and gym level of the school. Davina sighed to herself before going after the other teenager, knowing she would need someone to help her. Although she knew it was going to be hard considering how attached Sophie had become to Saraya-Jade. 

“Well this is going to be fun” spoke Rami, knowing the drama in high school was always worse but he hadn’t expected this in his first year of WWE High. “Remind me not to get a best friend that obsessed with me” he added before hearing the bell signalling it was time to return back to the normal school schedule and the end of lunch ring. “See you guys when school finishes” he added before walking with Stephan to the maths floor ready for their next period of the day. He hated maths with a vengeance but also knew if he was going to go to college like he planned then he needed to pay attention and get good grades. Although he was as of yet undecided about his career path, he knew he wanted to go to college to give himself more options when he was older. Jon and Tyler soon left to go to the wrestling class, where as Jack and Matthew watched the other leaves for their classes knowing they were free all they had to do now was prepare for their exams and the upcoming tournament as well as find a prom date. 

“So who you planning to ask to the prom?” asked Matthew looking over to his best friend. He knew who Jack was likely to ask, that being his girlfriend of almost a year in Saraya-Jade. Although he knew the odds of that one being allowed were slim due to her own one being the following year. “I asked Stephanie if I could take an eighth year student with me. She said yes as long as I keep an eye on her” continued the recently turned seventeen year old, seeing the intrigue appear in the eyes of Jack, to which he smile to. “I’m gonna ask Nicole. She’s been down since Morgan left school and started to focus on her career, so to cheer her up I’m gonna ask her to prom so she has something to look forward to, and knows we care no matter where we are” revealed Matthew, showing he had noticed and also inherited his mother’s kind nature. Jack smiled at hearing this, especially when he too had noticed how down the thirteen year old had become over the last couple of months. 

“That’s sweet of you” responded Jack, he knew he would have to start thinking about it as he already knew he couldn’t go with Saraya-Jade. Stephanie had confirmed that for him when he had asked her a few week ago. “I know I can’t go with Saraya-Jade, I don’t really know who I would go with. No one else really catches my attention like she does, she perfect you know” added Jack showing just how much he loved Saraya-Jade when he told the truth, he hadn’t thought about going to prom with anyone else but her. So when he was told he couldn’t he didn’t have a back up plan. He knew Monique was interested in him, she wasn’t exactly quiet about it, actually she was the opposite, there had been many times she had questioned Saraya-Jade on their relationship, normally ending with Saraya-Jade walking off or just out right ignoring her. 

“You really love her don’t you?” asked Matthew wondering if he would find his perfect someone like the others he knew had. His sister in Tenille seemed happy enough with Alex, since they had just moved in together. Where as he was sure the other couples like Morgan and Phil were meant to be since they were happily engaged, planning their wedding and getting their careers off the ground. Even couples which were founded in the school from the previous generations still seemed happy together. Sure they may have had their differences along the way and even gone their separate ways at one point or another, but they had still found their own smiles and made their dreams come true while being there as friends for each other when they needed it most. Jack nodded to the question Matthew had asked, he really did love her and wondered if this was how the others felt. 

“I do, ever since she said yes to that first date. I’ve felt as if everything is a little brighter, I feel as if she is the one holding me down to earth rather than gravity. I asked mum how she felt when she first met dad or when she realised she loved him, she said she felt like her heart beat for him. Like she was meant to find him. That’s how I feel for Saraya-Jade. I don’t see myself with anyone but her. No one else exists but her to me” explained Jack, remembering when he asked his mum in AJ how she felt when she first realised she loved his father. He knew she cared for him by the way she smiled at remembering the memories they had created together. Whether that be in high school, in the many wrestling adventures they had or even the personal adventures they went on together. 

When school finished that day, Roman went to pick up Sophie as he had promised he would do allowing her to visit her mother for the first time since she had been locked up. He knew this was going to be an emotional visit plus she also had to deal with everything that was happening at school and with Saraya-Jade since he knew the duo still hadn’t made things up despite him urging Sophie to apologies and put the past behind her. He also noticed Layla and Justin at the school with a mini bus, he was curious as they didn’t normally break out the mini bus unless they had something planned. He was about to go over to them and ask when he remembered the tree house unveiling had been planned for that afternoon. Something he had completely forgotten about, but knew Sophie would appreciate seeing her mother more than visiting something of sentimental value to him. 

“Hey there baby girl” spoke Roman, greeting his daughter with a smile when she appeared from the building, saying goodbye to Davina as she did so. She smiled a little bigger when she seen her dad was there as he promised and the name in which he had called her. She knew he only called two people that. Herself and her half sister Jo-Jo. There was something about the name that made her feel more special, like she was his little princess. The one he would always come for no matter what obstacles were put in front of him. “Ready to go and see your mum?” asked Roman, seeing her nod but also seeing a sadness in her blue eyes suggesting something had happened at school that she wasn’t prepared for or expecting. She nodded to his questions, getting into the front passenger seat of the car and securing her belt before Roman could even say anything. 

“Saraya broke off our friendship. She said to save me the hassle of accepting I was in the wrong just as much as she was, she ended our friendship” spoke Sophie in a way explaining why Saraya-Jade had chosen to walk away from the friendship between the two of them rather than try and fix it like most others would try and do. “I don’t know whether to agree with her on walking away or hate her for it. I mean she didn’t even try and work things out with me. She just decided after weeks of us not talking that she didn’t want to be friends any more” she added opening the window a little to let some air in. Roman quickly glanced to her, knowing the attack a few days prior probably had contributed to Saraya-Jade’s decision to walk away. Sophie looked to her dad before decided to play about on social media. She knew that was one of the only ways she could keep up with the others when she wasn’t with them, or even how she knew what they were up to most of the time. 

Back at the school Layla and Justin were just waiting for the oldest two boys to appear so they could get going to the woods where the tree house was located. Although it was something considered to be small to all those who were looking in, to the group of original misfits it was a big event as they were giving something they all loved and had cherished memories in to their own children so they could do the same. They were passing down the group heirloom in the form of the original hideout they had used so many year ago when they were just teenagers and trying to figure everything out including who they were and what they wanted to be. As well as where they belonged in the vast world that surrounded them. 

“Anyone else curious on why we’re all being bundled into said mini bus?” asked Jon, the signature smile almost identical to that of his father’s spread across his lips, his eyes a little more brighter with mischief and curiosity of where they were going. Danielle sat next to him with a small smile of her own, especially when she had a feeling it was something to do with why their dad had been so secretive over the last couple of weeks. With their mum saying she didn’t know anything although it was clear from that glint in her eye, she did know but wouldn’t tell them as it meant ruining whatever their dad had been working on or helping with. The pair soon seen Matthew and Jack arriving to which Justin collared them, almost sweeping the older teenagers onto the bus and getting them to a seat with hastiness, making the group of eleven want to ask more questions on what they were doing, and what everything was about. 

“Are we being kidnapped?” asked Tyler, his questions being met with a slight chuckle from Justin who was in the front passenger seat. He had expected some odd questions but never imagined Tyler of all people to ask if they were being kidnapped. “Seriously what’s going on where Uncle Justin had to literally sweep us in a mini bus?” added Tyler, sweeping the fringe of his hair style to the side. He knew it had to be important whatever it was especially since the kindest of the original couples had come to pick all of them up from school. It was almost like they were a mini wrestling team heading out for a competition or something. Saraya-Jade sat next to him, a small smile of her own appearing, despite the pain she was in with her tongue. Tyler always managed to do something that could get her to smile no matter how she was feeling. Kind of like how Jon could cheer Danielle up no matter the mood she was in before hand. 

“No Tyler we’re not kidnapping you. This just happened to be the most conventional way to get all of you to the destination in one go. Considering Celeste, Oliver, James, Michael, Nicholas, Ben, Tenille, Morgan and Phil are already there waiting” responded Justin revealing the others in the same generation were already there waiting although he didn’t say where there actually was. “Your parents and the rest of the original misfits as well as Prince are waiting there too for all of us to arrive” added the ageing responsible adult. He knew Finn had gone to Jefferson to pick up Prince before he and Layla had left, considering he only had one child to wait for there was a good chance he was already back at the park and waiting for him and Layla along with the eleven teenagers to arrive. 

It wasn’t too much longer before Layla turned into a parking lot, a smile on her features at the terrible yet some how amusing singing coming from the teenage passengers. Maybe it was because none of them had used their common sense and asked where they were going. Instead they had watched the view of houses and open fields go by singing random travel songs, as well as the lollipop song just to get on Justin’s nerves. Once she parked the van, she got out along with Justin opening the side and back doors to allow the teenagers out, seeing the confusion to be at a park, although smiles on their features at all being together again. Since the last time both generations were together was the misfit Christmas the year prior. 

“We’re guessing you guys are wondering why we brought you here. Although by the looks of Justin you guys attending WWE High had more fun driving him around the twist than wondering where you were being taken” spoke Dolph, the group of original misfits minus Roman, standing together in front of the park they had gone to so much when they were young. Even when they were in the twenties. “You guys have grown up asking us questions, where we hung out as teenagers? Where we made some rather important life choices? Where the heart of the group truly is? Well we’re gonna show you. Starting with this little park” added Dolph standing aside with the others, to reveal the little park which had stayed in relatively good condition, with new things replacing the old but still with the same things as before. It still being a little adventure park. 

“Wait this is the place you guys come after school had finished?” asked Nicholas, looking to his father who nodded, seeing the small genuine smiles appearing on the lips of the many young teenagers and adults in front of them. Most of them had always wondered about the location of the park, having seen it in pictures or hearing their parents mention it when it come to memories they used as bedtime stories. Many of them only wondered where the location was even imagining it at times when it got boring in classes. “It’s nice to finally see it in person” added Nicholas, he had lost count how many times he was going to ask his dad to take him to that particular park growing up, but when it come time to ask he never had to confidence to, so never got to go there. When he looked to Danielle and Jon he could see they looked as if they were remembering something as did Morgan and Nicole. 

“You four remember don’t you?” asked Randy seeing his two girls looking like they remembered when he took them there as young children. Morgan when she was just three years old and Nicole when Morgan was at school, she must have just turned two when he took to the park. He knew Dean and Summer had taken their twins there, once a week until they were four years old, when they started school. The duo seemed to have forgotten all about the park and the weekly trips they took there. “I brought Morgan here when she was three, just for a little day out. I promised I would take you to the amazing park daddy used to go to. As for Nicole you were just two when both me and Renee brought you here. You loved the sandpit to the point we had to hoax you out with your favourite strawberry lollipop” added Randy remembering when Nicole refused to leave the sandbox, enjoying building sandcastles and making sand angles. 

“We used to bring Danielle and Jon here all the time. Once a week we came here as a family right up until the pair of you started school. After that you two pretty much forgot about it. You didn’t seem to remember coming here even when you seen the pictures” added Summer revealing her twins had actually visited the park the most when they were growing up, to the point they could have directed a random stranger to the park. Yet after they started school it was like the little adventure park disappeared from their memories, only remembering it when they seen pictures of the many activities located there. Dean smiled at seeing each of them so gob smacked to be there yet so at peace with what was around them. Especially when they grew up on stories of the park, now they were actually there, seeing it for themselves. 

“Alright rosebuds second generation. Follow me to the next and final location on our tour” announced Adam, seeing the way some of them looked at him. It was almost as if they were asking if there was more. “This one is the real reason your here. And one that each of you are going to love no matter how old you are” added Adam leading the way to the tree house. He knew he confused each of them when he lead them down a dirt path, telling each of them to watch their step due to the ditches here and there. As he lead them through the woods he knew they were becoming curious by the whispered questions, although it sounded as if they were shouting in the quiet zen the woods they were in offered. Adam smiled mainly because he knew most of them would be watching their step so wouldn’t be paying much attention to what was in the tree’s or even where they were going. 

“You lot can look up now” came the voice of Adrian, standing beneath a tree, a little seating area to one side with a tire swing to the other. Just behind him was a rope ladder, leading up to the modified tree house. “This is the tree house most if not all of you have seen in photographs and heard about. We all figured it was time we passed something down to you. Sami pointed out it would be like an heirloom. So here is the misfit hideout. A few modifications have been made to accommodate all you. But at heart this is the same little tree house we used way back when” explained Adrian stepping aside to allow the others to explore the significantly larger tree house. Although it was different in size it was still more or less the tree house each of them had used. Like back then it was built with love and in friendship. Just like it was likely to be cherished by those who used it. 

Seth watched with the others as those in the next generation explored the wooden hideout, wrapping an arm around Paige and pulling her a little closer to himself, remembering some of the good times in and around the place. Like the time when Dean tried to use the rope swing over the huge hole, he was attempting to show off but instead got his food caught, resulting in him hanging upside down until Punk and Sheamus could stop him from swinging and untangle him from the thick rope. He could also remember when Roman walked off to relieve himself, ending up getting lost and screaming like a girl when Summer appeared out of nowhere, she never let him live that one down, mainly because he acted the opposite to how he said he would in that situation. There was also the time when Justin was running along and smacked into a tree, breaking his nose in the process. He renamed the tree after that, calling it the Broken Nose tree, patting the trunk every time he went passed it like it was an old friend. He could even remember when he himself had a little mishap there. How his jeans got caught on a branch of the tree he had climbed, resulting in him tearing his jeans, he had found that pretty embarrassing considering he had to walk home that day, holding his jeans up due to the tear down his butt. 

With Roman and Sophie, they had just arrived at the local prison. Roman showed the visiting order to the man at the gates, as well as Sophie’s passport and his own form of identification. The officer at the gate allowing the two to enter the prison along with the others visiting. The Samoan was surprised when Sophie took hold of his hand, he knew she was scared about being there, as well as kind of excited about seeing her mum again. He put on a brave face and a comforting smile for her, knowing he had to be strong for his little girl and expect the worst. This was a prison after all, he knew there was a good chance his former wife was a victim of some sort of bullying. The two waited in a line outside a large canteen area, Sophie unable to contain her excitement, a little smile appearing on her lips as her eyes started to glow a little bit, all she wanted was to see her mum again. It wasn’t long until they were directed into the large room and to a table. 

“Mummy” loudly expressed Sophie when Star was one of the first few through the prison gate on the opposite side. She had her dark hair in a messy ponytail, no make up on as she once did and was dressed in an orange jumpsuit with a white vest top. A smile of her own appearing at seeing her youngest sat there, a little hope coming to her eyes. Considering Ryan hadn’t come when she sent him an order, something that had hurt her but also something she understood due to him wanting to move on and the possible hatred he held for her. Star followed the guard sitting down the other side of the table from her ex husband and daughter, a warm smile on her lips at seeing them there, being able to hug her little girl again. 

“There’s my little princess” spoke Star after hugging Sophie tightly, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do as well as a lot making up to those she had hurt over the years. “How have you been? Looking after daddy? Keeping up with all your school work?” asked Star wanting to know everything her little girl had been up to over the months they had been separated. Roman had noticed the black eye Star was sporting suggesting she had been on the losing end of a fight or disagreement. He knew Star noticed especially when she shook her head slightly. “Thank you for bringing her Roman, it means a lot. Could you give this to Seth and Paige when you see them next?” finished Star giving a sealed envelope to Roman with Mr and Mrs Rollins written on the front of it, Roman could only nod guessing this was the apology she wanted to give them. 

“I’ve been good, not really seeing eye to eye with Saraya-Jade at the moment. We had a massive falling out over something stupid, she decided to walk away from our friendship earlier today, after weeks of us not talking to each other. School is awesome though, I’m in Big E’s tutor, he always makes it fun for us and tells us to believe in the power of positivity, tries to get us to laugh if we’re feeling down” responded Sophie revealing she had become close friends with Saraya-Jade despite what her brother had done to the other teenager, and what her own mother had done to the family in which the teen come from. Star looked interested to hear about what her daughter had been up to. “Dad’s has been awesome, always there, helps with homework, teaches me new things that he says is gonna help in later life, you know like any normal dad” added Sophie revealing Roman had been teaching her how to do several things around the house so she could look after herself when he wasn’t there or when she moved on with her life. 

“Just the normal of how to use the washing machine, dryer, dishwasher. How to cook her own meals you know that kind of things” added Roman just showing he was teaching her to be independent so she didn’t have to rely on anyone around her Star just smiled at that, knowing what her daughter needed more than anything at that age was to be independent so she could find who she was as a person. She knew the teenage years were the worst, she herself felt as if she was alone in those years, she knew she didn’t understand either of her boys when they were in those years, she still didn’t with Rhys even when he had got her to wake up and see the error of her way and what it had cost each of them. 

“I’m so sorry Sophie. For how I acted, I should have been there for you, told you this big idiot was your dad from the beginning and cherished you like I should have your brothers. Instead I did the opposite I pushed you away and made you feel worse than you already did. I want you to know I gonna be a better mum, whether I do that behind bars or I do that on visits when I come out of here. I’m hoping I can make things right with you and all those I hurt. Including your dad here” whispered Star, knowing her sentence wasn’t going to be a light one, she had done so much bad in her life she was expecting the worst when it come to those getting retribution, she had actually expected Roman not to bring Sophie to see her because of everything she had done in the past. “I’m going to accept my punishment, I know what I did was wrong. Although I have asked for forgiveness off those I hurt the most, I don’t expect them to grant it, especially Dean, Summer, Paige and Seth. Because of me they lost someone, I will understand if they refuse what I asked for” added Star revealing she wouldn’t hold a thing against either of those who deny her the forgiveness she was currently seeking. 

“Can I come and see you again mum?” asked Sophie, wondering if she was going to be able to come and see her mum again. Roman nodded to her request when she looked up at him, seeing the small smile appearing on her lips. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her no especially when it come to the other person she loved so much and deserved to know no matter how much bad they had done in their past. Star looked the prison guard noticing him watching the time with only meant visiting was almost over, when she returned her gaze to Sophie she nodded before motioning the thirteen year old over to her, giving her a long tight loving embrace, tears in her eyes at being able to do that again after so long. She knew Roman was doing a good job at raising her considering how grown up she had become and the sparkle that had appeared in her eye.


	27. Old Friends and Young Love

As asked Roman delivered the letter Star had given him to the couple it was meant for. He had given the letter to Seth upon seeing him, explaining it was from Star although he didn’t know what was written in the letter he knew it had to be important. Seth took the letter although his blank expression upon hearing who it was from worried Roman a little, he knew what Seth was like when it come to forgiving someone especially when that someone caused so much pain to his family for no reason. Roman had also found out when Star’s trial was so he could be there, although he had no intention of taking Sophie, one it was on a school day and two he didn’t want her to be there in case it was bad news, and her mother was sent away for a long time. 

At this moment in time Seth was with Paige at their wrestling academy, both of them watching their current students learn from others who had been there and done it in the company, the bright smiles on the young features of the students as well as the teachers at being able to teach what could be the next great superstar to pass through the world of wrestling. Like normal Paige was already there when Seth had entered the building, working through the paper work she had on her desk, music playing to help keep her relaxed and awake through the inevitable work load. Seth had noticed on her desk either side of her laptop were pictures of her family, two family photo’s, one of the Knight’s when she was growing up and one of her own family with him, the twins and Colby on a vacation somewhere, their last one before they lost their youngest son. 

“Roman gave me something earlier today, when I did the school run” spoke Seth looking over to his wife seeing the curiosity shine in her eyes, he guessed it was because she wasn’t expecting anything least of all from Roman. It wasn’t long before the former two toned man pushed himself of the railing and pulled the folded up envelope from his back jeans pocket, handing it over to the woman he knew he couldn’t live without. Paige took it carefully, unfolding it to see hand writing she didn’t recognise, although she had a feeling she knew who it was from. She could remember Summer telling her she and Dean had received a letter from Star in the post, apologising for everything she had done. “It’s from Star, she gave it to Roman the other day when he went to visit her” added Seth watching as Paige nodded and her curiosity turning to insecurity, clearly she didn’t know what to do with the letter she currently had hold off. 

“There’s nothing that woman can do to make things right” responded Paige already guessing what was written on the paper inside. She knew this day would come and always told herself when it did she would forgive Star for what she did, but after what happened with her youngest she didn’t know whether she could forgive Star or even Damon Marcus for what they had done. They had forced her and Seth to lose one of their children, helpless to do anything to ease his pain. Neither had really healed from it, they couldn’t even go to WWE High at Suplex City because they knew there was a picture of their son and the year he would have graduated school, something that never got to happen due to him being ripped away from them at a young age. Seth’s only response to her words was to wrap her in a loving embrace, he knew a simple letter wouldn’t make up for what happened in the past, words on paper couldn’t erase the pain. 

“Nothing will ever make things right Paige, it will take a lot more than words on paper for her to earn forgiveness. Our family is broken because of decisions she made. I don’t intend on seeing her again let alone forgive her, I know you don’t. So lets just carry on doing what’s best for our kids, like we have always done” replied Seth, kissing the top of her head releasing her although he smile when she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at all the students at their school, how willing they were to learn and get better at their chosen field so they could go on and make a name for their selves like their inspirations had done before them. “Come on might as well get reading the letter over with, then it wont niggle away at us” spoke Seth holding his hand out to the person he had proclaimed was his soul mate, never once since they had married did they have any arguments, sure they had disagreements but that was when it come to naming their children and what was best for them as any good parent would. Paige accept his hand knowing he was right as he normally was when it come to doing something to prevent it eating away at them. 

Dear Seth and Paige, 

I’m so sorry for all the pain I coursed you over the years, whether I be directly responsible for it or indirectly. I know because of my actions your only daughter was attacked and you lost your youngest child. Because of me and the decision I made you were forced to do what no parent should have to. Bury their child. From being away from my own children I know it is hard and I could never imagine what it must have been like for you. 

I understand if you don’t accept my apology, I know better than anyone I don’t deserve the forgiveness in which I ask for. For the sake of my own children I am turning over a new leaf and trying to be a better mother, part of that is accepting what I have done and learning from those mistakes. I know nothing I can say or do will ever bring back your son, nor will it change what happened. I know there is too much water under the bridge for us to ever see eye to eye or even be friends so I will not ask that of you. 

You two are brilliant parents, I know from Roman has said and how fondly Sophie speaks about it. You loved and cherished all your children and put them before anything else, every decision you made you thought of them first just like everything you have done you did for them. Something I can’t say I did. Instead of doing as you did, I ended up doing the opposite and now those decisions are coming back to haunt me, because of what I have done my oldest son doesn’t even want anything to do with me any more, deciding to disown me and carry on with his life in light of his father and the right way to do things, Rhys is in here along with me. His life ruined because of what I taught him and Sophie, although she misses me I know she is better off living with Roman, the better parent of the two of us and the one who has taught everything I didn’t, with him she found the people she needed to find. 

If it is okay with you, I would like to visit if I am released, if not I would hope you would come and visit me so I can show how truly sorry I am for the part I have played in your suffering and the pain that I have caused you. If you don’t come I understand, just as I would understand if you don’t want me to visit. I wouldn’t be offended if you didn’t acknowledge me, after everything I have done, I know I deserve your anger and hatred, just as I will accept it. I would also understand if you never forgive me for the past, but please try. As I can never forgive myself for what I have done and what my actions lead to, all the pain and suffering I have caused to other people. Now that I see what I have done I fear it will be too late to do anything. 

If you do give me the chance to explain I would be grateful but I would understand if you didn’t. Second chances are a rare thing and I don’t expect you to give me one after everything. Again I’m sorry for what I have done that caused you pain and heartbreak over the years. And I admire the pair of you for how you have raised your children, with love and respect, care and passion something I should have done and will try with the two children I have left to make things right with. I know I have lost Ryan, something I deserved. If you do come and visit me I would answer any and every question you have, if you don’t I will understand and will spend each day trying to make things right with you regardless if it doesn’t work. I have to do something to prove I have changed and learnt the important lessons I should have back then. 

Thank you for reading this letter, and for not judging Sophie on the mistakes I have made. She told me how kind the pair of you were to her, treating her as if she was another member of your family. Just hearing that shows me that I was the bad influence in her life and I need to change to live up to her expectations and what she needs in a mother. So when I am released if I am, I will look up to you two for being good and responsible parents, then maybe I can right the wrongs I have made and earn the respect and forgiveness of all those I have hurt. Thanks again for reading. 

Star. 

Seth read over the letter a few times wondering if what Star had written was a joke or not, after everything she had done and all the pain she had caused it took her losing everything to realise the error of her ways, he wasn’t sure if he should believe someone like that could change or even learn from the mistakes she had made in the past. He could tell just by looking over to Paige she was having a hard time processing what was written in the letter, the tears in her eyes at remembering their little boy and how he was never going to come home, something Star would never understand due to never losing a child that way. 

“I’m not forgiving her for what she has done, nothing she can say will change my mind. She will never understand what we have been through until she goes through it herself” spoke Paige walking away from the desk, wiping her eyes as she went attempting to stop the tears before they fell and she began to cry. Seth once again wrapped her in his arms, making calm shushing noises in an attempt to comfort her and show is everlasting love. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door, with the Samoan who had delivered the letter to them walking through seconds later. He knew something was wrong almost instantly, by the way Seth held Paige and by the way the raven haired woman looked away from him almost as if she didn’t want him to see her tears. Even when he had seen them many times in the past, it was like something had changed and she no longer wanted him to see her when she was so vulnerable.

“Did you know Star was going to ask for forgiveness?” asked Seth looking over to Roman, the Samoan had a look of guilt painted on his features like he was a child being told off for taking something he shouldn’t have. It wasn’t long before he nodded, making it quick like he was trying to stop the feeling that was beginning to take over. “She may have started to learn her lesson while being locked up but that doesn’t mean the past didn’t happen. She can ask for forgiveness all she wants but we’re not going to give it. Nothing will change how we lost our son. If she’s released make sure she stays away from us and our kids” added Seth making it known neither he or Paige had any intention of granting the other woman’s wishes regardless if she had learnt her lesson. Roman only nodded to the words Seth had spoke understanding they would never truly trust her again nor would they accept her back as a friend, not that they were ever friends to begin with. 

“I will let her know at the next visit, thank you for reading the letter. That shows me you two are still the kind hearted pair I knew all those years ago” responded Roman, knowing out of all his high school friends they were two of the few who hadn’t changed that much, Bayley and Sami were the others he precieved as hadn’t changed, one still smiled and cheered people up as best he could and the other still loved to give people hugs no matter who they were or where they were from. He had always thought the others had changed since becoming parents and going through life experiences and changes. Just as he knew each of them believed he had changed something he could understand, because of his own past decisions he had lost his wife, the trust of his friends, barely saw one of his daughters and was left to raise the other on his own while her mother was behind bars. He had two daughters by two very different women. 

“We were always the same Roman, we only got older and become parents. Its everything else that changed, including you” replied Seth releasing Paige from her hug and watched as she walked out the door that lead to the little balcony so she could continue watching the next generation superstars and athletes to perform in the ring and do what they thought was their dream job, just as she herself and those she loved had done before. “I know we all change, but that doesn’t mean we wont understand, the decisions we made then still affect us today, when I retired from being an active wrestler after so long competing I did it because I couldn’t see myself being without Paige and to be the father I always wanted to be to my kids, to be the father I didn’t have growing up. Only when I did I lost my little guy, my daughter was attacked and my oldest son went in to depression after losing one of the people he never thought he would. You may have come back to us, but you didn’t do it by choice you did it because you had to” added Seth explaining in his own way he knew they all changed in one way or another but that didn’t mean they still couldn’t be like family. 

“She still hates me doesn’t she?” asked Roman looking towards where Paige was, content in watching the students train and learn the skills they needed to bring those big dreams a reality. He knew so many in his group of friends lost trust him and some still didn’t trust him. Summer had made it clear how she felt and still did, she tolerated him being around but that was it. Just as Randy didn’t fully trust him again, never sharing what happened with his girls or even mentioning his family when Roman himself was around. Dean still showed a lot of distrust and stuck by his decision of walking away back when he returned to them. Seth turned and looked to his wife and mother of his children, a small smile appearing on his lips at the memories that flashed through his head, their wedding day, when he finally proposed to her in the place that meant so much to them even the pair of them drifting together again. 

“She doesn’t hate you Roman, she just hates what you have done” responded Seth knowing if any of the two hated him then it would be Seth himself, he had tried to forgive and forget when it come to Roman but after finding out why he wasn’t there all those years ago, all hope for them being as close as brothers had been lost. “I tried so hard to move and forget what happened, when you finally come back to us I thought I would finally have my brother back, we could be the hounds again. But all that hope faded when you finally told me the truth and admitted you ignored my calls all those years ago. I tried to forgive and forget but all this time there has been that voice in the back of my mind asking if you would do the same thing again. I couldn’t ignore it, nor can I forget you ignore me when I called for help. I can’t trust you how I once did, not after everything that’s happened” spoke Seth revealing he couldn’t bring himself to trust Roman as a brother as he had once done, he couldn’t risk him not being there again. 

“Thank you for being honest and at least trying. At least you told me. Dean I know he is sticking by his decision from the house warming party. He isn’t going to call me brother again, I just wish he will admit it as you have done” replied Roman showing he was at least thankful Seth had admitted it and told him face to face rather than do as Dean had done. He could understand by not telling the group he had called friends he wanted to walked away he had hurt them, and broken the promise of always being there to the pair that were like brothers to him. He could see by not telling them and just walking way like he had, he had lost them and the trust that was once there. Something he doubted he would ever get back. “I’m sorry for what I did, I shouldn’t have ignored you like that, I should have been there when you needed me, perhaps if I was things would be different” added Roman a small smile on his lips before leaving knowing he only had what if questions when it come to Dean and Seth now. 

At WWE High, the teenagers were all enjoying each others company, Jack was trying his best to convince Matthew to ask Nicole to the prom. He had kept to his promise of never telling anyone else not even Saraya-Jade. Sophie was listening to the others while wondering if she and Saraya-Jade could ever go back to be the close friends they were or if too much had happened over the last few weeks. Danielle was content on taking a few selfies with members of the group saying she wanted to remember the times they had together since there would be a time they would regret not taking pictures of the times when they were so happy and free from responsibility as they were now. Jon was talking to Davina the two happy together, just as so many of the others were. It was then Jack had the idea on who he could ask to the prom, taking a leaf out of Matthew’s book he quickly whispered his idea making sure the other of the girls had something to look forward to since she was the oldest of three and the only girl. 

“Hey Nicole” spoke Matthew knowing if there was anytime to bring his little idea to reality it would be now, in front of the people he loved the most in the school and somewhere she knew she would be comfortable. “I know you have been feel down over the last couple of months since Morgan left, and I’ve been trying to think of something that would cheer you up and bring the bright smile back” added Matthew seeing the curiosity rise and sparkle in the light brown haired girl’s brown eyes, he knew he was successful in gaining her attention, after all if anyone in the group knew how it felt to feel alone when older siblings leave then it was him and Jack as his older sister in Tenille had left as had Jack’s older brother in Phil all at the same time. “So I was wondering if you wanted to come to the prom with me, so you can create some more memories with people who love you for who you are” finished Matthew, seeing the smile that had been missing for months appear on Nicole’s young features, as she nodded to what he had asked her and leaped up to give him a huge hug, thanking him for thinking of her when she thought no one had noticed. 

Davina sat by and smiled knowing there would always be someone out there to put a smile on the lips of one of them if they were down. It was almost like a tradition of the group similar to the Christmas Havoc one. Although that was more to show who they were in terms of other family members who went to the school before them. The one to bring a smile to someone who was feeling down was just something they had adopted from their parents as they grew, especially since taking pictures and visiting hospitals as well as bringing wishes true was something all of their parents had done, as part of being a WWE Superstar. Jack on the other hand sat there and began to wonder about something, maybe he could convince Stephanie to allow him to go with Saraya-Jade more so he could give hope to Jon who would have the same trouble he was having now next year. Since his girl was in the year below him. 

“I’ll will see you guys at lunch, I’m just going to talk to Stephanie about something” spoke Jack before kissing Saraya-Jade, waving goodbye and walking towards the part of the school the headmistresses office was located, he knew like Matthew did they didn’t have any lessons due to finishing most of the work and preparing for the upcoming tournament, hoping to once again retain their title as Wrestling School Champions, they were one of the best wrestling school in the country something both teachers and students were proud of and something everyone knew, they were in the top five best wrestling schools in the world. Students come from all over to attend and learn from some of the greatest the wrestling industry had ever seen. 

“What was that about?” asked Tyler seeing his twin sister was just as confused and intrigued as the rest of them were apart from Matthew who appeared to have a knowing look on his features, a small smile accompanying the look suggesting he knew the answer to Tyler’s question but was likely to keep it to himself. Tyler soon got up from his seat going over to his sister deciding to join her, nudging her shoulder slightly when he sat down besides her. “Remember when we were little, dad always used to say you never know when your soul mate would come along until they were in front of you?” asked Tyler seeing Saraya-Jade nod to his question a small smile forming on his lips. “Mum and dad found each other here, its about time something good happened to you after everything that’s happened I think he finally found you that day when he ran back into the burning school” added Tyler saying what he saw the year prior, he didn’t just see another person running to save his sister from danger when he couldn’t. He seen someone as lost as any teenager was running towards their soul mate, running towards their happiness. 

“Wait are you actually approve this?” asked Saraya-Jade in her own way playfully teasing the person she had done everything with, the others including Sophie looking to the pair seeing Saraya-Jade close to laughter and Tyler trying his best at stern look although he was failing with the small smile creepy across his lips. That being what brought Saraya-Jade so much amusement. “Wow can’t say I was expecting that. My big brother actually okay with me dating someone, if was anyone else outside the group you would have put the poor bugger through hell and back before approving” added dark brown haired girl, a smile on her lips knowing her words were the truth when come to her brother, like any brother he was protective of his sister’s heart, seeing her as something that should be protected instead of hurt and broken. Saraya-Jade soon hugged her twin brother tightly showing the others they did have a strong bound despite having their disagreements on the odd occasion. 

“Now that’s sweet, You’re making me wish I had a twin” spoke Sophie, speaking up for the first time in a while, actually the first time since she had sat with them during the break. She knew at least one of her brothers cared for her, Ryan had showed that by coming to visit her and going with her to the mall. Even phoning her every couple of days and saying all she had to do was call and he would be there whenever she needed him. But seeing how Jon and Danielle even witnessing how Tyler and Saraya-Jade were with each showed her their bound could never be broken, they were closer than the normal siblings, they come in to the world together, and did everything growing up together. They weren’t just siblings they were best friends which was what made them so unique to everyone else, when one refused to say what was bothering the other could work it out just by looking at them and do something to make them feel a little better, something other siblings couldn’t do. 

With Tyler he was waiting outside Stephanie’s office, his nerves starting to set in as his hands started to shake and his breaths started to get more ragged, he was having an argument with himself on whether he could do it or not or even if he should do what he was planning. He knew if he didn’t then Jon would end up facing the same thing he was now going through, having no idea who to take to prom or even if he wanted to go at all. Saraya-Jade was the only person he wanted to go with, when he looked back on that night in the future he wanted to remember how happy he was and remember he fought for what he wanted just as he was taught to do by his parents. He wanted to be proud of what he had that night, even if he wasn’t with her in the future. He just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy what he had now while he could still live without having to worry about the responsibilities that would fall on him when he left school and moved on with his life. 

“Jack” called Stephanie, watching as the sixteen year old picked up his bag and walked towards her, an uneasy expression painted on his young features like he didn’t know if he should do what he was going to or he was uneasy about how he was going to go about it. When the teenager got to her, she stepped aside opening her office door a little wider for him to enter the room, she gestered towards the chair as she took a seat behind her desk with a small smile on her lips and interested on why he was there in her eyes, she knew he wouldn’t be there unless he had a reason to be. The last time she had seen him around her office was when she had sessions with Saraya-Jade and Tyler after Colby had passed away, in her own way giving the two teenagers a little extra support. “So tell Jack why are you here?” asked Stephanie opting to ask the senior why he was there rather than sit there and guess while the silence became unbearable like it used to be when her father was headmaster and a student was sent there when they were in trouble. 

“I came to ask you to reconsider. I know you said I couldn’t take Saraya-Jade to prom due to her own being next year, but I can’t see myself going with someone else and being happy. It also made wonder what the others would be like. I know Jon would be in the same position I am in now next year. Please Mrs Helmsley, let me go to the prom with Saraya-Jade. I will do anything, stay after school and help with clubs, help out with open evenings, redo some of the display boards, anything you want just please let me go to prom with Saraya” explained Jack practically begging Stephanie to let him go to the prom with the only person he knew he would be happy going with. Stephanie smiled at hearing him, seeing the devotion he had and the love for the younger teen it reminded her of when Hunter begged her father to lift the ban so she herself could tend prom, even know she did a petition to have it move back a week so the duo of AJ Lee and Paige Knight could attend the big end of school event. 

“Okay, you may go take Saraya-Jade to the prom, but she is your responsibility. So no after parties, no spiking the drinks with alcohol and no bad behaviour” responded Stephanie seeing the smile begin to appear on the lips of the teenager in front of her, she knew she couldn’t deny his request when he literally listed everything he would do. “Report to my office after school, I will find on of the boards you can redecorate for WrestleMaina” added Stephanie revealing his only job was the use his creativity and redecorate one of the display boards, she watched as Jack nodded and tried to resist the urged to run around the desk and give her a bone crushing hug for granting his wish. “Go on, and your welcome” finished Stephanie sending the youngest son on AJ and Punk on his way, she noticed his smile got a little bigger and a bounce had appeared in his step, to which she shook her head and carried on with arranging the big day, taking the students idea’s for inspiration like her dad had done every year when he was headmaster. 

Jack ran back to the sports benches where he knew the group would be, not being able to contain his excitement of being able to ask his girlfriend to the prom, even when he knew he had to help out with the displayed boards he didn’t mind, he would have cleaned the toilets if he had to. Anything he could do as long as he got to go to the prom with her. Upon reaching them he was out of breath due to running around half the school and dodging other students as he went, running up a flight or two of stairs didn’t help although he did find it good since he knew working out work be a major part of his daily routine when he was on the road and preforming in front of thousands of people. When he looked up at those in front of him he smiled, as well as seen their worried looks. He knew what he was going to do would put a smile on his own lips if she accepted as well as get the others to see just how important this meant to him. 

“Saraya-Jade Rollins, will you be my date to the prom?” asked Jack, seeing Matthew smile when it dawned on him what Jack had disappeared for and what he had done. When the blond looked around to the girl in question he smiled to see her so shocked at what he had asked her especially when she was under the impression that it would never happen. Tyler nudged her gently again, a smile on his lips when she looked around to him, when she returned her attention to Jack a smile appeared on her face before she nodded to his question, to which he made his way up to her, using the seats as steps and avoiding slipping and making an idiot out of himself. When he reacted her he gently gave her kiss, wrapping her in a hug and to the surprise of Tyler him too. Keeping both of the Rollins twins close hearing the laughter come from both of them shortly after. The other members of the group smiled at the scene even when the bell signalling the end of break sounded the smiles remained. 

“So what did you have to do to convince Stephanie to let you go to prom with Saraya?” asked Matthew once the others had left to make their way to their next lesson. He noticed Xavier Woods patrolling the grounds with his old tag team partner in Kofi Kingston. Both of them had clearly seen the scene that unfolded, their smiles gave it away although they were normally smiling. Both boys could remember Xavier telling them about their parents, since they were in the year below them. Matthew looked to Jack knowing whatever he was tasked to do he would do with a smile as he was given the chance to go with the one person who kept that smile on his lips to prom. Matthew knew like most did he would do anything humanly possible to go to prom with her. 

“I have to stay after school today and redecorate one of the display boards. Since WrestleMaina is coming up I have do the display about that” responded Jack revealing he was going to be redecorating some of the display boards as well as any other odd jobs to help around the school. “I offered to help out with the open days, even to help out with some of the clubs, anything she wanted me to do. Saraya’s worth going through all that for” added Jack knowing he would do it all again a thousand times over, there was just something about the girl that attracted him to her. He felt that attraction the first day he met her, at the amusement park. He knew almost instantly she was different from everyone else he had met, as time went by and he got to know her, he began to ask his parents what they were like when they realised they loved each other, to which his dad picked on why he was asking him and told him to be himself and to accept the lucky girl for who she was. Something he had taken to heart, although both of his parents were surprised to learn the girl who had gotten their youngest attention was none other than Saraya-Jade Rollins, the only daughter of two of their close friends. 

“What is it with this school? So many people who have come here have found the person they consider to be their soul mate. Most have never left each other or if they did they have ended up going back to one and another and staying together” asked Matthew noticing most who had found love in WWE High had married in the future. Jack’s parents had met and dated there, as had Justin and Layla, Stephanie and Hunter, Brie and Daniel, Paige and Seth, Dean and Summer, even Nikki and John each of the couples had gone on to get married and had a family together. The few who had found love outside the school had ended up with a broken heart such as Dolph, Adam, even his own parents as well as several others over the years. “It’s almost as if the school specialises in wrestling and helping those lucky few finding that special someone, my sister did as has your brother, now it looks like your the next one in a long line to find that someone you would do anything for” added Jack seeing that his best friend had appeared to have found the person he perceived to be perfect. “Just promise me when you two get married I get to be the best man” jokingly finished Matthew, seeing the blush to come over his best friends cheeks at the mention of marriage, to which he chuckled at knowing it was a long way of yet, he soon felt a soft punch to his arm to which he smiled to knowing it was Jack way of responding to him without the use of words.


	28. Sweet Memories

A few weeks later seen Roman in smart attire, he knew Sophie would ask questions on why he was dressed in a suit and tie, she was like him on that one, always curious about something that was happening with someone she loved. This was the day he was dreading, Star’s court hearing. It was either going to be good news and she would either have a light sentence or even get out on parole or it would be bad news and she would be end up serving years behind bars while her children grew up. The Samoan was are from previous visits with Star she feared going away for a long time, more because she feared the three she had brought into the world would forget about her as they grew older and moved on with their lives. 

At this moment in time Roman was in the courtroom, like the others there he was aware both Star and Damon were being trailed for different things. He knew at least some of the misfits were aware of Damon’s trial especially he was on the stand for Manslaughter and attempted murder, there was little hope for him being released anytime soon. Roman was also aware the others he hoped to regain the trust of, knew nothing of Star being on the stand that day, hopefully receiving the verdict she wanted to hear, and be able to go home to her daughter and help her son whenever he needed it. She had so much hope that she would be able to walk the streets again and be with the people she loved so much. 

“Damon Eric Marcus how do you plea to the charges against you” spoke the judge, his grey wig resting on his head the small wooden hammer in hand, the piece of paper detail the man’s crimes in front of him. From the expression the judge’s features it wasn’t going to go in Damon’s favour. After all he was responsible for the death of a ten year old boy and the serious life threatening injuries of another boy of the same age. Everyone in the large room listened as Damon’s voice echoed not guilty, knowing the trial would be set for a few weeks time. “Your trial is set for July of this year, there will be no bail posted for you” added the judge watching as Damon had mixed reaction to the words he had spoken, it was obvious the dark haired man was expecting to have bail and be able to be free until his trail yet he had found out that wasn’t the case. Roman watched as Damon was lead away by a guard the chains around his ankles and wrists being the only sound to be heard besides the chattering. 

Roman was quick to stand when he seen Star being lead from somewhere, her hands cuffed together at the wrist, the same orange jumpsuit she had been wearing every time he had been to visit her before. Her hair now up in a messy ponytail. A small smile graced her lips upon seeing he was there, although she was unsure if he was there for moral support or there to inform the others of her sentence. She had noticed none of the others were there, Lacey was but that was it. Star smiled slightly at the pair of them although she had noticed neither one appeared to know the other was there. She was beginning to wonder why Roman was there, the mother of three already knew her daughter was likely be at school just as she knew her oldest son was out there putting his life back together. 

“Star Sky-Reigns, how do you plea to the charges against you?” asked the judge, once again looking over the piece of paper with all the charges against her written on it. He had a feeling she was going to be the same as Damon and plea not guilty. He listened as the chattering in the room settled down to hear her plea, something he was not expecting. The judge knew from then on people were interested in hearing this, most likely because she was the ex-wife of a WWE Legend the same WWE Superstar he had spotted amongst those who were seated although others didn’t seem to notice or if they did they were respecting his wishes and leaving him be. Star looked back to her sister in Lacey and then over to Roman, sighing to herself before turning back to the judge. 

“Guilty” responded Star, doing as she said she would and pleading guilty to the charges against her and finally showing she was taking responsibility for what her actions over the years had caused. She looked up to the judge shortly after, seeing a small almost unnoticeable smile on his lips as he nodded, almost like he was trying to tell her she had done the right thing by accepting what she had done in the past was wrong. Star soon looked down again, waiting to hear the punishment she would be enduring for however long the older man on the stand in front of her thought she deserved. She herself knew she deserved a long punishment, although she did hope that wasn’t the case. Through everything she still wanted to be there for her daughter and sons, watch them grow up and mature into the people they wanted to be, watch them follow there dreams and settle down with the person they loved more than anything else. 

“Star Sky-Reigns I sentence you to nine years of parole with an ankle bracelet and supervised visits when around any children even if they are your own. You are forbidden of being with 100 yards of the Ambrose and Rollins families. Your bail is set at 2500 dollars” replied the judge seeing the way she looked up at him, showing she was expecting a prison sentence for the wrong she had done in the past, so she was pleasantly surprised to learn she would have to wear an ankle bracelet for just under a decade, as well as keep a good distance between herself and the two families she had caused so much pain to. It wasn’t long before a guard lead Star to the place she would have to wait until someone came and paid her bail. The woman in question began to take deep breaths as it dawned on her she wouldn’t be going back to the small cell she shared with another irritable woman. She was able to see her children again and try to make things right with the misfits. 

Elsewhere the original misfits were at the little park they had gone to when they were in school and breaking into the business. Each of them were near enough acting like teenagers again despite being grown adults and parents. Dolph looked around the group from his place on top of the rope pyramid climbing frame. A small genuine smile making its way to his lips at seeing how so many of them had stayed together through thick and thin, the only one to turn his back on them was also the only one who wasn’t there now. Roman. Seth had been kind enough to inform the remaining group members of not being able to forgive the Samoan for obvious reasons. 

“You know I’ve just noticed something” spoke Adrian sitting on top of the monkey bars, although much older than when he first started to experiment with his spectacular high flying moves. It wasn’t long before the English native had the attention of all those around him, to which he looked around feeling a little nervous about what he was going to say. “The couples from our school years, whether that be from 2015 or 2020 are still together and still inspiring the rest of us to be better people” finished Adrian hearing the unmissable chuckle from Finn clearly the Irishman had noticed the same thing at some point or another. Both men looked to each couple, noticing Dean and Summer with their baby son on the benches, Colby in a carrier between them playing with one of his toys, Layla and Justin were on one of the sea-saws where as Bayley and Sami were in the middle of a game of giant chess, Paige and Seth were content on the swings seeing which one could go the highest, AJ and Punk near them Punk being the one to pushing AJ on the swing. Sheamus and Becky were happily sneaking up on an unaware Dolph on the climbing frame where as Randy was content the top of one of the slides, Renee behind him in an attempt to get him down it. 

“It is pretty amazing to see. No matter how much we change their love and devotion never did” replied Adam when he got to the top of the monkey bars to join Adrian. The smaller man nodded he had lost count how many times he had found himself being envious of each couple for what they had. Although he had been married his and so many other members of the group ended up being heartbroken when it ended although each of them got a taste of the happiness the couples had even if it was just for a little while. “I know we can still be as happy as they are but I hope more for the next generation finding it” added Adam remembering how proud he was when he learnt he had a son with Danielle, although they had split on bad terms she hadn’t hidden the truth from their son, when he was old enough Michael come and found him. 

“I can still remember watching Seth fall for Paige all over again. She returned to England for her brother Zack, when he found out about it she was already on the flight so with permission from Stephanie he went after her. Told her he had fallen for her again. They returned a week or so later back together as a couple” whispered Adrian looking at the duo in question, remembering how Seth had been to learn Paige wasn’t with the WWE but had returned to England. She hadn’t told anyone but Punk and AJ. Most of them had thought she was with the SmackDown tour so didn’t question her absence. 

“Or when Summer did the unexpected and proposed to Dean in front of everyone. Even when Punk dressed as the Joker and brought AJ the matching Harley Quinn costume. When Sami planned asking Bayley to marry him for months just so it was prefect and something she would remember. Sheamus taking Becky back to Ireland to the place they both come from just so she could remember her childhood memories” added Adam remembering something sweet each of the couples did together whether it was something that surprised the rest of them or something one half of a couple did just so the other would smile and they could make another memory together. He could always remember Summer getting down on one knee in front of Dean and asking him to marry her, at Paige and Seth wedding no less, the newly weds having help AJ with her plan to see another member of the group find their happiness. 

“The sweetest being when Randy did a prom themed party when he found out Renee didn’t go to her senior prom. He did one so she got to go, he picked her up, his tie matching the colour of her dress. He promised her a night of fun so when she entered and found all of us and everyone she called friends from work there, a banner saying WWE Prom 2024. He even arranged for a prom king and queen. Anything he could remember from our senior year prom just to make it perfect for her” responded Adrian never forgetting when Randy come up to him and gave him an invitation, when he asked about it, Randy explained Renee never went to her school prom so he wanted to do something where she would get to go to one and remember how fun it was for her to attend it, surrounded by their friends. 

It wasn’t long before Dolph called out from the top of the pyramid, Sheamus and Becky finally gotten to him and given him a little scare. Something that was evident by the way the bleach blond had a hand on his chest while trying to stabilize himself with the other. His attention was soon draw somewhere else, Becky and Sheamus also looking in the same direction, the three having a rather good view of what was coming and going. Something heading there way had clearly caught their attention although the others could only see three figures heading their way, the couldn’t tell who they were. The three soon made their way down to the ground at a fast pace, the smile each of them had before now being replaced. Stern looks on Dolph and Sheamus where as Becky had one that resembled concern on her own. 

“What’s up?” asked Randy when the three rejoined the rest of them. He soon slid down the slide catch Renee when she come down after him. Dolph soon pointed towards the three heading their way, their identities still hidden by the blurriness of them being too far away. It actually appeared as if they stopped and were now talking at a distance. The bleach blond could see they didn’t understand the concern probably because they couldn’t see who the three were. To which he looked over to the Irish couple stood next to him. “Really what’s wrong?” added Randy feeling the concern rise in the pit of his stomach along with the sinking feeling that was there. He gathered as he knew the rest of the group had whoever they were, they were known to the group. It wasn’t long before the trio began to move once more. 

“It’s Roman, he’s with Lacey and Star” responded Sheamus finally answering the question although with guilt especially for Dean and Summer since they had their young son with them. Upon hearing that the couple took their son and joined Justin and Layla on the sea-saw, making sure to keep him shielded, they didn’t want Star to see their son. Dean was still debating whether he wanted Roman to know the months old child as for Lacey the last time he had seen her was when Seth went to meet her at their current location, that was near enough a year ago now. Even then she had forgotten he was there. It wasn’t long before the trio reached the park, the group acted as if they hadn’t noticed although Emma did acknowledge they were there, but was content on challenging Finn to a game of tick, tack, toe. It never seized to amaze her how childish the group could be at times especially when they were in a place where memories were from when they were younger. The park and tree house being the main two. 

“How are you guys doing?” asked Roman noticing the four adults on the sea-saw were rocking it gently like they were being careful about it breaking. When he looked to his side where the yellow gate was he seen Lacey and Star stood next to each other, both with content smiles on their lips although Lacey seemed to have the more natural smile compared to Star’s nervous and almost forced one. One by one the members of the misfits replied to his question, it was clear by his reaction he wasn’t expecting them to be there, just as it was clear they weren’t expecting him to appear especially not with Star of all people. They didn’t mind Lacey too much due to her being the one to pick Sophie up when Roman couldn’t plus she had made peace with each of them. There was a neutral respect between her and the misfits something both parties were happy with. “Why are you guys rocking the sea-saw softly?” asked Roman knowing their had to be a reason behind it. He knew there was. His question soon being answered when Summer lifted up her young son so he could sit on his papa’s lap. 

“Because we have our young son here, I’d rather he not get her on his first official trip to the park” replied Summer at least acknowledging Lacey and Star being there by doing a small simple wave. Although her expression was clear when it come to both Roman and Star. “Before you ask we said we would meet the school kids here when they finished school, we come here early to spend a little time together and remember what things were like before we settled down” added Summer answering the question Roman would no doubt ask before he got the chance to even ask it. She watched as Finn quickly pulled out his phone to check the time, a small smile on his lips knowing it would soon be time to pick up Prince from school. He could still remember his son’s reaction when Becky appeared to pick him up instead of Finn himself, his joy infectious to those around him since he was so happy his mum had taken the time to go and fetch him so they could spend a little time together. 

“I better get going, pick Prince up” spoke Sheamus surprising both Becky and Finn with his statement. “We all know the lad loves surprises, may as well surprise him with uncle Sheamus” added the spiky fire haired man. A smile on his lips at the possibility of seeing the young boy getting excited about who had come to get him, no doubt expecting his dad. He soon seen both Becky and Finn nod allowing him to go and get the ten year old from school, they knew their son would be safe with Sheamus, he loved the boy like he was one of his own children, like he did with all of the misfit children no matter how old they were or what part of their life they were in. All of them were apart of his family, like every misfit he would do anything he could to help them, even if it was something as simple as being there and supporting them during their journey. 

“So what are you doing here?” asked Dean, the only one he could trust of the three was Lacey, she had proved she meant no harm to any of the kids, even hosting a sleepover for the girls and keeping Saraya-Jade and Sophie parted when they were arguing. She even helped Danielle at little too, something both he and Summer were thankful for. Roman looked over to Dean wondering if the man was ever going to be honest with him like Seth had been or if he was content on acting like they were never like brothers. He knew if Dean was doing the latter then there would be a reason for it, he couldn’t remember the last time he had done something without having a motive, accept when it come Summer and his family. 

“Just bringing Star here, she was released earlier today after receiving her ankle bracelet and meeting her parole officer” responded Roman, not seeing Seth stand up although the Samoan did see the other man jump the fence surrounding the park, Punk and AJ taking his place at Paige’s side. “I didn’t know you guys would be here, If I had then I would have stayed true to what both you, Summer as well as Seth and Paige asked. You guys made it clear and I respect your wishes” added Roman being honest with them when he said he didn’t know they were there, he had actually taken Star there on a whim, figuring each of them would be doing something else while waiting for their own kids to come home from school. 

“Why did Seth run off?” asked Star, she knew he didn’t like her much like she was aware neither Dean, Paige or Summer didn’t particular see eye to eye with her and she could guess some of the others didn’t but that didn’t explain why he had left where as the others stayed behind. She had never really seen him without Paige around so to see the former duel haired one hop the fence and run somewhere was a little unusual. Paige looked to the park entrance to both Star and Lacey then to where the parking lot was, a small smile on her lips when she seen her husband on the way back, an old school bag in hand as he once again hopped over the fence and rejoined them, retaking his place at Paige’s side. “Where did you go?” asked Star directly at Seth to which the man in question just held up the bag and gave the car keys back to his wife. 

“Well since this is awkward maybe those bunch can bring some fun to the situation” spoke Adrian spotting the group of teenagers heading their way. Although he was curious what was in the bag Seth had gone to get, he knew it was probably something to do with the teenagers and pre-teen, after all Seth was knowing for planning ahead being at the park with former classmates and close friends would be no different. The group of adults soon looked over to where the on coming group were, noticing some of them running ahead and others just casually walking behind like they didn’t have a care in the world. As always Tyler and Jon being amongst the first to enter the park, along with both Jack and Matthew. Jon going over to his parents and little brother deciding to play peak-a-boo with the youngest Ambrose. 

“I see the fun has arrived” spoke Emma, a smile on her lips at seeing the group of boys jump over the fence where as most of the girls walked through the gate, taking the more sensible root of entry. The exception being made for Saraya-Jade who jumped over the fence with a smile on her lips, clearly taking after her father in that department. Neither one of the many teenagers taking much notice of the three adults, the only one they did take notice of was Lacey each showing they had seen her with a small wave. Emma as normal hugged her son, she could remember when Matthew told her he was never too old for one of her loving hugs, even going as far as saying he would always come back home to see her and get one of those hugs. 

“Oh I have something to ask Randy and Renee” suddenly said Matthew remembering he had promised Nicole he was going to be traditional when it come to asking her to prom. That being one of her conditions, although she had meant it as a joke she was happily surprised when he agreed to it, she had been expecting him to turn up on her doorstep since he asked her at school. When blond teenager looked around he could see the interest appear in the brown eyes of the young teens parents, they were clearly curious to know what he had to asked them. “As Nicole’s parents, I would like your blessing to take her to prom. I promise I will look after her and make sure she has a good time. I know she misses not having Morgan around as much so this is my way of giving her something to look forward to” explained Matthew, seeing the small smile to grace Renee’s lips at hearing Matthew ask for blessing and his reasons for wanting to take her to his senior prom. She soon nodded to Randy. 

“Just make sure she’s safe and has a good time” responded Randy seeing the hope in Matthew’s blue eyes get brighter upon hearing his words, Nicole herself smiled and ran over to parents, hugging them both tightly upon hearing she could go to the event. She also knew that meant she would be going with Saraya-Jade to the mall in order to go dress shopping although she knew the person to ask about that was Danielle, she knew everything from the top trends right down to the accessories to put with a certain style of dress. It wasn’t long before the teenagers went off to do their own thing around the park. Well that was until they seen Prince to which they caught the almost eleven year old in a huge group hug. Star smiled especially when she seen her own daughter was one of them joining in the group hug although she could see neither Sophie or Saraya-Jade were talking to each other. 

“You four be careful” called Summer noticing Tyler, Jon, Matthew and Jack in the sand pit. Or at least two of them were the other two were on either side of it. She knew they were doing a mini wrestling match she could tell that from the moves they were using, the headlocks, hip tosses and a few drop kicks. Emma came to sit with the mother of three watching as they went on with their mini tag team match. Adam soon joining the four boys and acting like the referee. Both women knew their boys would one day follow in their footsteps, it was obvious in so many ways. When Emma looked to see what the others were doing she smiled. Seeing Adrian teaching Saraya-Jade, Rami, Britini, Stephan and Davina how to do back flips and land safely. Danielle and Nicole were talking about something although the girls were to far away for her to hear. Most of the adults were now on the benches waiting the teenagers having fun. Sami with his phone out filming the tag team match where as Sophie was with her parents having noticed her mum was there rather than behind bars as she had been before. 

“You know seeing them all doing there own things reminds me of when of our senior year” spoke Justin sitting on one of the table benches, he watched as Paige and Seth set up the bottles of water and mini bars of chocolate as well as the lolly’s. He smiled at that knowing if anyone of them would have thought to bring sweet treats and drinks for the many kids it would have been either of the pair. It wasn’t long before he noticed the others looking at him almost like they were waiting for him to continue with his line of thoughts. “Paige and Dean rolling down the hill, Randy getting his foot caught in the fence and falling over it rather jumping as he intended. Me face planting the slide when I tried running up it” added Justin hearing some of the chuckles, at some of the things he mentioned. 

“What about the time Summer got the heel of her shoe stuck in the drain. Dean had to carry her back home since the heel snapped off or When she fell out of the tree when we joked about him liking Paige, he said he meant to fall out the tree but then tripped and fell in the pound” added Randy remembering the events with Seth rather fondly, how each of them made sure he was okay after they had controlled their laughter at the unfortunate chain of events. Lucky for Seth he had landed on his feet when he fell from the tree. “Hell you even have the time when Sheamus tried to catch the football and smacked into the tree instead, even when Dolph lost his trousers and got a killer wedgie from getting tangled up in the branches when he was trying to find a safe way down the hill” added Randy hearing AJ’s loud laughter at remembering Sheamus smack into a tree when trying to catch the ball although it was back in ninth year it was still amusing to remember. 

“Or the time Punk fell through the ice on the pound. He said it was safe to walk on and jumped on it to prove it. Never went on the pound again when it was frozen over. Even got AJ’s one when she got stuck hanging upside down on the monkey bars, with the puddle of water below her. Layla when she went down the slide but didn’t see the huge puddle at the bottom of it, she slid right off the end and landed in the puddle. Even Emma’s one when she was dancing around fell off the climbing frame and landed on Roman in an awkward position, both went red cheeked especially when Emma almost kissed him” added Dean, he could always remember Layla’s one mainly because of the ear piercing screech she let out when she landed in the puddle. “Now we get to watch these lot do the exact same things and make memories for themselves” added Dean knowing if the bunch running around the park knew of some of things that happened to them, they wouldn’t let any of them forget it. Some of them were pretty embarrassing where as some were generally funny to witness. 

“I can always remember when Paige and AJ shouted banana peal at separate sides of the school and filmed the reaction of everyone around them. The best being Stone Cold who came to a sudden stop and face planted the floor and Bret the Hitman Hart when he practically closed off the corridor” added Seth remembering the havoc the girls had caused around the school that day. Paige’s true prankster nature coming out for the entire school both students and teachers to see, most of the time after that if there was a prank played they knew it was either the jokers, Dean or Paige behind them. He could also remember when Dean pulled the water balloon prank, although it was aimed at the jocks and popular girls he had caught some of the teachers and innocent bystanders as well. Resulting in a months detention. “Those were the days” added Seth before moving to be at Paige’s side and watching as each of the teenagers headed over to the bench with the drinks and sweet treats on, each thanking those there with a smile as they went on their way again shortly after.


	29. New Beginning

“I want to make things right with them Roman, not just for me, but for you and Sophie too” spoke Star walking around the apartment she shared with both Roman and Sophie, he had been kind enough to allow her to use the spare bedroom until she got herself back on her feet with a job and her own place, much like Summer and Dean had done for him the year before. “Have you told any of them about us yet?” asked Star knowing he had been rather reluctant to tell any of those he had gone through school with the two had gotten back together although they had returned to the dating stage rather than reverse the divorce. It had been weeks since she had been released, Roman had been doing all different things to get the others to understand she meant no harm although as to be expected some of them had a hard time believing it. 

“Making things right with them isn’t going to be easy considering your not allowed near the Ambrose or Rollins bunch, plus the others are sceptic that you can change, all of them who have kids in school are weary especially Becky and Finn due to what happened before with their son” responded Roman knowing all to well things were unlikely to go in the way Star was hoping for, she needed to gain their trust with most of them she had lost with. Considering all that happened in the past with her targetting some of them, as well as helping others to hurt them and even sending her own children after some of theirs it wasn’t going to be an easy job, he knew most would be unwilling to co-operate, he was still having trouble talking things out with some of them even after it being almost two years since they had reunited. 

“What do you expect me to do, sit here and do nothing. They don’t have to hate me for what I have done in the past as I already hate myself for it and I have to live with the guilt in knowing some of the consequences can’t be put right” replied Star looking over to the kitchen where Roman was currently moving around, she knew he was still having his own trouble hence that being the reason why he hadn’t told any of them about their renewed relationship. He was afraid if he told them then they would see it as something bad rather than good, she knew most remembered what she did to him in high school just as she was aware only a few of them were aware they were married and also divorced. Considering it was her own actions that ended both of them she could understand where the others would come from when they say it would be a bad idea. “I know there is nothing I can do to reverse the miscarriage Summer endured or to bring back Colby but that doesn’t mean I can’t do something to show them how sorry I am, to show them I have changed” added Star not mentioning she had applied for a job with a certain company. 

Over at the Balor residents, Becky was currently there while Sheamus was spending some quality time with Britini and Stephan, since the two hadn’t spent much time with their dad. She had been concerned for her youngest well being since Star had turned up at the park a few days prior just as she knew Seth and Paige were worried about their twins as well as Dean and Summer being worried about their trio. All of them who had children within the school age were worrying for the teenagers, they didn’t know whether they could trust Star or even if they wanted to risk it considering what happened in the past. They all knew if they did risk it then they were putting their own children in the firing line. 

“Finn do me a favour” spoke Becky when he returned to the living room with a mug of coffee, handing it to her since she had kindly asked for one when she arrived, hugging their son as she did so. Prince was currently in the kitchen doing his homework, sticking to the deal father and son had made. If Prince did his homework then he could do whatever he wanted after even go and visit friends as long as he was back by the curfew. Finn looked to the fiery haired woman in front of him, curiosity lighting up his eyes. “Keep Star as far from our little guy as possible. We almost lost him once, I don’t intend on going through it again. I don’t know what I would do if I lost him, or any of my kids. I know you wouldn’t know what to do without him” added Becky just wanting to keep her children safe, she knew the best way to do that was to keep Star as far from them as possible. 

“I will, I wouldn’t put him through that. Not after everything he has been through already” replied Finn looking back to the kitchen seeing his almost eleven year old sat at the table with his work sheets and text books surrounding him and spread across the table. A pencil in hand, he was chewing on the end while listening to music and trying to work out the equation to his maths homework. “He’ll be fine, you know he will. He’s like his mum a strong fighter” added Finn knowing his only son was a fighter, he had proved that in the weeks following the tree house collapse, although he was devastated to lose his best friend. 

“I know he is, but I still worry. It’s a mum thing” responded Becky a small smile on her lips as she sipped on the coffee and watched Prince as he did his homework and bobbed his head to the beat of the music he was listening to. She knew he took after Finn more than he did her, he looked like Finn in so many ways, from the short dark hair to the small stature, the only thing that resembled her was the sense of humour and the slight red tone going through his hair when the sunlight hit it. His eyes were near enough a pale green almost as if they were a mix of her emerald green eyes and Finn ice blue ones. “Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we both raised him?” asked Becky wondering how things would have been if she had gone on to marry Finn instead of Sheamus, how would their son have turned out knowing who both of his parents were rather than just one. 

“I should imagine he would have turned out near enough the same. Still be a polite young man who cares for his family and friends, still wants to follow in the steps of his parents and still enjoy writing as well as drawing” responded Finn not really knowing what to say as he hadn’t really thought about it, when Becky had allowed him to raise their son, he had done so with keeping Prince safe and happy in mind, hence when his fiancée left him he never found anyone else as he knew no one could fill the void of his true mother, of Becky. “He didn’t need anyone else but me and you, now he knows the truth he is happier, although he does still ask questions on why we hid it from him” continued Finn knowing one day they would have to tell him about that. Although when was the question. Becky only smiled and hummed in response knowing when the day come to tell him why they never told him the truth until he turned ten would come soon enough although she hoped they had a couple more years until it arrived. 

At WWE High Sophie was near the bottom of the sports stands texting her mum and occasionally joining in with the conversations happening around her, as well as looking over to Saraya-Jade and Nicole since the pair of them were both going to the prom. If she was honest she was kind of jealous of the two girls but more Saraya-Jade. The slightly older teen had everything she wanted, from the perfect home life to someone she could love even being idolised around the school by younger kids. Most who were in the school remembered Sophie from when she was a bully, so never gave her a chance to show she had changed now she had found her friends and been accepted as a misfit. 

“Oh my gosh have you heard what Saraya-Jade did?” asked Megan to her group of friends, the red head always loved to gossip so when some thing reached her ears she couldn’t help but tell others around her about it whether it was true or not. “She and Sophie got into a huge argument, word is she took something from Sophie and taunted her about what her mum did” continued Megan when her friends shook their heads no to what the red head had asked. “Sophie told me in class the other day, I was shocked to say the least. I mean I could imagine Saraya-Jade doing something like that, at least not without being wound up enough first” finished Megan turning around to continue walking only to come face to face with Sophie who looked as if she was about to murder someone, she didn’t give the red haired girl a chance to explain and instead just kicked her legs out from beneath her much like Damon Marcus had done years prior to Seth Rollins at Unforgiven. 

“I didn’t say anything like that to you. You Liar” shouted Sophie, raining punches down on the teenager in the year above her as well as fighting off her friends when they tried to get involved. It wasn’t long before Jon pulled Sophie away, or at least attempted to, she pushed herself backwards resulting in both of them falling into the stands and Jon letting her go, although he did try and catch her again but failed as she reached Megan before he got to her. To the surprise of Sophie Megan hadn’t fought back or even attempted to defend herself, instead she just laughed at the girls pathetic attempt to say she was innocent. 

“It is true and I can prove it” responded Megan when she got up off the pitch and dusted herself off, retrieving her phone from the ground just to her left, to which she went through the things until she found the recording of what Sophie had told her. “This was recorded three days ago in history class” added Megan pressing play to the recording and putting her hair back into the neat style she had before or as neat as it could get. She also got a tissue from her bag and wiped the blood coming from her nose and lip away knowing there was a chance she would have to visit medical. When the recording ended she stood their with the small group of girls around her, seeing the horror painted on Sophie’s features, she had played the entire recording where the younger teen spoke about how she thought Davina was a pushover, how Britini and Nicole would amount to nothing more than failures, even how she shared her thoughts of Saraya-Jade being a bitch and Danielle being a spoilt brat. The boys of the group weren’t spared either, nor were those who had left the school. 

“Amount to nothing, you think me and Nicole will amount to nothing?” asked Britini show she had the fiery temper her mum had been known for. “Well as Paige always said, you can bitch about us all you want as long as you say it to our faces. Clearly you don’t have the guts to do that” continued Britini not even bothering to wait for her answer before grabbing her things and walking off to her next class, Nicole following behind her, both girls looked pretty angry especially since they had come to trust the teenager who had said those things behind their back yet acted so kind to their faces. Tyler looked to his slightly younger twin, knowing she was attempting to hold back her anger, or at least wait until they were out of school before saying anything, especially considering Sophie had mentioned the twins younger brother. 

“I’m done” spoke Saraya-Jade, walking down the stands Jack knowing she was upset more than she was angry but it wouldn’t be too longer before that sadness would turn to bitterness, there was already bad blood between Sophie and Saraya-Jade but that would have just made it worse. “Thanks for starting rumours about me, that low even for you. I guess you really are like Star, a gutless irresponsible bitch” added Saraya-Jade walking away shortly after not even bothering to look back or listen to the other girl when she called her name or rather shouted along with a fair few other insults. It wasn’t long before Sophie turned to the rest of them, Stephan and Rami not taking a blind bit of notice although it was evident to see Stephan was angry about what she had said about it younger half brother, especially when she didn’t know him. 

Davina however she did the most unexpected thing, standing up shortly before the bell signalling it was time to return to class. Walking over to where Sophie stood no longer able to see the difference between Sophie and her mother in Star Skye, although she knew they weren’t the same person. Davina looked down at something she had hold of before looking back up to Sophie, sadness and anger mixing together especially after hearing what she said about those who couldn’t defend themselves. The ones who weren’t there at the school. She knew how the others were feeling, especially Tyler and Saraya-Jade just like she couldn’t blame either for acting out. 

“A pushover that’s what you see me as?” asked Davina watching as Sophie shook her head to say no and deny that was what she said. “Don’t deny it Sophie we all heard that recording, we all heard what you really think of us. Just a little hint for you, don’t mistake my kindness as a weakness because I a more than happy to show my fighter side. I may not want to be a professional wrestler like my parents but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to fight back when I’m pushed to do so. I forgave you for bullying me, but only because you didn’t know who you really were, I convinced the others to let you join the group because you belonged with us by blood. But that doesn’t mean I wont play your own game back at you, that doesn’t mean I wont stand up and fight back when I am hurt” continued Davina her voice low and dangerous as she reminded Sophie it was thanks to her the other dark haired girl had joined the group and the others began to trust her. “I refuse to vouch for you any longer and you better come up with a good reason for why you said those things as your previous one isn’t gonna work and neither is the pathetic one of saying you were angry” finished Davina before walking away, knowing the others who would be in classes would follow behind her where as Jack and Matthew would no doubt find something to entertain themselves with. 

Sophie soon swallowed the lump in her throat, before walking off to English knowing things were going to be hostile between her and Davina, they had every class together. Only where she had a friend before she would most likely be alone. Sophie blamed Megan for that, if she hadn’t showed them the recording then she wouldn’t have to deal with the hostile almost ignorant behaviour she was likely to experience. She knew she had no way of explaining why she had said those things, just as she knew what she had said was her own personal opinion and had never expected those she had called friends to find out what she said. She really did hate Megan for recording it and showing those she had called friends for over a year the recoding. It had possible ruined her life and friendships. Although she did have secrets that could destroy her friendship with each of them even more than it already was. 

“So how is Nicole doing with the whole prom thing?” asked Jack once it was just him and Matthew, he knew from watching Nicole at the park the other day and from seeing her messing about on her phone with Saraya-Jade and Britini, she was looking forward to the event even if she was likely to be the youngest one there. Matthew just smiled, he could remember wanting to be traditional as asked her what the likely colours of her dress would be. Just so he could stick with the tradition of the boys wearing a tie that matched the colour of the girls dress, just as he knew Jack was going to do the same thing, although he was doing that more to impress Saraya-Jade’s parents a scary thought although he knew their parents were friends well most of them were. He knew just as the others did, there was still problems when it come to the Samoan who had walked away and all but abandoned them, no matter how hard their parents tried to hide it, each of them could see it. 

“She’s excited about it since her mum and dad allowed her to go as long as she doesn’t get drunk or high on anything other than sugar. she’s also looking for ideas for her dress even went to Morgan for ideas as well as some of them from the last generation” replied Matthew remembering watching her run around the park that day and ask the others who had been to the prom including her own mum what they had warn to the prom when they went. “I know she’s not taking this seriously but its nice to see she is enjoying herself, at least that way she knows there is someone out there who is willing to do something to cheer her up and understands what its like missing an older sibling” finished Jack knowing it was unlikely Nicole would take the event seriously until she got to senior year in just under three years, he hoped she would remember him and what he did to get her to smile when she was kind. “How’s Saraya-Jade doing with hers?” asked Matthew knowing the brunette next to him just wanted to have his last major event in the school to be with the girl he had fallen for.

“She’s doing good, she said she has a surprise in store with the dress. Although she has to plan for next year as well since it would be her senior prom then. Knowing S-J she’s already planning ahead, she takes after her dad in that way” responded Jack a smile coming to his lips at imagining her planning for both this prom and her own one the following year, she had traits of both parents. She had her mum’s personality and temper as well as style yet she had her dad’s wrestling style, hair, skin tone and the planning ahead trait. Although she had dyed her hair black and gained the nickname Wednesday Jr from several of the current WWE Superstars and legends particularly from one Kevin Owens who had always called her mother Wednesday. “I asked dad something yesterday, same with Phil since they had been through this. I asked them how they knew they had found their one” added Jack confiding in his close friend, he knew he loved Saraya-Jade he just didn’t know if it was because he was at that age where he wanted to pursue relationships or because he really had found that special someone. 

“And” spoke Matthew almost begging Jack to continue with what he was saying. Although Matthew could guess he had stopped due to the group of girls walk across the sports field, one of them being Malika, the girl who was pretty much jealous of Saraya-Jade and made no attempt to hide it, she was also a former friend of Sophie’s, the one girl all of them in the group were having doubts about at the moment especially Davina who felt responsible for the other ninth year. It was no secret that Malika liked Jack in a romantic way, she had shown her jealous a fair few times, and even attempted to break Jack and Saraya-Jade up, not that any of it worked although she had come close at one point. It wasn’t long before Malika and her close friend in Alice started to walk towards the two boys, Alice being the one to like Matthew but never had the confidence to tell him, she had been trying to find away to tell him for a while yet not found any way she liked yet. 

“Hey Jack, how you doing?” said Malika tossing her longish sandy brown hair over her shoulder and with a flirty tone in her voice, the clothes she wore were also rather suggestive. “So you got a date for the prom yet? Since we all know you can’t take someone in the year below us” asked the flirty girl hoping she would be able to trick him in to asking her, although she had no interest in wrestling she was really only interested in the boys at the school, having transferred from a normal curricula high school near by. Jack only responded to her question with a nod of his head, a small smile on his lips when a disappointed look come to her features, suggesting she was going to ask something else or try something where he would end up doing something he really didn’t want to. 

“Yup I do have a date to the prom. Saraya-Jade, I went to Mrs Helmsley’s office last week and begged her to let me go, she said I could take Saraya if I helped out around the school and put my creativity to good use” responded Jack a smile on his lips at being able to take his girlfriend to the prom, even when the entire year was told they couldn’t take anyone from the year below them. He could still remember the smile to come to Saraya-Jade and her shock when he had asked to the last important event of high school besides graduation. “If I couldn’t go with her then I would have asked one of the others, Britini give her something to look forward to and have a fun night out since she has been pretty stressed with things happening with her family” added Jack revealing he would have asked Britini Lynch had he not being able to go with Saraya-Jade. Malika soon hum in frustration and walked off making sure her hair hit Jack in the face as she turned. 

“Wow she really does wanna get in your pants does she?” commented Matthew remembering when it was mentioned Jack was her next target for that. All the others she had been interested in that way had given into her and thrust granted her desire. Although the relationship normally lasted a few weeks before someone else would catch her attention then her little games would start all over again. Jack had been the only one so far who had resisted her, something she didn’t appear to like so much, as she come across as being ones of those who thought she was irresistible to the opposite gender, kind of like how Rhys was. “Seems like she really does what you to be the next one in her game. I wonder how many points she would score with you” added Matthew knowing what the game was like, he had lost count how many guys in the locker room had fallen for the trap of hers or one of the Senior Heartbreaks traps, there were five or six of them in the year and a few in younger years. “Anyway what were you saying before?” asked Matthew returning the conversation back to what it was before.

“Dad said he realised mum was his match when he felt as if part of him was missing when he wasn’t around her, plus he couldn’t keep his attention of her or stop thinking about her before they met, with the whole Spiky thing” replied Jack, remembering when his dad told him about that, they had all heard about the Spiky situation, as Seth and Dean had mentioned it and it was one of the famous stories from the group. “Phil just said there was something drawing him to Morgan, he couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else or without her. Which is how I feel for Saraya, when I’m around her my heart beat quickens, I feel protective of her. When she’s not around I’m afraid she isn’t going to come back to me, or something will happen where we get parted” finished Jack revealing exactly how he felt for the only daughter of Seth Rollins and Paige Knight. He knew when it come to their wrestling skills she would have far more talent and skills. 

“I can’t wait to see you two in the wrestling industry, most of us will be second generation wrestlers, the only ones who wouldn’t be are Morgan, Saraya-Jade, Nicole and Tyler. Two of them would be third generation and the other two are fourth generation. They have a lot to live up” responded Matthew completely changing the subject, he knew like most of them did not all of the current generation wanted to be professional wrestler although they wanted to work in the industry. Davina wanted to be a seamstress, designing and making wrestling costumes, where as Celeste was currently a hair and make up artist for WWE. Even Michael Rose and Ben Neville didn’t wrestle. One created the music for the superstars as well as some of the shows where as the other edited the entrance video and promo together ready for when they were aired to the world. Yet all of them had been successful so far. 

“Well when Davina brings her dream to I hope she designs and creates my gear for me. She’s brilliant at doing that kind of thing. Some of her drawings are amazing. She used the girls of the last generation as inspiration and the group itself as a stable. The ring gear she created match each style but also had some awesome merch designs” replied Jack knowing just how talented Davina was, he had seen her drawings before when he found her sketch pad, when he returned it to her she thanked him and showed him some of the things she had done as well as saying she was working with Colby to create wrestling gear designs for the others of their own generation. “I wonder what Sophie would want to do, since she is pretty secretive when it comes to that” asked Jack wondering what the younger teenager wanted to do when she was older, he had noticed she would avoid the question altogether or she would listen to the conversation but not answer it. 

“At this point I think she has other things to worry about, she got caught out by her own words and now has to explain that, plus the whole drama with your girl isn’t helping her. Dissing Colby like that isn’t going to be forgotten by any of us so easily, same with dissing Prince. Stephan and Britini aren’t going to forget that so easily. They love their little brother just like our older siblings love us” responded Matthew knowing the younger teenager had more pressing things to worry about considering she was on the verge of losing those she had been calling friends for over a year, although he was personally beginning to doubt that she saw them as friends considering the things she said. To him it seemed like she was using them for something merely a means to an end. Or they were apart of a bigger game plan she had in mind. 

With Star she had arrived at Black Knight Wrestling Academy, knowing what she was about to do could backfire on her, but she knew she had to do something she had told her partner in Roman she hated herself for what she had done in the past, when in fact she didn’t. She felt guilt for what some of her actions had lead to but that was it. She just wanted to be given a second chance with her children and with the people she hurt. Hence why she had applied for a job with Black Knight Wrestling Academy hoping if she did get a job there she would be able to try and make a mends with some of the ones she had hurt. Star looked at the new build in front of her, above the door was a huge black and silver sign saying Black Knight Wrestling Academy with the logo between Black Knight and Wrestling Academy. After a small pep talk she walked through the entrance and followed the signs that lead to the part she was supposed to wait in, realising it was group interview she felt a little calmer about being there. 

“Congratulations to all of you candidates, you made it through the application stage. Now to inform you about the process” spoke Seth when he reached the group, originally Paige was going to do the interview but she was teaching the group of girls some moves and about their character building as well as making a tape to send to wrestling companies in the indie circuit, she was helping each of them move on from the academy and on to the next part of their careers. “So there will be a lot of different parts to this group interview, there will be challenges, a little bit of paper work, a one on one interview with either myself or Paige, and depending on what job role you applied for, there maybe a tester so you know what is to come if you are successful” added Seth knowing Star was there but acting professional, he knew if she had what they were looking for in terms of skills then there was a good chance she could get the job. “So the clipboards in front of you, has the paperwork, if you could fill that out I would be grateful as it would help in the one on one interview later on” finished Seth before allowing them to fill out the four or five pages of paper work they had organised, by them he meant Paige. 

“Okay guys so now you have perfected your move set and characters it’s time to move on to the next part. One you got to get your ring gear sorted, so something that you like wearing or something that is you. Then once you got that your going to make a tape that you can send to indie companies in the hopes of getting your start. Make sure that tape is perfect as it is basically your CV for wrestling, every company you want to potential work for will be receiving this tap, if they like it then they will contact you about possible working for them, that maybe under a contract or for a one off appearance, it could even be for a try-out. If they don’t like it however they will send it back” explained Paige to the group of girls in front of her. She knew Seth had gotten them to design their ring gear a few weeks ago, an old friend of hers from England had been kind enough to make them for the company since he had been hired as the seamstress with the company. 

“But we don’t have ring gear. All we have are accessories for it and our wrestling boots” responded Molly, her blond hair up in a ponytail, Morgan, Tenille, Alicia, Melanie and Sara also looking at Paige in confusion on what thy were supposed to do without their ring gear, they had noticed the smile on Paige’s lips and the glint in her eyes. Morgan and Tenille both knowing she knew something they didn’t. Paige soon held up a finger signalling for them to wait where they were while she went to go and get something, to which she went into one of the store rooms and come out with a few boxes before back, she did this a few times until she had six medium boxes in front of her. Each of them had a name written in a different style and colour written on it. 

“You designed it we got it made for you” spoke Paige seeing the look on the girls faces when they realised what she had meant. Each of the girls opened the box with their name on, pulling out the ring gear inside, some of them had two piece with knee pads where as others had one piece and specially made accessories to go with it, such as a jacket, each of them had the logo on they had designed and it was in the colours each of them had chosen. “Last gift from Black Knight, is your first ring gear, we gave you the skills you needed and taut you the lessons now you guys have to go out there and prove you have what it takes to become a professional wrestler, starting with making and sending out those tapes. Each of these lovely boys behind me will be a camera men for each of you, and vice versa. Like you they have also been given their ring gear. Have fun guys and remember what you were told about the tapes” finished Paige revealing they would be working with one of the boys to film the tapes, they would be editing it together and making it their own before sending out to the companies they wanted to work for.


	30. Broken Secrets

“What am I supposed to do mum, because of Megan the group is turning against me. They believe her over me” spoke Sophie, she had explained the entire situation to her mother including what had caused the argument with Saraya-Jade in the first place although she had missed out some details, such as her attack on Saraya-Jade and what she had actually said in the recording to make the others distrustful of her. Sophie was all to aware her dad didn’t know what was happening although he did know about the attack due to Seth picking him up so he could take his own daughter home. Tyler having worried him with the phone call. “I feel like they don’t trust me any more, like they are going to turn on me or do something” added Sophie moving her dark hair from her eyes as she looked to her mum for help, or at least advice on what to do. 

“What actually happened Sophie?” asked Star having a feeling she wasn’t being told the truth, she was starting to fear it was too late for her daughter to be taught the right thing, that the lessons Star herself had taught the teenager were what was going to destroy everything she had hoped for. “I know the misfits wouldn’t just turn on one of their own without a good reason. That’s not their way, so tell me what you did to them and your father told m what happened between you and Saraya-Jade” finished Star revealing she did indeed know what Sophie had done to the slightly older teen for her to abandon her friendship and not even attempt to mend it. Although Star had never been a true member of the group she knew from her time with Roman they were like family, it would take a lot for them to turn on one of their own. Normally the person they turn against being the one to cause it like Roman had when he walked away from each of them and tried to erase his history with them. 

“I didn’t do anything to them. It was Megan, she made up accusations and told them about it. Said she had proof. They listened and believed her, now because of that they are turning against me. Its not fair. I haven’t done anything wrong. Its like its history friggin repeating itself but its me in your place and them in mine” replied Sophie pretending to wipe tears from her eyes, she knew if she did that with her father he would fall for it and help her with anything, she had never tried it with her mum before so didn’t know if it would work or not. Star only gave her daughter a hug before turning her to where the bedrooms were and giving her a gentle push down the hall. 

“I know you did something young lady, so I want you to go to your room and think over your actions. Then you can think of a way to apologise to Saraya-Jade and the others you hurt, I refuse to let you go down the path I have. So you little miss are going to learn to take responsibility for your actions. Now go” spoke Star, not falling for Sophie’s fake tears trick and refusing to let her go the same way she had gone when she was that age. Sophie was right it was like history repeating itself but not in the way the young teenager thought. To Star it was like watching her own daughter make the same decisions and mistakes she had made at that age and in that period of her life. There was no one to correct her or tell her she was wrong but she refused to stand by and watch her daughter go down the same path she herself had. She refused to stand by and do nothing as Sophie turned out the same way she had done. 

At the tree house in the woods the WWE High students were there together just hanging out in the weekend. In less than a week in would be the senior prom, Saraya-Jade had send a message to Jack informing him her dress was black and white, where as Morgan had personally told Matthew her little sister would be wearing a dark purple dress as well as thanking him for looking out for Nicole when she wasn’t there to do so. Tyler and Jon looked to each other wondering what was going to happen after the summer holidays. They would be seniors and Prince would be in high school with them. Each of them would be thinking about the year ahead and their career path. It was the years where every decision counted whether they were difficult ones or simple ones. 

“So Sophie what are we going to do?” asked Britini knowing that was likely to reason why they had been called there. If she was honest she had felt insulted by the words the older teen had spoken and how she had insulted her younger half brother in Prince without even knowing him. She was beginning to wonder if what they had seen when she threw insults Saraya-Jade’s way, attacked Megan and said those things was the real Sophie Reigns. If the girl they had known was all just a ploy to gain their trust and learn their secrets so she could destroy them from the inside out like so many had tried to do for years. “We know that’s the reason both of you called us here. Its the one place Sophie doesn’t know the location off” added Britini this time speaking directly to Matthew and Jack, since they were the oldest of the school students. 

“We don’t know what we are going to do. But we know we have to do something. If this keeps up then Saraya-Jade wont be the only one we have to worry about snapping, Jon would be a worry as well. We know Davina there is on the verge of snapping. We also know we have to do what is best for the group, even if that means cutting all ties with one of our own” replied Matthew knowing if something wasn’t done soon then Saraya-Jade wasn’t the only one they had to worry about when it come to losing her temper, Jon would be right there with her and Davina would do what none of them had seen before when she finally reached her breaking point which appeared to be fast approaching. 

“We thought we would do a group meeting, that way we can decide together as a family what we do. If we do anything” spoke Jack revealing they had called the group there so they could decide the best cause of action together. Instead of just two of them deciding it. “Ben said once when he was in school with the others when they had a problem they solved it together, like our parents did before us. So lets follow in their footsteps and get this problem sorted” finished Jack noticing how Saraya-Jade was sat next to her twin brother, he always admired the twins as they always knew how the other was feeling and what the other was thinking without having to speak to each other. 

“How about we let her explain” spoke Danielle, her blond hair up in a ponytail showing all her features to those around her, she had only put it up in a mess ponytail after getting into the tree house. As the walk through the woods had messed up her sleek style, although she hadn’t really realised until Britini had kindly pointed it out to her. “She said what was in the recording wasn’t the whole thing, so let her explain it to us along with why she attacked Saraya and why she would turn against her when we have been nothing but kind to her” continued Danielle knowing the best cause of action was to let the teenager in question explain her actions, although she wasn’t holding out much hope of the said teenager being honest with them. 

“Everyone in agreement?” asked Matthew looking around at the others to see if they agreed with the idea Danielle before they made it final. Each of them nodded to the idea figuring it was the only way to get the answers to their questions and find a peaceful solution to their problem. “Okay then we will ask her to explain her actions the next time we see her, see if we can find a peaceful solution to the current problem. Hopefully it wont go as far as cutting all ties with her and letting her loose in the school” added Matthew not sure of they could find a peaceful solution. After all she was part of the torment Davina had endured and almost a permanent reminder of painful past events for both sets of twins as well as Britini and Stephan. 

At Black Knight Wrestling Academy, Paige was up in the office looking over the tapes that the ladies had created to send off to the indie companies. She was just reviewing them to make sure there were no mistakes or anything that could make them appear unprofessional. She knew as Seth did the students were serious about becoming professional wrestlers. They had learnt the risks, knew the cost of doing so and also the odds of becoming successful, yet still they had shown they were serious about the dream and would do what it took to bring it to reality. She was proud of each of them, they had show just how much there were willing to try at being a wrestler, they had taken every piece of advice in their stride and used it to improve their skills hoping to be as good as those they looked up to.   
“What you thinking about?” came Seth voice, pulling her from her thoughts. He had entered the office after banging on the door, not that he really needed to. Only to see her looking at the picture of the original group of misfits just after Finn, Bayley and Becky graduated from high school they were proud to call each other friends and even family back then and happy to admit they were future WWE Superstars or current ones. Paige turned around to face her husband of so many years, a small smile coming to her features, even now she could never imagine herself with anyone but him, they were still so strong together. 

“Just how proud I am off those lot down there. They know the ups and downs of being a professional wrestler yet they still want to do, they have proven themselves by completing every task we put in front of them, even stayed in one of the houses with other people they didn’t know just so they understood what it would be like to be stuck with the same people day in and day out” responded Paige, before turning back to face the picture that hung on the wall. She could remember the day it was taken and how happy each of them were, some had just left school and were starting out in the wrestling business, others were in the indie circuit where most of them were already signed to WWE, whether that be in the developmental or on the main roster. 

“A lot has changed since then” spoke Seth walking to stand by her side. He knew each of them had gone through life experience that had turned them into the people they were today. Some of them had gone through marriage, all of them had their own kids now, others had been through divorce, most of them had to deal with Roman turning his back on them as well as suffering with injury or other life experience they’d rather not have gone through. He could still remember how happy each of them were back then, even Paige was smiling despite losing her parents a few months prior and trying to adjust to life without them. “So many of us have been through hell and back one way or another and still managed to come out the other side stronger than before. Yet neither of us can find it in ourselves to forgive Roman for turning on us and betraying everything we built together” added Seth remembering Becky mention she couldn’t will herself to trust him again, to her there was too much water under the bridge. Too much had changed for her to welcome him back with open arms. Eighteen years was a long time, they all had their own families to care for now. 

“He regrets walking away, you can see it every time he sees all of us together. The tween and teenagers laughing and having fun together, the older of the kids catching up and all of us together like nothing has changed even when near enough everything has. The Misfit Christmas was the first time he really seen how much he had missed out on. Especially when he realised Sophie never got to grow up with them neither has Jo-Jo for that matter” responded Paige, she had noticed his reaction at the park just as Bayley had and Emma at the Misfit Christmas, she had no doubt Dean would have noticed it. Seth smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her a little closer. After everything that had changed his love for her had stayed the same, they had stayed strong through everything, even when trying to raise a pair of rebellious twins and do their jobs at WWE Superstars. 

“I know, but like Dean there’s too much water under the bridge. The one time I trusted him again we lost our son, I’m not willing to risk trusting him again with the same results. We’ve been through too much” replied Seth knowing he would never allow Roman to watch either of the twins not after what happened when he let Roman watch Colby for a few hours. Through that one decision he had put his family through so much pain, he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice just as he was sure neither Becky or Finn would. “Too much has happened for us to go back to how we were. Roman made his choice then just as most of us have made our choices now. We accepted his although grudgingly its time for him to accept ours” finished Seth kissing Paige’s temple as he put his attention to the last picture of the many misfit children, Colby standing next to Prince with a huge smile on his lips James and Oliver standing behind the boys like they were the responsible adults. 

“Why can’t you give him a second chance?” came a voice from the pair of them, both of them turned around, although they already knew who the voice belonged to. They couldn’t forget the voice of the woman who had made it her personal mission to make their lives a living hell whenever she felt like it. “He’s trying to make things right, so why can’t you do your bit and meet him half way. Its the least you could do considering everything you lot did to me” spoke Star, dressed in her formal wear as she had been invited back for the second round of interviews, in their own way this was their way with moving on from the past with her. Not that it was working with her getting involved in something that didn’t have anything to do with her at least as far as they were concerned she wasn’t. 

“Why isn’t any of your concern Star. You are here for the interview not to get involved in misfit problems or make them worse than they already are” responded Paige leaving the room shortly after and ignoring how the slightly older woman had made the entire situation about her. Star just looked to where Paige had walked, an annoyed expression on her features at not getting the answers she was hoping for. She soon turned her attention back to Seth when it dawned on her, he would be the one interviewing her. He knew he had to be professional, although the odds of that happening or him keeping his cool were pretty low, he couldn’t forget what had happened plus looking at her and hearing her voice were permanent reminders of those events. 

“So Miz Reigns have you decided which position you want to go for?” asked Seth, knowing from the last time with the group interviews she wanted several positions in the company, the highest being in management and the lowest being a teacher. She was determined she was going to be a major part the company. He had given each one who had come to the group interviews a list of the positions that were available along with the qualifications needed to achieve the position and other things such as checks and job history references. Star nodded with a smile on her lips at being able to get this far, she knew if they were willing to let her get this far then they were either forgiving her for the past or they were just being good employers. 

“Indeed I have. I have decided to go for the position of a teacher and work my way up from there” replied Star, watching as Seth nodded and wrote something down on the paper pad he had in his lap. He also looked through the small pile of paper he had on the desk until he found what he was after and handing over to the mother of three the other side of the desk along with a pen so she could fill it out as they went through the interview. “I know your going to ask why I want to be a teacher here. I want to be a teacher here so I can help the next generation of wrestlers achieve their dreams, use my own experiences in the wrestling world and share them with others around me. I want to help train those who come here to find their calling in the wrestling world and watch as they bring those dreams true” added Star, still receiving the same unreadable expression from Seth along with a nod of his head. 

“So tell me what experience you have that makes you perfect for being a teacher here at Black Knight Wrestling Academy?” asked Seth looking up to her, noticing how she had done her hair in a high ponytail, and even had an expensive looking necklace on. It was almost like she was trying to be someone she wasn’t in order to secure a job and get information from them. “Also what type of skills could you offer that no one else could?” added Seth knowing she would have to think about the questions he had asked. After all he was all to aware she hadn’t actually competed in wrestling companies before, her only ties being Hunter, Damon, Roman and WWE High. He also knew she would likely try and pass off a lie in order to get what she wanted. 

“Well as you know I attended WWE High for a short period of time. I mainly attended TNA Academy and worked as a valet for a short time. I took a break from it to raise my children and recently attempted a comeback” responded Star, knowing she had to choose her words carefully, she had yet to inform anyone of the misfits about the court order she had, which she was technically violating by being at the company she was currently at. “I could teach these students about managing wrestlers and a few skills I picked up back in the day, as well as the best ring gear options and the importance of having the right gimmick and ring name. As well as finding the right company to work for to get to the target in life” finished Star, once again seeing Seth nod before the office phone began to ring, he knew that would be someone getting back to him on Star’s background check. Although he was already aware of the prison sentence she had served, he had to make sure there wasn’t anything else she had conveniently forgot to inform him off. 

“Hello” spoke Seth, the same unreadable look he had throughout the entire interview placed firmly on his features so not to let anything out or give anything away. “Really. Okay thank you for informing me, and for finding that out. Okay bye” finished Seth before putting the phone back on the hook and looking over to Star, although he never showed it he was fuming inside that she had the nerve to do as she had done. “I’m sorry Miz Reigns but this interview is over. I can not offer you any position here, although I wish you luck with future employment” spoke Seth in a professional manner, shaking her hand and leading her to the office door, he knew she was confused on why she hadn’t been offered any position at the company, surely she would have been able to do something. When he was sure the dark haired mother of three had gone, he sent a text message to Paige, knowing she had a right to know what Star had neglect to disclose on her application form. No more than five minutes later Paige re-entered the office. 

“What’s so urgent?” asked Paige, worry sparkling in her brown eyes. Seth responded by giving her Star’s file watching as she read through everything with confusion while wondering what it was that she was supposed to be looking for. Seth knew she wouldn’t find it in there, or she would find what he was about to tell her rather disturbing and missing from the application and virtually everywhere from the file. “Other than who the file is on what is so important?” asked Paige, the name alone having set alarm bells off and red flags off for her. She soon gave the file back to Seth and watched as he put it back in the filing cabinet, her worry and concern getting greater the longer she had to wait for his response on what was so urgent. 

“She neglect to tell us she was banned from going with in 100 yards of the Dean’s family and ours. By working here she would have been violating the court order” responded Seth revealing Star had been ordered to stay at least a 100 yards from both their own family and Dean’s, due to what happened in the past. “When she turned up at the park that day, she broke the court order just as she did when she came here. They forbid her for coming near us but she did it anyway” added Seth his anger slowly rising at the nerve the other woman had, he could see the concern in Paige’s eyes grow, he knew she worried, if Star was willing to break that particular order that was supposed to protect both families what else was she willing to break in order to get what she wanted. “Don’t worry, I turned her away when I was informed by Dwayne. I also sent a text to Dean so he knows she is supposed to be away from him and his family” finished Seth revealing he had given Dean the heads up. 

At WWE High, Sophie was once again with the group of misfits. She knew from what her mum told her she would have to try and set things right even when she didn’t believe she had done anything wrong. The words she had spoke were her honest opinion, although she would admit what she said about Colby was probably out of line the same with Prince. The dark haired girl looked at each of them she had called friends for over a year, wondering if they would believe her if she made up some excuse or if they help in making history repeat itself. Each of them gave her an unreadable expression in return, they had called her there to explain then they would decide what they were going to do. They had made that much clear to her via the group chat each of them were linked to. 

“I know you want to know why I said those things. Just like I know you want the truth. But it is my choice whether I give you those things. Just like I know you guys wont do the one thing that is probably on your minds right now” spoke Sophie, noticing although they were listening to her they weren’t looking at her, instead they appeared to be doing something else. Almost like they were researching some big project they were all working on. “Why I said those things is none of your concern but it is true, what I said about you is true. None of you are ever going to achieve your goals because none of you are willing to work for it, you just expect it to be handed to you on a silver plater, especially Nicole since she is one of the only fourth generation wrestlers out there. Nothing any of you can do will ever change my opinion of any of you” added Sophie a satisfied smile on her lips at being able to do that and assume they weren’t going to do anything. 

“Thanks for your explanation and insults Sophie. As of now you’re no longer one of us” responded Matthew, through her own choice she had decided her fate. They had agreed together if she had answered their questions and apologised or attempted to make a mends then they would have followed the normal group rules their parents had put in place and still follow, but with her insulting them further and making it clear she wasn’t going to answer their questions she had made the decision for them. The option their parents had never taken, cut all ties with one of their own. “Your words then and the explanation show, you aren’t one of us. We are honest with each other no matter what, we protect each other and stand up for what we believe in. You aren’t honest with us and you intentionally attacked Saraya-Jade and caused injury to Tyler, plus you insulted two who can’t defend themselves. So from now on there is no ties between us” finished Jack sadness in his voice at having to do that, he knew as the others did that was the last resort. 

“What? You can’t do that” replied Sophie shock and anger mixing together in her voice. She hadn’t expected them to do that hence why she had spoken her previous words with confidence and almost arrogance in her voice. Yet she had assumed wrong. “Davina, you know they can’t do that. You know what I said was just a joke. You know me” added Sophie looking over to the other girl in her year, although Davina looked at her there was no emotion in her eyes, nothing but anger and frustration there. Davina soon shook her head in response watching as Jon coming to sit next to her with a comforting smile on his lips. It was almost like he had come to give her strength and courage to stand up to the person who had bullied her for so long and trick all of them into thinking she was a friend when all she had appeared to want was to know their secrets. 

“Sorry Sophie but I’m not your key to staying in the group. You can’t say that I’m a pushover after spending two years bullying me then expect me to help you when you need it. You created this mess now your the one who can solve it and you can do it on your own” responded Davina, beginning to feel proud that she had finally stood up to the one who had tormented her, although she had thought they had moved past that she could see now that wasn’t the case. “You created the problem with Saraya-Jade, and the rest of us. So you can find the solution to it, but we all agreed you would decide your own fate. When you said you weren’t going to tell us the reasons why you said those things and insulted us more. You ended your friendship with all of us then. You don’t have anyone else to blame now but yourself” finished Davina as the bell signalling the end of break sounded. She felt proud she was finally able to do something to help the others in return for them helping her when she had needed it. 

“Come on Twinsy, off to Wrestling class we go” spoke Tyler holding his hand out to his younger twin, a cheeky smile on his lips as he do so. His smile only got bigger and slightly softer when Saraya-Jade took of his outstretched hand and pulled herself up, a smile of her own appearing on her lips as she walked with her brother, Danielle and Jon to the wrestling hall while also bidding the others goodbye until lunch when they would all meet again. This week was going to a busy one. The end of the school year was coming up, so that meant when they returned after the summer holidays herself, Tyler, Danielle and Jon would be seniors with Jack and Matthew leaving the school to begin their careers in the wrestling industry. Prince would also be starting at the school finally joining them as a high school student. 

“Can you guys believe we’re going to be seniors when the holiday ends?” asked Jon, he knew he took more after his dad then his mum, he had the same cheeky grin, eyes and build as him, the only thing he inherited off his mother was her blond hair, since like Danielle his hair was a few shades brighter than his dads. “I mean we actually made it to senior year, a few fights and lost friendships along the way, but we made it. It will be our time to show we can make the school and those who came before us proud” continued Jon, the excitement of being a senior showing in his voice although there was fear as well. He knew he should be serious since senior year was the final school year and the most important. It could make or break ones dreams. 

“I still can’t believe it’s been that long since you guys moved from Iowa to here” spoke Danielle, she could remember the Rollins family moving from Davenport to Tampa like it had happened a few days prior. Yet in reality it was almost three years. So much had changed since then. Each of them had grown up so much. They had grown into young adults and were more determined than ever to follow in the family business. Danielle still looked to her mum and the others misfit girls for inspiration, just as Saraya-Jade was determined to remind people she wasn’t just as Rollins by birth but also a member of the all famed Knight Wrestling Family. She like all of them was proud of their heritage. They were proud to be the children of professional wrestlers. Just as they were happy their parents had done everything they could to keep each of them out of the spotlight until they ready to be there.


	31. Summer Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – One last chapter to go on this one guys. That being the Epilogue (chapter 32). Chapter 33 will be thank you’s and disclaimer. Thank you for reading.

Senior Prom had passed and the summer holidays had taken over, Jack and Matthew had done as most of the graduates of their generation had done and gone travelling for the summer before they got to work with their dream jobs or at least making them a reality. Each of the families had planned different things for the holiday. Emma had planned to catch up with all her friends and continue making appearances here and there in the wrestling world, she had also posted up to date family photos to her social media accounts letting the world know despite her divorce she was still one of the happiest there was and she was still smiling. 

Dean and Summer had arranged to take their three children to Summer’s home town in Carolina, although she knew her parents and no doubt sister would be there, she still wanted the twins and month old son to see the place she once called home and also know where they come from. Just as Seth and Paige had taken their own little family to visit England, it had been a while since they had been there for anything but work and knew although they would be recognised it was still a place they felt at peace, somewhere they could be themselves and enjoy their time together as a family. Finn at the moment was on tour, Prince had wanted to go on the road with him to gain experience for the future and enjoy the time he got to spend with his dad before returning to school although it would be a nerve racking time since he would be going to WWE High as a first year student along with the few hundred others his age. 

Dolph on the other hand was going to be spending the holidays he had on the road but like Finn had his children there with him and grandchildren. He was a proud father and grandpa, there wasn’t a time went by where he didn’t mention how proud he was of his children or how much of a delight it was to know his two granddaughters were backstage cheering him on and thinking of ways for him to improve, even if it was his comedic skills rather than the wrestling ones. Most of the original misfits and the current generation were either on tour, travelling the world or spending time with their loved ones and family, something all of them loved to do, even if they were working they still got to speak with family members or in the case of those in the wrestling business they were building up their fan base as much as they could. Taking the advice their parents and those they seen as their extended family gave them. 

“Summer?” spoke a woman with walnut coloured hair, she had the same blue eyes as Summer did and the same beaming smile. “Is it really you?” questioned the same woman, a smile coming to her lips at the possibility of that being her dear beloved older sister. She hadn’t seen Summer in person for years, unless watching the wrestling shows she appeared on. Summer nodded recognising Autumn instantly, it may have been years since they last seen each other or even spoke to each other but they could still recognise the other. Autumn could remember all the times she wanted to call or see Summer to make things right but for some reason could never bring herself to do it. Mainly because she always imagine Summer’s reaction being a bad one. 

“Its good to see you again Autumn” responded Summer, pulling her younger sister in for a hug although being careful since she had her months old son in her arms, he had been fussy about being his stroller so she had take him out, like Jon and Danielle did when they were his age he stopped crying almost instantly upon realising he had gotten what he had wanted. “Its been a long time little sister, a lot of things have changed since I last seen or spoke to you” added Summer trying to remember the last time she had spoke to Autumn, she knew neither of her parents were at her wedding but Autumn had been, although she had turned down the bridesmaid position to which Emma had gotten along with Bayley and Becky all three of which had brought the fun and laughter to the special day. 

“You’ve changed so much and I think the last time we seen each other was when you told mum and dad you were pregnant for the first time. We both know how that ended” replied Autumn recalling she had last seen Summer in person almost seventeen years ago, when their parents had told Summer her child would be better off in the system something she had gone on to prove each of them wrong. She was happy and so were her children, despite the age gap between the twins and their younger brother they loved him like any older sibling loved their younger ones. “It looks like you proved them wrong, you have three children and you still have your high school sweetheart. You should come to dinner tonight, I’m sure mum and dad would love to see you and their grandchildren” finished Autumn knowing it would be a surprise for their parents to see Summer again after so long, she knew her parents regretted what they said that day, especially when Summer herself made the decision to disown them, their aunt and uncle keeping everyone updated on how she was doing although they hadn’t mentioned Summer had twins. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea but thank you for the offer. I know its almost been two decades but I can’t forget what they said to me then, nor can I forget what they told me when I was younger. My kids are better off not knowing them, when they are older I will let them decide. Plus they knew where I was and didn’t attempt to contact me, so they made their choice clear as I did mine that day. It was good seeing you again little sister” responded Summer making it clear she was sticking by her decision from back then. If she was honest she never mentioned her parents to either of her children, not even Dean had mentioned them although they had mentioned Autumn on a few occasions. Despite their differences Summer still loved her little sister dearly always hoping one day she could see her again and tell her something she had always wanted to say since that day all those years ago. “I love you Autumn” continued Summer finally speaking those words, seeing Autumn smile that unmissable bright smile made it worth it, as it did when Summer wrote something down and handed it over to the brunette. 

“Your contact information” spoke Autumn, her smile getting a little bigger at realising her big sister still loved her and wanted to be there. “I understand you don’t want to see mum and dad, just as I understand you have to put this little one and those two teenagers first. Maybe one day Madison could finally meet her cousins and famous aunt Summer and Uncle Dean” added Autumn revealing she too had children even if it was only one, although she was no longer with her baby daddy she did allow him to see her. Madison was their common ground they both wanted the best for her. Summer could only smiled and nod to the statement before once again hugging her little sister and letting her get on with her day. She was surprised to see her after so long although she wasn’t surprised to learn her parents had moved back to North Carolina, as she had expected them to move back to the place they were at their happiest. New York. Summer soon rejoined her husband and teenagers with a bright smile on her lips, especially when she seen the two still acting as they always had when they found a candy store that they had deemed to be the real life version of Honeydukes sweet shop in Harry Potter. 

“That was Autumn” spoke Summer to Dean’s silent question as he gently took their younger son into his own arms and giving her a soft peck on the cheeks. “Looks like your holiday idea may have been good for us and them. You were right time does change some things” continued Summer admitting the love of her life was right when he said her little sister would change even if her parents didn’t. Dean could only smile while also bouncing their youngest child on his hip to entertain him. Where as Summer followed the twins into the candy store to make sure they didn’t cause to much havoc, although she had trust they would behave themselves despite being slightly hyper and ecstatic to find a store they could spend the day in besides the video game store they had passed earlier in the day. 

“What do you think Colby? Do you think your mum and Aunt Autumn could make up for lost time?” asked Dean although he knew the boy wouldn’t answer him just yet he still had to ask. He received a big toothless smile and a happy noise come from the small boy in his arms in response. “Yeah me too, maybe then your mummy can move on from the past and be truly happy again like she was when you and your brother and sister were born” added Dean a smile on his lips as the baby boy in his arms found the strap on his bag suddenly fun to play with, along with his shortish hair, a toothless smile on his young features the whole time. Dean could remember when the twins were like that, the many sleepless nights and a cranky summer to go with it. He could also recall the twins being rather fussy about the food they were given and which parent come to them when they began to cry. Yet through everything he wouldn’t change a thing as he knew they were loved more than anything else in the world, he was aware both Jon and Danielle knew that just as he was hoping little Colby in his arms was aware of it. 

“I wonder what the others are up today. Other than being with the people they loved and doing the things they dreamt of one day doing. Should image Saraya-Jade and Tyler are causing a little havoc in England round about now. The same with Britini and Stephan along with Prince in Ireland with Becky, Sheamus and Finn since they are in Ireland for the European tour” spoke Summer returning from the shop with something for each of the three children. Dean could see the huge smile Jon had on his lips while looking at the lollipop he held on to, where as Danielle had a small bag filled with what appeared to be chocolate covered raisins. “Strawberry milk for little mister there” added Summer as she held up the small bottle of the milky drink she had gotten for her young son so he got something from the shop too. 

Over in England, Paige and Seth were currently walking around the ruins of one of the many castles that once stood proud around the country. Despite their twins being sixteen going on to seventeen they stayed close by although they were in front by a few meters. Since they were in England and travelling around the country for the summer, the twins picked the sights they went to during the day while both Seth and Paige chose which city would be their next destination, as well as the nightly activities. They knew the last stop on their tour of England would mean the most to Paige due to it being the place she was born and lived in until she moved to Florida for her senior year. Norwich. He knew it had been years since Paige had gone there, the last time being to visit her brother in Roy since he had moved back there when he married and stayed there after his divorce so he could carry on the Knight’s legacy in the place it had began so many years ago. 

“Warwick castle, one of the biggest in England if I remember rightly” spoke Seth as they followed the two teenagers through the ruins, keeping their distance. He knew as Paige did they missed their significant other, Saraya-Jade had said she would be taking lots of pictures so she could make a scrapbook for the summer and so she had something to show the others when they returned home, where as Tyler would send a text message or email to Danielle every night when they returned the hotel to let her know where they were and what they had seen. So she knew he was having just as much fun in his last summer holiday as a school student before returning for the last important year. “Do you think they will enjoy their last week here before going back home?” asked Seth knowing they pair of them together would be arranging the last week of activities before returning back home. 

“Three amusement parks and studio tour of one of their favourite films. I’m sure they would enjoy it. Especially when they get to spend the entire day at those amusement parks. Get lots of things to take home with them” responded Paige, a smile on her lips, especially when she could remember the three hour trip her parents took her and her brothers took so they could spend the day at Alton Towers, the endless rides to have fun on and the memories that they created there, it was something she thought her own children should get the fun of doing too. “How long do you reckon it will take them to realise this is where they maternal family come from?” asked Paige knowing both Tyler and Saraya-Jade were convinced she was born and raised in Tampa Florida, completely missing her ascent was slightly different or she seemed happy to return to the country they were now in. 

“When we’re in your home town maybe. Or when we show them the house you grew up in. They will work it out eventually. Plus when they do find out it will make this trip all the more special for them. As they would have been to the places you went to as a kid and even went to your favourite amusement park” replied Seth a soft smile on his bearded features at seeing his twins enjoying the times they had in another country. It wasn’t long before Seth began to chuckle at something he realised as they walked through the ruins of the old and haunted Warwick Castle. A smile placed firmly on his lips as he walked especially at the irony he had realised. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Paige, looking between her husband and her two children a couple of meters ahead. She hadn’t noticed them do anything other than walking and nudging each other on the odd occasion, Tyler taking pictures of the views and some of Saraya-Jade as they went. Helping her with her summer holiday scrapbook she was so determined to make. Seth only smiled to her question wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked, just wanting to have the person he had deemed as his soul mate and the woman who had given him everything a little closer to himself, he just wanted to hold her in his loving embrace. To say I love you without actually speaking a word. He of course knew he had gotten her curiosity up, that being one of his talents as well as being able to know her emotions and how to get her to smile when she was feeling down, normally around the anniversary of her parents or Colby’s birthday. 

“Nothing, just noticed the irony of something” responded Seth as they strolled the grassy area’s watching as the twins climbed old stones steps to get a better view of something or to see what was up the top of them. He could see the curiosity still there in Paige’s eyes to which he gave her a short but sweet kiss before smiling lovingly at her. “I always used to call you my mysterious raven haired lady. Although your not so mysterious to anyone in WWE any more, you are pretty mysterious to Saraya-Jade and Tyler, especially after this trip when they learn they have been to the place where their mum was born and grew up. They went to all the places where you went as a child and one of the places I took you after proposing for the second time” continued Seth seeing the curiosity in Paige’s eyes be replaced by the amusement of the words he had spoken. He was right they had no idea the places they were visiting were also some she herself had gone to as a child. 

“I guess your right” replied Paige a small smile of her own appearing at the thought of their reactions when they found out the country they were visiting for part of the summer was also the same one she was born and raised in. even when it had been years since she left the country behind and some of her old school friends. Although some of them had stayed in touch such as the boys she used to hang out with and Allen. She could always remember the three she had called the twisted trio and her once best friend who had turned on her, once she left for Florida she hadn’t heard from anyone of the four, each of them had gone quiet although she knew some of those she had gone to school with followed her on social media, almost like they were keeping tabs on her. “Its funny coming back here, brings back some memories of when I went to McKinley High. The twisted trio, Allen, Chloe even the guys I used to hang out with and Aidan” added Paige a small smile coming to her lips as she remembered those she had once called friends, even those who were near enough her mortal enemies. She still wondered what happened to each of them. 

“How about when we got to Norwich, you find them and I will take Tyler and Saraya-Jade out for the day. That way you get answers to your questions and they get to find out what happened to the girl who moved away all those years ago” responded Seth, giving her the idea of tracking each of them down or at least some of them. Paige smiled a little bigger and nodded to the idea. In her own way she would like to see some of them again and find out about their lives since she left McKinley High for WWE High. She had followed her dreams and did what some had deemed impossible, getting married and starting her own family along the way, now she was curious to see if the others she knew way back when had brought their own dreams a reality like they had said to do back then. “Maybe you could go to the place you went to school, if it is still there” continued Seth knowing there was a slight chance the school she had attended back then wasn’t there any more, he knew from Roy some of the schools and merged leaving old school building empty and up for demolition. 

“I would but it was demolished a few years back. Roy lives in one of the apartments that was built in its place. They built a few houses and apartment block along with a gym and a little precinct, like a little community to replace the old school building that once stood there” spoke Paige, revealing she knew her old school building had been replaced, since it was one of the many building that became useless when McKinley merged with another school. “At least they made good use of the space the school had and from what I hear the sport hall was extended and turned into the gym” added Paige a small but kind of sad smile appearing on her lips at the thought of her old school being destroyed and replaced with housing, most of the residents were probably unaware of the educational building that once stood on the spot they now called home. 

“Well then finding and reuniting with some of the people you knew from back then it is” replied Seth pulling her closer to him in a tight yet loving embrace. He supposed he would be the same if WWE High was pulled down and replaced with housing, as it was a school that held so much for him. He met the people who became like family there, that was also the school he ask Paige out all those years ago and also the school his own children attended. He would actually be devastated if the school was torn down, although an old building it held so many memories for him and the remaining members of the misfits. “I’m sure some of them would be just as intrigued to see you again after what twenty six, twenty seven years. You only ever returned there to visit your brothers or when we were on tour. I think its time to make that long awaited return even if it just for a day or so” continued Seth knowing it had been a long time since Paige had stayed in the place she was born, he knew there were memories there such as her first wrestling match, all her birthdays up until her seventeenth, her old school friends even when he knew she saw her school years as a prison sentence back then. 

“Okay” whispered Paige in response, knowing if she didn’t at least try and find some of them she would end up regretting it. They were at one point part of her life after all. The twisted trio were the three who had made her school life a living hell with the help of Chloe her former best friend, the four of them together had sparked her hatred for the popular kids. The group of boys back then showed her what true friendship was, supporting her with her career choice and being at every one of her matches, making sure she knew someone was there for her. They had been shocked to learn she wouldn’t be returning to McKinley High for her senior year due to moving to Florida. Yet they had found her social media and made sure to follow her. “It would be nice to see some of them again, get back to my roots even if it is for a few days” added Paige watching as the smile appeared on Seth’s features at hearing her agree to the idea. 

“Family photo” spoke Saraya-Jade as she ran towards her parents Tyler following behind her, both of them had big smiles on their lips, they had been on what they called little adventures exploring old ruins and going around different cities in the country. They had been to museums, shopping centres, parks as well as different restaurants, and seen different historical sites around the country. Both Seth and Paige looked to each other, before nodding. They knew Saraya-Jade wanted to get a photo of them in front of the haunted castle, it wasn’t long before both teenagers stood with their parents. Saraya-Jade just in front of Seth with Tyler leaning down in front of Paige due to being slightly taller than her. He was near enough the same height as Seth now. Saraya-Jade soon snapped the selfie family photo all of which had bright smiles on their lips he knew she would more than likely put it in her scrap book. 

“So where are we going for our last week in the country?” asked Tyler standing up straight and looking to both of his parents. He knew they had planned each city out carefully allowing the pair of himself and Saraya-Jade to choose the activities they got to do, even if it was just a simple adventure land with night walks and laser tag, along with a zip wire. “By the way its fun here in England, we should come here for a family holiday again” added Tyler moving his dark brown hair out of his eyes, he knew there was another reason why there were there, even if Saraya-Jade had completely missed it, she had been too engrossed in everything to realised there was something about the way their parents acted that was a little unusual. 

“Norwich” responded Seth, once again wrapping his arm around Paige’s shoulders. “Its about time you two went to visit your mum’s birth place” he continued when he seen the looks that passed over the twins features, especially to learn they were actually in their mother’s home country. “Yeah momma bear here wasn’t born in Florida, she moved their with your uncles and grandparents when she was seventeen. This country is where she is truly from and she has arranged some pretty fun things for all of us to do in the last week” finished Seth revealing his beloved wife was actually from England and answering the question on why there was something slightly different with Paige’s ascent, even now there was still a hint of her original English ascent, which mainly come out when she was emotional about something or when she was angry, much like Tyler himself his ascent changed ever so slightly when he was angry about something. 

“You have a tour to go on, three amusement parks to visit and an entire town to explore, although its not that interesting” added Paige, revealing the activities they had arranged although only four of them, they were willing to allow the two teenagers to go out and explore the city if they wanted. “Uncle’s Roy and Zack are also there and they have said your more than welcome to visit them, Zack has your cousins Ezra and Emilie there, where as Uncle Roy is running his WAW over here now” continued Paige revealing their two cousins in Ezra and Emilie were finally visiting their father after spending years apart from him, Emilie was two years older than them where as Ezra was the same age. They couldn’t remember the last time they had seen the duo and knew there was a high possibility of never recognising the others. “Both of them live with Zack now since Maggie remarried” finished Paige revealing the two teenagers now lived with their father, clearly not getting alone with their step father. 

“We’re going to have a lot of stories to tell when we get home and a lot of new memories” responded Saraya-Jade going to hug her parents with huge but loving smile on her lips, she soon pulled Tyler into the family hug knowing it wasn’t completely without her slightly older twin brother being involved as well. “The scrapbook of the summer is even more special now, since we are in the country mum comes from and we get to see our cousins again” added Saraya-Jade looking forward to time when she got to see them again, she could always remember playing around with Emilie, talking about make up and what it would be like to own there own little fashion boutique. Where as Ezra and Tyler were pretty close due to being the same age and both being the boys, they always used to play video games and want to try some of the wrestling moves they had seen on the trampoline, they even made cardboard titles and acted if they were part of a wrestling company winning the tag team titles or some single championship.

“From what Uncle Zack said the two can’t wait to see you either. Ezra still has the entrance video’s he and Tyler made when you were four where as Emilie still has the box of things Saraya-Jade and herself made, I think Zack said it was the wedding box she kept” spoke Seth, seeing their eyes light up to hear their cousins missed them just as much as they had missed their cousins. Even more so to learn they had kept something they had done together, the last time they have seen each other was when they were five and seven, near enough twelve years ago. “You guys have over a decade to catch up on, and they are coming with us to the three amusement parks along with uncle Zack” added Seth remembering he and Paige had invited the two and their father along for the days out, they had invited Roy as well but he had politely declined the offer due to running a business and because it reminded him of what he didn’t have, although he was happy for his younger siblings for settling down and starting their own little families.


	32. Epilogue

17 Years Later 

Seventeen years later seen the misfits both the original group and the next generation in different places and doing different things. Each member had passed through the famous wrestling school with the exception of Colby Ambrose who was currently in his senior year, reminding those of who he was with his light blond hair and kind smile as well as his wicked sense of humour and pranks. He looked up to his older siblings admiring them for what they had done with their careers. Every day dreaming of when he could join them as a professional wrestler rather than watching from the crowd being proud to call them his older siblings. 

Tyler had gone through the indie circuit with his twin sister, best friend and the woman he went on to marry in Danielle Ambrose. Although they kept their personal lives out of the spotlight of the WWE Universe and wrestling fans in general. He teamed with Jon Ambrose never once having an argument and always enjoying it when they took the world by storm, showing the world their father’s may have been bitter rivals in the ring but they were as close as brothers no matter what. Danielle went on to compete in several wrestling companies using the name Danielle Ambrose to begin with but changed it to Danielle Rae when she finally made it to WWE, she also used her mother’s former entrance music, being proud of who her parents were and determined to prove to the world she was just like any other wrestler. Saraya-Jade on the other hand reminded people of who her grandparents were and of her mother’s side of the family, she competed as Saraya Knight, making sure to keep to the dark side of things and even used some of the moves passed down through the family. 

James and Oliver made it to WWE the year both sets of twins graduated from WWE High, the talent scouts finally noticing the high flying brothers in Ring of Honour and Dragon Gate USA. They had been making waves down their for years, combining their parents last names together to created El Gabriel, the duo held the tag team championships in every company they had been in, even a few singles championships. Ben too caught the attention of Hunter Helmsley himself through his high flying moves, the man soon realising Ben was the only son of Adrian Neville brought him to company and made sure to give him the young man the shot he deserved, he was determined the son of Adrian Neville wasn’t going to be punished for his father’s decision years prior, plus since he and Stephanie had taken over they were determined to bring the best to the company and give superstars a chance based on their talent rather than their appearance. 

Davina also went on to follow her dreams, designing the merchandise and ring gear for several wrestlers around the world. She was happy to work behind the scenes as Celeste does, making the superstars look their best with ring gear unique to them and fitted for their style perfectly. She was also happily engaged to Tyler Rollins, since he had obeyed by her wish of taking their relationship slow, she had also found amusement there too, especially when she realised they had followed in their parents footsteps. Her younger brother in Rami decided he would also work backstage of a wrestling business, travelling to England he helped out with WAW, working on the internet and promotional sides of things, making the company the biggest in England, and one of the places to be if you were competing in the indie circuit, he was more than happy to help with a business he knew his own parents had worked in when they first started out as professional wrestlers. 

Matthew and Jack followed in their older siblings footsteps, each trying to improve at their craft as they went, both attended Black Knight Wrestling Academy after leaving school and then went on to work with WAW for a short time, they had both been in WWE several times but always went back to their roots in the indie circuit for a while and also helping others to get their starts in the company. They were specialist in tag team wrestling and hoped they inspired others just as the Hardy Brothers, Edge and Christian and the Dudley Boys inspired them to be a tag team and remind those of some of the best there was when it come to tag team wrestling. Morgan went to WWE after graduating from Black Knight Wrestling Academy, as well as marrying her high school sweetheart in Phil. She always smiled when she heard the commentators mention she looked similar to Paige and skipped to the ring like AJ Lee had once done, she wanted to remind people of the two women who helped shaped the division she competed in. Tenille had a small stint in WWE, realising it wasn’t the place for her although she did hold the SmackDown Women’s title and the NXT Women’s title at the same time, being the first woman in history to do so, she happily competed in different companies but was a main stay at ROH. Having so epic rivalries while she was there. 

Michael decided to do something a little different than competing in the ring although like the others who didn’t compete he did stay in the world of wrestling. He went through college and went on to create the entrance music and video’s to the wrestlers, doing this for several different companies but mainly staying with WAW and ROH, knowing if he could do that for those in the independent circuit then he could be helping them gain the attention of the company they aspired to be part of. He always enjoyed watching them as heard their entrance music for the first time, or seen the video he had spent his time making for them. His assistant in Nicholas Ziggler was always out there with a camera to get footage of the wrestler they were making the entrance for. He also questioned them so each piece of music was different and so people would recognise who it belonged to or who was about to enter the ring area. 

Britini and Nicole were the only two not to go into the wrestling business, instead the duo went to work at the store Paige opened in memory of her mother and so her children had something else to inherit on day. The Saraya Store. Each of them climb the ranks from store assistant in two different stores to store manager, although they still kept an eye on what their siblings were doing. Nicole watched as her older sister in Morgan made waves in the women’s division of WWE, where as Britini watched as her baby brother fought his best in NXT, he was one of the few who went straight to WWE after leaving school, his fiery nature helping him a lot, to the point he quickly became a fan favourite with those around him, he was always able to get a reaction out of the WWE Universe whether that be them booing him when he was a heel or cheering him when he was a face. He even went on to team with Prince Balor and take on the team of Sheamus and Cesaro at the WWE Old School Raw Show, facing his father for the first time and putting on a great show. She also watched as his wrestling career came to a screeching end when a move from another wrestler went horribly wrong, resulting him breaking his neck and shoulder and retiring from in ring competition for his own health and safety. 

Prince Balor also went on to make waves in the wrestling world, following in his father’s footsteps he became known as the Demon Prince, having similar body paint as the man who was his idol for as long as he could remember. He also incorporated some steampunk things into his ring gear and entrance in honour of his mother. He showed every day he was proud to be the son of The Lass Kicker Becky Lynch and The Demon King Finn Balor, even thanking them and the people he called family when he won the WWE Championship on his first night on SmackDown, shocking the world when he did so. Like the other misfits he was happy to be the man he had become to show who he was no matter what. He also carried on Balor Club making sure no one forgot who his father was just like Stephan refused to let anyone forget who either of his parents were. He could always remember how he faced his father at Wrestlemania of all places in a championship vs career match. He went on to win the match and later induct his father into the hall of fame where he belonged. 

Every member of the next generation misfits to be competing in WWE also went on to create a stable together, naming it Age of the Fall in honour of one of the short lived teams in the indie circuit years prior, together they worked together to take over WWE, whether that be Raw, SmackDown or NXT. They also went on to play important parts of the new era rising and reminding people why teams were cool in the first place. They put on some memorable matches together and each paid their respects when someone from the past died. Just as each of them happily attended the Hall of Fame ceremony every year, a chance for old and new to mix together along with the lucky members of the WWE Universe. 

The only member of the group of Misfits Next Generation to not do anything was Sophie, she instead followed in Star’s footsteps, blaming those she had once called friends for her not being where she wanted to be in life. She was also pretty stunned to learn he older brother in Rhys would never be released from prison when he was sent back there, she was saddened by it especially since she hadn’t heard from Ryan since they were separated after their mother had gone to prison all those years prior. He had turned his life around and decided to work as a teacher at Black Knight Wrestling Academy, working his way up through the ranks and helping those who wanted to learn to wrestle achieve their dreams, as well as being a friend to each of them when they needed it. Ryan never spoke to his mother or two siblings after that, seeing his brother was never going to change and not believing his own mother could, he cut all contact with Sophie when he began to blame the people she called friends for the things she never got. 

The original bunch of misfits all retired from professional wrestling when the time came, each of them happy to put over the up and coming superstars before leaving or put on a great match for the fans to watch. Sheamus had teamed with Stephan and won the Raw Tag Team titles before retiring, Dolph was the one who managed Age of the Fall, where as Finn’s final match was against his son in a losing effort at Wrestlemania, Dean teamed with Seth one last time to take on Tyler Rollins and Jon Ambrose pulling out some old moves they used to use but eventually falling to their own moves preformed by their own children. Adrian returned to the indie circuit showing the world he hadn’t missed a beat despite his disagreement with WWE and not being able to wrestle until his contract had ran out. 

Punk had a run with the UFC when he left the world of wrestling behind although he did make a few one of appearance when all had settled between the two and the disrupt between himself and WWE come to an end, where as AJ went on to be a writer although like Punk she did make one off appearance, she was also a devoted mother like all the ladies of the misfits. Summer created her own line of sports and work out gear using her experience and love for what it was she was designing them for, like most of the other misfits, she went on to help out at Black Knight Wrestling Academy, using her knowledge to help those who aspired to join the world of professional wrestling. Emma to helped out at the academy, as well as focusing on her children so they had the best start in their chosen careers, she was a proud parent and even teamed with Summer for the sports and work out gear, the two realised several different ranges to help people feel more comfortable. She also found love again, just a few years after her divorce from Zack Ryder she went on to marry an old school friend of hers in the form of Drew Galloway, she became step mother to his son Andrew as he become step father to her two in Tenille and Matthew. 

Bayley and Sami also went on to other things outside of wrestling, the duo carried on with charity work, as well as starting their own foundation. The duo shared their smiles and hugs to everyone they come across and even visited schools as part of their charity work, letting students know both the risks and the benefits of doing what they had done for a career. Like any happy parent they attended their daughters wedding when the day come around, Sami walking Davina down the isle where Bayley waited happily as one of the guests proud to see her daughter had found someone to love and support her. Renee went on to teach at a college to help Media students along and give them advice when they needed it, she was determined she was going to help them realise their calling in life much like she had found hers over twenty years prior, although she was a backstage interview, a pre-show panellist and the occasional commentator, host and ring announcer she had found her calling and loved doing it, just like she wanted her students to find something that made them happy. Randy wrestled the longest out of all of them, picking up several nicknames as he went and becoming a road agent for WWE when he finally retired from in ring action, he also occasionally worked as a trainer for the performance centre helping the next generation of superstars with their ring and mic skills so they would be ready for when the spotlight shone on them. 

Layla and Justin on the other hand created a school of their own, a dance school. Giving young people a place to learn something different or to give them something to do. They made sure to have a room for each type of dance and people to teach them the things they needed to learn. There was even a few special guest to come and speak to the students and give them a few pointers, something that made their school stand out a little more, other than the little shows they put on twice a year and the school visits they did to encourage them to try something new. They even taught a few classes in schools as well. Adam helped them whenever he could spare the time due to being one of the many teachers at Black Knight, he had earn respect from his students and went back to the indie circuit when he left WWE, although he dropped his party gimmick and picked up a mean strong man who demand respect from those around him, he had made a name for himself even if he did think his WWE run was forgettable. 

Becky and Sheamus joined forces with Paige and Seth, taking the Academy international and opening a few overseas in England and Ireland, allowing those around those areas to have a chance at training with the know academy. They had moved after coming to a decision with Britini and Stephan to return to Ireland where they both come from, they knew their two children would support them and they in turn promise to be there whenever the two had a big match, a promise they kept to when they appeared at every pay per view event and watch the show they were signed to just to see the duo doing something they loved and bringing their dreams true. Paige and Seth on the other hand, kept themselves busy as well as being their for the others and their own twins. They attended both weddings Tyler and Davina’s as well as Jack and Saraya-Jade’s, Seth of course walking his little girl down the isle with tears in his eyes as he did so. 

The pair had several businesses to their name. Paige had The Saraya Store along with Dark Gypsy Coffee where as Seth had opened a store of his own with a childhood friend of his called Black and Brave, then they had the academy the ran together, accepting and training students every year and watching them as they made a name for themselves and carved out their own paths. Seth also reconnected with some of his childhood friends after some encouragement from Paige, he tracked down both Maverick and Jimmy quickly reconnecting with both and forgetting the hurtful past. Where as Paige was able to find some of the people she had gone to school with, Allen being the one who helped her and had ran her fan site, turning the one they had created in school to something for her fans to go to. She had also found Chloe and the twisted trio although she wasn’t too surprised to learn Karris was struggling with life since being released from her seven year prison sentence. Tammy however had gone on to be a manager at a hair salon and had cut contact with all three of the people she had once called friends, Chloe had ended up being a single mother and unemployed where as Nicole had given upon everything she had once wanted. 

Although the misfits had been through so much they had mostly stuck together. When Roman finally told the group he was going to remarry Star to his surprise they had supported him, knowing he was just after his happiness much like most of them had found their own over the years. The original group however did end up without a member again a few years after their full reunion, when Star got back to her old tricks again, when Bayley and Sami called for help Star answered the phone and took a message but never pasted it on, when it come to light what happened Roman had quickly chosen Star and cut all ties with each of the ones he called friends, even when he was inducted into the hall of fame, he never mentioned them nor did he ask either of them to induct him. 

“Rise up, stand on faith, don’t be afraid, and your spirit will live inside your fans, your spirit will always be alive” came the voice on an old recording, Paige remembered the voice so clearly, she could remember when those words were spoken, who said them, even how hold she was and where she was. She could even remember telling both Tyler and Saraya-Jade those exact same words when they got signed to WWE. She had first heard them be spoken by her father when she first started to wrestle, her mother had repeated them when she got signed to WWE several years after moving to Florida. She could remember her dad’s laugh and his kind words even his appearance just as she could remember her mother’s smile and bright red hair. 

“Sweet Saraya” spoke Seth remembering when he heard the woman in question to say that, he could remember Paige say it to. Each of them had taken the words in a different way but all had obeyed to what they meant. Each of them had tried to be fearless when they went out in front of the thousands in attendance at any given show whether it be the normal Raw or SmackDown, a live event or even the PPV events. Each of them had followed their passion and showed the world they were there because they wanted to be and because they had a love for what they had chosen to do. He could also remember Paige saying something similar at her parents funeral so long ago as he had repeat them at the funeral of his youngest son. 

“Those words are just as much of our saying as the others are” continued AJ appearing with Punk at her side. She loved her friends like family and refused to stand by and do nothing when they needed her help, to this day she still couldn’t understand Roman’s decision but had accepted it none the less. “We are family and family means no one is left behind” added AJ knowing they had only broken that one once, when Roman had turned on them once again they had lost all trust they had in him especially when he told them how he really felt about each of them and blamed them for everything Star had gone through. To them he had shown his true colours to them after so many years of lying to each one, as to be expected Dean and Seth had taken that the hardest especially when they had just learnt to trust him again. 

“Misfits. Then. Now. Forever” spoke Dean remembering when he had created that little saying. He loved watching WWE growing up and could always remember how it said at the start of each program WWE. Then. Now. Forever. He wanted his little group of friends to last, yet they had done better than that, they had become the family he never thought he would have. He was proud to say he was a misfit especially when he knew so many looked up to him for being different, and even more so when he found out the group hadn’t ended when Bayley, Finn and Becky left WWE High. They had created a legacy together that had stuck with the world and the school. That was definitely more than he was expecting when he created the group with Seth and AJ so long ago. 

“Some day weirdo’s will rule the world” spoke Summer as what remained of the original misfits gathered at the event they were currently attending. Once again the Hall of Fame ceremony had come, each of them had been invited to go since it was the three known as the Shield being inducted making each of them two time hall of fames like the members of Evolution and Ric Flair before them. They were all proud to be there again after so long even if they had to see someone who had left them all behind again, Seth and Dean knew he had tried to get out of being there, he refused to even acknowledge they were there let alone talk to them, Stephanie had ended up giving him an ultimate and forced him to he his personal life out of the company for tonight then he could go back to holding the grudge he had later on after the event was over. 

“WWE High Forever” spoke Prince coming to stand between his parents, knowing that was the one place every misfit had in common. He smiled as he knew each of them had memories at that school just as each of them had began putting the things in place to achieve their dreams there. Those he considered his aunts and uncles as well as his parents had all found each other there, just as he had bonded with the people he hoped would stick with him as their parents had stuck together. He knew WWE High would hold a special place in the hearts of all those who attended the school, it was just that sort of place. 

~ End ~


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer 

I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned, all right got to the people themselves and to the companies they work for. I also do not own any of the wrestling promotions mentioned. 

No Copyright intended. 

I only own Star Skye (Star Reigns) and the children mentioned throughout the story.   
• Tyler Rollins  
• Saraya-Jade Rollins  
• Jon Ambrose  
• Danielle Ambrose  
• Colby Ambrose/Rollins  
• Prince Balor  
• Britini Lynch  
• Stephan Lynch   
• Tenille Ryder  
• Matthew Ryder  
• James Gabrielle  
• Oliver Gabrielle  
• Nicholas Ziggler  
• Celeste Ziggler  
• Morgan Orton  
• Nicole Orton  
• Phil Lee  
• Jack Lee  
• Davina Zayn  
• Rami Zayn  
• Ben Neville   
• Michael Rose  
• Ryan Skye  
• Rhys Skye   
• Sophie Skye/Reigns

Rise up, stand on faith I will not be afraid, your spirit lives inside, your spirit is alive – owned by Skillet. Lyrics are from their song Brave. 

Thank you for reading and following the series. 

WWE High Next Generation is the third in the series and fourth chronology


End file.
